Los Profanadores del Destino II
by Hojaverde
Summary: Todo empezó aquel día, con un sinuoso dibujo apoderándose de la piel de Draco Malfoy. Slash! HPDM
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas. Yo voy a intentar que ésta lo sea. Espero que os guste y que la disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola. Todas las noticias y novedades sobre ésta y otras historias las encontraréis en la dirección de Twitter que está en mi perfil. No dudéis en seguirme y preguntarme lo que queráis. Espero vuestras impresiones. ¡Gracias! Hojaverde.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _"Draco se muere"_

Harry se repitió de nuevo esas palabras, tratando de asumirlas. No podía. Ni siquiera importaba que la mano entre las suyas siguiese inerte y fría después de seis días, o que todos los sanadores hubiesen llegado a la misma conclusión: sedar a Draco para evitarle el dolor. Ahora ya no gritaba ni se retorcía en las sábanas, sino que parecía dormir mientras esas finas líneas negras iban invadiendo como enredaderas su piel, encerrando su cuerpo bajo sinuosos dibujos. Primero había sido su mano derecha, luego su antebrazo, su codo, todo el brazo hasta el hombro; los pies, los tobillos, las piernas, las caderas… Harry había observado cada avance de aquellos trazos, día a día, llanto a llanto, incapaz de encontrar la forma de pararlos. Esa misma tarde habían alcanzado su pecho y la respiración de Draco se había vuelto casi imperceptible.

Le estaba perdiendo. Dolía de mil formas distintas que al final acaban siendo una sola. Un vacío negro y desolador, un bloque inmenso de hielo instalado en el fondo del estómago.

Harry recordaba una y otra vez el momento en que Loopy, la elfina de Malfoy Manor, se había aparecido en su despacho retorciéndose las orejas, para decirle que no conseguía que el amo Draco despertase. A Harry le había faltado tiempo para aparecerse, mucho más por instinto que por sentido común. Estaba tan asustado que fue un milagro que no se hubiese dejado atrás una pierna o un brazo. No encontró a Draco en ningún salón, ni en su cuarto, ni en su despacho; Harry tuvo que descender guiado por la elfina a los sótanos, allí donde nunca había estado, hasta llegar a una especie de celda de piedra protegida con una llave de sangre. El chisporroteo de la magia negra, aún desde fuera, hizo que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca. Y Harry pudo franquear la entrada sin problemas, lo que significaba que el dueño de aquella sangre estaba incapacitado para salir de la habitación por sí mismo.

Draco estaba tirado en el suelo. Su varita, todavía entera, humeaba no lejos de su cuerpo. Harry había corrido hasta arrodillarse a su lado, le había sujetado entre sus brazos, había buscado heridas, huellas de un hechizo, rastros de poción en su boca… No había nada más allá de aquellas filigranas oscuras en su mano derecha. Eran pequeñas y casi atrayentes en aquel momento, cuando aún no parecía que pudiesen quitarte la vida.

Ningún enervate, poción o conjuro había conseguido reanimar a Draco. Lo habían probado todo. Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise, Hermione… Habían recurrido a todas sus fuentes, a sanadores de Inglaterra y del extranjero, a los magos de mayor renombre... Harry había movilizado a un equipo de aurores para revisar la celda y encontrar indicios de lo que había causado el estado de Draco. Él mismo lo había hecho cuatro veces. Después se había ido a Azkabán a visitar a todos los antiguos mortífagos que aún sobrevivían entre sus muros. Sobrepasó todos sus límites morales en los interrogatorios. Pero todo había sido inútil.

Si Harry se llevaba algo de comida y bebida a la boca era gracias a las amenazas de la elfina de auto-torturarse. Lo justo para no desfallecer delante de esa cama. Demasiado, si lo siguiente que veía era a Lucius entrando en la habitación, mirándole como si él mismo estuviese trazando ese dibujo maldito sobre el cuerpo Draco.

Ver llegar a Scorpius le causaba un dolor mucho distinto. Era el Draco que Harry había conocido en Hogwarts, el Draco de sexto curso, y resultaba terrible presenciar cómo trataba de ocultar que estaba completamente destrozado. Solo Narcissa provocaba que el muro de Scorpius cayese y, cuando eso ocurría, se lo llevaba de inmediato a su cuarto.

Harry se sentía un inútil. Con sus hijos, con Scorpius, encogiéndose ante cada mirada de desprecio de Lucius, sin soluciones para detener lo que estaba pasando.

Acarició la mano que sostenía una vez más, besó sus dedos, apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Draco. Un trazo negro, pequeña avanzadilla de los demás, asomó por el borde de la sábana, se escurrió por la piel de Draco hasta frenarse en la línea de su clavícula. El hueso era mucho más pronunciado de lo que había sido antes.

El bloque de hielo pesó el doble y hundió a Harry contra la silla.

 _Por Merlín_ , pensó, _ni siquiera hemos podido despedirnos_.

* * *

Aquél era el tercer nivel que Blaise descendía bajo tierra. Le acompañaban dos hombres de aspecto huraño que le habían quitado la varita. Por suerte, se había esperado algo así, y la varita que les había entregado era falsa. La suya estaba en su casa, en un cajón bajo llave que solo respondería ante él. La sensación de saberse desarmado y caminar llevándoles a la espalda, le hizo sentir un sudor frío pese al ambiente sofocante de las escaleras.

Los últimos escalones fueron a dar una puerta desvencijada pero con evidentes protecciones mágicas. Una luz tenue se filtraba por debajo de la hoja de madera. Cuando sus acompañantes le empujaron hacia ella se abrió sin el chirrido que Blaise había esperado escuchar.

Detrás de una mesa tan vieja como el resto del mobiliario de aquella casa se encontraba la sonrisa depredadora de Malcolm Farrington.

Blaise no se hubiera vuelto a encontrar con él bajo ninguna circunstancia. No después de haber dado aquel chivatazo a los aurores hacía un año y mandado a la ruina a la empresa de su mayor competidor. No después de haberle obligado a mudarse al mercado negro y convertirse en un fugitivo de la ley en varios países distintos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, excepto la inminente muerte de Draco.

Además no estaba seguro de que Farrington supiese que había sido él… Estupideces. Lo sabía. Solo había que mirarle a los ojos y ver su brillo cortante como filo de navaja. O la venganza que se empezaba a desenrollar sobre su lengua cuando le dirigió las primeras palabras.

—He de reconocer que me sorprender verte aquí, Zabini. Me sorprende mucho.

—La situación me obliga, Farrington.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?

Blaise escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas. Estudió rápidamente la situación. Había seis hombres cubriendo cada esquina de la habitación. Y Farrington. Concentrándose en la aparición que aún no iba a intentar notó enseguida las barreras que lo impedirían. Bien, eso también lo había previsto. Trató de aparentar tranquilidad cuando respondió a la pregunta.

—Alguien que aprecio está en una situación comprometida. Un mal hechizo, o conjuro, uno… probablemente ilegal.

Farrington asintió súbitamente interesado.

—Entiendo. ¿Síntomas?

—Inconsciencia, un fuerte dolor y un extraño dibujo que está cubriendo su cuerpo. ¿Te sugiere algo?

—Podría ser…

Blaise trató de interpretar el gesto de Farrington. Incluso se atrevió a intentar invadir su mente, pero jamás había dominado la legeremancia y al final agradeció que Farrington ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta. Solo le quedaba su instinto. Si tuviese que apostar todos sus galeones a una de las dos posibilidades, Blaise hubiese dicho que Farrington mentía, que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Pero iba a agotar todas las opciones.

—Entre mis pociones no hay ninguna que pueda ayudarle. Quizá sí la haya entre las tuyas.

—Siento decepcionarte Zabini, pero ya no me dedico al mercado de pociones. Creí que por tus nuevas ganancias lo sabrías.

—Estoy al corriente de la situación.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Por supuesto que Farrington lo sabía. Uno de sus hombres se había acercado más hacia Blaise. Era el momento de lanzar el último órdago.

—Tengo dinero, Farrington. Y la persona que está en peligro es cercana a los Malfoy. Pon un precio al remedio y lo tendrás, sea el que sea.

—Dinero… No está mal, pero no quiero dinero Zabini.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Tu negocio.

Ahí estaba la venganza. Y debía estar servida bien fría cuando a Blaise se le congeló la respiración por un par de segundos.

—¿Mi negocio?

—Ya me has oído.

Un papel apareció sobre la mesa. Era un contrato. Blaise no necesito leerlo para saber lo que decía. La firma y el sello de Farrington ya estaban en ella y solo faltaban por añadir los suyos.

—No esperarás que firme eso sin una prueba de que vas a ayudarme...

—Blaise, Blaise, creía que era una situación desesperada. Firma y tendrás tu poción en un par de horas, palabra de mago.

—Firmaré cuando tenga la poción.

—No, no, no… Parece que no lo entiendes, Zabini.

Blaise sintió el agarre en su brazo izquierdo y no tardaron en agarrarle también el izquierdo. La madera de una varita se clavó en su garganta. Farrington enseñó todos sus dientes en una sonrisa macabra.

—Vas a firmar, quieras o no.

Blaise tragó la saliva que humedecía su boca y no tuvo que fingir que estaba asustado.

—Lo haremos a tu manera, entonces.

—Perfecto.

La hoja del contrato y una pluma volaron hasta las manos de Blaise. El hombre que sujetaba su brazo derecho le dejó libre y Blaise estampó su firma en el papel. No significaba nada, el sello era lo que le daría validez. Blaise sabía que si sellaba ese contrato lo siguiente que sentiría sería un avada kedavra. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido al intentar conseguir ayuda de Farrington. Su verdugo tenía razón, estaba desesperado.

—Ahora el sello, Zabini.

Pero no tan desesperado como para no guardarse las espaldas. Blaise se llevó la mano al cuello de la túnica, abrió dos botones e iba a buscar algo en el interior cuando uno de los hombres le detuvo.

—¡Por Merlín! — exclamó Blaise — Lo llevo colgado al cuello.

—Quítale la cadena — ordenó Farrington a uno de sus secuaces — Y no toques el anillo — añadió.

Bien. Farrington era un mago, después de todo. Sabía que si alguien tocaba el sello antes de utilizarlo en un contrato, la transacción quedaría anulada. Era la forma en la que el Wizengamot se aseguraba de que los pactos y acuerdos no eran coaccionados. Un simple conjuro sobre el sello y todo sería revelado.

Blaise sintió cómo el hombre abría el cierre de la cadena y la deslizaba por su nuca. Poco después el anillo hizo contacto con la palma de su mano. Solo tenía que esperar tres eternos segundos. Al primero miró a Farrinton. Al segundo agarró el sello para dirigirlo al papel. Al tercero se activó el traslador.

Las maldiciones que salieron de las varitas que le rodeaban al cuarto impactaron contra el vacío que había dejado su cuerpo en la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Lucius y Narcissa abrieron la puerta, Harry salió del duermevela en el que había caído. La mano de Draco estaba bajo su mejilla y su espalda protestó con un sonoro crujido cuando se volvió a enderezar contra el respaldo de su silla. El dibujo de líneas negras había empezado a rodear el cuello de Draco. Los hechizos de sedación se repetían ahora cada media hora. Cuando todo empezó, los recibía cada dos.

Harry no tuvo el valor de mirar a Lucius, así que buscó los ojos de Narcissa. Sin embargo, ella sí miraba a Lucius. Ambos intercambiaban una mirada intensa y demasiado decidida para confundirla con cualquiera de las que habían compartido hasta ese entonces.

—Es el momento — dijo Lucius. Narcissa asintió y, aunque contestó a su marido, se giró hacia Harry.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Harry se empezó a sentir incómodo y un poco irritado. De todos los que se había imaginado, ése era el peor momento para tratar con los padres de Draco.

—¿El momento de qué? — preguntó con la voz más teñida de ofensa de lo que pretendía.

—Draco tiene que legar el poder sobre la mansión antes de que… — a Narcissa se le cortó la voz. Lucius la miró con pena pero no hizo ni un ademán de tocarla. Parecía concentrado en controlar algo que, de otra forma, se le escaparía de las manos. Harry tenía casi la completa seguridad de que ese algo era rabia y que él sería uno de sus destinatarios.

—Entiendo — dijo Harry en tono mucho más conciliador. La situación ya era dura por sí sola. Se levantó de la silla y le costó mucho más de lo que pensaba soltar la mano de Draco — Les dejaré a solas.

—Harry, no puedes marcharte. Es a ti a quien va a legar el poder — dijo Narcissa.

—¿A… a mí? Pero yo no soy un Malfoy, Scorpius…

—Scorpius tiene quince años. Es el heredero de Draco, pero no podrá ejercer como tal hasta que sea un adulto.

—Lucius…

Lo había dicho como un suspiro. Estaba agotado, roto, y lo que menos quería era participar en una ceremonia que desconocía por completo. Heredar los derechos sobre Malfoy Manor sin Draco… No quería ni pensarlo. Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron, asomando solo un atisbo de tormenta entre los párpados. La descarga eléctrica se produjo al completo cuando su voz sonó en la habitación.

—Yo traspasé mi legado, Potter, de ninguna manera puedo volver a recibirlo. Si fueses un mago de verdad no tendríamos que estar explicándote estas cosas, y harías de una maldita vez…

—Lucius. Ahora no.

La mano de Narcissa en el antebrazo de Lucius tuvo efecto inmediato. La tormenta no había pasado pero se replegó lo suficiente para que Harry pudiese controlar la suya.

Se había sentido impotente hasta ese momento. Frustrado por no poder hacer nada. Pero si Draco le había elegido como compañero, si podía conservar y proteger su legado hasta que Scorpius fuese un adulto, lo haría. Lo haría por él.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Es algo muy sencillo. — contestó Narcissa — Ve con Lucius, él manejará la magia en nombre de Draco.

Harry asintió y se dispuso a seguir a Lucius. Éste ya había salido de la habitación y atravesaba el pasillo con zancadas enérgicas. Estaba claro que no iba a ponérselo fácil, pero él solo quería acabar con eso cuanto antes y volver junto a Draco. Le siguió mientras cruzaba una galería de retratos, parte del ala este, y se adentraba en unas escaleras que Harry ya conocía: las que llevaban a los sótanos de la mansión.

La celda en la que Harry había encontrado a Draco volvía a estar cerrada. La magia negra era ya un leve rastro que se filtró por las fosas nasales de Harry como molestas partículas de polvo. Harry observó que Lucius se había detenido al final del corredor y caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

—Ésta es la piedra fundacional de la mansión.

Lucius no necesitaba señalarla. Había una piedra en aquel muro más gastada que las demás y rodeada de un pequeño fulgor que no era fácilmente perceptible. Harry asintió.

—Arrodíllate y pon tu mano sobre ella.

Harry siguió las órdenes de Lucius. Un calor envolvió sus dedos y la palma de su mano derecha. Se preguntó si iba a recibir una nueva cicatriz invisible, como la que tenía desde bebé en la mano izquierda. Se giró para mirar a Lucius y vio cómo le apuntaba con su varita. Lo había hecho antes, en circunstancias muy distintas, y si no fuese por el profundo dolor que cargaba en sus ojos detrás de toda esa rabia, habría parecido que Lucius iba a lanzarle una imperdonable.

Lo que hizo fue pronunciar un hechizo. No hubo dolor ni nada desagradable. Solo ese calor subiendo por su brazo y recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta volver a la piedra otra vez.

—La llave de sangre no puede pasar a ti por razones obvias. Cuando dentro de dos años hagas este ritual sobre Scorpius, él la recibirá. Te enseñaré cómo.

Lucius no esperó una respuesta. Giró sobre sí mismo en un revuelo de túnica y se marchó. Harry ni siquiera se había movido. La realidad había caído sobre él como un chorro de agua helada. Que hubiesen hecho aquello, que Malfoy Manor estuviese en manos de un Potter, solo significaba una cosa: todos se habían rendido. Todos habían dejado de luchar contra la muerte de Draco.

* * *

Fue Blaise quien le obligó a irse a tomar una ducha y a dormir un par de horas. Harry se dormía por las esquinas y los sanadores se habían negado a suministrarle más poción vigorizante. Cuando Blaise le había visto echarse un enervate encima que prácticamente le había dejado en las mismas condiciones, lo sacó a rastras de la habitación. Esa habitación en la que los Malfoy y sus familiares enfrentaban las enfermedades, sufrían largas convalecencias, y en la que también se morían.

Harry caminó hacia la que él y Draco habían compartido en el último año. La de Draco antes, ahora la suya, de los dos. En cuanto llegó, se quitó la ropa con gestos mecánicos, ajenos a sí mismo. Quedó allí, tirada en el suelo, y Harrry casi escuchó la voz de Draco recriminándole por el desastre. Con el corazón en un puño se dirigió hacia la ducha. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido bajo el chorro de agua.

Estaba más limpio, pero igual de cansado y la verdad era que no se atrevía a dormir. Jamás se perdonaría el hecho de que Draco muriese sin estar a su lado. Tenía que vestirse y volver junto a él.

Harry abrió el armario y recibió otro golpe. El interior estaba encantado para que pudiesen caminar dentro de él. Se había convertido en un vestidor en el que supuestamente el lado derecho era para Harry y el izquierdo era de Draco, pero la ropa de Harry invadía sin ningún pudor el lado contrario.

Y Harry hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Volvió a la habitación, cogió su varita y con un par de movimientos hizo que todo en aquel armario siguiese un orden perfecto. La sensación de tener control sobre al menos una cosa en su vida solo le duró un momento. Harry pasó la mano por las túnicas de gala de Draco, esas telas de las que nunca acertaba el nombre pero sabía acariciar como nadie.

Y el hielo, otra vez el hielo.

Harry cogió un par de pantalones, el suéter con menos recuerdos de su lado del armario e iba ya a marcharse, cuando sintió en su mano la caricia de la magia. Venía del fondo del armario, esa parte que ambos compartían para guardar sus zapatos. Se enredaba a su alrededor como si le guiase hacia un lugar en concreto.

Era un compartimento secreto y sellado con magia. Harry estaba seguro de que era Draco quien lo había hecho. Mientras tocaba el panel de madera se preguntó qué guardaría dentro. Y de repente supo que si no había sido capaz de percibirlo antes y ahora sí lo hacía, también sería capaz de abrirlo. Sintió por primera vez su poder recién adquirido sobre Malfoy Manor.

Harry alzó la varita y pronunció un sencillo _alohomora_. Fue suficiente.

La madera se retiró un par de centímetros para desencajarse de la pared y luego se deslizó suavemente hacia el lado izquierdo. Y allí, levitando y encajado en el hueco que había quedado a la vista, estaba el Arma de Destino de Slytherin.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Me ha dolido tanto como os podrá doler a vosotros. Se admiten vociferadores. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Capítulo 2**

—Padrino, abre las protecciones, voy para ahí.

Harry observó desaparecer la cara de Teddy entre las llamas de la chimenea y dio un paso atrás para que su ahijado pudiese atravesarla. Una semana antes, Teddy había contactado con él desde la Embajada de Reino Unido en Moscú donde parecía volver a estar metido en algún lío con la autoridad. Harry no estaba muy seguro, sabía que no había prestado mucha atención a la historia. Ahora Teddy estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra y en cuanto Harry había visto su pelo azul y había escuchado su voz preguntándole cómo estaba, se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

Las protecciones estaban abiertas en ese salón para toda la gente a la que Harry apreciaba. Allí se había encontrado con Ron y Hermione, y también con sus tres hijos. Sabía que por mucho que él tuviese el control sobre Malfoy Manor en ese momento, Lucius y Narcissa no permitirían a nadie ajeno a la familia entrar a la habitación donde estaba Draco. Ni siquiera se lo habían permitido a Astoria, con la que Harry se había cruzado en uno de los pasillos. Los Nott, los Parkinson y los Goyle habían sido recibidos por los Malfoy en distintos salones de la mansión. Todas habían sido visitas de menos de quince minutos.

—Eh…

Los brazos de Teddy rodearon a Harry, envolviéndole en calor y en un rastro de polvos flú. Hacía unos años que su ahijado era más alto que él, pero en ese momento pareció mucho más fuerte, más vivo. Harry se aferró a su cuerpo y trató de aspirar un poco de esa energía que nunca parecía consumirse. Sintió cómo volvía a llorar sin tiempo a impedirlo.

—¿Tan mal van las cosas?

—Se muere. No llegará a mañana — respondió Harry, rescatando su voz de donde ya no creía que fuese a encontrarla.

La última vez que Harry y Teddy habían hablado, las marcas sobre el cuerpo de Draco apenas le llegaban al ombligo. En ese momento estaban rodeando los bordes de su boca e invadiendo su cráneo desde la nuca. Probablemente, en esos minutos que Harry había estado alejado de él, ya habían llegado a asomarse a su frente. Al ritmo que llevaban, era cuestión de una o dos horas que invadiesen su nariz e hiciesen que respirar fuese imposible.

El abrazo de Teddy se hizo aún más fuerte.

—Lo siento mucho, padrino. Lo siento mucho.

Poco más podía decirse. Harry prolongó ese abrazo hasta que pareció sentirse sereno otra vez. La entereza de Scorpius colgaba de un hilo muy fino y pensaba estar allí para sostenerle cuando se rompiese. Narcissa seguía al lado de su nieto, pero Lucius había desaparecido hacía dos días y nadie sabía nada sobre su paradero. Harry hizo un último intento por no parecer un autómata y le preguntó a Teddy por lo que había sucedido en Moscú. Su ahijado le aseguró que sus problemas con el Ministerio de Magia Ruso estaban más que arreglados, y Harry dejó pasar la mentira por una vez antes de volver junto a Draco.

* * *

Blaise estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Había entrado en la habitación durante los primeros estadios de la maldición, pero cuando las cosas se complicaron nadie necesitó decirle que aquél era un asunto de familia. Sin embargo, sabedor de que la muerte de Draco se produciría en cualquier momento, no se había despegado de la puerta. Puede que no pudiese entrar, pero estaría allí hasta el final.

Vio a Harry volver con pasos cansados. Había salido un momento a atender una conexión por red flú. Blaise recordó la conversación que habían tenido un par de días antes. La increíble revelación de que el arma de Slytherin había vuelto a manos de Draco. Por un momento, había pensado al igual Harry que esa maldición tenía algo que ver con los Profanadores, que el secreto que Draco había ocultado le acabaría matando. Por eso Harry se lo había contado a él y a nadie más, porque era el único que podría hablar de ello con Lucius. Y Blaise lo había hecho, pero no había sido sorpresa lo que se había encontrado en el rostro del padre de Draco. _Esa maldición no tiene nada que ver con los Profanadores_ , le había asegurado Lucius, _fue la primera posibilidad que investigué_. No hubo sorpresa porque había sido el propio Lucius el que le había devuelto el bastón a Draco, quien había jurado de nuevo como Profanador hacía más de un año.

La mirada de Harry había envejecido al menos diez años al enterarse de aquello. Blaise, sin embargo, no era tan ingenuo como para pretender que un Malfoy viviera sin tener secretos. Lucius se había esfumado aquella misma noche, pero algo le decía a Blaise que los Profanadores poco tenían que ver en ello. Fueran los que fuesen sus motivos, le habría gustado ir con él para ayudarle.

Blaise dio un respingo y salió de sus recuerdos cuando notó el contacto de algo contra su pierna. Era una butaca que había volado del fondo del pasillo hasta situarse a su lado. Cuando miró hacia Harry, éste ya se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo.

—Si vas a estar aquí, al menos descansa un poco.

Blaise asintió. Quiso hacer mil preguntas sobre lo que sucedía dentro, pero a la vez no quería obtener la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

—Estaré aquí, para lo que podáis necesitar. Cualquier cosa —dijo.

—Te lo agradezco — contestó Harry.

Blaise arriesgó una mirada en el corto instante de la puerta abierta. Enseguida se arrepintió de haberse atrevido a hacerlo.

* * *

Los hombres cerraron la última caja de viales, aplicaron un hechizo de confidencialidad y un confundus para ocultar su apariencia. Si pudieran, la hubiesen encogido hasta el tamaño de un bundimun, pero todos tenían claro a esas alturas que ciertos hechizos dañaban seriamente la calidad de las pociones. Tendrían que conformarse con lo que tenían para trabajar.

Farrington, que lo observaba todo desde la barandilla en lo alto de la nave, sonrió con suficiencia. Tenía a un buen equipo de magos bajo sus órdenes: discretos, escrupulosos y lo suficientemente en deuda con él para asegurarse su lealtad de por vida. Perder la oportunidad de quedarse con el negocio de Zabini le había escocido un poco, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano le devolvería el golpe. Puede que ahora estuviese en el mercado negro de pociones, siempre temeroso de que el fallo más estúpido le dejase al descubierto frente a los aurores pero, a la vez, la nueva posición le ofrecía todo un mundo de posibilidades para vengarse. Solo tenía que ser paciente, esperar una nueva ocasión y caer con toda su crueldad sobre él.

Con ese futuro dulce en mente, Malcolm Farrington descendió los tres niveles bajo tierra que llevaban a su despacho. Allí mismo, convenientemente oculta bajo un muro de ladrillo y un batallón de protecciones, estaba también su casa. Al fin y al cabo, no había dejado de ser un fugitivo, y no conocía mejor forma de proteger sus intereses que dormir justo debajo de sus cimientos.

Además, la actividad en la nave no paraba por la noche. Otro turno de magos tomarían pronto el relevo hasta el amanecer. Era importante que su jefe estuviese allí, ante cualquier inconveniente que pudiese surgir. Aunque aquélla no parecía que fuese a ser una de esas noches. Farrington se desnudó, dobló con meticulosidad su ropa y se enfundó el pijama. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de irse a la cama. Repasar la lista de pedidos y asegurarse de que todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido despachados a lo largo del día. Si algo tenía claro era que sus clientes resultaban cualquier cosa menos comprensivos.

Estaba ya en la última línea de la larga lista, cuando un fuerte golpe sacudió su puerta. Su primer impulso fue ignorarlo, pero si había algún problema en la nave sería conveniente solucionarlo cuanto antes. Farrington iba a coger su varita para abrir la puerta cuando un segundo golpe casi la tiró abajo.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿Qué clase de bruto eres?

El hechizo que Farrington iba a enviar a la cerradura se le congeló al borde de los labios. Una niebla negra, líquida y fría, comenzó a filtrarse por la rendija entre la puerta y el suelo. Con cierto horror, Farrington observó cómo iba extendiéndose por toda la alfombra del despacho, rodeando su mesa y también sus pies descalzos, causándole un escalofrío. El ambiente de la habitación había cambiado por completo. Se había vuelto hostil y opresivo. Si no fuese imposible, Farrington hubiera asegurado que estaba recibiendo la visita de un dementor.

La realidad fue aún peor.

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro azote contra la pared y toda esa niebla negra se replegó sobre sí misma y ascendió en vertical hasta desvelar la figura de un hombre. Ropas oscuras, largo cabello rubio y hielo punzante en la mirada. Farrington no se había encontrado con él hasta ese momento, pero sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Antes de que pudiera decir algo que suavizase la visita, un hechizo le impactó en el pecho y tras cinco segundos de profundo dolor, le dejó convertido en un guiñapo.

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados, Farrington vio cómo la puerta volvía a cerrarse y también escuchó el hechizo silenciador. Lucius Malfoy se agachó junto a él para arrebatar la varita que aún tenía entre sus dedos. Ni siquiera pudo flexionarlos para evitarlo. Farrington empezó a rogar a Merlín por que todo fuese rápido.

—Malcolm Farrington, voy a hacerte una sola pregunta y espero que la respuesta sea satisfactoria. Vivir o morir depende solo de ti.

El segundo crucio vino antes de la pregunta y fue peor que el anterior. Farrington sintió como si algo estuviese tirando de todos sus órganos internos hacia fuera y su cuerpo quisiera romperse para darles paso. Le costaba respirar cuando acabó. Pero Lucius no le dio tregua; agarró con fuerza su pelo y tiró de él hasta tener sus ojos frente a los suyos.

—La maldición del hechizo _damnatio memoriae_. Quiero el antídoto.

Los ojos de Farrington se abrieron como platos. Trabajaba en el lado ilegal de las pociones, por las manos de sus hombres pasaban algunas ciertamente peligrosas, muchas de ellas prohibidas por todos los Ministerios de Magia del mundo. Sin embargo, ese hechizo había caído en la maldición de su propio nombre. Ya muy pocos lo conocían y menos aún lo recordaban. Las consecuencias desastrosas de todo el que había intentado dominarlo habían desmotivado hasta a los magos con mayor inclinación a lo oscuro. Y en cuanto al antídoto, solo existían rumores poco fiables que siempre hablaban del mismo sitio. Del mismo nombre. Enviar a un mortífago a su casa sería buscarse la muerte. Le llegaría si no a manos de Lucius, de parte de esa otra persona.

La varita de Lucius Malfoy se clavó en la garganta de Farrington.

—Creo que no me has escuchado. Te doy tres segundos y te juro que lo siguiente que caerá sobre ti ya no será un crucio. Uno…

—¡No conozco el antídoto!

—Dos…

—¡Le aseguro que no, señor Malfoy! ¡No creo que nadie lo conozca! Solo son rumores…

—Uno…

—¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor! Solo soy un fabricante de pociones… ¡No puedo ayudarle!

—¡Avad…!

Farrington cerró sus ojos ante el primer resplandor verde y decidió que si tenía que morir, al menos iba a retrasar el momento.

—¡Uzbekistán! ¡Al norte! ¡No sé su nombre real! ¡Pero todos le llaman Czarownik!

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa que era todo menos eso, y le soltó con un golpe seco, como si de pronto le diese asco tocarle. Por suerte, sus pasos ya se dirigían hacia la puerta. Farrington se quedó en el suelo, no se atrevería a moverse hasta que estuviese seguro de que Lucius se había ido. La puerta se abrió, pero Lucius se detuvo a dos pasos de ella. Y se giró con tal rapidez, que Merlín al final sí pareció escuchar las plegarias de Farrington.

—¡Avada kedavra!

* * *

El labio inferior de Scorpius tenía un punto de sangre. Era el mismo sitio donde se clavaban sus dientes una y otra vez, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las lágrimas. Estaba luchando contra todas sus emociones, pero éstas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y mojaban sus pestañas. Harry le observaba desde la butaca frente a él, al otro lado de la cama. En medio de ambos, Draco, que sudaba y volvía a agitarse entre las sábanas. Los hechizos de sedación ya no conseguían calmarle del todo, y en su rostro solo quedaba una línea de piel blanca alrededor de su nariz y sus pómulos. Harry combatía su propia tristeza, apretando sus puños y mordiéndose el interior de la boca. No quería llorar cuando Scorpius estaba luchando así o cuando Narcissa ordenaba a los elfos que volviesen a preparar té, sin asomo de una lágrima en su rostro. Y podía hacerlo, lo había hecho antes. En la alacena de casa de los Dursley, en sus momentos de mayor soledad en Hogwarts, al terminar la Guerra y sentirse sin un sitio propio en el mundo.

Aún así, cuando Narcissa se excusó un momento y salió de la habitación. Harry extendió la mano sobre el cuerpo de Draco y agarró la de Scorpius. Éste le miró durante un par de segundos y luego fue incapaz de seguir arrinconando su dolor. Le temblaron los labios, se escaparon las primeras lágrimas, y Harry no se lo pensó dos veces: rodeó la cama para ir a abrazarlo.

Scorpius se aferró a ese abrazo, lloró sobre su hombro y repitió como en una letanía la frase "no es justo".

No lo era. Harry quería la risa de Draco en la cama, sus bromas, sus besos, sus caricias, sentir su peso contra el colchón. No esa imagen horrible de muerte y oscuridad que había entre las sábanas. Le quería de vuelta para regañarle, para contarle lo dolido que estaba después de aquella enorme mentira sobre los Profanadores. Para discutir con él, para desnudarle después y hacer las paces de mil formas distintas. Le quería vivo para compartir su propia vida con él.

Pero se iba.

Cuando Narcissa regresó, Scorpius había dejado de llorar pero seguía recostado contra Harry, que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Solo se enderezó cuando su abuela le pasó la taza de té. A Harry, junto a su propia taza, le llegó una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento por parte de Narcissa. Él esperó que en su asentimiento con la cabeza estuviese muy claro el "no hay nada que agradecer".

Media hora después Draco comenzó a temblar y a buscar desesperadamente el aire. Las líneas trepaban ya por el puente de su nariz. Había llegado el momento que todos habían estado temiendo durante diez días. Scorpius cogió la mano de su padre, Harry acarició la frente de Draco tratando de calmarle y Narcissa, que también se había acercado a la cama, miraba una y otra vez hacia la puerta. Su hijo se moría y Lucius no estaba.

Lucius no…

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento y el Lucius que entró en la habitación era el Lucius de pelo sucio, barba sin afeitar, ropas revueltas y mirada febril que había sido en los últimos meses de la guerra. Había algo muy peligroso en los ojos que se clavaron en el cuerpo de Draco.

—Scorpius, sal de la habitación — ordenó Lucius. Harry observó que Scorpius iba a protestar y achacó a sus quince años que no supiera ver que eso era una muy mala idea.

—Pero abu…

—¡Scorpius! Sal de la habitación.

La orden no admitía réplica y Scorpius sí lo supo ver en esa ocasión. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y Narcissa le siguió con la mirada, debatiéndose entre ir tras su nieto o quedarse allí, a ver qué sucedía con su hijo. La batalla la ganó Draco.

Lucius cerró la puerta con magia y aplicó un hechizo silenciador. Luego se acercó hacia la cama y tomó en brazos el cuerpo de su hijo. En su mano apareció un vial alargado de color negro, con una tapa roja con el símbolo del laberinto.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Harry, pero Lucius no pareció escucharle.

Sin perder más tiempo llevó el vial a los labios de Draco, que parecía haber dejado de respirar justo en ese momento. Las primeras gotas se derramaron por su barbilla, pero Lucius pronunció un hechizo sin varita y volvió a intentarlo. Una, dos veces… Al tercer intento, Draco comenzó a beber el líquido de color plateado. Cuando apuró hasta la última gota, Lucius hizo desaparecer el vial.

Tras unos segundos, Harry entendió por qué Lucius había hecho salir a Scorpius y por qué había silenciado el cuarto.

Los gritos eran desgarradores. Los tres tuvieron que agarrar el cuerpo fuera de control Draco para que no se hiciese daño. Sufría atravesado por un dolor que parecía peor que la cruciatus. Era imposible que su cuerpo y su mente saliesen bien librados de aquello. Harry sintió que se le partía el corazón y hubiese detenido ese sufrimiento él mismo, de la única manera que se le ocurría, si no fuese por lo que vio ante sus ojos.

Las líneas retrocedían. Mucho más rápido de lo que habían avanzado, iban retirándose de su piel como serpientes escapando de un depredador. Liberaron la piel de su rostro, desaparecieron bajo su pelo, se escurrieron por su cuello, su pecho, su espalda… Narcissa retiró la sábana y vieron cómo abandonaban también el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando la última de ellas se esfumó en el aire, Draco dejó de gritar y de retorcerse. Tenía la cara surcada por las lágrimas, los músculos en tensión por el esfuerzo y aún jadeaba. Pero su piel estaba limpia y respiraba por sí mismo. Lucius dejó un beso sobre su pelo húmedo y le recostó sobre la almohada con cuidado.

Y de pronto pareció volver al mundo. Uno en el que existían más personas que él y Draco. Se volvió hacia Narcissa para coger sus manos.

—Debo irme.

—Lo sé.

—Nos reuniremos pronto.

—También lo sé.

Lucius dejó un suave beso en los labios de Narcissa. En los ojos de su mujer había todo lo que había esperado encontrar: orgullo, amor y, sobre todo, comprensión. Antes de marcharse se volvió hacia Harry, que hacía todo lo posible por acomodar a Draco en la cama y no sentirse un intruso en ese momento tan de dos.

—Cuida de él. Eres el Jefe de Aurores. No dejes que le pase nada.

En cualquier otro momento, Harry se hubiese sentido ofendido ante la mención de su cargo en un momento como ése. Le hubiera gustado contestar que cuidaría de Draco fuese Jefe de Aurores o simplemente un squib. Pero la magia negra que inundaba la habitación todavía le ponía la carne de gallina, y Harry entendió que quizá sí sería necesario tarde o temprano utilizar su posición. Se limitó a asentir.

Lucius dedicó una última mirada a Narcissa y se desapareció justo cuando un tintineo de las protecciones de Malfoy Manor anunció la llegada de visitantes a la casa. Harry reconoció esa manera de exigir la entrada.

Eran los aurores.

Continuará...

* * *

Maye: ¡Hola guapa! Me alegra que te haya enganchado el inicio. Ahora que tengo toda tu atención, no voy a dejarte escapar XD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Dan: ¡Hola! Espero que la segunda parte esté a la altura de lo que te gustó la primera. En este capi se resuelven algunas de tus dudas, aunque no todas XD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Por los pelos, pero aún es domingo ^^

 **Capítulo 3**

En cuanto había sentido la llegada de los aurores, Narcissa había empuñado su varita y se había puesto delante de la cama de su hijo.

—Encárgate de ellos. Sigues teniendo el control de la mansión. Yo no permitiré que entren aquí — le dijo a Harry. Su voz se había vuelto mucho más fría y peligrosa, ahora que tenía la esperanza de que Draco no fuese a morir.

—Haré que se vayan — contestó Harry, y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

Blaise no estaba fuera, lo que le hacía suponer que, o bien había ido a contener a los aurores, o Lucius se lo había llevado con él. Harry se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Estaba a punto de comenzar a bajar la escalinata cuando escuchó los sollozos de Scorpius no muy lejos, en el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto. Pensó que al menos tenía que decirle que había muchas posibilidades de que su padre se fuese a poner bien. Cuando se encargase de los aurores, le llevaría a la habitación donde estaba Draco para que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Se dirigió hacia allí. Scorpius lloraba desconsolado muy cerca de la puerta de su habitación, pero no estaba solo. Alguien le abrazaba y trataba de consolarle entre susurros y caricias en el pelo. Harry detuvo sus pasos sorprendido, no muy seguro de qué decir o hacer.

—¿James?

O tal vez sí.

—Papá…

El cuerpo de Scorpius se tensó de inmediato y fue obvio su intento de alejarse de los brazos de James, pero éste no le dejó ir del todo. Harry observó cómo la mano de su hijo seguía acariciando la espalda de Scorpius, aunque éste ya no tuviese la cara enterrada en el hueco de su hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que venir — respondió James, de forma tan categórica que no daba opción a más preguntas sobre sus razones.

—¿Sabe Minerva que…?

—Soy mayor de edad — le interrumpió James, alzando la barbilla. Harry trató de ser paciente, no era el momento de riñas o de tratar de descifrar qué significaba exactamente aquella escena de James con Scorpius. No con los aurores a punto de entrar en Malfoy Manor. Además, conocía a su hijo; sabía reconocer cuándo atacaba porque se sentía acorralado.

—Hablaremos luego — le dijo, tratando de ser comprensivo sin perder autoridad. Luego miró a Scorpius, que había sumado al sonrojo de su llanto el que le provocaba aquella situación — Scorpius, tu abuelo ha hecho algo que ha ayudado a tu padre. Todavía no ha despertado y no estamos completamente seguros, pero creemos que está fuera de peligro.

—¿En… en serio?

Casi dolía ver la esperanza renacer tan rápido en los ojos grises de Scorpius. Pero éstos pronto buscaron los azules de James, compartiendo con él una alegría que Harry aún se resistía a sentir. Al menos no hasta que Draco despertase y fuese el Draco que Harry conocía y amaba, y no alguien o algo completamente diferente.

—Te lo dije, Scorp, te dije que todo saldría bien — dijo James mientras volvía a abrazarle. Harry se sintió incómodo al verles y lo asumió como un recordatorio de que tenía que estar en otro sitio.

—Entrad en la habitación. Volveré después.

Harry observó cómo James asentía y retomó su camino hacia el vestíbulo.

* * *

Blaise trataba de ganar tiempo. Era lo que Lucius le había pedido, pero ya había agotado toda la paciencia de los aurores. Amenazaban con llevarle a Azkaban si no les facilitaba el acceso a la mansión en ese mismo instante. Decirles que el único que tenía poder para hacer eso era Harry Potter había provocado que las cosas se complicasen el doble.

Por suerte, Harry se dirigía ya hacia la verja de entrada. Utilizó esos pasos que le faltaban para reconocer a los miembros de la brigada de aurores. La dirigía Williamson, cosa que era un punto a su favor. La última vez que Harry había estado en problemas, cuando fue a buscar la Espada de Gryffindor a la Sala de la Muerte, Williamson había confiado en él y le había ayudado a llevársela. Sin embargo, Harry no podía decir lo mismo de Gawain, y mucho menos de Wurst. Eran hombres leales a la División de Aurores pero no necesariamente a un jefe que llevaba diez días fuera de servicio, sometido a un terrible proceso de duelo, y que ahora estaba a cargo de las protecciones de una mansión que supuraba magia negra por las cuatro esquinas.

Sin embargo, lo que más inquietó a Harry de todo lo que estaba viendo era la presencia de aquella inefable. No conocía su nombre, pero en su rostro estaba claro el desprecio y la molestia que le causaba estar allí. Además, era la única a la que Harry no podría dar órdenes.

—Jefe Potter... — dijo Willianson al verle, con una expresión de alivio. La cosa empezaba bien si todavía le consideraban su jefe.

—Williamson, siento haberos hecho esperar. Es un momento muy delicado.

Harry tocó el brazo de Blaise y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Yo me encargo, Blaise. Vuelve con Narcissa, puede que necesite tu ayuda.

No quiso decir nada más que pudiese causarle problemas ante los aurores. Pero Blaise lo entendió todo con esa sonrisa y le faltó tiempo para volver al interior de la casa. Harry buscó de nuevo la mirada de Williamson. Decidió encarar a sus hombres con sinceridad, sin dar rodeos o intentar ignorar lo que estaba pasando. También abrió la verja para tratar de suavizar un poco las cosas. Era un gesto simbólico, las verdaderas protecciones estaban unos metros más adentro.

— Sé lo que os ha traído aquí y también conozco el protocolo. Solo os pido que confiéis en mí. No es buen momento para entrar en la mansión.

—Es nuestro deber identificar la fuente, señor — dijo Gawain. Tuvo el tacto de no decir la fuente de la magia negra que había hecho saltar los detectores de los inefables por los aires, o incluso algo peor.

—Yo me encargaré de ello. Solo os pido un poco de tiempo.

Fue casi imposible no ver la mueca en la cara de la inefable. Wurst y Gawain no parecían tampoco muy contentos. Harry volvió a centrarse en Williamson, hasta ahora su único aliado.

—Jefe… — dijo éste — Además de la magia negra… Hemos venido a buscar a Lucius Malfoy.

Por supuesto. Harry no se engañaba y se había esperado aquello. Con toda seguridad, Lucius había traspasado todos los límites legales por salvar a su hijo. Y posiblemente ya no estaba en Gran Bretaña en ese momento.

—No está aquí.

—¿Pero ha estado aquí? — preguntó Wurst.

—Sí — contestó Harry, escueto.

—¿Le dijo a dónde se dirigía?

—No.

—¿Cuándo se ha marchado?

—No sabía que estaba siendo interrogado.

Wurst tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada. Gawain no sintió la más mínima necesidad de hacerlo.

—Si vamos a saltarnos un protocolo de actuación, al menos necesitamos una pista que seguir, señor Potter.

Harry apretó los dientes al ver que la mención a su cargo comenzaba a desaparecer delante de sus ojos.

—Se ha marchado hace unos diez o quince minutos y no ha dicho nada sobre su destino.

—¿Desaparición, red flú o traslador? — insistió Gawain.

—Desaparición.

—¿Quiénes están en el interior de la mansión en este momento?

Estaba siendo interrogado sin ninguna contemplación en la misma entrada de Malfoy Manor. Si era el precio que tenía que pagar para que no entrasen en la casa, lo pagaría. Pero tenía clara una cosa, no iba a mezclar en todo aquel asunto a su propio hijo.

—Narcissa, Draco y Scorpius Malfoy y Blaise Zabini — dijo con voz calmada y con mucha más sorna añadió las últimas palabras — Ah, y dos elfos domésticos.

Gawain asintió, pasando por alto el sarcasmo, y tomó nota de lo que le había dicho. Fue la inefable quién de pronto captó la atención de Harry. Estaba pronunciando un complicado hechizo de detección sobre la casa. Harry sabía que las protecciones limitarían un poco su efecto, pero que no lo anularían por completo. En el aire se materializó una intrincada malla dorada en la que fueron dibujándose uno a uno múltiples puntos negros. En vez de preocupada, la inefable parecía satisfecha.

—¿Puede explicarnos a que se debe toda esta magia negra, señor Potter? — le preguntó.

—Me temo que no puedo.

—¿Podría anular las protecciones de la casa?

—No estoy a cargo de la mansión.

—Eso no es lo que nos ha dicho el señor Zabini.

—El señor Zabini desconocía el nuevo estado del señor Draco Malfoy. El control de la mansión ha vuelto a las manos de su dueño, pero me temo que Draco aún no está lo suficientemente recuperado para hacer lo que usted dice.

La mentira se había sentido casi dulce entre sus labios.

—Qué inconveniente…

No iba a perder más tiempo con esa inefable. Harry quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Para su gusto ya se estaba alargando demasiado. Dedujo que imponer su poder como jefe no le serviría. Tenía que intentar otra cosa.

—Williamson, Wurst, Gawain, me responsabilizo de lo que ocurra en la mansión, os doy mi palabra. Dejad la investigación en mis manos. En cuanto la salud de Draco se estabilice redactaré yo mismo el informe. Por favor, sabéis que nunca os he pedido nada.

Tenía a Williamson y a Wurst. Harry miró a Gawain, pero la inefable habló antes de que pudiera intentar convencerle con su mirada.

—Su varita.

Harry no podía creerlo. Hasta sus hombres se veían avergonzados ante lo que iba a ocurrir. Fue Williamson, en un intento por hacerlo lo más breve posible, quien dio dos pasos hacia él y extendió su mano.

—Solo será un momento — le susurró sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Así que eso era. No iban a confiscar su varita pero iban a realizar un prior incantato sobre ella. Estar bajo sospecha era humillante a todos los niveles. Que sus propios hombres quisiesen cerciorarse de que su varita no era el origen de esa magia negra hablaba de lo mucho que se había deteriorado su confianza. A Harry le dolió darle su varita a Williamson. Se sintió ridículamente expuesto cuando su imagen se dibujó en el aire, levitando aquella silla para que Blaise se sentase un par de horas antes. El último hechizo que había realizado. Ni siquiera le alivió que la inefable pareciese decepcionada. Algo en la lealtad sobre la que había afianzado toda su carrera de auror se acababa de romper en mil pedazos.

—Nos vamos ya, jefe — dijo Williamson devolviéndole la varita y con la mirada fija en el suelo — Si Lucius Malfoy vuelve a aparecer, ésta es la orden para detenerlo.

Harry no dijo nada. Cogió el papel firmado por el propio Ministro de Magia y observó cómo todos se marchaban antes de volver a cerrar la verja. Luego, volvió a casa.

* * *

Era como salir del fondo de un pozo de agua negra. Draco nadaba a ciegas hacia la superficie, incapaz de atisbar un mínimo punto de luz sobre su cabeza. Podía respirar en medio de ese líquido denso y resbaladizo, pero a cada inspiración lo notaba introduciéndose en sus fosas nasales, recorrer su laringe y aferrarse al interior de sus pulmones para ya no abandonarle.

No solo en los pulmones.

Cuando dejaba de bracear, vencido por el cansancio, Draco podía sentirlo también reptando por sus venas, extendiéndose por debajo de su piel o nublándole la vista.

También las ideas. Pensar se hacía muy difícil. ¿Hacia qué nadaba? ¿A dónde tenía que volver? ¿Cómo era su nombre?

A veces sentía las caricias. Aquella humedad fría sobre su frente. El roce de un líquido distinto sobre sus labios. Y cuando bebía de él, su interior parecía aclararse, volverse menos de plata y más de sangre.

Draco Malfoy, cuarenta y un años, padre de Scorpius, hijo de Narcissa y de Lucius…

Harry.

 _Quiero volver a casa, quiero salir de aquí, por favor, quiero volver…_

Nadar más arriba. Sacudirse el peso. Un velo de luz deslizándose hacia él en medio de aquella nada.

Malfoy Manor. Ministerio. Embajador.

La Marca.

 _No voy a quedarme aquí, no voy a ceder, no voy a quedarme…_

Las paredes del pozo habían empezado a desdibujarse. El agua se iba aclarando brazada a brazada. Draco comenzó a distinguir los dedos de sus manos, mechones de pelo rubio flotando ante sus ojos. El final estaba cerca. Nadó hacia él con todas sus fuerzas.

Respirar, más aire…

Más plata.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación de Scorpius, llamó a la puerta. Fue James quien abrió. Harry esperaba que su hijo supiese ver la frustración y la rabia que le estaban devorando por dentro desde que los aurores se habían ido, porque iba a dar una orden y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa.

—James, quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts. Aparécete en Hogsmeade y procura que nadie te vea. Sabes cómo hacerlo.

James había robado el Mapa de los Merodeadores de su escritorio tres años antes. Harry nunca había hablado con él de ese tema porque le había parecido justo que el mapa volviese a Hogwarts. Pero James sabía que le había descubierto y tampoco había dicho nada. James y él eran de ese tipo de cómplices. Ahora era casi frustrante que su hijo se dedicase a mirar a Scorpius en vez de contestarle.

—Nadie debe saber que has estado aquí, James, es importante. ¿Me estás oyendo?

James volvió a girarse hacia él.

—Te estoy oyendo.

—Bien. Iré a verte en unos días y hablaremos.

—Como quieras.

No era la respuesta que Harry había esperado conseguir pero, dadas las circunstancias, tendría que conformarse. Hizo de tripas corazón cuando James se acercó a Scorpius y le susurró algo al oído antes de desaparecerse.

Scorpius era la misma imagen de la mortificación cuando se quedó a solas con Harry. Pero no había nada más lejos de la intención de Harry que incomodarle.

—Ven conmigo, Scorpius, vamos a ver a tu padre.

Recorrieron el camino en un silencio tenso solo interrumpido por una pregunta de Scorpius.

—¿Va a ponerse bien?

Harry no se sintió con fuerzas para más realismos esa noche.

—Seguro que sí.

Ni una palabra más. Todo lo que Harry había ganado en su acercamiento hacia Scorpius se había malogrado. Harry admitió con pesadumbre que había perdido demasiadas cosas en los últimos días. Pero esa lista quedó en el olvido cuando entraron en la habitación de Draco.

Los elfos habían cambiado la ropa de la cama y el olor fresco de las sábanas iba ganándole la partida al escaso rastro de la magia negra. Draco llevaba puesto un pijama pero era un alivio ver la piel limpia de sus manos, su cuello y su cara. Un pequeño milagro se producía cada vez que Harry veía el movimiento rítmico de su respiración bajo la manta. Y su rostro parecía por primera vez en paz desde que todo había empezado.

Scorpius se había pegado a la cama, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Narcissa sonrió a su nieto desde el otro lado y, con la excusa de humedecer de nuevo el paño con el que mojaba la frente de Draco, se acercó a Harry.

—¿Todo bien? — le preguntó.

Harry asintió antes de decirle: —Se han ido.

—¿Volverán?

—No sabría decirle.

Narcissa pareció entender todo lo que significaban esas palabras. Para Harry eran una derrota en sí mismas. Ni siquiera fue consciente de haberse quedado encogido bajo su peso hasta que Blaise puso una mano en su hombro y le sacó del abismo.

—Ve a sentarte, lo necesitas. Yo me encargaré de que Narcissa descanse.

Blaise tenía unas ojeras profundas, la voz cansada y vestía la misma ropa de los últimos tres días, pero seguía actuando como si nada pudiese tocarle. Harry se preguntó si alguna vez se habría venido abajo en su vida.

No tardó en averiguarlo. Blaise rompió a llorar como un niño en el mismo momento en que Draco empezó a luchar por abrir los ojos. Narcissa había ido a acostar a Scorpius, tras las gotas de poción para dormir que los elfos habían añadido a su bebida. Así que era Harry quien estaba allí, cogiendo la mano de Draco, acariciando su mejilla y tratando de ayudarle a volver con los nervios estrujándole el estómago.

—Vamos, Draco, estoy aquí. Vamos, abre los ojos. Draco…

Harry atisbó una gota de gris entre los párpados.

—Eso es, Draco...

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, dio un pequeño suspiro y abrió los ojos. Le costó enfocar durante unos segundos pero pronto giró la cara hacia a esa voz que seguía llamándole.

—Ey… Hola… — le dijo Harry, que sonreía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Draco notó el beso en su mano, la caricia en su pelo — ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Draco tragó saliva para deshacerse de la última gota de plata en su garganta.

—Eres el Ministro de Magia.

Fue ridícula la forma en que los ojos de Harry se agrandaron detrás de sus gafas. Draco estaba tan feliz de haber vuelto que solo había pretendido bromear, pero la sonrisa se le había quedado en el tintero y Harry parecía estar dudando seriamente de su salud mental.

—No seas tonto, Harry…

Draco sí esbozó una sonrisa esa vez. Escuchó una risa desde el fondo de la habitación y luego todos sus sentidos se centraron en sentir el remolino de besos, caricias y abrazos en el que se había convertido Harry.

—¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? Por favor Draco, dime que todo está bien…

Las cosas debían haber sido muy serias si Harry estaba tan desesperado por comprobar que él seguía siendo él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado nadando en aquel pozo? La sensación era de lo más extraña, porque a excepción de ese cansancio horrible, Draco no sentía dolor. No parecía tener heridas y, hasta donde podía decir, todas las partes de su cuerpo seguían en su sitio.

—Estoy bien, Harry – dijo volviendo a sonreír, por si acaso.

Harry besó sus labios y volvió a abrazarle. Fue entonces cuando Draco vio a Blaise, llorando como cuando tenía cuatro años. A su madre, que entró en la habitación y le miró como si estuviese viendo a Merlín reencarnado. A Scorpius tratando de sacudirse los efectos de una poción para dormir y trepando a su cama para acabar claudicando a su lado, con las lágrimas aun surcando su rostro.

Pero solo fue cuando Draco supo que su padre no iba a aparecer, cuando entendió que había estado a punto de morir.

Continuará...

* * *

Dan: ¡Hola! Bueno, alguna de tus preguntas tiene respuesta en este capítulo. Para otras vas a tener que esperar un poco ^^ Cuánto me alegra que la segunda parte te esté gustando. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Maye: I hope you love me more! Aquí tienes tu dosis XD Si hubiese matado a Draco sin avisar sería para más que eso que dices de Twitter. Eso no se hace :P Todas las cosas que quieres saber son las que se irán resolviendo a lo largo del fic, así que yo chitón. Aunque en este capi ya sabes que hay más Scorpius (y compañía) y seguramente sí, haya más Teddy ^^¡Un abrazo para ti y buena semana! Y gracias :)

Murtilla: Están pasando muchas cosas... XD Y sí, para los Malfoy la familia es lo primero sin dudas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Nancy: Muchísimas gracias. Qué bonito lo que dices. Espero que disfrutes mucho la historia. Un abrazo ^^ ¡Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Elrick: jajajaja Una frase y me ha hecho un montón de gracia. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Aquí estamos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Al final del capítulo, están las respuestas a los no firmados. Feliz domingo :)

 **Capítulo 4**

Las bromas se acabaron enseguida. Todos dedujeron que éstas habían sido fruto del momento de confusión al despertar, porque Draco se sumergió pronto en un hosco silencio, justo después de que Narcissa le contase sin muchos detalles lo que había sucedido con Lucius y también en esos diez días.

Cuando volvió a hablar, vinieron las exigencias. Draco quería irse a su habitación habitual porque en sus palabras _necesitaba pensar y allí no iba a morirse nadie_. Harry opinaba que lo que necesitaba era descansar y recuperarse, pero cuando se lo dijo solo recibió una mirada de reproche. Draco también quería que Scorpius volviese a Hogwarts cuanto antes y dejara de perder clases. Él mismo se ofreció a acompañarle al día siguiente, ante las miradas de incredulidad de Harry y de su madre. Por suerte, al día siguiente era domingo y Narcissa consiguió aplazar esa decisión hasta el lunes.

Y Draco quería que Narcissa volviese a Bretaña.

—Sabes que volverá a casa — le insistió por enésima vez a su madre.

—Es muy pronto, Draco. Sabe que estará vigilada.

—No he dicho a qué casa.

Narcissa tenía que darle la razón en ese punto. Los Malfoy tenían varias propiedades a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Algunas de ellas sin registrar en el Ministerio de Magia Británico. Y también contaban con unos cuantos amigos de suma confianza que le darían a Lucius asilo sin dudarlo. Aún así, Narcissa no quería irse tan pronto, no con Draco todavía sin levantarse de la cama.

—Hijo…

—Madre, te lo ruego. Quedarte en Malfoy Manor estando yo recuperado sería aún más sospechoso. Él se pondrá en contacto contigo y no lo hará si sigues aquí.

—De acuerdo, pero dame un día más. Deja que me asegure de que estás bien y mañana por la noche volveré a Bretaña.

Draco asintió, no del todo satisfecho.

—Está bien. Ahora ve a descansar, no debes haber dormido en días. Pídele a Loopy una poción para dormir. ¿Me harás caso?

—Solo si tú me prometes que descansarás también, Draco.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, Narcissa — dijo Harry que justo entonces entraba en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

Draco alzó una ceja al verle.

—¿Le has dado vacaciones a los elfos domésticos?

Harry respondió a su comentario con un guiño, le dio las buenas noches a Narcissa, que ya salía de la habitación, y puso la bandeja en la mesa del pequeño salón adyacente a la zona de la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucha.

—Es importante que empieces a comer, llevas diez días sin probar bocado. ¿Cansado?

—Estoy bien, Harry — Draco arrastró cada una de las palabras, pero no debido al cansancio sino al hartazgo — Estaría levantado ya si no fueseis tan pesados.

Harry se tragó otro suspiro y se fue a sentar a la cama. Cogió la mano de Draco y le sonrió, todavía tratando de asimilar que le tenía de vuelta.

—Somos pesados porque casi te perdemos, Draco. De hecho creo que, llegado un momento, todos te dimos por perdido.

—Mi padre no.

Hasta eso era discutible en opinión de Harry, pero ésa no era la noche para hacerlo. Draco estaba irritado, a la defensiva y Harry no deseaba más que calmar sus ánimos.

—Solo trato de decir que me alegro muchísimo de que estés conmigo otra vez — Harry acarició su mejilla y observó agradecido cómo el entrecejo de Draco perdía su tensión — Te quiero muchísimo.

Draco le observó durante unos segundos. La respuesta no fue inmediata, pero llegó de todas formas.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Un beso suave, de bienvenida, que Draco se encargó de hacer un poco más íntimo. Harry se separó cuando empezó a sentir el deseo cosquillearle en el estómago. Volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Draco, la curva de su cuello.

—Estaba aterrorizado. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Harry le abrazó fuerte. Eso le impidió ver cómo el ceño fruncido volvía a la cara de Draco, aunque sí notó cierta tensión en su cuerpo o que sus brazos no habían llegado a rodearle. _Paciencia_ , se dijo, _es normal que esté bloqueado_.

—Si no tienes hambre, vamos a intentar dormir, ¿vale? — le dijo, volviendo a separarse.

—Vale.

Draco se recostó contra las almohadas y, cuando Harry se metió en la cama con él y le atrajo a su lado, hizo lo mismo en su pecho. Pronto encontraron una postura cómoda para ambos y Harry comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

Hubiese jurado que Draco ya se había dormido, cuando le sorprendió escuchar su voz, sin gota de sueño.

—Harry…

—Dime.

—Mañana quiero que me devuelvas el control sobre la mansión.

Era lo último que Harry había esperado oír en ese momento. Hasta su mano había detenido sus caricias pero Harry las reanudó de nuevo, antes de que su sorpresa fuese demasiado evidente. Una vez más hizo un esfuerzo, esperando que fuese el último de la noche.

—Sí, claro… Cuando quieras. Solo dime cómo.

—Es fácil. Mañana lo haremos. Buenas noches.

—Está bien. Buenas noches.

* * *

Traspasar de nuevo el control sobre Malfoy Manor a Draco había sido muy fácil. Harry solo tuvo que volver a poner su mano sobre la piedra fundacional de la mansión y Draco se encargó de pronunciar el hechizo. El mismo calor recorrió su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta, de su brazo hacia la piedra. Harry no notó nada diferente, pero Draco sonreía satisfecho. Era obvio que había funcionado.

Luego se dirigieron al comedor para comer algo. El hecho de que Draco se hubiese empeñado en levantarse e ir al sótano incluso antes de desayunar le había dolido a Harry allí, en la confianza que ambos se tenían. Entendía que Draco era el señor de Malfoy Manor y todas esas costumbres de linaje y sangre que siempre habían regido su vida, pero el apremio por hacerlo le hacía sentir a Harry no ser merecedor de ese privilegio. Después de haber dado la cara delante de sus hombres por proteger el acceso a la mansión, se sentía algo decepcionado.

Sin embargo, Draco caminaba a su lado, con su túnica elegante y sus pasos seguros, como si la muerte no le hubiera rozado, y Harry estaba dispuesto a decepcionarse un poco si Draco se recuperaba por completo. Lo hablarían todo en el momento oportuno: esa posible falta de confianza, qué había llevado a Draco a casi morir o por qué le había ocultado que tenía el Arma de Destino de Slytherin escondida en el armario.

Harry arrinconó todas esas cosas en la parte más oscura de su mente mientras entraba al comedor y veía a Scorpius acercándose para abrazar a su padre.

—¿Estás bien? — Scorpius le preguntó a Draco, sin ocultar lo feliz que le hacía verle.

—Estoy muy bien.

—Me alegro un montón.

—Gracias, siento haberte asustado.

—Ahora ya pasó.

Scorpius aún no alcanzaba la altura de su padre, pero eran como dos gotas de agua. Harry pensaba que incluso sus caracteres se mimetizaban cuando estaban juntos. Scorpius trataba de ganar empaque y seriedad junto a su padre y Draco se ablandaba siempre un poco en presencia de su hijo. Narcissa les miraba desde la mesa como si fuesen lo mejor de su vida. Probablemente, lo eran.

—Mañana te acompañaré a Hogwarts, sin objeciones — le dijo Draco.

—Me parece bien, papá.

—Draco… — interrumpió Harry — Si sigues encontrándote bien, mañana me reincorporaré al trabajo. Puedo llevarle yo, si quieres.

Draco se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Te lo agradezco, pero me hará bien salir. Si sigo metido en casa un día más me voy a volver loco.

—Solo ha pasado un día. Puedo acompañaros…

—Estaremos bien.

—Vale — cedió Harry. Aunque había algo en lo que no iba a ceder — Necesito hablar contigo después.

Draco alzó una ceja y, parecía que iba a replicar algo, cuando cambió de idea y se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Narcissa también quería hablar con Draco antes de marcharse, así que Harry decidió tomarse un par de horas para hacer todas esas cosas que había estado ignorando durante días. En primer lugar, decidió contactar por red flú con Ron y Hermione. Era domingo, así que esperaba que todavía estuviesen en casa y no hubiesen salido ya hacia La Madriguera para la habitual comida en familia.

Estaban allí, y las noticias de la recuperación de Draco no les sorprendieron en lo más mínimo.

—Lo supimos por Rose. Scorpius le envió una lechuza a Albus y éste se lo contó a Rose, que nos escribió enseguida — dijo Hermione.

—Siento no haberos avisado antes.

—No te preocupes, es normal. Pareces cansado, tío — dijo Ron — Deberías estar durmiendo.

—Todo esto ha sido… Intenso.

—Harry… — susurró Hermione. Harry levantó la mirada que había bajado hacia el suelo sin darse cuenta y vio cómo Hermione señalaba a las paredes de su chimenea y ponía el dedo sobre sus labios. Harry lo entendió al momento. Tenían vigiladas las conexiones de red flú de la mansión. _Estupendo_ , pensó —¿Cuándo planeas volver al trabajo? — volvió a decir Hermione.

—Seguramente mañana.

—Aún me debes unas cervezas, podríamos quedar cuando cierre la tienda. Los tres — le dijo Ron, guiñándole el ojo de forma exagerada. Consiguió hacer sonreír a Harry por primera vez ese día.

—Mañana tengo algo que hacer, ¿qué tal el martes?

—Genial. Ahora nos vamos a casa de mi madre. Hasta el martes.

—Hasta mañana, Harry — dijo Hermione.

Cuando cortaron la conexión, Harry no quiso volver a usar la red flú para contactar con Teddy. Sabía que no podría decir ni la mitad de cosas que quería decir. Pero estaba seguro de dónde encontrarle si seguía en Inglaterra. Harry le pidió a Loopy que avisase a Draco de que iba a salir un momento, cogió los polvos flú y pronunció su destino antes de arrojarlos.

 _Grimmauld Place._

* * *

Teddy estaba en casa y también siete chicos y chicas más rodeando la mesa atestada de papeles frente a la chimenea.

—¡Padrino!

—Señor Potter… — dijo uno de ellos.

—Estamos jodidos — aventuró un tercero.

Uno de los chicos se había puesto tan nervioso que intentaba hacerse con todos los papeles para esconderlos. Fue una de las chicas quien los desapareció con un sencillo pase de varita. Harry, de pie frente a la chimenea, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Teddy, siento interrumpir. Yo…

—No, no pasa nada — dijo Teddy poniéndose en pie — Es por… ¿ya ha…?

—¡No! No, es lo que venía a decirte. Está bien, va a ponerse bien.

—¿De verdad? — Teddy dio dos zancadas hacia él y le abrazó — Cómo me alegro, padrino. Ven conmigo a la cocina.

Teddy le llevó hacia allí. La enorme mesa de madera y la encimera estaban llenos de vasos usados y botellas de vino y cerveza vacías. La casa seguía sin causarle buenas sensaciones a Harry, pero esos toques gamberros se la hacían más soportable. Le había dado las llaves a Teddy medio año antes, cuando su ahijado había empezado a buscar piso en Londres para disgusto de Andrómeda. Harry se giró hacia Teddy, que acababa de cerrar la puerta.

—Teddy, si estás en problemas o si vas a meterte en ellos…

—Harry…

Mal asunto si Teddy usaba su nombre. Solo lo hacía para las cosas muy, muy serias.

—Teddy, me estás asustando.

—Escucha, tenemos a una amiga retenida en Rusia. Va a ser juzgada y tememos que la sentencia no será benévola.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Eso da igual.

—No, no da igual. ¿Qué ha hecho, Teddy?

El pelo de Teddy cambió de azul a naranja, un tono menos rojizo que el de sus mejillas.

—Lo que hacemos todos. Defender los derechos de…

—Los licántropos.

—Y el resto de criaturas mágicas a las que se maltrata con crueldad.

Teddy hablaba con la misma pasión de siempre. Era la que le llevaba a estar en problemas mucho más tiempo del aconsejable. Al principio había sido tentador verle embarcarse en la defensa de una causa que le tocaba tan de cerca, pero Harry tenía cada vez más miedo de que su ahijado acabase protestando entre rejas. Y esa amiga tenía que haber hecho algo grave para que Teddy y sus amigos estuviesen tan preocupados por ella.

—¿Qué más sucedió, Teddy?

—No voy a hablar de eso.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé, pero también eres el Jefe de Aurores.

—Nunca te…

—No quiero comprometerte. Darte información que no deberías ocultar. Y menos aún ahora, padrino.

Si Teddy estaba al tanto de su situación, las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que Harry creía.

—¿Qué sabes? — le preguntó.

—Poco más que algunos rumores que se oyen en el Ministerio. Y el Profeta ha empezado a atacarte. Es la segunda vez que pasa algo extraño en Malfoy Manor contigo dentro.

—No he leído nada.

—Claro que no. No necesitas esa basura. Ahora dime, ¿Draco está bien de verdad?

Harry no lo sabía. Todavía tenía tantas cosas que aclarar con él… Había ido a ver a su ahijado con la esperanza de ordenar un poco sus ideas. No para contarle nada específico, sino para averiguarse a sí mismo por la forma en la que le hablaría sobre Draco. Calcular hasta qué punto estaba decepcionado o herido.

Pero Teddy tenía sus propios problemas e inquietudes. Y Harry era su padrino, quien tenía que ayudarle, no añadirle más cargas.

—Está de vuelta. Ya ha pasado todo.

—Eso es estupendo.

—Y si necesitas algo de mí, en Rusia o donde sea, solo tienes que pedírmelo. De verdad, Teddy.

—Lo sé, padrino.

Teddy le abrazó con fuerza. Su pelo era azul de nuevo.

* * *

La conversación con su madre sobre Lucius y lo que podía pasar a partir de ahora había sido demoledora. Narcissa había subido a su habitación para prepararse para el viaje y Draco se sirvió un vaso bien cargado de whisky de fuego, antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá y cerrar los ojos.

Quería olvidarse de todo durante unos minutos, pero la certeza de que si capturaban a su padre pasaría el resto de sus años en Azkaban no se le iba de la cabeza. Lucius estaba en libertad vigilada, después de dejar la prisión por complicaciones de salud. Su salud se había repuesto enseguida en las manos de los mejores medimagos y su vida había sido todo lo ordenada que podía ser, tratándose de él. Ahora, por salvarle la vida, había matado al menos a un hombre y usado una poción que debía ser ilegal en los cinco continentes.

Aquello no tenía arreglo, sería un fugitivo para siempre. Y todo por su…

—Amo Draco, el señor Zabini quiere comunicarse con usted.

Loopy había aparecido a su lado, temerosa de interrumpirle. Draco se había refugiado en uno de los pocos salones sin chimenea, pidiendo que nadie le molestara. Por un momento, estuvo tentado a no responder la llamada, pero no se sintió capaz al recordar todo lo que había hecho Blaise. Sabía que esos habrían sido también los motivos de su elfina.

Se bebió de un trago todo el whisky de fuego que le quedaba y se dirigió hacia el salón contiguo. Blaise sonrió entre las llamas en cuanto le vio aparecer.

—La elfina me dijo que estabas levantado, me alegro mucho. ¿Todo bien?

—Ya me ves. Estoy como nuevo.

—Cuesta creerlo después de haberte visto como te vi.

—Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mi madre.

—No hay de qué. El favor realmente gordo me lo debes por haber cuidado de Potter.

—¿De Harry?

La sonrisa de Blaise decayó un poco.

—Nos tenías a todos destrozados, Draco. ¿Qué narices hiciste para acabar así?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que a Draco no le dio tiempo a levantar sus barreras.

—No lo sé. Apenas recuerdo nada — respondió dubitativo.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la red flú. Draco no se atrevía a mirar a Blaise y sabía que eso le estaba delatando. Pero confiaba en ganar tiempo, en preparar esa respuesta mejor para la próxima vez. Había esperado que el primero en hacerle la pregunta fuese Harry y no Blaise.

—Bueno, todavía es muy pronto. Es normal que te sientas confuso. Te dejaré descansar. Volveré a llamarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también.

Blaise cortó la conexión, perdonándole la vida. Por el momento. Draco sintió la necesidad de volver a beber.

* * *

Harry volvió bien entrada la tarde. Encontró a Draco medio dormido en el sofá de un salón que apenas se usaba. Todavía le maravillaba verle vivo. Cuando se acercó y le acarició el pelo, Draco olía ligeramente a alcohol, pero la botella estaba sobre la mesa y Harry se alegró de que no le faltase mucho. Necesitaba a Draco sobrio para lo que pretendía hacer.

Ante el contacto, Draco no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos.

—Ya has vuelto… — le dijo.

—Ahora mismo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. Me he quedado dormido.

—Ya veo. ¿Tu madre se ha ido?

—No, debe estar a punto de marcharse.

—¿La despedimos y luego charlamos un rato?

Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero asintió enseguida.

Narcissa se marchó a Bretaña con una entereza que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Sabía que iba a enfrentarse a una casa vacía, con aurores vigilándola noche y día, y desconociendo el paradero de su marido. Pero creía que Draco tenía razón, que Lucius iba a comunicarse con ella y que era allí donde debía estar. Si las cosas se ponían muy feas, volvería a Inglaterra, como había acordado con su hijo.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Harry cogió la mano de Draco y le llevó hacia su salón favorito de la mansión. Draco pensó que la elección no era casual. Era el mismo salón donde Harry le había hecho abrirse en canal durante seis noches seguidas. Ninguno de los dos se había dejado un solo secreto dentro. No de algo que les concerniese a los dos. Draco no estaba ni de lejos preparado para otra cosa así en ese momento. Sentía la tensión apoderándose de cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Harry, sin embargo, trataba de ponérselo fácil. No dejaba de tocarle y sonreírle. Y, aunque la tensión estaba ahí, en su mirada decidida o los músculos contraídos de su espalda, hacía todo lo posible por ocultarla. El tono de voz también buscaba ser cordial.

—Antes de nada, quiero decirte que las conexiones de red flú de Malfoy Manor están siendo vigiladas.

Sin embargo, la primera frase cayó como una estocada.

—¿Cómo? ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Acabo de hablar con Blaise!

—Lo siento mucho. Espero que no hayáis hablado de algo comprometido.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¿Qué clase de mago trata temas importantes a través de una red pública?

—Bien. No te preocupes, mañana lo resolveré. Haré que levanten la vigilancia. Seguramente solo están esperando mi informe.

—¿Tu informe? —Draco se echó instintivamente hacia atrás.

—Draco, escucha, los aurores vinieron aquí. Después de lo que tu padre hizo la mansión era una diana de magia negra. No dejé que entrasen, pero tengo que contarles algo…

—No puedes traicionarme. Hablar de lo que pasó en esa habitación…

—No voy a hacer eso. Jamás haría eso. Me crees, ¿verdad?

Draco le miró a los ojos, Harry no parecía estar mintiendo, pero se vio incapaz de responder a su pregunta. Respondió con otra suya.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

—Redactar un informe. Asegurar que no hay nada en Malfoy Manor que merezca vigilancia. Pero necesitaré… A lo mejor quieren hacer una… inspección.

—O podrían fiarse de tu palabra.

—Podrían. Pero soy tu pareja y eso puede hacerles pensar que…

—Ah, entiendo.

—¡No! Espera, eso ha sonado fatal. No quise decir…

—Déjalo, Harry.

—Draco…

Draco suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto ahora?

—Me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas.

—¿Como qué?

—Como qué fue lo que causó que estuvieses así. ¿Qué pasó en el sótano?

Draco le miró de reojo. Si no se hubiese quedado dormido tendría preparada su respuesta. Pero se había dormido y no había mejorado nada su versión desde que Blaise le había hecho esa pregunta.

—No lo recuerdo muy bien. Todo es confuso.

—¿En serio?

Draco asintió y esta vez sí miró a los ojos de Harry. Al menos en esa ocasión disimularía con más ahínco.

—¿Crees que podrás recordarlo? — insistió Harry.

—¿A tiempo para que rellenes tu informe? — las palabras salieron de los labios de Draco antes de que pudiese detenerlas. Ofendieron a Harry aún más de lo esperado. Pero éste se controló, de nuevo. Y tanto control empezó a poner nervioso a Draco.

—No te lo pregunta el auror, Draco. Te lo pregunto yo, tu pareja.

—Mi pareja…

Cada palabra rezumaba sarcasmo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Harry se lo preguntaba con su voz, con sus ojos y con todo su cuerpo. Draco puso la mano en su muslo y lo acarició despacio.

—Después de diez días sin ti, pensando que jamás volvería a tu lado, lo que menos me apetece es que me interrogues. Lo que más…

La mano de Draco subió por la pierna de Harry y el cambio de tono en la conversación le dejó sorprendido. Tanto que no consiguió reaccionar hasta que la mano de Draco llegó a su entrepierna. Solo entonces agarró su muñeca y le detuvo. No dejaría que Draco volviese a refugiarse en el contacto físico.

—Draco, espera. Tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no quiero hablar.

—Pero yo sí, hay más cosas que quiero decirte.

—Más tarde.

Draco se acercó a Harry hasta casi sentarse en su regazo y atacó su cuello con besos, mientras trataba de recuperar el control sobre su mano.

—Draco…

—Harry, casi te pierdo… Déjame sentirte…

Era tentador. El cuerpo de Harry reaccionaba sin remedio. Dejarse ir sería muy fácil. Sucedería si Draco le tocaba un poco más y apagaba la última luz encendida de su cerebro. Pero le quedaba una. La que le recordaba la humillación frente a sus hombres, el bastón en el armario, la decepción de aquella mañana, su carrera de auror en entredicho… Al menos tenía que saber por qué cosa en concreto todo se estaba yendo por la borda.

—Draco, no.

Hubo algo definitivo en la voz de Harry que Draco no pudo ignorar esa vez. Le hizo apartarse de él y prendió una rabia en su interior, líquida y distinta. Harry trató de coger su mano y consolarle de alguna forma, pero Draco sintió esos dedos como lija sobre su piel y la apartó.

—Vamos a hablar, por favor… — suplicó Harry y a Draco se le revolvió el estómago.

—Déjame solo.

—¿Draco?

—Me has oído. Vete.

También en su voz debía haber algo distinto porque Harry no insistió. Con un suspiro, se levantó del sofá y abandonó la habitación. Draco sintió deseos de coger uno de aquellos jarrones y estrellarlo contra la pared. Y al mismo tiempo tenía la certeza de que nada calmaría eso que le recorría de pies a cabeza, que se apoderaba de él y que ya no podía llamar rabia, porque fuese lo que fuera no quemaba.

Era fría, muy fría.

Se detuvo muy cerca de su marca.

Y a Draco se le cortó la respiración cuando creyó sentir que se movía.

Continuará...

* * *

Maye: Me encantó el comentario en directo en Twitter XD La escena del agua y la plata líquida fue la que más disfruté del capítulo. Tienes razón, Blaise es el mejor de los amigos. Es verdad, Harry no tiene a todos los aurores de su lado. Es un mago respetado, es el que héroe que mató a Voldermot, ect. Pero precisamente por tenerle en un pedestal, sus posibles errores cuentan el doble. Cae desde más arriba. A Scorpius le ha ayudado mucho tener a James a su lado. Más sobre su relación en el capi 5. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar (por partida doble ^^)!

Elrick: No te preocupes por haber tenido que ir a la primera parte para revisarla. Creo que casi todo el mundo lo ha hecho, ¡hasta yo antes de ponerme a escribir esta segunda parte! Hace más de seis años que escribí ese fic. Aquí tienes a Draco despierto, a ver qué te parece. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Murtilla: El hechizo de la Inefable dibuja el plano de la mansión con líneas doradas, y los puntos negros son los lugares donde se detecta magia negra. En ese momento, estaba prácticamente por toda la casa. La verdad es que, además de la magia negra, se quieren llevar a Lucius porque ha matado a un hombre (Farrington). Lo de la magia negra aún está por investigarse. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Dan: Sí, Draco ya está de vuelta ^^ James ha sido un apoyo muy importante para Scorpius en un momento tan horrible. Harry está en una situación muy complicada en su trabajo en estos momentos, y como dices tú se encuentra entre la espada y la pared. Hacer sufrir a Lucius va en contra de mis principios, a ver qué sucede XD ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!

E: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Ha sido precioso recibirlas. Y créeme que éste era el momento más oportuno. Si me hubieses comentado al leer la primera parte posiblemente por aquel entonces no lo habría leído. Es el tipo de cosas que, como escritora, agradeces un montón escuchar/leer. Así que te lo agradezco un montón y espero de verdad que esta segunda parte no desmerezca a lo que te hizo disfrutar la primera. Será un placer contar contigo como lectora.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez. Respuestas a los reviews sin firma al final del capítulo ^^

 **Capítulo 5**

Hacía muchos años que Harry no se sentía tan nervioso antes de entrar en la Oficina de Aurores. Antes de cruzar la puerta, restregó las palmas sudorosas de sus manos contra su túnica e hizo un par de respiraciones profundas. Por último, trató de recordar que iba a enfrentarse a los hombres y mujeres a su servicio y no a un grupo de mortífagos. Había estado en decenas de misiones con unos y otros, habían puesto su vida en riesgo juntos. Era imposible que hubiese perdido el respeto de todos ellos. Con esa idea en mente, Harry entró en la oficina.

En cuanto le vieron, el silencio se fue adueñando de cada uno de los cubículos. Harry había comunicado que se reincorporaría al trabajo esa mañana, a Williamson y al propio Ministro, así que aquellas miradas sobre él no eran de sorpresa. Algunas eran amistosas, muchas parecían no saber cómo reaccionar, y otras, una franca minoría, eran hostiles. Gawain parecía liderar a esas últimas. Aquello tampoco era una sorpresa para Harry.

Tratando de no mostrar ni un ápice de la incomodidad que sentía, Harry recorrió el pasillo que dividía en dos el área de cubículos para dirigirse a su despacho. Estaba ya frente a la puerta, sintiendo la atención de todos esos ojos clavada en la nuca, cuando reprimió el impulso de esconderse cuando antes tras su mesa y se giró hacia los aurores.

—Buenos días. Lamento las molestias que os haya podido causar durante mi ausencia. Estas dos semanas no han sido fáciles para mí. Os agradezco vuestra comprensión y vuestra paciencia. Estaré disponible para cualquier cosa que queráis decirme o consultarme hasta mediodía.

El silencio seguía allí pero había cambiado de tono. Harry observó las caras de todos ellos. Muchos asentían, otros sacudían su cabeza como quitándose importancia. Los más hostiles habían dejado de mirarle y no parecían dispuestos a seguir con su guerra particular justo en ese momento. Harry agradeció la tregua.

—Williamson, cuando puedas ven a mi despacho — le dijo a su mano derecha — Quiero ponerme al día cuanto antes.

A excepción de la búsqueda de Lucius Malfoy, a nivel de investigación no habían ocurrido grandes cosas. Nada de lo que Williamson y los demás aurores veteranos no pudiesen encargarse solos. Pero sí habían recibido presiones por parte de los inefables. Harry, que había sido declarado persona non grata por ese departamento desde sus incursiones en la Sala de la Muerte un año antes, estaba ahora en su punto de mira después de haber frustrado su acceso a Malfoy Manor. Williamson le contó que un inefable había visitado la Oficina de Aurores durante días, pidiéndoles el informe sobre aquella noche. Los rumores decían que sus visitas se habían detenido por una orden directa del Ministro.

—Williamson, sé que lo voy a preguntarte te pone en una posición difícil, así que puedes no contestarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido, jefe.

—¿Cómo está la situación ahí fuera? ¿Hay división entre los aurores? ¿Algo grave que pueda comprometer la efectividad de una misión? — Harry observó como Williamson se removía en la silla y había dejado de mirarle a los ojos — Te lo pregunto porque no voy a poner en riesgo al Departamento por mi culpa. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorar la situación, lo haré sin pensármelo. Y si no puedo…

La palabra dimisión cruzó la mente de Harry por un momento. Lo había hecho ya la pasada noche en varias ocasiones, después de irse a su apartamento en el mundo muggle, incapaz de quedarse en Malfoy Manor. La noche prácticamente en vela comenzaba a pesarle sobre los hombros y la jornada solo había empezado.

Dimisión. Era un precio demasiado alto. No creía que hubiese hecho algo tan grave como para acabar con su carrera de esa forma tan vergonzosa.

—Presentar ese informe ayudaría mucho, jefe Potter — fue toda la respuesta de Williamson, que se había saltado las tres primeras preguntas. Y Harry entendió que insistir sería presionarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Williamson. Puedes volver a tu puesto.

* * *

Nadie entró en el despacho de Harry en toda la mañana. Él dejó pasar las horas repasando la pequeña montaña de informes sobre casos menores que los aurores habían ido dejando sobre su mesa. Diez minutos antes de mediodía se dirigió hacia el despacho del Ministro de Magia.

Kinsgley le esperaba sentado en la zona del sofá junto a la chimenea, frente a dos tazas de té, y Harry supo al verle que esa reunión que el propio Shacklebolt le había exigido en la respuesta a su carta, no iba a ser entre el Ministro y el Jefe de Aurores. El abrazo antes de sentarse acabó por confirmárselo.

—Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, gracias.

Harry confiaba en que su respuesta no hubiese sonado tan mecánica como él la había sentido.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Draco?

Draco y no el Embajador. Tampoco Malfoy. Queriendo ser cortés, Kingsley le estaba haciendo las cosas mucho más difíciles. Harry solo sabía cómo se encontraba Draco el día anterior a las ocho de la tarde. Después de eso, nada. Sin embargo, sus palabras seguían en modo autopiloto.

—Recuperándose. Se pondrá bien.

—Me alegra oírlo. Dile que se tome su tiempo, que no tenga prisa en volver. Pero que el Ministerio seguirá esperándole cuando se encuentre preparado.

Kingsley sonreía como si estuviese entregándole un regalo. Harry sabía que era generoso por su parte no poner bajo sospecha a Draco y actuar como si alrededor de su persona no hubiese pasado nada. Pero la verdad era que Kingsley no estaba teniendo en cuenta el modus operandi de los Malfoy. El Ministerio tenía en esos momentos varias órdenes de búsqueda y captura contra Lucius, y Harry dudaba que Draco volviese a trabajar para ellos. Esas órdenes descansaban sobre la mesa de Harry en ese mismo momento, eran los aurores quienes las estaban cursando a todos los ministerios de magia del mundo. No quiso seguir pensando en qué posición le ponía eso frente a Draco.

—Gracias, Kingsley — contestó Harry lacónico. El Ministro palmeó su brazo.

—Tonterías, esto ya ha sido suficientemente duro para todos.

Kingsley volvía a sonreírle y Harry no sintió ningún remilgo en llevar esa confianza casi estúpida un poco más lejos. Le había dado muchas cosas al Mundo Mágico. Si éste era el momento de cobrarle un precio, lo haría. Con intereses.

—Se lo diré, pero creo que sería bueno que recibiese una comunicación oficial por tu parte. Con la situación actual, no está muy seguro de si debería…

—Oh, entiendo. Le escribiré, entonces.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Harry….

Harry dejó la taza de té en el platillo y se preparó para la segunda parte de aquella conversación. Sabía que acabaría llegando. Kingsley ya había adoptado ese tono que usaba para ordenar sin que lo pareciese.

—Es crucial que presentes ese informe cuanto antes.

—Kingsley, te aseguro que lo haré. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo que no tenemos. Lucius Malfoy es un fugitivo que ha matado a un hombre, hecho uso de las Artes Oscuras y vulnerado veinte artículos distintos de la Ley Mágica. Y todo ello mientras disfruta de libertad condicional, Harry. Si los inefables hubiesen podido rastrear esa magia negra, lo habrían capturado ya.

—Kingsley te doy mi palabra de que los aurores llegaron cuando Lucius Malfoy ya se había ido.

—Te creo. Pero los inefables creen que tú deberías haberle detenido.

—¿Detenerle? Yo no estaba allí como Jefe de Aurores. Mi pareja se estaba muriendo, apenas podía pensar con claridad.

—Pero el informe de los inefables dice que tenías el poder sobre la mansión, la posibilidad de cerrarle las salidas.

—¡Usó la desaparición! ¿De verdad los inefables creen que podría haber detenido a Lucius Malfoy en su propia mansión? Esto es el colmo...

—De acuerdo, tranquilo. Acabas de volver y has pasado por algo difícil. Te daré unos días y mantendré a los inefables a raya. Solo dime que no tuviste nada que ver con esa magia.

—Los aurores revisaron mi varita.

—Un procedimiento estándar e insuficiente. Algo para salir del paso. La magia negra puede conjurarse de muchas formas.

—No soy un mago oscuro.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo quiero oírlo. Por favor, Harry.

Dudando si debería ofenderse o no ante la petición, Harry se sintió demasiado cansado para llevarle la contraria al Ministro de Magia.

—Te doy mi palabra de mago de que no conjuré ni tomé parte en ningún uso de la magia negra esa noche en Malfoy Manor. ¿Es suficiente?

—Para mí, sí. Te lo agradezco, Harry.

El té ya se había enfriado y Harry se excusó antes de salir de allí.

* * *

Horace Slughorn ya estaba esperándoles en Hogsmeade cuando Draco y Scorpius llegaron. Draco saludó al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y dejó que su hijo regresara con él a Hogwarts. Solo cuando los perdió de vista cedió ante el mareo que le había invadido tras la aparición. Draco se apoyó en la pared más cercana y se secó el sudor de la frente. Al parecer todavía estaba demasiado débil para algunas cosas. Lo peor era que hasta la magia más simple se le resistía. Lo había comprobado aquella mañana, al pronunciar un accio para atraer el periódico y provocar que la mitad de las cosas sobre la mesa saliesen volando en todas las direcciones.

Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista de nuevo se empezó a dar cuenta de que había atraído numerosas miradas. Alguna gente le había reconocido y a Draco se le agrió la saliva en la boca al comprobar que el rencor y los reproches habían vuelto a sus ojos. Nada extraño si recordaba los titulares de aquella mañana. El Profeta cargaba contra Harry sin ningún pudor, por su incompetencia y su dejación de funciones debido a su relación sentimental. Pero El Quisquilloso no se mordía la lengua y le echaba la culpa directamente a él. Básicamente muchos pensaban ya que Draco Malfoy estaba arruinando la vida del héroe nacional.

Y eso sin entrar en todo lo que decían sobre su padre. El apellido de los Malfoy volvía a estar en entredicho y Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no echar mano a su varita y enviar un par de maldiciones.

Lo que hizo fue separarse de la pared, enderezar su espalda, alzar su barbilla y recorrer media calle principal de Hogsmeade como si llevase su nombre. Y al final desaparecerse hacia su casa.

Y si allí cayó de rodillas y vomitó sobre la alfombra, al menos solo lo vio su elfina.

* * *

Cuando la profesora McGonagall le había llamado a su despacho, James había hecho un repaso a todas sus últimas escapadas fuera de la hora permitida para encontrarse con Scorpius. Habían sido cuidadosos en extremo y no tenía la impresión de que alguien les hubiese descubierto, pero en su camino al despacho de la directora, James elaboró unas doce excusas diferentes para otras tantas acusaciones.

Lo que se encontró fue muy diferente. Su padre quería verle fuera de Hogwarts y de la forma más discreta posible. Le estaba esperando ya en El Caldero Chorreante. Era algo muy poco usual, pero McGonagall parecía estar de acuerdo y le tendió el cuenco de polvos flú, señalando a su chimenea. James agradeció el haberse quitado el jersey y la corbata de Gryffindor tras las clases, al menos no tendría que aparecer en medio del Caldero vestido con su uniforme.

Unos segundos después se sacudía el polvo de la ropa y buscaba entre las mesas a su padre. Fue Hannah la que le indicó que estaba en el piso de arriba, en uno de los pequeños reservados. James subió las escaleras y le encontró por fin. Intentó adivinar de qué iba todo eso en la expresión de su cara, pero en sus facciones había más cansancio que cualquier otra cosa. Ni siquiera le había escuchado abrir la puerta.

—Papá…

—Ah, hola, James. Pasa, pasa.

—Espero que no sea nada grave — dijo James sentándose a la mesa.

—No, todo está bien, tranquilo. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

James asintió y Harry le pasó uno de los dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía frente a él.

—Quería hablar contigo — explicó Harry.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogwarts?

—Primero quería hablar contigo a solas, sin que lo supiese Albus.

—¿Albus?

—Te he hecho venir para hablar sobre Scorpius, James.

Se había autoengañado todo lo que había podido. Incluso poniéndose en situaciones mucho peores, como que algo hubiese pasado en casa o una recaída del padre de Scorpius. Pero si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, James había sabido desde el principio cuál era el motivo de esa charla con su padre. Simplemente, no había esperado que ocurriese tan pronto.

Tomó un trago de cerveza para calmar sus ánimos. Por suerte, su padre tampoco parecía del todo cómodo. Por desgracia, su padre superaba la incomodidad yendo directamente a por las cosas que le incomodaban.

—¿Qué hay entre vosotros, James?

A James le hubiese gustado tener una respuesta, pero la verdad era que no la tenía. Cada vez que se preguntaba lo mismo acababa con un flagrante dolor de cabeza. Y miedo, y preocupación y un deseo feroz de proteger lo que fuera que hubiese entre ellos, aunque no supiese definirlo.

—¿James? — insistió Harry.

—No es nada, papá.

—¿Nada? El otro día no me pareció eso.

James giró el vaso. La espuma de la cerveza se volcó un poco hacia la derecha, rozando el borde. James se puso a contar las burbujas de aire. Escuchó el suspiro de su padre desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—James, contéstame una cosa. ¿Fuiste a Malfoy Manor como un hermanastro mayor preocupado o…?

Aquella palabra hizo hervir la sangre de James.

—¡Scorpius y yo no somos hermanastros! — gritó de pronto. Y enseguida se dio cuenta de su error. Oficialmente, acababa de quedar como un idiota.

—No, no lo sois. Ya veo que eso te molestaría mucho.

—Papá… — James se sentía mortificado, pero sabía que la negación ya no le valdría como escapatoria. Decidió que le daría a su padre lo que había venido a buscar pero en la dosis más pequeña posible — Vale, tenemos algo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Un poco después de La Cena.

La Cena. La primera vez que su padre y el de Scorpius habían decidido juntarles a todos alrededor de la misma mesa. Ignorando cosas como que Scorpius y Albus compartían mesa en Hogwarts todos los días.

—De eso hace casi un año.

—Casi.

Lo haría en veintidós días. James ya le había comprado a Scorpius un colgante en forma de escorpión y unos guantes nuevos de Quidditch. Pero eso no le importaba a su padre.

—¿Lo sabe tu hermano?

—No.

Era una de las cosas que le había pedido Scorpius para seguir adelante. Había algo que le asustaba de la posible reacción de Albus. A James no le importaba guardar el secreto, pero que Scorpius compartiese cuarto con Albus les hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles.

—¿Lo sabe alguien?

Ahora era James el que temía la reacción de su padre.

—¿James?

—Lo sabe… solo… mamá.

Harry frunció el ceño de forma automática.

—¿Tu madre? James, tengo una relación con el padre de Scorpius. Me ocultas algo así y ¿se lo cuentas a tu madre?

—Necesitaba un consejo, no sabía a quién acudir.

—Puedes acudir a mí siempre que lo necesites — Harry pareció avergonzarse de sus palabras en cuanto las dijo — Quiero decir, a cualquiera de los dos. Es estupendo que confíes en tu madre, James, pero en este caso debiste decírmelo también a mí.

—Era un secreto.

—James…

— Papá, no es nada ¿vale? En medio curso acabaré Hogwarts y me iré con Bill a Gringotts. Scorpius se quedará en Hogwarts y… y se nos pasará.

—¿Eso crees?

James asintió. Lo único que quería era acabar esa conversación y volver a Hogwarts cuanto antes.

—No sé, James… Estar junto a él en momentos tan delicados como la posible muerte de su padre… esas cosas unen. Parece haber un vínculo muy importante entre vosotros.

La incomodidad invadió de nuevo a James. Tenía que cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

—¿Quieres decirme que no estás de acuerdo? ¿Que quieres que me aleje de él?

Dio resultado. Su padre le miraba con absoluto desconcierto.

—¡Claro que no! No he dicho eso. Yo solo quiero que pienses bien las cosas y que seas feliz. Esto ha sido algo inesperado, nada más.

—Estoy bien, papá. ¿Guardarás el secreto?

—No le diré nada a tus hermanos, pero sí debo decírselo a Draco.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—James, es su hijo. No puedo esconderle algo así.

—¿No puedes esperar a que me marche de Hogwarts?

Harry suspiró.

—No, James. Éste no es un buen momento para ocultarle cosas. ¿Tan seguro estás de que lo vuestro se acabará cuando dejes el colegio?

James no contestó. Siguió girando el vaso sobre la madera de la mesa. Pronto sintió cómo su padre le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Se lo contaré a Draco pero tienes mi palabra de que intentaré que no interfiera entre vosotros. Y dejaré que tú decidas cuándo y cómo se lo dices a tus hermanos.

—Está bien — contestó James, un tanto aliviado. Sabía que el resultado podía haber sido mucho peor.

—Ahora vuelve a Hogwarts. Y no descuides los EXTASIS.

—No lo haré.

James todavía tenía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza cuando usó la chimenea para volver al despacho de McGonagall.

* * *

La lechuza interceptó a Harry justo cuando iba a salir de El Caldero hacia el Londres muggle. Harry no necesitaba ver el sobre para saber de dónde venía. Rompió el lacre de los Malfoy y leyó el mensaje rápidamente, antes de que el ave decidiese volver sin su respuesta.

" _Hola Harry,_

 _Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer. No debería buscar excusas pero es cierto que todavía estoy tratando de ubicarme en el mundo otra vez._

 _Sé que quieres que hablemos y estoy dispuesto a ello. Cuando quieras y como quieras._

 _Me gustaría que volvieras a casa._

 _DM"_

Harry releyó el mensaje sintiéndose un poco mejor por primera vez en el día. Era una oferta de paz, una muestra de que los dos querían arreglar la situación. Y hablarían, claro que hablarían. La lechuza, que se había posado en el respaldo de una silla, ululó impaciente y Harry dio la vuelta al pergamino y escribió su respuesta. Se sorprendió a sí mismo escribiendo una mentira.

No volvería a Malfoy Manor esa noche. El día había sido largo y duro y probablemente acabaría abrazado a Draco bajo las mantas, sintiéndose más vulnerable de lo que deseaba. Haría las cosas bien.

" _Hola Draco,_

 _Gracias por tu mensaje._

 _El día está siendo duro, tengo mucho trabajo en el Ministerio. Pero, si te parece bien, mañana volveré a Malfoy Manor y hablaremos._

 _Cuídate mucho,_

 _HP"_

El mensaje era un tanto frío pero Harry lo veía también justo. No quería dejarse llevar por el cansancio y acabar siendo demasiado cariñoso. Ni podía olvidar ciertas cosas que habían pasado sin hablarlas antes. Quería a Draco pero ya no era un chiquillo de quince años.

Harry ató el mensaje a la pata de la lechuza y luego se marchó a su casa.

* * *

Narcissa recogió su pelo en un moño, repasó su maquillaje y su ropa, y bajó al salón principal. En la enorme mesa ya estaba dispuesto su desayuno, como cada mañana a la misma hora. En el otro extremo había preparado otro servicio, aunque éste sin comida. Ése era el tipo de cosas que le hacían seguir adelante, tener muy presente que tarde o temprano Lucius volvería a estar a su lado. Como debía ser.

El correo llegó cuando Narcissa estaba apurando su taza de té. El halcón dejó los periódicos sobre la mesa y un sobre blanco asomando entre ellos, que llamó su atención enseguida. No tenía remite, ni lacre, ni ninguna otra señal en el exterior. Pero Narcissa sabía lo que había pasado aún antes de pronunciar aquella variante del hechizo revelio sobre él.

Allí estaban las finas marcas donde el sobre había sido abierto, los tímidos rastros de la magia para ocultar la intromisión. Narcissa sabía que su correo estaba siendo vigilado y violado sin impunidad. Que tenía un auror apostado en cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales de su casa. Vivía con ello y lo superaría.

Además, que los aurores hubiesen dado luz verde a esa carta no quería decir que no contuviese información relevante. Solo que quizá ellos no la supiesen ver.

Narcissa rasgó el sobre y leyó la pequeña nota en su interior.

" _Estimada señora Malfoy,_

 _Nos duele mucho tener que escribirle esta carta, pero comprenderá mejor que nadie que es estrictamente necesario._

 _A tenor de las noticias que hemos recibido desde Inglaterra, nos vemos obligados a romper nuestras relaciones con usted y, en especial, con su marido. A partir del día uno del mes que viene, también cancelaremos nuestras relaciones comerciales con su hijo. No queremos vernos involucrados en absoluto con nada que concierna a su apellido._

 _No seguiremos tampoco adelante con la venta de nuestra propiedad en Odesa._

 _Ésta será la última comunicación que recibirá por nuestra parte._

 _Deseándole la mejor de las suertes,_

 _Señor y Señora Sayre"._

Narcissa releyó el mensaje concentrándose en los noes del texto, sabiendo que éstos eran la clave.

 _No queremos vernos involucrados._

 _No seguiremos adelante con la venta…_

 _Odesa._

Allí acabarían yendo los aurores, si eran bastante más listos de lo que ella creía. Pero no encontrarían nada.

Narcissa acabó su té sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

Ya sabía dónde estaba su marido.

Continuará...

* * *

Dan: ¡Hola! Creo que no eres la única que odia a Draco en este momento XD Teddy es un personaje que me encanta. Ya estaba en la primera parte muy presente y no iba a renunciar a él en ésta. Además para Harry es muy importante. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :)

Murtilla: Intentaré traer más cada domingo. A ver si tus dudas se van resolviendo ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Elrick: La verdad es que no era un capítulo para relajarse, no XD Sobre la marca... Draco está notando muchas cosas raras, tendremos que ver qué pasa. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar (doblemente)! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Nuevo capi. Como siempre, respuesta a los comentarios sin firmar al final. Feliz domingo :)

 **Capítulo 6**

Sayre era el apellido de un linaje de magos sangre pura de Irlanda del Norte. El último señor de Dubh Arach, su mansión situada a las afueras de Belfast, había huido hacia Croacia con toda su familia durante la guerra. Pero basándose en los informes que los aurores manejaban no había sido precisamente por falta de simpatía con los ideales de Voldemort, sino todo lo contrario.

Los Sayre eran sobre todo hábiles comerciantes. Sus negocios florecían al mismo tiempo que los tréboles que adornaban su blasón familiar. Y no habían tardado mucho en intuir quién perdería esa guerra y de qué lado les convenía estar cuando ésta terminase.

Eligieron bien y cuando volvieron a su país, casi todos sus competidores directos se habían visto afectados por la guerra de una forma u otra. Casi todos menos uno de los más ricos y poderosos. Y los Sayre no dudaron en aliarse con los Malfoy en varias transacciones comerciales en cuanto Draco había tomado el timón de los negocios. Tampoco con Lucius y Narcissa después de que el primero saliese de Azkaban para irse a vivir a Bretaña. De hecho, orbitaban siempre en su círculo íntimo de amigos.

Hasta ahora. A Harry no le extrañaba la carta que Narcissa había recibido. Los Sayre no permitirían que ninguna amistad empañase su bonanza económica. Aún así, por si la carta escondía un mensaje en clave, había ordenado no solo el registro de esa propiedad en Odesa, sino el del resto de propiedades registradas de los Sayre y también de los Malfoy.

Una parte de sí mismo se sentía satisfecha. Estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer, recuperando el mando al frente de los aurores y la confianza de éstos con cada una de esas órdenes. Pero, a la vez, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por estar estrechando el cerco alrededor del hombre que había salvado la vida de Draco. Por estar persiguiendo a Lucius en el momento en que probablemente menos lo merecía.

Por eso, cuando los escuadrones encargados de los registros fueron regresando sin noticias sobre el paradero de Lucius, Harry ocultó su alivio bajo lo que esperaba fuese un convincente ceño fruncido.

* * *

Oonagh y Phiala Sayre eran más habladores y extrovertidos de lo que requería la etiqueta de las reuniones a las que solían asistir. Phiala siempre bebía demasiado, mientras que la debilidad de su marido se inclinaba más hacia la comida. Eran lo más aproximado a una versión irlandesa y refinada de los Weasley. En las pocas veces que Draco había coincidido con ellos siempre se había preguntado qué hacían sus padres cultivando una amistad como aquélla. Ahora por fin obtenía la respuesta.

Narcissa le había enviado desde Bretaña la misma carta que había llegado a sus manos, con una pequeña nota de su puño y letra: _Querido hijo, te envío esta carta por las posibles consecuencias sobre los negocios familiares. NM._ Pero a Draco los negocios no podían importarle menos en ese momento.

Todavía recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con su padre un par de meses antes. Las intenciones que Lucius le había confesado de vender una de las propiedades no registradas de los Malfoy, si él estaba de acuerdo. Porque no eran los Sayre los que planeaban venderles una propiedad a ellos sino justo lo contrario. Pero eso nadie podía saberlo excepto las dos partes interesadas.

Odesa era un cebo para los aurores. Su padre había pedido ayuda a los Sayre y éstos habían hecho bien su trabajo. Y ahora Lucius se refugiaba en una de las casas de la familia que el Ministerio no podía conocer y había conseguido ponerse en contacto con ellos. Draco sonrió plegando de nuevo el papel y arrojándolo al fuego de la chimenea. Pronto trazaría un plan para ir a visitarle.

A Capadocia.

* * *

Harry estaba a punto de salir de su despacho para ir a buscar a Hermione, cuando fue ella la que llamó a su puerta.

—¿Listo por hoy? Espero que tu chimenea funcione, porque me he encontrado a un par de inefables en el pasillo.

Harry suspiró.

—Funciona. ¿Es que nunca van a dejarlo estar?

—No hasta que les entregues lo que quieren.

—Anda, vámonos.

Ron ya les esperaba en la entrada de Sortilegios Weasley. Tras despedirse de George, los tres se dirigieron hacia El Caldero Chorreante. Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes hasta que Hannah dejó sus bebidas sobre la mesa y Harry les rodeó con un hechizo de confidencialidad. Esperaba que fuese Hermione la que hablase primero, pero fue Ron.

—¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó dando un pequeño apretón en su brazo.

No era una pregunta habitual en Ron y sonaba de verdad preocupado. Pero ahora que, por primera vez en semanas podía desahogarse, Harry no sabía por dónde empezar.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que no muy bien. He pasado las dos últimas noches en mi piso y esta noche volveré a la mansión, a ver si podemos arreglar las cosas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Hermione.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

Casi sin darse cuenta, esa necesidad abrió las compuertas de todo lo que no había podido confesar antes. Harry les habló de lo que había pasado aquella noche en Malfoy Manor, su encuentro con los aurores, su discusión con Draco y su complicada situación en el Ministerio. Cuando terminó de hablar, Ron y Hermione compartieron una breve mirada. En esa ocasión fue ella la primera que habló.

—Harry, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de la magia negra, pero si mañana Rose o Hugo estuviesen muriéndose ante mis ojos, no puedo decir que no recurriese a ella.

El solo hecho de imaginarse en esa situación, hizo que a Hermione le temblasen las manos. Ron las envolvió con una de las suyas.

—Yo sí lo sé, Harry — dijo — Yo lo haría. Cualquier cosa por que no se muriesen.

Harry asintió. Era la misma conclusión a la que había llegado él.

—Sí. Sé que tengo que encontrar y mandar a Lucius a Azkaban, pero nunca lo he deseado menos. He llegado incluso a pensar en dimitir.

—Estás de coña — afirmó Ron antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Harry... — continuó Hermione — las cosas se calmarán en cuanto le des el informe a los inefables. Puede que El Profeta esté en plena campaña para aupar a Gawain, pero el Ministerio está de tu parte. Yo trabajo allí, sé cuál es la opinión de la gente.

—No solo El Profeta, Hermione. El Quisquilloso me revuelve el estómago cada mañana. Parece mentira que Luna…

—Luna está tratando de defenderte.

—¿Dejándome quedar como el idiota manipulado por su novio tenebroso? A mí no me parece una gran ayuda.

—Es la segunda vez en poco más de un año que Malfoy Manor está en entredicho por cosas que suceden en su interior y siempre con Lucius de por medio. No creo que estuvieses esperando titulares honrando a los Malfoy. Draco debería volver al trabajo en cuanto pudiese, hacer una declaración pública y dejar clara la distancia con su padre.

—Draco jamás haría eso. Su familia es lo primero.

—Tú eres parte de su familia ahora, tío — dijo Ron — Y tus hijos también.

Harry miró a la cerveza que aún no había tocado y le dio un trago. Ron no necesitaba ni la mitad de palabras que Hermione para hacerle pensar y sacudirle por dentro. La imagen de James y de Scorpius abrazándose con desesperación se dibujó ante sus ojos.

—Los dos necesitamos esa conversación. Aún no sé qué le llevó a estar muriéndose o qué usó Lucius para traerle de vuelta. Toda magia negra tiene un precio y eso me preocupa. Y además…

Harry negó con la cabeza. Aquello era sin duda lo que más le dolía de todo.

—¿Además qué, Harry? — preguntó Hermione.

—He descubierto que Draco esconde el Arma del Destino de Slytherin en la mansión. Joder, estaba en un falso fondo de dentro de nuestro armario…

—Joder… — repitió Ron. Hermione no parecía capaz de cerrar la boca.

—No sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí ni por qué — siguió Harry — pero me duele cada vez que pienso en ello. Creía que era un tema cerrado en nuestras vidas.

Hubo un silencio elocuente salpicado de tragos de cerveza. Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, Harry aún se sentía más miserable. Y un poco culpable también, como si hubiese traicionado a Draco de alguna forma.

—Creo que deberías irte ya a hablar con él — dijo Hermione, al cabo de un rato — Y saber cuál es su versión de todo esto.

—Sí, colega. Y si no sale bien y te da reparos romperle la cara, cuenta conmigo de primer voluntario.

Harry observó el codazo de Hermione a Ron y la falsa mueca de ofendido de éste. Y al menos se despidió de ellos con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Harry se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba cuando tuvo que decidir dónde aparecerse. Usar la red flú con las chimeneas vigiladas no entraba dentro de sus planes. Probablemente todos esperaban que regresase a Malfoy Manor al final del día, pero no estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle al Ministerio la información de cada uno de sus pasos hacia o desde su propia casa.

Quería seguir considerándola suya. Aunque no pudo evitar contradecirse cuando se apareció en el camino de entrada a la mansión y no en el vestíbulo o en cualquiera de los salones como había hecho a lo largo del último año. Su idea era darle tiempo a Draco a prepararse después de que sintiese su llegada, y darse también un poco de tiempo a sí mismo tras la aparición para calmar eso que amenazaba con destrozarle el estómago. Pero antes de que Harry se dirigiese hacia la entrada, Draco abrió la puerta principal y le saludó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—Harry, ¿qué haces ahí fuera? Entra, vamos.

Draco sonreía. Una de esas sonrisas francas y relajadas que Harry nunca se cansaba de presenciar. Era un milagro que siguiese vivo y cuando Harry llegó a su lado, tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarle y comérselo a besos allí mismo, porque por unos segundos no pudo recordar muy bien cuál era el problema que tenían. Fue Draco el que dejó una caricia en su brazo y le hizo pasar a la mansión, y luego encaminó sus pasos hacia el que Harry ya llamaba el salón de las confesiones. Eso pareció aflojar un poco el nudo que Harry tenía en la garganta.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. La luz era un poco más tenue allí que en el resto de la casa. Y sobre la mesa había una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas por un lado, y una botella de vino con dos copas por otro.

—He desconectado la red flú y los elfos están avisados. Nadie nos molestará — dijo Draco, haciendo aún más íntimo el ambiente del salón.

Harry asintió. Parecía que esta vez las cosas iban a ir en serio.

—¿Té? ¿Vino? — volvió a decir Draco.

—Por ahora té, gracias — contestó Harry sentándose en el sofá. Pronto tuvo su taza de té en las manos. Draco tenía otra entre las suyas.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Sé que tenías motivos para marcharte y lo siento.

Harry volvió a asentir. Draco estaba siendo tan razonable que estaba desbaratando todas las discusiones posibles que Harry se había planteado a lo largo del día. Ninguna de sus hipótesis había sido tan cálida y tan fácil. El calor del fuego, el del té entre sus manos, hasta la mirada de Draco le ablandaban sin remedio. Tuvo que recordarse de nuevo por qué estaban allí.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — dijo.

Draco apartó la mirada. Harry no había esperado que una pregunta tan amable, antesala de otras más difíciles, le hubiese podido incomodar de ese modo.

—Es difícil de explicar — comenzó a decir Draco sin mirarle — A veces siento que aún no soy del todo yo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En realidad, no lo sé. Pero la magia…

—Draco… — Harry tocó su hombro para hacer que volviese a mirarle. Cuando los ojos de Draco estuvieron sobre los suyos, Harry siguió hablando — ¿Qué le pasa a tu magia?

—Es… inestable. Hasta con los hechizos más sencillos.

Parecía avergonzado, pero sobre todo parecía sincero. Y, aunque Draco decía que no se sentía él mismo, Harry sí empezaba a ver al hombre que conocía y del que se había enamorado. No pudo evitar coger una de sus manos.

—Escucha… Lo que tu padre hizo para salvarte la vida no era ninguna broma. Esa magia… — Harry dejó que el "negra" se perdiese en el pequeño silencio — Su poder era brutal. Creo que es normal que tu magia sea voluble por un tiempo, pero si no se estabiliza consúltalo con vuestro medimago. Estoy seguro de que es discreto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no trabajaría para nosotros si no fuese así.

—Lo suponía.

—¿Crees que se pasará? — en los ojos de Draco cuando hizo la pregunta había una fragilidad difícil de soportar. Harry estrechó su mano.

—Creo que sí, Draco. Solo han pasado dos días. Date un poco de tiempo.

—De acuerdo.

Draco apuró el resto de su té y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Harry hizo lo mismo. Sus manos libres seguían unidas, y Harry acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Draco antes de entrar en la parte más difícil.

—¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió en el sótano? Y antes de que digas si es para mi informe, te aclaro que no. Haré el informe contigo para que nuestras versiones cuadren, y no pienso traicionarte. Soy yo quien te lo pregunta, no el auror.

Draco le miró sorprendido y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

—Te agradezco lo del informe — dijo.

—Nunca me planteé otra cosa, Draco. No estoy de acuerdo con tu padre en casi nada, pero por una vez lo que hizo tenía un buen motivo. Te salvó la vida, de la única forma posible. Y tenías razón en una cosa, todos habíamos perdido la esperanza. Todos menos él. Y Narcissa.

Draco miraba hacia el fuego y Harry creyó ver que apartaba una lágrima con su mano. Se moría por abrazarle pero Draco aún no había contestado a su pregunta.

—¿Qué sucedió, Draco?

—Me gustaría decírtelo pero no lo recuerdo bien. De vez en cuando veo imágenes. Me veo bajando al sótano, sacando un pensadero de la pared… Sé que hice algo pero no consigo acordarme.

—¿Y sabes qué te llevó a ir allí?

Harry llevaba muchos años haciendo interrogatorios y no se le pasó por alto la súbita tensión en los hombros de Draco. Pero podía deberse tanto a que estuviese ocultándole algo como a que estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo por recordarlo.

—No consigo… —Draco apretaba los dientes con la misma fuerza que había empezado a apretar su mano. Harry trató de suavizar el agarre y cuando liberó su mano, la llevó a la espalda de Draco para acariciarla.

—Está bien, no te fuerces. Poco a poco — Harry podía sentir el terremoto interior de Draco bajo la palma de su mano — Si quieres mañana podemos bajar al sótano y ver si estando allí vuelven los recuerdos.

—Bueno.

No parecía muy convencido, pero al menos no se había negado a ello. Y eso era positivo, ya que era una parte de la casa que hasta entonces había estado oculta para Harry. Sabiendo que en ese tema no habría más avances por el momento, Harry decidió pasar al siguiente.

—Hay otra cosa de la que quiero que hablemos — dijo retirando su mano. Draco se giró hacia él aún más en el sofá, dispuesto a escucharle.

—Dime.

—Cuando tu padre me cedió el poder sobre la mansión… — empezó Harry y vio cómo Draco fruncía el ceño — ¿Ves? ¿Tan malo es que eso haya ocurrido? Es como si te molestase un montón que yo pudiese controlar Malfoy Manor.

Draco suavizó su expresión al momento.

—No es eso, Harry…

—¿Ah, no?

—Mi padre pudo recuperar el control sobre la mansión.

—¿Qué? Lucius no dijo eso. Dijo que él ya lo había traspasado y que…

—Te mintió. El poder siempre puede volver al antiguo señor de la mansión si el heredero legítimo aún no es mayor de edad.

—¿Y entonces por qué yo?

—Porque él sabía que podría morir buscando la solución. Y porque tú eres el Jefe de Aurores. Confiaba en que blindases la mansión cuando ellos llegasen.

Harry se sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado la cara. Una cosa era traicionar varios de sus principios como Jefe de Aurores y otra muy distinta que el propio Lucius Malfoy hubiese esperado que lo hiciera. Pero todo era contradictorio, porque al mismo tiempo esa "fe" de Lucius significaba que sí creía en el vínculo entre él y su hijo. Harry no sabía si sentirse halagado o estúpido.

—Me alegra haber sido de utilidad. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

—No me molesta.

Lo decía con la abnegación de un niño pequeño. Harry suspiró para sus adentros y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había acabado de decir lo que quería decir. Y de repente, algo encajó en su cabeza y lo vio todo muy claro. La respuesta estaba justo ahí.

—Lo que te molesta e hizo que quisieses recuperar el control sobre la mansión de inmediato fueron tus secretos — Harry vio cómo Draco se removía en el sofá y supo que tenía la razón. Su instinto de auror en los interrogatorios tomó el mando — Lo que te molesta es que yo hubiese podido entrar en nuestro armario, sentir el sello de la magia por primera vez y descubrir el Arma del Destino de Slytherin.

Aquello sí que le había impactado. Draco se replegó sobre sí mismo. Incluso llegó a alejarse de él hacia el brazo opuesto del sofá. Pero Harry no pensaba dejar que se escabullese esta vez.

—¿Desde cuándo me ocultas algo así?

—Harry…

—Si no me lo dices o me mientes, va a ser mucho peor Draco.

Draco se levantó y Harry estaba a punto de agarrar su varita para bloquear la puerta, cuando vio que solo iba a servirse una copa de vino. Harry rechazó la que le ofrecía y siguió esperando una respuesta.

—Hace un año.

—¡Un año! ¿Cómo llegó hasta ti?

—Harry, ¿de verdad eso es importante? Es un asunto familiar.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! — Harry se puso en pie también, como empujado por un resorte — Si crees que el tema de los Profanadores es un asunto de los Malfoy estás muy equivocado. ¡Ese arma casi me mata! ¡Tú casi mueres bajo la espada de Gryffindor! ¿La tienes también escondida en la casa en un sitio que yo aún no haya visto?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Y debería creerte, ¿por qué exactamente?

Draco puso una mueca de dolor y Harry supo por qué. Ahí estaba la clave, el verdadero reproche de aquella conversación. Si Draco era capaz de ocultarle un secreto así durante un año, ¿en qué más cosas le habría podido mentir? La desconfianza había llegado para instalarse entre ellos y ése era el principio del fin para la mayoría de las relaciones. Y Harry no quería eso. Draco había optado por beber su copa de vino de golpe y servirse otra.

—Draco… —antes de que pudiese decir nada, Draco alzó su mano en un gesto para detenerle.

—Mi padre metió el bastón en mi equipaje después de mi primer viaje a Bretaña tras salir del hospital. Al parecer, lo encontró sobre la hierba cuando todo aquello terminó. Volvió a pronunciar los votos y me ofreció jurarlos.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque significaba obtener poder.

—¿El poder de manipular a la gente? Tú mismo sufriste lo que hace ese poder. Mata, Draco.

—Desde que recibí el bastón ha estado donde tú lo encontraste. No lo he usado nunca ni pienso hacerlo.

—¿Entonces para qué lo aceptaste?

—Para que nadie más pueda hacerlo, Harry.

Dentro de todo lo que Draco estaba diciendo, eso parecía ser lo más razonable. Harry incluso podía comprenderlo. Neville custodiaba el Arma del Destino de Ravenclaw por el mismo motivo. Aunque en ese caso, nadie había jurado los votos.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

Los ojos de Draco brillaban en medio del salón. Algunas velas se habían ido apagando y en ellos estaba el reflejo de las llamas y las lágrimas no derramadas. Su voz también fue como la plata líquida cuando contestó.

—Porque tú estabas convencido de que había ganado Gryffindor. Te sentías bien. Y yo quería que siguieses pensando que era así.

¿Por él? ¿Lo había hecho por él? Sonaba irreal y a la vez tenía sentido. Pero mentir por el bien de otra persona a Harry nunca le había parecido una buena excusa.

—¿Crees que las casas me importan tanto? Hubiera preferido saberme un Slytherin antes de que me mintieses Draco. Con nuestros hijos aquí, me importa una mierda lo que hubiese sido en Hogwarts.

—Lo siento, entonces.

Draco apoyó la copa vacía de vino en la mesa y le dio la espalda. Sin pretenderlo, Harry recordó el momento en que se había sentado bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador y la cantidad de veces que le había rogado que no le enviase a Slytherin. El desprecio que había sentido por esa casa durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. El miedo de Albus al subir al expreso de Hogwarts ante la posibilidad de acabar seleccionado en Slytherin. Su primera carta desde el colegio llena de dudas al contarles que eso mismo había pasado. De repente, no le pareció tan raro que Draco hubiese pensado que le llenaba de orgullo sentirse un Gryffindor. Era lo mismo que le había llevado a poner su propia vida en peligro un año atrás.

Harry se acercó a Draco y le giró con suavidad hasta tenerle frente a él.

—Ey… — fue Harry quien limpió con sus manos las siguientes lágrimas — No llores más, por favor.

—Harry, lo siento.

—Está bien — Harry le abrazó fuerte, sin dejar ni un centímetro entre sus cuerpos — Está bien, Draco.

No sabía si eso era cierto. Ni si ellos estaban bien. Pero lo estarían. Harry se juró que lo estarían. Le pareció oír un _no te vayas_ ahogado en la piel de su cuello. Harry acarició el pelo de Draco y le susurró la respuesta al oído.

 _No lo haré._

Continuará...

* * *

Murtilla: Aquí tienes más ^^ ¡Gracias!

María: Espero que sea así :) Aquí tienes el siguiente capi. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Kib: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la primera parte. Espero que la segunda también te guste. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Dan: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a ti por cada review. No, no es que estés mal de la cabeza. No te creas que eres la única que piensa así XD Me alegra que el James/Scorpius te esté ganando. No es una pareja usual pero hay que darles su oportunidad. De lo que le pasa a Draco no puedo decir nada. Y no te preocupes, que seguimos en un fic sobre los Profanadores ;) ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Este capi me ha salido un poco más largo, aunque no creo que vaya a recibir quejas por eso ;) Espero que os guste. Respuesta a comentarios al final. ¡Feliz domingo!

 **Capítulo 7**

Cuando Draco se despertó al día siguiente eran casi las diez de la mañana. Había sentido entre sueños cómo Harry se levantaba y se marchaba a trabajar muy temprano. Su beso en la mejilla, su caricia en el pelo y la voz alegre que le regalaba aquel informe en el interior de su túnica, diciéndole que le vería a la hora de la cena.

Se habían quedado redactándolo hasta tarde. Cuando lo habían terminado, Harry parecía haberse quitado diez años de encima y Draco se sentía muy, muy cansado. Todo lo que habían hecho al llegar a la cama, había sido abrazarse y quedarse dormidos. Harry antes que Draco.

Esa noche cenarían juntos, por deseo expreso de Harry hablarían de nuevo, y Draco solo esperaba que las cosas fuesen más relajadas y les dejasen con energías para reconciliarse por completo. Necesitaba acercarse a Harry de esa otra forma más primaria, menos complicada. Ver si así conseguía sacudirse ese frío que aún sentía recorriéndole las venas.

Pero antes tenía cosas que hacer. Había quedado con Blaise para comer en Los Tres Dragones. Ni siquiera tendría que pisar la calle para llegar hasta él, cruzaría a través de la red flú hasta la casa de Blaise y se aparecerían juntos en el local. Era una de las ventajas de haber hecho la reserva más cara.

Draco se levantó y fue al baño. La ducha, con agua más caliente de lo habitual, le sentó bien. Antes de ir al vestidor a elegir su ropa, cogió su varita para secarse el pelo con un hechizo, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Con su magia descontrolada, no podía arriesgar ningún hechizo sobre sí mismo. Draco dirigió la varita al espejo empañado del baño y pronunció el hechizo. En lugar de secarse, el espejo se resquebrajó de esquina a esquina y de un lado a otro hasta estallar en pequeños pedazos.

La varita se escurrió de sus dedos hacia el lavabo. Era tan inservible en sus manos como un palo de madera en manos de un niño. Quizá ése era el problema. El hechizo se había sentido bien en su muñeca, en los dedos de su mano. Era la varita la que no funcionaba. Tendría que buscarse una nueva. No sabía si, a tenor de las noticias en los periódicos, acudir a Ollivanders sería una buena idea. Pero él no era el único fabricante de varitas, había varios a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Encontraría la adecuada y canalizaría su magia de forma correcta.

De repente, la idea de salir de casa sin una varita útil se le hizo insoportable. Estuvo tentado a cancelar la comida con Blaise y a quedarse en la mansión hasta que llegase Harry. Pero necesitaba a Blaise, había un motivo crucial que le había llevado a invitarle. Si se echaba atrás ahora, la paciencia que su amigo había demostrado en todo ese asunto acabaría agotándose.

Draco se aferró su determinación y se dirigió al vestidor. Había seleccionado ya la ropa que iba a ponerse cuando la sintió. Fue una oleada cálida, un impulso que le erizó la piel e hizo vibrar a su magia. Como si unos hilos invisibles le hubiesen rodeado y tirasen de él hacia el fondo del armario, Draco caminó hacia allí, hasta estar justo delante del compartimento que había sellado casi un año antes. Estaba abierto.

El bastón flotaba en el aire y vibraba a un ritmo muy parecido a la sangre en las venas de Draco. Los ojos color esmeralda de la serpiente resplandecieron en las sombras del armario. De repente, Draco tenía el bastón en la mano sin saber muy bien cómo había sucedido. Esos mismos hilos invisibles tiraban de su mano, la guiaban al mango del bastón: la cabeza lisa de la serpiente, sus fauces abiertas, los colmillos puntiagudos y más abajo ese cuello áspero, con esas púas en relieve. Draco lo apretó y sintió cómo se clavaban en la palma de su mano, sin llegar a abrir su piel.

Y de repente, con un ligero clic, el bastón se abrió.

Lo había visto antes. Lucius había incrustado su varita en el cuello de la serpiente y la había convertido en su empuñadura. A Draco le había parecido un detalle más de la apariencia siempre distinguida de su padre. Pero cuando Voldemort había pasado a ser huésped de Malfoy Manor, Lucius había dejado de usar el bastón, recuperando su varita. Hasta que Voldemort se la arrebató.

Sin embargo, en el interior del bastón había una varita. Una que Draco no reconoció cuando tiró de la cabeza de la serpiente y la sacó a la luz. La madera era oscura, sus líneas irregulares, y había varios nudos a lo largo de su longitud. Pero nada de eso era relevante. Lo que de verdad importaba era que la magia de Draco pulsaba de manera muy distinta. Peleaba por fluir hacia esa varita como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido, y Draco supo con toda claridad que no fallaría ni un solo hechizo si lo pronunciase con ella. Eso que sentía recorriendo todo su brazo hacia el hombro y cosquilleándole en la nuca jamás lo había sentido con ninguna de las suyas.

Entonces sintió de nuevo esa sensación de la marca moviéndose en su antebrazo. Por unos segundos, se quedó paralizado. Y, aunque estaba desnudo salvo la toalla alrededor de su cintura, Draco no se atrevió a comprobar si la sensación era real o no. Volvió a guardar la varita dentro del bastón, encajó el cuello de la serpiente y la guardó en el compartimento. Por suerte, no necesitaba hacer magia para cerrarlo. Con empujar levemente la tapa de madera, ésta se movió hasta sellar de nuevo el hueco.

Draco agarró la ropa que había dejado caer al suelo y salió del vestidor.

* * *

Harry entregó el informe a Kingsley en primer lugar. Esperó pacientemente a que el Ministro leyese su contenido, mientras él mismo iba recordando lo que había escrito con Draco la pasada noche. Cómo Lucius Malfoy había aparecido en los últimos instantes de agonía de su hijo y había echado a todo el mundo de la habitación, quedándose solo él en el interior. Cómo había sellado la puerta con una llave de sangre que sólo él o su heredero habrían podido abrir. Cómo se había esfumado después de hacer lo que hubiese hecho allí dentro, permitiéndoles el acceso a la habitación otra vez. Cómo Harry se había encontrado los restos de toda aquella magia negra y a Draco volviendo a la vida poco a poco, pero sin estar consciente todavía. Y cómo los aurores habían llegado justo en ese momento. Debajo de todas esas explicaciones estaba el permiso explícito de Draco para revisar esa habitación si el Ministerio lo consideraba oportuno. Era el golpe de efecto final. Draco haría la llave de sangre si los aurores decidían aceptar su ofrecimiento. Aseguraba que ningún inefable sería capaz de distinguir qué Malfoy lo había hecho ni en qué momento. Y Harry le creía.

Harry le creía aunque acabaran de redactar juntos la primera mentira que iba a presentar firmada de su puño y letra como Jefe de Aurores. No le había temblado la mano al estampar su firma. Y no porque fuese una mentira piadosa, o porque fuese a relajar la presión que existía sobre él en el Ministerio, sino porque era una mentira justa.

Shacklebolt acabó de leer y sonrió satisfecho. Las últimas líneas, el golpe de efecto final, aún bailándole en los ojos.

—Bien hecho, Harry. Si quieres, me encargaré de hacérselo llegar a Croaker.

Se refería a Eloise Croaker, Directora del Departamento de Misterios y quien había azuzado a los inefables tras Harry todo este tiempo. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Si no te importa, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

—Como quieras.

Diez minutos después, Harry caminaba con confianza hacia el Departamento de Misterios. Se sentía diferente y también lo eran las miradas que recibía. Después de dos semanas de horror, todo parecía volver a su sitio. Las baldosas y paredes oscuras le llevaron por un momento a quinto curso, a su incursión en la Sala de Profecías con parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Con sus amigos.

El recuerdo no duró mucho, porque en cuanto estuvo en el hall circular, sus memorias se volvieron más recientes. Su visita a la Sala de la Muerte y el robo de la Espada de Gryffindor. El recuerdo de sus padres… Dos inefables se aparecieron junto a él antes de que pudiese concentrarse en la puerta que deseaba.

—Jefe Potter, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

—He venido a ver a la Directora Croaker.

—La Directora Croaker en este momento está...

Harry cortó la excusa mostrándoles el pergamino en su mano.

—Dudo mucho que después de su empeño en obtener esto de mí, no tenga cinco minutos para que pueda entregárselo.

Los dos inefables compartieron una breve mirada y fue la chica la que le contestó.

—Acompáñenos, por favor.

Le condujeron al despacho de Croaker que, como Harry sospechaba, no estaba excesivamente ocupada.

—Jefe Potter…

—Directora Croaker… Vengo a entregarle el informe que me requirió con tanta insistencia.

Harry dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y Eloise lo cogió de inmediato.

—Se lo agradezco, era algo ciertamente necesario.

—Debía de serlo si ni siquiera ha respetado un momento personal tan delicado para mí, cuando sabe que jamás he descuidado ninguna de mis responsabilidades.

—Entienda, este caso en concreto…

—Cuando digo jamás, señora Croaker, es jamás — la interrumpió Harry con voz firme — Solo pedí un poco de tiempo, que todos me concedieron menos usted.

—Hay una investigación en curso, Jefe Potter.

—De la cual, si hubiese tenido datos relevantes los habría ofrecido de inmediato, ¿no le parece? No soy tan estúpido.

Aunque la Directora le mantuvo la mirada, no llegó a contestarle esta vez. El rubor no pudo asomarse al potente colorete de sus mejillas, pero Harry supo que estaba ahí.

—Ahora que ya tiene lo que quería, espero que los inefables dejen de rondar la Oficina de Aurores. Y de rondarme a mí.

—Los inefables hacen su trabajo, señor Potter.

—Y los aurores el suyo, pero en departamentos separados. Si desea nuestra colaboración, pídamela de manera formal.

La mandíbula de la mujer se tensó. Seguramente tenía muchas cosas desagradables que decirle pero decidió no compartirlas.

—Así lo haré. Ahora le ruego que se marche — dijo con voz tensa.

—Que tenga un buen día — fue la respuesta de Harry antes de abandonar el despacho.

* * *

Draco cruzó la red flú hasta la casa de Blaise a mediodía. Desde allí se aparecieron juntos en Los Tres Dragones y, por primera vez, en su nueva área exclusiva para clientes de oro llamada Incantatium. No solo permitía la aparición directa en su interior, sino completa discreción a todos los niveles. Draco había reservado mesa con una pequeña zona de relax, pero sabía que también había comedores enteros o incluso dormitorios. El resto de los clientes ni sabía que existía. Incantatium era el lugar perfecto para llevar una doble vida sin que nadie se enterase.

Al ser Blaise el que les había aparecido y no él, Draco no sintió ninguna alteración en su magia. Soltó el brazo de Blaise dejando una caricia en la carísima tela de su manga.

—Excelente túnica. Te sienta bien – le dijo.

—La tuya tampoco está mal.

—Gracias.

Mantuvieron esa conversación ligera mientras el encargado de Incantatium les daba la bienvenida y les recordaba que cualquier cosa que deseasen aparecería en la habitación con que solo lo ordenaran y sin que nadie les interrumpiese. Pronto estuvieron solos.

—Te digo una cosa Draco, me hubiese ahorrado algún problema sentimental en el pasado si hubiese tenido este sitio a mano.

Draco resopló divertido. La botella de vino se alzó en el aire y se inclinó sobre su copa, luego le apuntó sin dirigirse a la copa de Blaise.

—Supongo que quiere que lo cates — dijo Blaise.

—Eso parece.

Draco cató el vino y, cuando dio su aprobación, la botella sirvió también a Blaise.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas el mando de esta relación, cariño? — bromeó Blaise, guiñándole el ojo.

—Desde que el cliente de oro soy yo y no tú, imagino.

—Eso va a cambiar antes de que salgamos de aquí.

—Lo suponía — admitió Draco. Blaise no era aún tan rico como él, pero desde que tenía el monopolio absoluto de las pociones legales su fortuna crecía exponencialmente a cada minuto — Al menos aquí no me miran como si fuese un apestado.

El tono de la conversación había cambiado por completo. Blaise se había quedado serio de repente y eso era justo lo que Draco pretendía.

—Dudo que gente con tan buen gusto lea El Profeta y mucho menos el otro panfleto de Lovegood — dijo Blaise, en un último intento por quitarle hierro al asunto. El primer plato del menú que habían pedido apareció sobre sus platos.

—No pienso dejar que machaquen el apellido de la familia otra vez — aseguró Draco.

—¿Qué planes tienes?

Draco le observó durante unos segundos. Había dejado los cubiertos en su plato y Blaise, al darse cuenta, hizo lo mismo para mirarle. No apartó su mirada en ningún momento, intuyendo que ésa era una especie de prueba. Enseguida sintió la incómoda sensación de la legeremancia en su mente. Cuando Draco asintió para sí mismo, Blaise supo que la había superado.

—¿Puedes conjurar un hechizo de confidencialidad sobre la habitación?

—¿Uno más? La habitación está blindada, Draco.

—No me fío del todo. Uno más.

—De acuerdo.

Blaise sacó su varita del interior de la túnica y su magia se extendió por el suelo y las paredes hasta envolverles en su hechizo. No había necesitado pronunciarlo verbalmente y Draco, que no había sido capaz ni de secar su propio pelo, sintió una ligera envidia.

—Ya sé dónde está mi padre — dijo mientras volvía a coger los cubiertos.

—¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—Con mi madre. Ella me ha pasado el mensaje, quiero ir a verle cuanto antes y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

—Cuenta conmigo, Draco. Para lo que sea.

—Necesito que me acompañes a Turquía. Cuando sepas qué fechas son más convenientes para ti podemos…

—Cualquiera. No me importa, tú solo dime cuándo e iremos.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—No me des las gracias — Blaise cogió su copa y bebió del vino, era francés y dejaba un gusto en el paladar exquisito — Yo también quiero pedirte algo.

Los hombros de Draco se tensaron un poco. Pero asintió de todas formas.

—Quiero saber qué ocurrió, qué te llevó a casi morir.

—No recuerdo muy bien qué paso… — comenzó a decir Draco, pero el suspiro de Blaise le hizo callar.

—Vamos, Draco, si no quieres contármelo me aguantaré, pero deja de mentirme.

—Blaise…

—No soy tonto. Has levantado tus barreras de oclumancia en cuanto te lo he preguntado, aunque sabes que soy un negado leyendo mentes ajenas.

—No eres tan negado.

—No me cambies de tema. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas, solo quiero un poco de sinceridad, Draco.

Tras una pequeña lucha interna reflejada en su ceño fruncido, Draco volvió a mirarle.

—Lo recuerdo todo, pero mi padre se ha convertido en un prófugo para salvarme la vida y él es el primero que merece escuchar por qué.

—Bien, eso lo comprendo. Si no puedes contarme algo todavía, no puedes. Solo sé sincero conmigo, es lo único que te pido.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Yo sí quiero contarte algo. Draco… yo envié a tu padre a ver a Farrington — antes de que Draco comenzase a protestar, Blaise alzó sus manos — Quizá no de palabra pero cuando le conté que yo había visitado a esa escoria, que sabía que él podía tener la solución…

—Espera, ¿tú visitaste a Farrington?

—Sí, antes que tu padre. Estaba desesperado. Y si alguien sabía de pociones ilegales era él.

—¿Aun sabiendo que estaba deseando obtener tu cabeza?

—Preparé un traslador por si las cosas se ponían muy feas…

—Fue una locura, pusiste tu vida en peligro. Pudiste morir, Blaise.

—Lo sé. Y además para no conseguir nada. Pero se lo conté a Lucius y él hizo lo que yo no tuve el coraje de hacer.

Draco volvía a estudiarle. A Blaise le costó más mirarle esta vez. Desvió enseguida su mirada a la mano de Draco que cogió la suya.

—Si te sientes culpable de lo que le ha pasado a mi padre, también tienes la culpa de que yo esté vivo ahora mismo.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ésa es una culpa que puedo asumir perfectamente.

—Bien, porque mi padre habría hecho cualquier cosa por salvarme y, cuando ya no quedaba esperanza, tú le diste una alternativa. El único culpable soy yo, porque Lucius lo hizo todo por mí, por la situación en la que yo mismo me metí.

—Eres su hijo, Draco… — contestó Blaise tratando de aligerar esa culpa.

—Y él es mi padre y también pienso ayudarle.

—Y yo haré lo que me pidas.

Draco apretó su mano con cariño y luego la dejó ir. Con voz mucho más tranquila, mandó retirar el primer plato para que apareciese el segundo.

—Y Blaise, la próxima vez que quieras hacerte el suicida, procura que no sea en mi nombre.

Blaise aceptó la pulla con una carcajada. El aroma del segundo plato inundó la habitación. Era su favorito.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a Malfoy Manor se sintió por primera vez en semanas volviendo a casa. Entregar el informe en el Ministerio le había facilitado mucho las cosas. Estaba relajado y en control de la situación otra vez, con toda la entereza necesaria para apoyar a Draco.

Le encontró en el salón donde solían cenar. Uno que daba a los jardines y que siempre había sido de los más acogedores, pero que esa noche, con el atardecer filtrándose por los ventanales, las velas encendidas y con Draco vistiendo una de sus túnicas de gala, era aún más impresionante. Harry se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura. Draco estaba especialmente guapo y Harry sintió el deseo despertar en su interior, después de tantos días sepultado por el estrés y las preocupaciones. Era demasiado intenso como para no buscar al menos un beso. No como los de la noche anterior, ahogados en lágrimas y en cansancio. Un beso de los que anunciaban otras muchas cosas. Draco se dejó llevar en él, hasta que se apartó de Harry con suavidad, sonriendo.

—La cena primero.

—De acuerdo, aunque vestido así me lo estás poniendo difícil — contestó Harry, quitándose la túnica de auror y sentándose a la mesa en camisa y pantalones — ¿Celebramos algo?

—Sí, que los dos seguimos aquí.

Harry no podría encontrar una razón mejor. Draco se sentó frente a él sin quitarse la túnica, y Harry, que ya le conocía, supo que no llevaba nada debajo. Esa cena iba a hacérsele eterna. Cogió su copa de vino y la levantó entre ellos.

—Por nosotros.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y alzó su copa frente a la suya pero sin llegar a chocarla, algo que siempre había considerado cosa de muggles.

—Por nosotros.

Los elfos hicieron aparecer varias bandejas con platos distintos sobre la mesa y Draco les dijo que podían retirarse. Luego dirigió su atención a Harry.

—¿Qué tal en el Ministerio? ¿Les ha bastado el informe?

—Sí, el propio Kingsley está satisfecho.

—¿Crees que vendrán a inspeccionar la habitación?

—Podría ser, pero tengo la impresión de que no.

—Mejor.

Harry asintió. Croaker no le tendría mucha estima en estos momentos, pero por insoportable que fuese no era tonta. A esas alturas tenía que saber que si Draco ofrecía la posibilidad de una inspección era porque no iban a encontrar nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Harry.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Y tu magia?

—Creo que está empezando a recuperarse.

—Eso es estupendo, Draco — dijo Harry, y con su mano libre acarició la de Draco — ¿Has pensado en qué vas a hacer cuando te sientas del todo bien?

—Si lo que quieres saber es si voy a volver a mi trabajo en el Ministerio, sí lo voy a hacer.

—¿En serio? No estaba seguro de que quisieras volver.

—Lo he estado pensando y no puedo cambiar lo que mi padre hizo. Tampoco puedo evitar que tú hagas tu trabajo. Pero al menos conseguiré que no arrastren el apellido Malfoy por el fango. Quiero volver, hacer un comunicado y seguir consiguiendo cosas que tengan que sacar en primera plana. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la familia. Sobre todo por Scorpius.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Esa distancia con su padre sería beneficiosa para todos. No se lo había esperado y en ese momento se sentía muy orgulloso de Draco. Le pareció un momento oportuno para hablar de la única cosa que aún no había compartido con él.

—Hablando de Scorpius…

—¿Qué sucede con él?

Harry volvió a acariciar la mano de Draco que aún no había soltado.

—Es algo que descubrí mientras tú estabas inconsciente. La verdad es que no sé cómo decirte esto…

—Harry, no me pongas más nervioso. Dilo y ya.

—Vale, Scorpius y James están juntos.

Draco se enderezó en la silla y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Scorpius y… ¿James?

—Sí. James vino aquí cuando Scorpius lo estaba pasando peor. Los vi abrazándose. No era algo evidente pero el cuidado con el que James trataba a tu hijo… He hablado con él y se hizo un poco el duro, dijo que no creía que fuese a durar y esas cosas. Pero el caso es que eso que hay entre ellos ha durado casi un año.

— ¿Scorpius y James? — repitió Draco como si no le hubiese escuchado. Harry soltó su mano.

—No me digas que vas a enfadarte.

—¿Enfadarme? No… No. Es solo que siempre creí que, si eso acababa pasando, sería con Albus.

—Albus ni siquiera lo sabe. James me ha pedido que no les diga nada a sus hermanos hasta que él decida contárselo. Y no sé lo que piensas hacer pero yo creo que no deberíamos interferir. James está sacando buenas notas y sé que Scorpius también. Están juntos porque quieren y si se lo ponemos difícil quizá provoquemos justo lo contrario.

—Harry, no voy a hacer nada. Hablaré con Scorpius, claro, no quiero que piense que no puede contarme esas cosas. Pero siempre le he dejado tomar sus propias decisiones, confío en él. Solo estoy sorprendido.

—Ya, dímelo a mí.

—¿Qué va a hacer James al acabar Hogwarts?

—Quiere irse a trabajar a Gringotts con su primo Bill.

—¿No quiere ser auror? Siempre he pensado que seguiría tus pasos.

—El que quiere ser auror es Albus. Yo ya hace años que he dejado de presuponer cosas sobre mis hijos.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa mientras removía la comida en su plato. No había comido casi nada, mientras Harry había ido devorando un poco de cada bandeja entre palabra y palabra.

—Me alegra que te parezca bien — añadió Harry, intentando conseguir una confirmación en firme por parte de Draco.

—No estoy en una posición moral deseable para decirle a mi hijo que no se involucre con un Potter.

Había un tono juguetón en sus palabras. También en la mirada que le dedicó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era otra parte de Draco que estaba de vuelta y que hizo que a Harry le temblasen las rodillas.

—¿Ya has terminado de cenar?

—Sí. Voy a decirles que traigan el postre.

—A no ser que tú quieras, por mí no lo pidas — dijo Harry, levantándose de su silla — No te muevas de ahí.

Harry rodeó la mesa hasta llegar hasta Draco. Hizo que echase la silla hacia atrás un poco para ganar sitio y poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Harry le acarició el pelo y la nuca, y los ojos de Draco brillaron de esa manera que Harry conocía tan bien, justo antes de besarle. Al beso se unieron las caricias de sus manos y el movimiento ondulante de su cadera sobre el regazo de Draco. Cuando desabrochó los primeros botones de su túnica supo que su teoría era cierta, Draco no llevaba nada debajo.

La piel blanca, sin rastros de aquellos trazos negros, estuvo a punto de recordarle toda aquella angustia que habían sufrido, pero un pequeño mordisco de Draco en su cuello le devolvió de nuevo al deseo palpitante que tenían entre manos.

—Habitación — consiguió decir Draco entre los labios de Harry, al mismo tiempo que agarraba su culo y le empujaba contra él. Y Harry les apareció justo allí, cayendo enredados sobre el colchón de su cama.

—La ropa… fuera… — volvió a decir Draco mientras mordisqueaba su oreja, y Harry agradeció que para algunos hechizos ya no necesitase su varita. La había dejado en el salón junto a su túnica. Se concentró en el hechizo y no pudo evitar gemir al primer roce de piel contra piel.

—Merlín, Draco… Esto va a ser vergonzosamente rápido.

—No importa, no importa Harry…

No parecía importar cuando Draco se restregaba contra él como si quisiese correrse solo con eso. Pero para Harry no era suficiente. Sería rápido, pero él tenía muy claro lo que quería y lo que necesitaba volver a sentir cuanto antes.

Por suerte, la varita de Draco estaba sobre la mesilla. Harry estiró el brazo para cogerla y pronunciar con ella un hechizo de limpieza y otro de lubricación. Y después entró en Draco con un cuidado que Draco se encargó de anular empujándose contra él hasta acogerle por completo.

Ambos gimieron a la vez.

Harry aprovechó esos escasos segundos de adaptación e inmovilidad de sus cuerpos para acariciar la mejilla de Draco y besarle de una forma que resumiese todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Draco abrió los ojos tras el beso y esbozó una sonrisa aturdida, llena de emoción.

—Muévete, Harry. Vamos… —dijo, alzando las caderas desde el colchón. Y fue todo lo que hizo falta para que la pasión que había entrado en pausa se desatase de nuevo.

Apenas unas embestidas después, Harry se corrió en el interior de Draco y éste le siguió casi de inmediato, clavando los dientes en su hombro. Luego se quedaron desmadejados el uno sobre el otro.

Harry sentía el sudor enfriándose sobre su piel y el semen resecándose entre sus cuerpos. Tenía que moverse y probablemente dejar respirar a Draco, pero sintiéndose de nuevo un adolescente idiota, estaba quedándose dormido sin remedio.

El tintineo de la magia fue una bendición. Sus cuerpos, las sábanas que se movieron hasta cubrirles, incluso el aire de la habitación, eran limpios y frescos. Harry suspiró acunado por esa magia que sabía que era la de Draco, otra vez estable y poderosa. Se sintió feliz de que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes. Sonrió cuando recibió un beso en el pelo y cerró los ojos, murmurando un _yo también_ cuando escuchó el _te quiero_.

Y ya estaba dormido cuando Draco devolvió la varita que acababa de usar al mismo sitio discreto bajo la cama, teniendo cuidado de esconder bien la cabeza de serpiente.

Continuará...

* * *

María: Aquí más. Uy, secretos aún nos quedan unos cuantos... Paciencia ^^ ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Murtilla: Ésa pregunta que me haces es la clave del fic y no puedo contártela... Todavía ;) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Dan: El amor XD Aquí hay un poco más de eso. La pareja de irlandeses me parece genial y les escogí los nombres con mucho cariño. Me alegra que si no te gusta el Ron/Hermione, al menos aquí te convenzan. A mí sí me gusta escribirlos y son un gran apoyo para Harry. Yo también quiero a Draco, pero tienes razón, ser Harry ahora mismo es difícil. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Yuuki: ¡Bienvenida a Profanadores! Gracias por decirme que estabas por aquí y encantada de tenerte como lectora. Además me encantan los comentarios largos. Eres de las pocas que está de parte de Draco a estas alturas de fic. Lo que comentas es interesante, si Harry está o no preparado para una relación con una persona como Draco. Pero es verdad que Draco se mostró muy diferente hasta ahora, Harry no tenía motivos para pensar que las cosas iban a ponerse así. Pero todo tiene una razón de ser ;) Lucius y Blaise son dos de mis debilidades, me alegra que te gusten. Actualizo cada domingo, así que ¡nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: ¡Hola! Algunos me habéis dicho que enviasteis comentarios al capítulo 7 aunque yo no los he recibido. Así que siento no poder contestaros esta vez y os doy las gracias por comentar igualmente. Espero que FFnet no me siga robando, con lo que me gusta saber de vosotros ¬¬ ¡Feliz Domingo!

 **Capítulo 8**

En un primer momento, Draco pensó en escribirle una carta a Scorpius. No quería hacerle sentir incómodo ni tratar temas familiares dentro de Hogwarts. Pero después se dio cuenta de que necesitaba observar las reacciones de su hijo, y no darle tiempo a que escribiese una respuesta fría y calculada. Así pues, se puso en contacto con McGonagall y consiguió una visita para esa misma tarde.

Decidió que emplearía el tiempo hasta ir a Hogwarts en organizar su viaje a Turquía. No solo iba a necesitar la colaboración de Blaise, sino también la de sus socios turcos. Para comunicarse con ellos no podía usar la red flú; Harry le había dicho que esa misma mañana se levantaría la vigilancia sobre Malfoy Manor, pero Draco podía sentir en su conexión con la casa que aún seguía ahí. Se obligó a no pensar demasiado en esa intromisión que le revolvía el estómago.

Por suerte, Draco aún seguía siendo Embajador del Ministerio, y tenía en su despacho una chimenea conectada a la mejor red flú internacional. Sus habituales contactos con el extranjero eran vitales para su trabajo y nadie se extrañaría de que volviesen a producirse. Por supuesto, ante lo delicado de la diplomacia y las relaciones internacionales, Draco tenía toda la intención de pedir vigilancia cero sobre su despacho.

La cara de Kingsley fue todo un poema cuando le dijo precisamente eso.

—Es mi condición irrenunciable para volver, Ministro. O confían en mí por completo o me dedicaré a mis propios negocios — Draco presionó un poco más, aprovechando el momento de indecisión del Ministro. Esperaba que Shacklebolt percibiese la tenue amenaza de sus palabras. Sus negocios podrían estar a favor de la economía británica o totalmente en contra.

—Por supuesto Draco, me encargaré personalmente de que tu nivel de privacidad sea el mismo que hasta ahora.

—Perfecto. Entonces volveré a mi puesto mañana mismo.

—Me alegra oírlo, pero antes debo pedirte una cosa: debes hacer un comunicado que calme a la opinión pública.

No era una petición descabellada. Draco se la había esperado desde el principio y ya se había preparado el discurso. Aun así, no estaba de más vender caro un favor.

—Ministro, no estoy seguro de que…

—No te pido que te pongas en contra de tu padre, Draco. Solo que dejes claro que respetas la labor de los aurores y del Ministerio, y que colaborarás en lo que sea necesario.

Era más o menos lo que Draco ya había escrito en su comunicado.

—Está bien. Pero después de hacerlo quiero absoluta libertad en mis viajes, Shacklebolt. Mis socios extranjeros están nerviosos y voy a necesitar algunas reuniones con ellos para apuntalar mis alianzas. Si hago lo que me dices, no quiero aurores detrás de mis talones.

Kingsley le observó por un momento. Draco dudaba que fuese a intentar la legeremancia con él pero de todas formas levantó sus barreras de oclumancia. No sintió ninguna intromisión, solo los ojos del Ministro tratando de leer la expresión de su rostro. Draco permaneció impasible, sabiendo que de ahí no iba a sacar nada.

—Está bien — dijo Kingsley tras ese momento — Me parece justo. Pero quiero que te dirijas a la prensa mañana, antes de reincorporarte.

—Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

Harry volvía de la Academia de Aurores cuando se encontró con Draco en el atrio del Ministerio. Le habían pedido que asistiese al profesor titular en una clase práctica del último curso, donde los aspirantes se sometían a situaciones de trabajo de campo como las que enfrentarían en el futuro. El balance había sido bueno. Harry esperaba que al menos seis de los diez pasasen a estar bajo sus órdenes en muy poco tiempo.

—Hola, ¿has vuelto ya a trabajar? — preguntó Harry en cuanto estuvo junto a Draco. Se limitó a apretar ligeramente su brazo, consciente de todas las miradas que recaían sobre ellos.

—Mañana. He venido a avisar a Kingsley.

—Estupendo. Es casi mediodía, ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

—Vale, ¿sales ya?

—Sí, dame un segundo — Harry se quitó la túnica de auror y con un giro de su varita la desapareció hacia su oficina — Listo, ¿vamos?

Draco seguía mirando la mano de Harry. Le había visto hacer magia no verbal varias veces y ése tampoco era un hechizo complicado, pero Draco solo había conseguido hacerla al usar la legeremancia y la oclumancia, hechizos asociados a la mente. Aunque aún no había probado con la nueva varita. Algo le decía que con ella podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa.

—¿Draco?

—Sí, perdona. Estaba pensando en ir a algún sitio muggle. Hasta mañana no hablaré con la prensa y estoy seguro de que no nos dejarán comer en paz si nos ven.

—Claro, no hay problema. ¿Elijo yo? — Harry le ofreció su brazo y Draco lo cogió sabiendo que iba a desaparecerse.

—Soy todo tuyo.

* * *

Cuando Draco atravesó la red flú hasta el despacho de McGonagall aún sentía esa placidez en el cuerpo que siempre le daba un buen rato de sexo. Harry les había aparecido en un callejón cercano a su piso muggle y luego habían ido a comer a un restaurante del mismo barrio. La comida había venido acompañada de un flirteo poco inocente y cuando decidieron saltarse el postre, ambos sabían cómo iba a acabar la segunda hora del descanso para comer del Jefe de Aurores.

El momento en la cama había sido de esos que más le gustaban, provocándose el uno al otro, ligero, divertido. Y al terminar, Draco se había quedado tumbado en la cama, las manos detrás de su nuca, mientras veía cómo Harry volvía a vestirse, con esa sonrisa permanente en la cara y las mejillas encendidas. Harry le había besado antes de irse y le había dicho con voz ronca que eso aún no había terminado. Draco se había sentido tan satisfecho que ni siquiera le había molestado mucho tener que caminar hacia El Caldero para usar la red flú, todavía no muy convencido de que la aparición no fuese a dejarle hecho polvo.

Lo que sí le molestó un poco fue la cara de pocos amigos con la que le recibió la Directora de Hogwarts.

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy. Ya he hecho llamar a su hijo — le dijo McGonagall, con un tono aséptico e impersonal.

—Buenas tardes. Gracias, Directora.

Apenas había pasado un minuto de tenso silencio cuando Scorpius llamó a la puerta. McGonagall le hizo pasar y les dejó a solas, en el único despacho del colegio en el que la privacidad estaba asegurada sin necesidad de hechizos extra. Draco lo agradeció porque no tenía intención de usar aquella varita dentro de Hogwarts.

—Hola, papá — dijo Scorpius, claramente incómodo ante la mirada de su padre.

—Hola, hijo. Vamos a sentarnos.

Ambos lo hicieron en las sillas frente a la mesa de la directora.

—Creo que… que ya sé por qué estás aquí — dijo Scorpius mirándose las manos.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo cuentas tú mismo? — dijo Draco — Al fin y al cabo, me hubiera gustado saberlo por ti.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—Cuéntamelo, Scorpius. Y luego te daré mi opinión — no iba a ponérselo fácil, quería que Scorpius confiase en él, fuera cual fuese el resultado.

Scorpius había alzado la vista para mirarle. Como siempre, Draco apenas encontró huellas de su madre en él. Mirarle era casi como haberse mirado al espejo a los quince años, eso sí, con menos sombras y mucho menos dolor. Sus rasgos también eran más redondeados y amables. Solo por eso, Draco se sentía orgulloso.

—James y yo… estamos saliendo — dijo Scorpius y luego se quedó callado, como si eso fuese todo lo que tenía que decir. Draco dejó pasar unos segundos, antes de apremiarle a continuar.

—Sigo esperando.

Scorpius suspiró y se mostró tan contrariado como cuando no conseguía atrapar la snitch.

—Papá… ¿por qué no me haces tú las preguntas y yo te contesto?

Esta vez fue Draco el que mantuvo el silencio, su ceja derecha ligeramente levantada. Scorpius suspiró de nuevo.

—No es nada que deba preocuparte. Mis notas van bien y todo sigue igual… De verdad, no pasa nada. No es tan importante.

Era más o menos la versión que Harry había recibido de James. Draco barajó dos posibilidades: que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para hablarles así, o que ambos estuviesen contándose a sí mismos esa versión para acabar de convencerse. Pero él conocía a su hijo, le conocía muy bien.

—Entonces déjame decirte que me siento muy decepcionado — le dijo.

El brillo de dolor en los ojos de Scorpius fue claro. Siempre se había enfrentado bien a sus enfados, incluso a sus normas, pero nunca había podido encajar del todo el decepcionarle.

—Lo siento, yo… Sabía que no te gustaría…

—No es eso, Scorpius. Si James fuese la persona que has elegido, lo respetaría. Hubiese esperado que me lo contaras, claro, sobre todo cuando sabes que yo salgo con su padre y que James ya es parte de la familia, de una forma u otra. Pero ahora ya entiendo por qué no me lo has contado.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Por supuesto. Esto solo es un pasatiempo para ti. Y me decepcionas porque para eso deberías haber escogido a alguien más adecuado. A alguien ajeno a la familia con el que no tendrías que relacionarte en el futuro cuando lo descartes.

—Papá… — susurró Scorpius y sonó como un gemido de dolor.

— Ni siquiera me hubiese molestado en venir aquí por un lío de colegio que acabará en cualquier momento.

Draco iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo cuando vio que su hijo estaba llorando.

—No es eso… — dijo Scorpius en voz baja, entre lágrimas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es Scorpius? Deja de mentirme.

—Yo… Le quiero. Estoy enamorado de él, papá.

Bien, eso era lo que Draco había supuesto. James era el primer amor de Scorpius. No pensaba cometer el error de infravalorar los sentimientos de su hijo porque tuviese solo quince años. Podrían ser algo pasajero o no, pero no eran menos reales que los suyos propios. Draco había conocido numerosos matrimonios de magos sangre pura por conveniencia, pero también otros que se habían casado enamorados a edades no mucho mayores que la de Scorpius.

—Pero no sé si él… No lo sé…

—¿Le has preguntado? ¿Se lo has dicho tú?

—No… Él va a acabar Hogwarts y… Creo que no quiere complicarse y…

—No, Scorpius — Draco puso una mano en el brazo de su hijo — Deja de hacer suposiciones sobre lo que James siente. Eso solo lo sabe él y en algún momento tendréis que hablarlo.

—Pero… pero entonces, ¿no te importa?

Draco pensó en James. Estaba claro que quería a su padre, pero siempre parecía estar luchando por desmarcarse de su sombra. James no había querido ser buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor sino bateador, era un buen estudiante y quería ir a trabajar a Gringotts. Desde que Scorpius había entrado en Hogwarts, Draco había estado preparándose para Albus. Siempre Albus. Un Harry Potter con veinticinco años menos, con una gran habilidad para meter en líos a los demás y que no podía esperar a terminar el colegio para irse a la Academia de Aurores. Draco tenía la sensación de que Scorpius, desde que había conocido a Albus, había vivido el mundo a través de sus ojos.

Pero no, era James Potter. Y a Draco, analizando la situación, le parecía una opción mucho mejor.

—No, no me importa. Pero me duele haberme enterado por terceros y no por ti, Scorpius.

—Lo siento, papá — contestó Scorpius volviendo a mirarse las manos.

—Si quieres un consejo, no dejes que a Albus le ocurra lo mismo.

Scorpius levantó la mirada como un resorte. Por un momento pareció que iba a contestarle, pero luego decidió tan solo asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien, me marcho entonces. Sigue preparándote bien para los TIMOs y vete pensando en lo que hablamos hace unas semanas. Es imprescindible para escoger tus asignaturas del año que viene.

—Vale, papá.

Draco se levantó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que no era necesario, que ya lo habían hablado antes, pero aun así se giró hacia su hijo y volvió a decírselo.

—Y sobre ese tema… De verdad que lo lamento, Scorpius.

Scorpius se puso de pie enseguida y le abrazó sin pensárselo.

—No pasa nada, papá. No importa.

Sí importaba. Draco se sentía miserable cada vez que pensaba en ello. Pero no iba a reñir a su hijo por esa mentira piadosa. Se limitó a abrazarle también y a dejar un beso en su pelo. Y después se marchó a casa.

* * *

Harry estaba a punto de dar por terminado su día en la oficina cuando se activó la red flú de la chimenea de su despacho. La cabeza de uno de los encargados de las comunicaciones con el Ministerio se dibujó entre las llamas.

—Jefe Potter, tiene una llamada desde el exterior del señor Lupin. ¿Quiere que la autorice?

Harry sonrió y se arrodilló delante de la chimenea.

—Sí, claro. Gracias.

La cara del trabajador del Ministerio fue sustituida por la de su ahijado, que mostraba un claro rictus de dolor. Aun así, en cuanto le tuvo delante, Teddy se esforzó en sonreír.

—Padrino… Necesito tu ayuda.

—Teddy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

Harry creía distinguir el salón de Grimmauld Place a espaldas de Teddy, pero no estaba seguro.

—Estoy en casa. Y estoy herido.

—Por Merlín, abre la conexión, te llevaré a San Mungo.

—¡NO! No podemos ir a San Mungo… Habría ido yo mismo.

—Pero Teddy…

—No, por favor. Trae solo tu kit de emergencias. Por favor, padrino… Estoy bien.

No lo estaba. Harry quería cruzar la chimenea, lanzarle un desmaius y llevárselo a San Mungo. Y luego atarle a esa cama de por vida, probablemente. Pero en los ojos de Teddy había desesperación y su pelo era de un gris tan oscuro como el dolor en sus ojos.

—Está bien — le dijo Harry — Está bien, lo cojo y paso a verte. Abre la conexión.

—Está abierta...

Teddy se apartó de la chimenea, lo justo para tumbarse boca arriba sobre la alfombra, y a Harry le faltó tiempo para coger el kit que los aurores siempre llevaban consigo en las misiones y cruzar hacia Grimmauld Place.

Era un cinturón de piel marrón que en uno de sus laterales tenía un minúsculo compartimento, encogido con magia, que albergaba en su interior todo un surtido de pociones y apósitos capaces de realizar mucho más que unos primeros auxilios. Todos los futuros aurores recibían en la Academia instrucciones sobre cómo usarlo. En los casos en los que el traslado inmediato a un hospital resultaba imposible, se convertían en algo crucial.

Harry lo puso a su lado en el suelo, mientras se arrodillaba junto a Teddy. Había un pequeño círculo de sangre extendiéndose sobre la alfombra. Harry levantó con cuidado la camiseta de su ahijado, buscando la herida.

—La espalda… — gimió Teddy apretando los dientes, y Harry le giró despacio hasta descubrir la mancha oscura en la parte de atrás de su ropa. Desapareció la camiseta, al parecerle que sería menos doloroso que arrancarla de la sangre reseca, y luego aplicó varios hechizos para cerrar la herida que no tuvieron efecto.

—¿Con qué te hirieron, Teddy?

—Un hechizo… lo usan con… con ellos también…

Las palabras de Teddy se ahogaron en otro gemido de dolor. Harry dedujo que "ellos" eran los hombres-lobo y tuvo una ligera idea de la magia que los aurores rusos habían utilizado. Se habían encontrado antes con hechizos parecidos en el este de Europa. La misma Hermione había denunciado esas prácticas en el Wizengamot y hablado con Draco sobre tratar de negociar una prohibición de su uso internacional. Harry no sabía en qué había quedado todo aquello pero sí sabía cómo hacer que Teddy dejara de sangrar. Los aurores británicos se habían preparado contra ese tipo de magia.

Harry aplicó uno de los apósitos del interior de su cinturón sobre la línea abierta de la herida y luego activó su magia con las palabras precisas. Teddy clavó las uñas en el muslo de Harry, lo primero a lo que consiguió aferrarse cuando sintió el dolor. Pero la herida comenzó a cerrarse, prácticamente como si la estuviesen cosiendo punto a punto, y la hemorragia se detuvo. Harry volvió a girar a Teddy y puso un vial de poción contra sus labios.

—Bébete esto. Te evitará posibles infecciones.

Teddy bebió hasta la última gota. Harry ya había sacado otro vial del cinturón.

—Y ésta es para el dolor — dijo acercando la poción a su boca.

Confiado en que ya podía moverle, Harry incorporó a Teddy, desapareció el resto de su ropa y le lanzó varios hechizos de limpieza. El barro, la sangre y la tierra que tenía pegados hasta en las pestañas desaparecieron de su cuerpo. Harry examinó su piel ya limpia y vio que, excepto varios arañazos y magulladuras, no había más heridas. Aun así, conjuró el hechizo de revisión que usaban los aurores y que descubría cualquier tipo de lesión interna. Los huesos estaban enteros, los órganos en su sitio. No encontró ninguna.

—Merlín… Pensé que iba a ser mucho peor. Voy a llevarte a la cama.

—No… — murmuró Teddy. Los efectos de las pociones sumados a su cansancio, hacían que arrastrase un poco las palabras. Pese a todo, trató de zafarse del agarre de Harry.

—¿Cómo que no? Necesitas descansar y recuperarte.

—Tengo que volver.

—¿Volver a dónde, Teddy?

—A donde estén.

—No, por hoy ya ha sido suficiente.

—No… — Teddy dirigió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Entonces trató de levantarse — Mi varita…

—Está aquí, solo desaparecí la ropa.

—Déjamela, padrino.

—Teddy, por favor. No puedes volver. Esa herida no era una broma.

—No voy a dejarles solos. El traslador se activó porque corría peligro, pero ahora ya estoy bien.

—No estás bien, acabo de curarte.

—Sé cómo funciona esto y que la herida no se abrirá mientras tenga el apósito — Teddy alargó la mano para coger su varita y Harry no tuvo que hacer demasiada fuerza para que no pudiese quitársela.

—Mírate, estás muy débil. Así no les servirás de nada.

—Dame la tercera poción.

Harry frunció el ceño. Había tres clases de pociones en el kit de los aurores: las que cortaban el dolor, las que evitaban las posibles infecciones y las vigorizantes. Teddy siempre había sido un niño curioso lleno de preguntas y Harry se arrepintió por primera vez de haberlas contestado todas.

Quiso negarse, pero Teddy ya tenía su varita en la mano, había conseguido ropa nueva usando accios, y en su cara estaba claro que no iba a detenerse ante nada ni nadie. Su pelo era ahora de un furioso color naranja. Harry sacó el tercer vial de poción y se lo entregó.

—Esto no puede seguir así, Teddy — le dijo, lleno de desolación.

—Tienes razón, las leyes tienen que cambiar — le respondió Teddy, tras beberse la poción — ¡Vaya! Esto es rápido, ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Es instantáneo pero te dará tres o cuatro horas como máximo. Procura estar a salvo por entonces, porque cuando su efecto acabe no podrás ni caminar.

Teddy se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarle. Harry ni se había incorporado, resignado ante las circunstancias.

—Gracias por todo. Te quiero mucho, padrino — dijo Teddy, dejando un beso en su mejilla — Ni una palabra a la abuela. Volveré pronto y serás el primero en saberlo.

Harry le vio desaparecerse y con un pase su varita, él hizo desaparecer la sangre que manchaba la alfombra.

* * *

Draco leyó su comunicado a la mañana siguiente. En el atrio del Ministerio había tantos periodistas que fue necesario organizarlos y poner unas barreras delante del estrado improvisado. Kinsgley y Harry habían decidido aparecer en la fotografía. Permanecieron detrás de Draco, uno a cada lado, mientras él se dirigía a la prensa. Era el apoyo implícito a cada una de sus palabras del Ministro y del Jefe de Aurores. Draco solo podría haber obtenido más si también hubiese estado Croaker, pero eso era algo que jamás de los jamases harían los inefables.

La voz de Draco era firme y controlada. El comunicado decía básicamente lo que Shacklebolt le había pedido y se lo sabía de memoria. Si leía era solo por evitarse las miradas de ciertos plumillas a los que habría cruciado sin pensárselo. Se arrepentirían pronto de todos aquellos artículos, estaba seguro. Y fue esa convicción la que le permitió saludar educadamente al terminar y comunicarles que no aceptaría preguntas. Fue Kingsley el que se quedó atendiendo a los periodistas cuando él se retiró a su despacho acompañado por Harry.

A primera hora de la tarde ya había contactado con cinco embajadores diferentes y concertado cuatro visitas. Y la verdad era que prefería prepararlas en casa. Enviando antes un memorando a Harry para avisarle, se marchó a Malfoy Manor.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, al quitarse la túnica también se quitó el papel de Embajador. Lo que de verdad le había hecho volver a casa antes de tiempo era esa pulsión de la magia en su interior. Draco había dejado de sentir frío. Ahora era un calor líquido y vibrante el que le recorría por dentro y el que tiraba de todos sus sentidos hacia la varita que había llevado consigo todo el día.

La nueva varita.

Draco nunca había sentido algo así y estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por ello, pero debía hacerlo en un lugar seguro. Cogió una manzana de la bandeja que Loopy le había preparado al llegar a casa y se dirigió hacia el sótano. Hacia la misma celda en la que había empezado todo.

No pensaba hacer tonterías. No iba a usar de nuevo el pensadero ni aquel conjuro. Pero sí quería probar los nuevos límites de su magia.

Los primeros hechizos fueron sencillos. Draco levitó la manzana, la dividió en dos, la volvió a unir, la cambió de tamaño varias veces y también de color. La transformó en varios objetos no comestibles y luego la devolvió a su forma original. La varita respondía con total flexibilidad, como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido, el tacto de la cabeza de la serpiente se sentía agradable en la palma de su mano. Aferrándola fuerte, Draco decidió ir más allá. Se apareció en su habitación.

Esperó por el mareo y las náuseas habituales pero no sucedió nada. Se sentía bien. La aparición había sido rápida y limpia. Se dejó envolver por el dominio sobre su magia y volvió a concentrarse. Draco se apareció en el jardín, en la habitación de su madre, en las cocinas de los elfos y otra vez en el sótano. Luego lo llevó un poco más lejos. Se apareció en el Callejón Diagon y también en Hogsmeade, y se desapareció hacia la mansión con tanta rapidez que estaba seguro de que nadie había llegado a verle.

Cada vez se sentía mejor.

Y de repente la vio. Un araña arrastrándose por los bordes de una de las paredes de la celda. Un ser vivo.

Algo vibró en su interior. Su magia se removió, buscando, siseando por sus venas, clamando, pidiendo… Las palabras llegaron a su mente con rapidez. Unas palabras que Draco no había podido pronunciar en su vida, causando varias sesiones de tortura por parte de Voldemort. Ahora, en cambio, se deslizaban por su lengua, sin pedirle permiso.

Draco trató de moderarlas, de rebajarlas a un crucio o a un imperio, a algo que no significase arrebatar una vida. Pero la varita vibraba y, de forma inconsciente, sus ojos seguían los avances de la araña como un depredador a su presa. Y no pudo contenerse más. Draco alzó la varita y pronunció esas dos palabras con una voz que no parecía su voz.

 _Avada kedavra._

El rayo verde impactó con fuerza desmedida en la araña, que se desintegró ante sus ojos, y también en la pared, que se resquebrajó de arriba abajo. Era una grieta tan grande que hizo temblar el suelo, torció el dintel de la entrada y provocó que una porción de la piedra del techo comenzase a desplomarse justo encima de Draco.

No sintió miedo en ningún momento. Actuando por puro instinto, levantó el brazo, estiró la palma y sin decir una sola palabra la piedra se detuvo en el aire. En cuanto la vio flotar sobre su cabeza, de alguna manera inexplicable, Draco supo lo que tenía que hacer. Giró la muñeca y canalizó su magia para que la piedra volviese a colocarse en su lugar en el techo y también para que la grieta de la pared fuera sellándose como si estuviese cerrando una cremallera. Hasta la última de las arenillas que se había desprendido volvió a su sitio. La araña había desaparecido.

Ocurrió entonces. Draco aún no había bajado el brazo y la serpiente se asomó al borde de la manga de su camisa, primero la cabeza, luego el cuerpo ondulante. Recorrió el dorso de su mano, también su palma, enredándose con sus dedos, girando y girando entre sus falanges hasta volver a colarse por dentro de la manga.

Era la serpiente de su marca. Esta vez no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. La había visto. Si se concentraba, la podía sentir perfectamente acomodándose en su antebrazo. Peligrosa.

Poderosa.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Draco no se avergonzó de ella.

Continuará...

* * *

Dan: ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Sí los capítulos se van complicando y como tú dices, Harry y Draco han conseguido volver a la paz, pero los secretos y las mentiras no se han detenido. A mí me encanta Blaise, es el mejor de los amigos para Draco, al estilo que él necesita. Y sobre la marca y la varita... Pues más en este capi. Pero decirte que no es la varita de Lucius. Como digo en este capi, Lucius tuvo su varita dentro del bastón hasta que Voldemort se instaló en Malfoy Manor. Luego la sacó y la tuvo en su mano (que es el momento en que Voldemort se la pide para matar a los prisioneros), pero el bastón estaba guardado. ¡Saludos! 3

Murtilla: ¡Hola! Interesantes preguntas, pero no puedo contestarte por ahora. Se irá viendo a lo largo del fic :) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Nuevo capi, respuesta a comentarios sin firmar al final. Y ya estamos más cerca de conocer algunas respuestas, que llegarán en el capi 10. ¡Feliz domingo!

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Oscuridad. El agua se filtra entre las copas de los árboles en un constante murmullo. Draco avanza a través del bosque, mientras una nube de vaho sale de su boca a cada exhalación. Tiene frío, pese a la túnica que le envuelve y se arrastra por el suelo. Siente cómo la tela se va empapando a medida que avanza, cómo asciende desde los bajos de la prenda hasta su cintura. Y pesa, cada vez pesa más, impidiéndole llegar a donde quiere._

 _Hay gente a su alrededor. No puede verles pero sabe que están ahí. Le apuntan con sus varitas, esperando el momento preciso para acabar con él. Tiene que defenderse de algún modo, buscar refugio. Pero sus pies descalzos se hunden de pronto en el fango del camino y Draco ya no encuentra fuerzas para liberarlos. La túnica pesa, las piernas pesan, su cuerpo se hunde, y en el medio de la noche la luz de todas esas varitas aparece, creando un falso cielo estrellado._

 _Draco cierra sus ojos resignado a su final, esperando que al menos sea rápido. Pero hasta él no llega ningún hechizo, ni se acerca ningún ser humano. La luz de las varitas se apaga y son dos ojos amarillos los que se acercan ondulando, deslizándose sobre la hierba mojada, y alzándose frente a él cuando llegan a su lado. En la oscuridad, Draco no ve el cuerpo de la serpiente, pero no le hace falta. Allí está el siseo, y el movimiento de esa otra serpiente en su antebrazo, respondiendo al de su semejante._

 _Se estremece cuando ve deslizarse los ojos a la izquierda de su cintura, al sentir la piel de la serpiente en su espalda. Su túnica ha desaparecido, el fango le llega a mitad del muslo, y la serpiente se enrosca en su cuerpo, hasta que Draco siente la cabeza recorrer su nuca y detenerse a un lado de su cuello._

 _La lengua bífida roza la piel sobre la arteria y se escucha un siseo mucho más fuerte cuando la serpiente muestra sus colmillos y todo su cuerpo se tensa para el ataque. Entonces, le muerde._

—¡NO!

Draco se despertó sentado en la cama y con la mano apretando el lado derecho de su cuello. Gotas de sudor mojaban el pelo sobre su frente y se deslizaban por su espalda bajo el pijama. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que no podía controlarlas. Estaba hiperventilando y Draco hizo todo lo que pudo por calmarse y no despertar a Harry. Pero era tarde.

—¿Draco?

Harry se incorporó hasta estar sentado a su lado y pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó.

—Una… una pesadilla. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, ven aquí — dijo Harry abriendo sus brazos y Draco se dejó llevar hasta estar de nuevo entre las sábanas.

Si alguien sabía de pesadillas ése era Harry. Ambos habían hablado sobre ese tema en varias ocasiones. Los dos las habían tenido casi a diario en los años siguientes a la guerra. Poco a poco habían ido desapareciendo y ahora solo solían visitarles en momentos de estrés o preocupaciones.

El tintineo de la magia de Harry sobre su cuerpo resultó muy agradable. De repente su piel estaba limpia y le rodeaba un calor que hizo que dejase de estremecerse. Los besos de Harry en su frente y las caricias en su pelo no eran menos efectivas. Pasaron así un buen rato, tratando de volver a la calma del sueño, pero Draco no se sentía capaz de volver a dormir. Y Harry se dio cuenta.

—¿Es por el viaje? — le preguntó.

Draco se iría a Turquía dentro de dos días. Harry creía que iba a reunirse con sus socios y apuntalar sus negocios en aquel país, así que Draco se preguntó si eso le pondría nervioso y supo que la respuesta era no. Luego pasó a su plan real, visitar a Lucius, y se dijo que eso le causaba un poco de preocupación. Estaba deseando ver a su padre, abrazarle y saber que todo estaba bien.

Pero lo que había provocado esa pesadilla era una razón muy distinta. Una que había guardado a cal y canto en el armario otra vez, después de bajarse de la nube de euforia y poder para darse cuenta de que había pronunciado la primera maldición mortal de su vida. Eso era lo que le ponía nervioso. No, era lo que le aterrorizaba. Pero no podía contárselo a Harry. No podía perderle. Ahora mismo, manejaba una peligrosa mentira de tres pistas.

—¿Draco? — volvió a insistir Harry en un susurro. Como tardaba tanto en contestar, pensó que Draco se había quedado dormido.

—La situación en Turquía está controlada — contestó Draco fingiendo una calma que no sentía. No cuando aún notaba el aliento de la serpiente en su cuello. Harry se incorporó un poco para mirarle y acariciarle la cara.

—¿De verdad? ¿No tengo que preocuparme? — le dijo.

—De verdad. Soy Embajador del Ministerio de Magia Británico, por mal que se pongan las cosas no se atreverían a tocarme un pelo y arriesgarse a una tensión diplomática.

Harry observó cómo Draco cogía su mano y dejaba un beso en su palma.

—Vale, Embajador, que ya nos conocemos. Cuéntame cómo les tienes ya cogidos por las pelotas.

Draco se echó a reír.

—He informado de mi visita y de mi agenda a los principales periódicos turcos. Todos sabrían a quién culpar si me pasase algo.

La sonrisa de Harry no tenía nada de inocente.

—¿Sabes que me pones un poco cuando te vuelves tan Slytherin?

Draco dudaba que eso fuese una invitación al sexo, a las cuatro de la madrugada y con Harry echándose a bostezar un segundo más tarde. Pero sí había aligerado esa presión en su pecho y Draco se sintió agradecido.

—¿Te pone lo Slytherin? ¿Y qué es eso de que "me vuelvo"? Yo soy siempre muy Slytherin.

—Bueno, técnicamente… Yo también lo soy.

A Draco le sorprendió un poco la broma sobre los Profanadores del Destino, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Harry le estaba abrazando de nuevo, buscando una posición cómoda para seguir durmiendo. Y Draco se dejó ir en su brazos, dispuesto a no separarse de él en lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

 _Querido Papá:_

 _¡Merrythought me ha dado 20 puntos en la última clase de DCAO! Tendrías que haber visto lo bien que me salió el cave inimicum. Espero que me lo pidan en los TIMOs._

 _Ahora vamos en cabeza en la Copa de las Casas. Ya sé que queda mucho curso por delante pero si ganamos el partido de la semana que viene, estaremos muy, muy cerca. Ya sabes que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no son suficientemente buenos para ganarnos._

 _No te habrás olvidado, ¿verdad? Me dijiste que vendrías a ver el Slytherin-Gryffindor. Y ya, ya sé que no puedes tomar partido, que James está en el equipo contrario y todo eso. Ya me llega con las charlas de Scorpius. Se trata de ganar, ¿no? Voy a meterle cuantos goles pueda a Rose y espero que Scorpius vaya tras la snitch con todas sus ganas. Es lo menos que puede hacer tras haberme quitado el puesto._

 _¿Ves? Aquí está otra vez, leyendo por encima de mi hombro y diciendo que no pudo quitarme lo que nunca fue mío. Es muy pesado, papá._

 _Por cierto, te manda saludos._

 _Besos,_

 _Albus Potter._

Harry sonrió a la carta de su hijo. August Merrythought, nieto de la célebre Galatea Merrythought y Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor, ya le había hablado en varias ocasiones de las buenas aptitudes de Albus en DCAO. Sin duda, era algo que iba a ayudarle mucho si no cambiaba en su opinión de ser auror, cosa que parecía bastante improbable.

En cuanto al Quidditch, iría a ver el partido como le había prometido a su hijo y volvería a tener el corazón dividido. Albus era competitivo hasta el límite pero James tampoco se quedaba atrás. La derrota no le sentaría bien a ninguno de los dos. Harry se preguntó cómo lo llevaría Scorpius y también recordó sus años como jugador. Por un momento, se planteó qué habría sucedido si lo suyo con Draco hubiese comenzado por aquel entonces, cómo habrían manejado la rivalidad y los colores. Pero ese tren de pensamiento le llevó a la Sala de la Muerte, al recuerdo de Dumbledore, y a la sensación de haber vivido una vida que no era suya.

No era una sensación agradable. Así que Harry cogió pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir la respuesta para Albus. Un _que gane el mejor_ sería su única alternativa.

* * *

Blaise se reclinó en el sillón y se dedicó a disfrutar del espectáculo. Poco importaba que Draco tuviese que estar de rodillas frente a la chimenea para utilizar la conexión flú, todo en su actitud y en su forma de hablar exudaba poder y dejaba claro que su posición era dominante. Blaise no podía entender una palabra de lo que decía, el idioma turco totalmente extraño en sus oídos, pero le gustaba mucho lo que veía. Además, Draco tenía su magia de vuelta. Había aplicado una serie de hechizos sobre la chimenea antes de usarla para asegurarse de que no estaba intervenida. Seguía sin fiarse de sus propias chimeneas, pero Blaise no podía culparle y no le importaba nada prestarle la de su casa.

Dio un nuevo trago al vaso de whisky de fuego en sus manos y sonrió cuando vio que Draco también sonreía. La conversación parecía llegar por fin a buen término. Apenas medio minuto después, Draco cortó la conexión y se puso de pie.

—¿Todo arreglado? — le preguntó Blaise.

—Sí, están conformes. Te recibirán a ti y te seguirán la corriente.

—Qué amables — dijo Blaise con sarcasmo — ¿Cómo les has convencido?

Draco volvió a sonreír mientras se servía su propio vaso de whisky.

—En principio, no les hacía ninguna gracia sentarse a comer solo con un buen amigo mío. Pero resulta que tienen interés en introducir una poción propia en el mercado británico, así que tu posición les es muy atractiva en estos momentos.

—Draco, Draco… ¿Estás queriéndome decir que además de hacerte un enorme favor que me cobraré en el futuro, voy a sacar tajada de la situación?

—Sabía que te divertirías.

Blaise se rio y Draco se acercó al sillón contiguo al suyo.

—¿Tienes todo listo? — le preguntó, nada más sentarse.

—Sí, mi traslador internacional estará preparado en tres horas.

—Bien, solo te falta esto — Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y le pasó una petaca — Tiene aproximadamente seis dosis, pero no las necesitarás todas.

—De acuerdo.

—Y toma esto también —Draco le tendió su varita.

—Draco…

—Es a ti a quien van a tener vigilado desde que llegues a Turquía. Si te interrogan o te encuentras en problemas, es mejor que lleves tú esa varita.

—¿Y tú?

—Llevaré la no registrada.

Draco había probado las dos esa misma mañana, tanto la suya como la otra que guardaba en el sótano. Ambas le habían obedecido. Seguían sin ser tan perfectas como la del bastón, tan afines a su magia, pero valdrían. Además, Draco también podía aparecerse ya a su antojo sin ningún tipo de efecto secundario.

—Pues creo que ya está todo, entonces — afirmó Blaise.

—Sí. Te veré mañana en Estambul.

—Por Estambul — brindó Blaise alzando su vaso.

Y Draco hizo chocar el suyo contra él.

* * *

Su traslador internacional no se activaría hasta mediodía, pero Draco tampoco iba a protestar si Harry decidía desearle buen viaje antes de irse a trabajar, con la cabeza debajo de las sábanas. Había empezado cuando Draco aún estaba dormido y las primeras oleadas de placer se habían mezclado con un sueño estúpido sobre lechuzas sordas. Las manos de Draco habían despertado antes, porque ya se enredaban en el pelo de Harry cuando él empezó a tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía. Notó los pantalones del pijama alrededor de sus tobillos, el cosquilleo del pelo entre sus muslos, el placer creciendo en el fondo de su estómago. Y quiso protestar, pero no estuvo seguro de encontrar su voz, cuando la boca de Harry le abandonó, y Draco sintió el frío de la mañana en su piel cuando desapareció la sábana.

—Ha… — trató de empezar a decir, pero de repente Harry estaba sentado sobre sus caderas, desnudo y aplicándose a sí mismo un par de hechizos. Draco tragó saliva y lo observó todo, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a suceder. Harry se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, agarró la erección de Draco y descendió sobre ella, cálido y estrecho, y Draco tuvo que contenerse para no alzar sus caderas de la cama y embestir.

Fue Harry quien decidió cuándo moverse y quien marcó el ritmo, y Draco se dejó hacer, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y los pies relajados. Hasta que Harry susurró su nombre con un tono de voz un tanto desesperado, que hizo que Draco clavase los talones en la cama, agarrase las caderas de Harry y empujase las suyas para encontrarle a medio camino.

Harry agarró su propia erección para imprimir un ritmo parecido en su puño y no hizo falta mucho más. Una serie de embestidas después, ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo y Draco recibió el peso de Harry sobre el colchón.

—Buenos días a ti también — dijo Draco cuando recuperó el resuello.

Harry le contestó con un ruidito satisfecho.

—Va a llegar tarde, Jefe de Aurores.

—Ventajas de ser el Jefe — contestó Harry besando su pecho y volviendo a acurrucarse sobre él. Aunque Draco le conocía bien y sabía que simplemente acortaría el tiempo de la ducha y se iría sin desayunar para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—Volveré pronto, solo serán un par de días — dijo entonces Draco, no muy seguro de si era realmente necesario. Pero Harry le abrazó un poco más fuerte y entonces supo que había acertado.

—Lo sé. Si necesitas algo, hablar o lo que sea, estaré aquí — contestó Harry.

—Lo sé, gracias.

* * *

Dos horas después, Draco preparaba su maleta. Se sentía mucho mejor, más dueño de la situación. Harry le anclaba a la realidad y a la mejor parte de sí mismo. Esa mañana lo podía ver todo con claridad. No iba a arriesgar su relación con más mentiras. Lo arreglaría todo cuando volviese de ver a su padre. Se sinceraría con Harry aunque tuviese que pasar otras seis noches delante del fuego, desnudándose de una forma que no era su favorita. Iba a contárselo todo y probablemente confiarle el Arma de Destino de Slytherin para que la alejase de sus manos. Draco sabía que las de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban en Hogwarts, y quizá sería buena idea enviar allí también la de su casa. Se preguntó si Slughorn sería un buen custodio mientras las prendas de ropa para su viaje se doblaban con eficiencia dentro de su maleta tras un movimiento de su varita. Draco apenas se dio cuenta de que no había verbalizado el hechizo.

Un siseó le llegó desde dentro del armario a sus espaldas. Draco se negó a darse la vuelta y a creer que fuese cierto. Se dijo que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada tras la pesadilla de la otra noche y siguió preparando su equipaje.

El problema fue que el siseo fue haciéndose más y más evidente a medida que iba acercándose, y si Draco siguió sin darse la vuelta no fue ya para negar la evidencia, sino porque tenía miedo a lo que podría encontrarse.

Paralizado, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y los ojos cerrados, Draco sintió a la serpiente llegar hasta él y enroscarse en sus tobillos. La náusea fue casi inmediata. Las memorias de Nagini habitando Malfoy Manor y acechándole a cada momento fueron inevitables. Draco vio cómo sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus piernas. Ése era todo el movimiento del que se sentía capaz.

La serpiente dejó de ondular entre sus pies y todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que Draco la viera subir a la cama y deslizarse por uno de los laterales de la maleta. Por un momento, los ojos amarillos se fijaron en los suyos, y Draco levantó sus barreras de Oclumancia en un gesto instintivo. Supo que no se equivocaba cuando sintió el intento de invadir su mente, pero era un intento más bien débil y Draco lo repelió sin problemas. La serpiente no pareció decepcionada, dirigió de nuevo su atención a la maleta y señaló con la cabeza a su interior.

 _Quiere que la lleve,_ pensó Draco.

Y justo cuando Draco empezaba a plantearse todos los inconvenientes que podría acarrear algo así, la serpiente cambió de forma y se transformó en lo que en realidad era, el bastón de Profanador.

Después de lo que había visto, Draco no se atrevía a poner sus manos sobre él. Probó a encogerlo con un hechizo y cuando funcionó, lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su maleta. Asegurándose de que ya lo tenía todo, también encogió la maleta y le aplicó un hechizo de privacidad. Luego la guardó en el interior de su túnica y se dirigió a la Terminal de Trasladores Internacional.

* * *

El plan estaba muy claro. Blaise había pedido un traslador internacional hacia Chipre el día interior, un viaje de ocio al que nadie dio ninguna importancia. Draco pensaba que si Harry llegaba a enterarse de que ambos habían viajado en fechas tan cercanas y a dos países vecinos, probablemente no tendría ninguna duda de que Blaise había acudido como ayuda y vía de escape si las cosas se ponían complicadas. No tenía por qué saber que Blaise había tomado un barco muggle hacia las costas de Turquía a la mañana siguiente y que se había encontrado horas después con Draco, en la habitación que éste había reservado en el Derviche Saltarín, el mejor hotel mágico de Estambul.

Una vez allí, comenzaba la segunda parte del plan. Blaise tomó la poción multijugos, se transformó en Draco y se vistió con las ropa que éste le había dejado para dirigirse a la reunión con sus socios turcos, mientras el verdadero Draco se aplicaba varios hechizos glamour para esconder su verdadero aspecto.

—Si querías un pelo mío y transformarte en un atractivo italiano, solo tenías que pedírmelo, Draco — le dijo Blaise al chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros en el que se había convertido su amigo.

Draco se giró hacia Blaise y, aunque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, le sorprendió verse a sí mismo.

—¿Y dejar que mi padre me crucie el culo? Te recuerdo que él no sabe que voy a aparecer. Necesito ser yo mismo cuando entre.

—Entendido. ¿Estoy guapo?

Draco dio un resoplido.

—Más que de costumbre — contestó.

—Debería aprovechar entonces. ¿Alguno de tus socios turcos vale la pena?

Estaba bromeando, pero Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la idea.

—Ni se te ocurra meterme en problemas, Zabini. Te recuerdo que ahora eres Draco Malfoy y que no estás soltero.

—¿Te has casado con Potter sin contármelo?

—Ya me entiendes…

—Bueno, entonces tendré que jugar yo solo.

Blaise se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, pero a Draco le resultó igualmente perturbador verse a sí mismo acariciándose por encima del pantalón.

—Blaise… — protestó de forma poco convincente, y Blaise sí se echó a reír entonces.

—Vale, vale. Prometo ser bueno. Además, tengo negocios que cerrar esta noche.

—Pues céntrate en eso. Y vete ya, no les gusta la gente que llega tarde.

—De acuerdo. Mucha suerte, dale saludos a Lucius.

—De tu parte.

* * *

Teddy había perdido la cuenta de los enervates que sus compañeros le habían echado. Caminaba pisando nubes de algodón, con los sentidos demasiado alerta, y con la sensación de que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro. Harry le había dicho que a las cuatro horas de tomar esa poción se quedaría convertido en un guiñapo. Teddy se había asegurado de estar a salvo en ese momento. Pero lo que Harry no le había contado era que los efectos iban a durar días.

Pero no podía rendirse ahora. El piso franco estaba apenas a cuatro manzanas y cargaba junto a otro compañero a Vibeke, la bruja por la que habían vuelto a Moscú y lo habían arriesgado todo. Alrededor de su cuello y sus muñecas aún estaban esas cadenas hechizadas que no habían podido quitarle. Le habían hecho heridas muy feas en la piel, pero Teddy sabía que encontrarían la manera de arrancárselas. Solo tenían que llegar al piso, conseguir bajarle la fiebre y tumbarse todos a dormir durante una semana.

Cuando doblaron la siguiente esquina, Teddy sintió el agarre en su hombro y cómo su compañero le indicaba que se escondiesen tras la sombra de la pared.

—¿Qué pas…

—Shhh...

Su compañero señaló a un hombre que avanzaba por la calle, observando los edificios. A Teddy no le pareció una razón para detenerse hasta que se fijó en que el hombre tenía en sus manos una varita.

No lo entendía. ¿Un mago en la zona muggle de Kayseri? Teddy ni siquiera creía que en aquella ciudad de Capadocia hubiese un barrio mágico. Si los rusos les habían descubierto estaban perdidos, ninguno de los tres estaba en posición de plantar batalla.

De repente, el mago se detuvo. Pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Miró a su alrededor, y con un par de pases de su varita, su aspecto cambió.

Teddy estuvo a punto de soltar el cuerpo de Vibeke.

—¿Pasa algo, Teddy? — le preguntó su compañero. Y Teddy se alegró de que fuese ucraniano y que no estuviese al tanto de quiénes eran los Malfoy.

—No. Creí que era uno de los rusos.

—No lo parece, aunque no sé qué narices hace ahí.

Lo que hizo el mago fue abrir una pequeña herida en su brazo, verter varias gotas de sangre en la acera, y comenzar a conjurar un hechizo. Teddy vio que había una señora asomada a la ventana y, aunque lo tenía justo enfrente, no parecía haberle visto. Probablemente habría usado un confundus o algo parecido que solo despistase a los muggles.

Era casi increíble que la señora no pudiese ver cómo los muros de las casas frente a ella se convertían en una fina cortina transparente y se disolvían. No solo los muros, sino las habitaciones tras ellos y la parte trasera de dos edificios completos. Y cómo allí detrás había una casa, una especie de mansión de pequeñas dimensiones hacia la que el mago avanzó a través de un camino de piedra. En cuanto superó la línea de fachadas, los edificios volvieron a aparecer como si nunca se hubiesen movido. La señora en la ventana se cansó de mirar a la calle vacía y se metió dentro de su casa.

—Vía libre, Teddy. Vámonos — dijo el ucraniano sin tan siquiera inmutarse por lo que habían visto. Eran magos, cosas así no eran en absoluto inimaginables.

A Teddy tampoco le hubiese sorprendido si no fuera porque ese mago era Draco. Antes de seguir su camino, Teddy se preguntó qué haría allí y si lo sabría Harry.

Mientras tanto, tras los muros de esas casas muggles, Draco abría la puerta de entrada de la pequeña mansión con dos nuevas gotas de su sangre y ponía los pies en el vestíbulo. Todo estaba en silencio, las luces apagadas. Draco sintió la emoción cerrándole la garganta.

—¿Papá?

Continuará...

* * *

Elrick: Eso parece... ¡Gracias!

Murtilla: No puedo decirte nada sobre eso. Pero en el capítulo 10 sabremos más cosas. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Dan: ¡Hola! De nuevo las gracias son para ti ^^ Scorpius y James tienen miedo a decírselo al otro primero, pero están en la misma situación ;) Teddy sigue siendo uno de mis personajes favoritos. Tiene vida propia cuando le escribo, hace lo que quiere, es genial. La situación de Draco es complicada y no vas mal encaminada ^^ Sabremos más en el capítulo 10. ¡Nos leemos! Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! He notado que últimamente llegan muchos menos comentarios y también menos lecturas al fic. Sería una pena que fuese porque no os está gustando, aunque quizá los motivos sean otros. La verdad es que yo me lo estoy pasando estupendamente con esta historia y voy a seguir escribiendo y publicando hasta el final. Gracias a los que seguís aquí y me contáis qué os va pareciendo. ¡Sois los mejores! Hojaverde

 **Capítulo 10**

El hechizo le llegó por la espalda. Draco no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y se vio empujado con fuerza contra la pared más cercana. Allí se quedó, suspendido a varios centímetros del suelo, sujetado por ese torrente de magia.

Lucius apareció en el vestíbulo, apuntándole con su varita, y Draco se alegró de ver que su padre no solo estaba bien sino que su presencia era tan impecable como, salvo en los peores días de la guerra, siempre lo había sido.

Su mirada, en cambio… Ésa sí que recordaba a la guerra.

Draco tuvo enseguida la punta de la varita de Lucius clavada en la garganta.

—Demuéstrame quién eres — dijo Lucius.

Solo había una forma de convencer a su padre. Draco no iba a perder tiempo en hablar o en mostrarle la varita no registrada que llevaba encima y cuya existencia solo conocía su familia. Antes de que Lucius hiciese ningún intento de leer su mente, Draco bajó todas sus barreras de oclumancia. La intrusión no se hizo esperar. Draco se concentró en marcarle el camino a su padre, en llevarle justo a un recuerdo que le convencería.

Allí estaba la cama de aquella habitación de la mansión, Harry cogiéndole de la mano, Blaise llorando en un rincón, su madre aguantando sus propias lágrimas y diciendo que iba a buscar a Scorpius. Era el momento en que había despertado después de estar a punto de morir y solo el verdadero Draco podría recordarlo.

La violenta invasión de Lucius se hizo más suave y empezó a retirarse. Draco se sintió aliviado, hasta que notó a su padre invadiendo otros recuerdos mucho más recientes. Estaba poniéndose al día con la información que había en su mente y a Draco le pareció jugar sucio, así que comenzó a recuperar sus barreras. Cuando Lucius se detuvo en un recuerdo íntimo de Harry y Draco, fue demasiado.

—¡Basta! — Draco apretó los dientes y luchó hasta expulsarle de su mente.

La expresión de Lucius no revelaba nada cuando se apartó un par de pasos y le liberó del hechizo. Pero cuando los pies de Draco apenas habían tocado el suelo, ya le estaba abrazando.

—Me alegro de verte, hijo.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo brevemente antes de apartarse.

—Eso ha sido un abuso de confianza — le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Lucius solo esbozó una sonrisa y le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

—Tonterías. Tenía que asegurarme.

Draco sabía que su padre no tenía la razón, que con ese primer recuerdo era más que suficiente, pero que seguir insistiendo no le llevaría a ningún sitio. Y tenía cosas mucho más importantes que decirle.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Bastante más importantes.

—Eres mi hijo — respondió Lucius con firmeza, como si la duda de que pudiese no haberlo hecho le ofendiera. Draco asintió con respeto.

—Siento que te haya llevado a esta situación. ¿Cómo has estado estos días?

—Bien. Los Sayre han demostrado ser incluso más eficientes de lo que les presuponía. Uno de sus elfos se aparece a diario para cocinar y atenderme. No puedo quejarme.

—Me alegra oírlo. Les recompensaremos como se merecen.

—Por supuesto. Estaba a punto de sentarme a cenar, ¿me acompañas?

—Claro, papá.

La casa no daba muestras de haber estado desocupada durante años. Draco sabía que uno de los elfos de su padre se encargaba de viajar a las propiedades de los Malfoy de vez en cuando para encargarse de que todo estuviese en orden, pero en esa casa había más que cuidados y limpieza, había vida.

Las chimeneas estaban encendidas, al igual que las velas de todas las habitaciones. La mesa estaba dispuesta con un servicio, pero un segundo apareció sobre el mantel en cuanto Draco tomó asiento.

—¿El elfo sigue aquí?

—Sí, se marcha siempre a medianoche y vuelve por la mañana.

Draco asintió, pensando ya en cómo podría recompensar la eficiencia de los Sayre. Enviar a uno de sus propios elfos sería fácilmente detectado por los aurores, con todas esas leyes de liberación de los elfos domésticos de Granger. Comprar uno para que atendiese a su padre tampoco sería fácil, ya que al efectuar la compra tendrían que ligar su fidelidad a la casa y esa propiedad en la que se encontraban no estaba registrada. La solución de los Sayre era eficaz y discreta. Justo lo que necesitaban.

Y no cocinaba nada mal. Draco no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que el primer plato le había abierto el apetito de forma voraz. Se alegró al ver que su padre también comía con ganas.

Ambos dejaron pasar los dos primeros platos y el postre hablando de temas más ligeros, pero supieron muy bien que el momento delicado había llegado cuando se retiraron a uno de los salones con sus copas de coñac.

Lucius ordenó al elfo doméstico volver a casa de sus dueños. Había temas que quería tratar en la más absoluta privacidad. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto ante la mirada que su padre clavó en él sin decir ni una palabra. Lucius había utilizado esa táctica con él desde que era pequeño y Draco odiaba admitir que aún le funcionaba. Seguía muriéndose de incomodidad ante ese silencio impuesto y al final siempre lo rompía él empezando a hablar de cosas que no quería contar.

—Siento mucho haberte metido en problemas. Sé que soy tu hijo y que la familia es lo primero, pero lo que menos deseo es que vuelvas a Azkabán.

—Eso no va a suceder, no voy a permitirlo — contestó Lucius.

—Tampoco yo. Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Espero que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería, Draco. Confío en que hayas alejado a tu madre y a la familia de lo que pasó todo lo posible.

—Lo he hecho. La versión oficial es que yo fui el único que estaba contigo cuando se produjo la magia negra y que seguía inconsciente. Incluso he hecho un comunicado ante la prensa como Embajador. Solo te culpan a ti. No a Blaise, ni a mamá…

—Ni a Potter.

Draco sintió el rubor en sus mejillas.

—No, a él tampoco.

—Veo que no se ha apartado de ti.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—No sé, ¿quizá porque su pareja ha estado jugando con magia negra últimamente? ¿O es que él aún no lo sabe?

Draco sintió un puñetazo en el estómago. Apuró lo que quedaba de su copa tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero Lucius no le dio tiempo.

—No lo sabe, ya veo — dijo en un tono complaciente que sacudió a Draco.

—¿Y qué es lo que sabes tú, padre?

Lucius se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió de nuevo a las botellas dispuestas en la camarera para rellenar su copa. Draco estaba seguro de que estaba disfrutando cada segundo de aquella espera, así que se permitió un poco de arrogancia. Con un movimiento de su muñeca atrajo la botella de coñac hacia su mano, justo cuando su padre la acababa de dejar sobre la mesa. Un accio no verbal y sin varita que Lucius observó con una ligera sorpresa, hasta que la escondió bajo esa expresión controlada de su rostro que dominaba a la perfección.

—¿Vas a contestarme? — insistió Draco.

—Después de salvarte la vida, soy yo quien se merece una explicación. Por lo general, asumo el peso de mis decisiones pero me gusta saber exactamente por qué he tenido que tomarlas en primer lugar.

Lucius volvió a sentarse frente a Draco y clavó su mirada con firmeza en sus ojos.

—Dime qué sabes y te contaré el resto — pidió Draco, haciendo suspirar a Lucius.

—Imaginarás que lo primero que hice al enterarme de tu estado y escuchar dónde te había encontrado Potter, fue bajar al sótano — Draco asintió y Lucius siguió hablando — Quería deshacerme de cualquier cosa que pudiese ponerte en un compromiso con él o con los aurores y créeme, había más de una cosa. Al menos tuviste el buen juicio de intentar el conjuro en otra celda y Potter nunca llegó a ver el pensadero ni el fragmento de libro que habías utilizado.

Draco se removió en su asiento. Su padre lo sabía casi todo.

—Así que devolví el recuerdo a su vial, guardé el pensadero en su sitio y sellé la celda. Con la llave de sangre sabía que nadie más que tú podría localizarla. Y luego me puse a buscar una solución a tu problema.

—Gracias por cubrirme. No sé qué habría pasado si Harry…

—Lo que hiciste fue una auténtica temeridad, Draco, prácticamente un suicidio y no voy a permitir que te marches sin que me expliques por qué.

Era odioso sentirse de nuevo un adolescente de trece años, pero era como Draco se sentía. El problema es que en esta ocasión no tenía que confesar una chiquillada de Hogwarts, o la última estupidez cometida junto a Blaise. Le costaba encontrar las palabras y cuanto más tardaba en responder, más se acrecentaba el enfado de su padre.

—¿Crees que yo no lo pensé? — volvió a hablar Lucius — Muchas veces, Draco. Desde que leí ese libro y guardé ese fragmento en el pensadero, todos los días me pregunté si funcionaría. Bajé al sótano varias veces dispuesto a intentarlo, pero al final me detuve.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo detenerte? — preguntó Draco.

—Tú. Tú y también tu madre, Draco. La familia.

Draco apartó la mirada. No podía decir que hubiese hecho ese conjuro a ciegas. Justo al lado de las palabras de la invocación y las indicaciones de movimientos de la varita también estaban los posibles resultados y las probabilidades de éxito. Entre los primeros había algunos terroríficos y las segundas eran casi nulas. Su propia existencia había detenido a su padre, y él no encontraba el valor para decirle que la existencia de su hijo era justo lo que le había empujado a intentarlo.

—¿Qué te hizo a ti no detenerte? — le preguntó Lucius, como si pudiese leer sus miedos.

Draco cerró los ojos y recordó ese momento. La ilusión en la mirada de Scorpius, los planes que no habían cambiado desde que tenía seis años, la sonrisa radiante cuando se acercó aquella mañana y le dijo que ya había decidido sus asignaturas de quinto y que al salir de Hogwarts entraría en la Academia de Aurores. Y las leyes redactadas en los años de postguerra cayendo con todo su peso sobre los hombros de Draco.

" _No se permitirá el acceso al Wizengamot, a la División de Aurores ni al Departamento de Misterios a ningún mago o bruja marcados ni a ningún miembro de sus dos siguientes generaciones"._

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco?

— Scorpius… — dijo Draco con un suspiro derrotado.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Cómo que Scorpius?

—Quiere ser auror, padre. Quiere ser auror pero no puede serlo porque yo tengo la Marca.

Hubo un ligero silencio, unos segundos de consideración, antes de que Lucius estallase.

— ¡Por Morgana y todos sus ancestros, Draco! ¡Pudiste dejarle sin padre! ¿Crees que eso le haría más feliz?

—Yo no sabía que…

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabías! El libro lo dice bien claro, el conjuro cayó en desuso por circunstancias desafortunadas para todos los magos que lo habían intentado.

—Eso no es necesariamente morir, tenía que intentarlo… — presionó Draco.

—¡Por Merlín! No puedo creerlo. Habla con el chico, él lo entenderá.

—Ya lo hice, padre. Y claro que lo entiende, pero no se trata de eso. No quiero que renuncie a nada por mí, quiero que sea el mago que quiere ser.

—Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer con Potter para que deroguen esa ley pero ¡mantente apartado de la magia negra!

Lo primero que llegó fue el calor. Emanaba del bolsillo de su túnica donde Draco había guardado el bastón encogido con magia. Después vino la rabia; ésa era fría, la misma que le había recorrido por dentro los primeros días tras haber despertado. Por último los siseos, esa voz le decía que nadie tenía por qué darle órdenes, que el poder era suyo y suyas también las decisiones. Draco irguió la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos mientras respondía con una voz mucho más segura.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tú, padre?

Lucius frunció el ceño, sorprendido ante el ataque.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Te mantuviste tú apartado de lo que no debías cuando yo era pequeño? ¿Me diste la libertad de elegir mi propio camino cuando tenía la edad de mi hijo?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? Es algo que ya hemos hablado antes. Las circunstancias…

—No — dijo Draco alzando la mano — Ni te atrevas a volver a juzgarme. No estás en posición de hacerlo.

—Draco…

Fuera lo que fuese a decir Lucius, las palabras murieron al borde de sus labios cuando su mirada se dirigió al pecho de su hijo. Draco sabía lo que estaba viendo. La había sentido despertar y moverse bajo su túnica, debatiéndose entre el orgullo y el recelo. La serpiente se asomó por el borde de su cuello, rodeó sus hombros y se deslizó por su espalda hacia el suelo, hasta quedarse a sus pies, con la cabeza erguida y desafiante hacia Lucius. Éste, por su parte, tenía el rostro desencajado. Draco estiró su brazo y la serpiente se transformó de nuevo en el bastón, que voló hacia su mano ya en su tamaño normal.

—¿Qué te he hecho? — logró decir Lucius con la voz rota.

—Ésa es la explicación que yo he venido a buscar, padre. Y vas a dármela.

* * *

Harry se sintió culpable cuando Williamson le entregó los informes diarios sobre el caso de Lucius Malfoy. Además del seguimiento de varias pistas sin éxito y de las noticias siempre aburridas e intrascendentes de la estancia de Narcissa en Bretaña, en esa ocasión también contenía información sobre el viaje de Draco a Turquía. Harry se obligó a leerlo apelando a su profesionalidad y no se sorprendió cuando vio el nombre de Blaise y las pruebas que demostraban que éste había viajado a Chipre un día antes de que Draco abandonase Inglaterra.

En cierto modo, lo agradecía. Blaise había demostrado ser un amigo leal hasta las últimas consecuencias y a Harry le parecía bien que estuviese cerca de Draco por lo que pudiese ocurrir en Estambul. Era algo que él como Jefe de Aurores no podía permitirse.

Harry se sumergió en montañas de papeles hasta que ya no pudo retrasar más el momento de irse a casa.

Se avergonzó un poco de sí mismo ante la sensación de incomodidad que le invadió al llegar a su piso vacío. Desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche solo en Malfoy Manor, pero tampoco se había planteado que estar en su apartamento sin Draco se le fuese a hacer tan extraño.

Casi asustaba lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a que Draco formase parte de su vida. NI siquiera cuando se había divorciado de Ginny había sentido un vértigo parecido al que sintió cuando creyó que iba a perderle a él. Ahora que le tenía de vuelta, Harry estaba convencido de que le quería a su lado hasta el fin de sus días.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para dejar de ponerse melodramático y fue hasta la cocina para prepararse algo de cena. Las alacenas no le ofrecieron ningún consuelo. Y, cerca como estaba, decidió ir hasta El Caldero y calmar su hambre con uno de los platos de Hannah.

Era algo que había hecho con bastante frecuencia tras el divorcio, cuando había empezado a vivir en su apartamento muggle y no tenía la paciencia de cocinar al volver del trabajo. Hannah solía estar muy atareada, pero siempre encontraba cinco minutos para sentarse con él y charlar un rato. Esa noche no fue diferente. Y Harry tuvo suerte, porque también coincidió con Neville, que solía hacer una breve visita a su esposa cada noche antes de tener que volver a Hogwarts.

Quizá era su reciente vena emotiva, o las ganas de que las cosas saliesen bien entre Draco y él, pero Harry se había estado planteando la necesidad de que el Arma de Destino de Slytherin saliese de sus vidas. El lugar que siempre se le ocurría para ella era Hogwarts, allí donde se guardaban también otras de las dos armas. Tener enfrente a Neville le volvió a hacer pensar en ello.

—Yo creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que Slytherin gane esta vez. Veo a Albus con muchas ganas y Scorpius es un buscador muy hábil.

—Neville… — le interrupió Harry — ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer si el bastón o la espada apareciesen?

Neville le miró por un momento, sorprendido por el cambio brusco de tema y tratando de asimilar sus palabras. No tardó mucho en entender la idea. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz, aunque estaban en una zona bastante apartada.

—¿Ha aparecido alguna de ellas?

—Solo era una suposición. Pero si así fuera, ¿dónde crees que estarían más seguras?

Harry no sabía si Neville le había creído, pero le siguió la corriente de todas formas.

—Imagino que en Hogwarts.

—¿En manos de la directora o…?

—Harry, ¿ha aparecido? ¿Cuál de las dos?

Harry lo pensó durante unos segundos. Hermione y Ron ya sabían la verdad. Neville era un hombre discreto, le había descubierto la historia sobre las Armas del Destino y podría ayudarle en el futuro. No encontró motivos por los que callarse. Y menos después de proteger su mesa con un hechizo de privacidad.

—Digamos que hipotéticamente hubiese aparecido el bastón de Slytherin — dijo Harry.

—¿Draco tiene el bastón de Slytherin? — dijo Neville con los ojos muy abiertos, pero contuvo su entusiasmo cuando vio la ceja alzada de Harry — Vale, entiendo. Hipotéticamente. Pero eso significaría que el duelo lo ganó Slytherin.

—Lo que no tiene mucho sentido, porque el Profanador era Draco y él decidió que yo pertenecía a Gryffindor.

—Sé que Draco apostó por Gryffindor, pero por lo que sé de esas armas, Harry… Lo único que pretendía esa magia era enfrentaros, que tuvieseis opiniones distintas.

—¿Eso crees?

—La serpiente luchó por él, ¿verdad? Y por ti lo hizo el león. A la magia no le importaba quién dijera qué, solo que no fuese lo mismo. Dudo que las casas asociadas a las Armas del Destino fuesen a cambiar. Y si el bastón ha aparecido… Quiero decir, si hubiese aparecido, eso significaría que ganó la serpiente.

—No lo sé, nunca me he sentido un Slytherin.

—Vosotros me dijisteis que tu vida no habría cambiado demasiado si hubieses sido un Slytherin.

—Solo nuestro futuro. Nuestros hijos.

Neville asintió e hizo algo que sorprendió a Harry, cogió su mano.

—Escucha Harry, ¿crees que yo no me hago esa pregunta? Si hubiese sido seleccionado en Hufflepuff ¿hubiese luchado en la guerra? ¿Hubiese matado a Nagini? Son cosas que ya nunca sabré, pero la verdad es que quiero creer que sí.

Harry miró a Neville y se sintió muy identificado con sus palabras. Lo que importaban eran los hechos, las decisiones que ambos hubiesen tomado, no el color de sus casas.

—Tienes razón — afirmó.

—No le des muchas vueltas — dijo Neville apretando su mano una última vez, antes de soltarla — Deja todo en el pasado.

Harry asintió. Era un buen consejo pero sabía que aún no podía seguirlo. No mientras ese bastón estuviese en un armario de Malfoy Manor. Se dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir que acabase en Hogwarts.

* * *

Lo que menos esperaba Harry al volver a casa era sentir vibrar las protecciones del piso. Solo la gente de su total confianza tenía permitida la aparición, así que abrió las barreras para darle acceso a su visita. En medio de su salón se aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

—¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! — dijo Harry acercándose a saludarles — Acabo de volver de cenar en El Caldero.

—Hola, Harry. Perdona que vengamos a estas horas — dijo Hermione.

—Nada que perdonar. Sentaos, ¿queréis algo de beber?

—Queremos hablar contigo.

El tono de Hermione no anunciaba gravedad pero sí era bastante serio. Ron le miraba de forma un poco más afable, como hacía siempre que seguía a Hermione en una de sus cruzadas.

—Claro, contadme — dijo Harry, invitándoles a sentarse en el sofá. Ambos lo hicieron y Hermione sacó un libro minúsculo de su bolso que enseguida recuperó su tamaño normal. Era antiguo, con el lomo asegurado con magia para que sus hojas no se desparramasen. Tenía en la primera de sus hojas el sello luminoso de los Inefables — Eso no parece un libro que pueda salir del Ministerio sin permiso, Herm.

—Hace tiempo que me concedieron un permiso especial para llevarme ejemplares a casa. Saben que muchas veces trabajo por las noches.

—Y si no, que me lo pregunten a mí — dijo Ron, ganándose una mirada poco amistosa.

—¿Y qué has encontrado? — preguntó Harry.

—Algo que todos buscamos durante días, Harry — Hermione se mordió el labio — Siento no haber dado con ello antes.

—Todos hicimos cuanto pudimos, no seas tan dura contigo misma — la reconfortó Ron, acariciando su espalda.

—¿Qué es, Herm? — volvió a preguntar Harry.

Hermione abrió el libro en una determinada página y le mostró el dibujo esbozado en el papel. Era un cuerpo completamente surcado de finas líneas negras, unas que Harry ya había visto antes. El recuerdo de la piel de Draco invadida por ellas le revolvió el estómago. Hermione pronunció un hechizo que hizo que las letras ininteligibles del texto se tradujeran al inglés y Harry pudiera leerlas.

—¿Contra-maldición del olvido? —dijo. Hermione asintió.

—Repasamos todos los libros de maldiciones, suponiendo que Draco estaba bajo la influencia de una de ellas, pero… No pensamos en ningún momento en la posibilidad de que no estuviese sufriendo un efecto secundario sino una respuesta.

—No te entiendo… — dijo Harry.

—Draco hizo algo, Harry, pero no fue eso lo que casi le mató sino una trampa detrás de ese conjuro o ese hechizo, una contra-maldición.

—¿Un castigo por tratar de usar ese hechizo? — ahora Harry lo veía más claro. Siguió leyendo el texto que decía precisamente lo que había explicado Hermione — ¿Y sabemos a qué hechizos iba asociada?

—Sí, también lo dice ahí. A dos hechizos fundamentales, los que se intentaron usar para anular la propiedad y el control de otras personas.

—¿Hechizos para auto-liberarse?

—Sí, de deudas de vida, juramentos inquebrantables abusivos, imperios permanentes…

—¿Imperios permanentes?

—Te sorprenderías de las cosas que hacían los magos siglos atrás — dijo Ron — Una lectura a uno de estos libros y nadie te libra de las pesadillas.

—Ron tiene razón, Harry. Pero no hace falta irse tantos siglos atrás. Todos conocimos al último mago en usar algo así para controlar a sus siervos.

—El cabrón de Voldemort — contestó Ron.

De repente, todo hizo conexión en la mente de Harry. Controlar a sus siervos, Voldemort, la Marca Tenebrosa.

Según lo que decía ese libro, Draco había intentado deshacerse de su Marca con un hechizo que llevaba asociada una contra-maldición. Harry leyó la última línea del texto y sintió un escalofrío.

" _A todo el que desee librarse de mí, que sea la muerte quien le encuentre"._

Continuará...

* * *

Yuuki: Hola! Sí, actualizo todos los domingos ^^ Todo eso que me comentas de la marca, el bastón, la magia negra... Ya no te contesto, porque encontrarás muchas respuestas en este capi :) Me alegra que te guste Teddy y también Blaise, son dos personajes con los que disfruto muchísimo. Si Draco y Harry siguen juntos llegará el momento en que estén frente a sus hijos, y no te olvides de que hay un partido de Quidditch pronto... jejeje ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Murtilla: Jajajaja qué razón tienes, de Black a Black podrían haber llegado a un trato, pero va a ser que no XD De lo otro, no puedo decir nada ;) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: ¡Hola! En la primera parte de Profanadores en el capítulo 11 dije que empezaba la recta final. No sé si esta historia también va a tener 16 capítulos, porque sabéis que lo escribo semana a semana, pero sí tengo esa misma sensación de estar llegando al final que tuve entonces. Sea como sea, ¡gracias por seguir aquí! Y vamos a por el capítulo 11 ^^

 **Capítulo 11**

Blaise tropezó en las escaleras y se agarró al pasamanos soltando una risita. Sabía que no tendría que haber bebido tanto raki, pero tampoco había querido parecer maleducado rechazando las constantes invitaciones a rellenar su vaso. Por fortuna, había pasado después de cerrar una negociación más que provechosa para sus intereses. Aunque, por si acaso, revisaría el contenido del acuerdo al día siguiente. Ahora mismo no estaba seguro de nada.

El recepcionista del hotel le había mirado con reproche, pero Blaise seguía teniendo el aspecto de Draco, quien había reservado una de sus suites más caras, y enseguida había cambiado su ceño fruncido por una expresión tan sonriente como falsa.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto Blaise llegó allí. La habitación estaba vacía. Draco aún no había vuelto, pero Blaise no le dio ninguna importancia. Si hubiese pasado algo malo, Draco le habría enviado un mensaje, y estaba convencido de que tendría que hablar muchas cosas con su padre.

Blaise se sintió tentado a acostarse sin tan siquiera desvestirse, pero se agarró a las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para darse una ducha rápida y lavarse los dientes. Se le cerraban los ojos cuando se metió en la cama que Draco había agrandado de forma exagerada, para que los dos pudiesen pasar allí la noche de la forma más cómoda. En solo unos segundos se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, el sol entraba ya por la ventana. Blaise no necesitó abrir los ojos para sentir que había recuperado su aspecto. Su magia ya no estaba constreñida en las barreras de otro cuerpo, fluía dentro del suyo dentro de los límites conocidos. Aun así, lo primero que hizo fue tocarse el pelo y le alegró ver que sus mechones largos y oscuros estaban de vuelta.

La cama seguía vacía. Tampoco había rastro de que Draco hubiese vuelto en la otra mesilla y no había luz en el baño. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a preocuparse, Blaise miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, al pequeño salón adyacente al dormitorio, y vio a Draco allí, sentado en uno de los sillones. Le miraba fijamente, vestía la misma ropa que la noche anterior, y cuando Blaise se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y vio lo que Draco tenía en su regazo, apenas pudo creerlo.

—Draco…

—Buenos días, Blaise.

Blaise conocía ese tono de voz. Le bastaron solo tres palabras para darse cuenta de que tenía enfrente al Draco de los primeros meses de sexto curso, al que le habían confiado una importante misión, quien iba a dar un vuelco a la guerra y recuperar la gloria para su familia. Era un Draco difícil de tratar, parapetado en miles de defensas que enmascaraban todas sus inseguridades y llegar a él era casi imposible. Blaise se había dado por vencido en ese curso, poco antes de marcharse a Italia con su madre, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

—Veo que tu padre te ha hecho un regalo — dijo, con un tono no menos desafiante que el de Draco.

—¿Te refieres a esto? — Draco cogió el bastón en su mano, mostrándoselo — Me temo que he estado ocultándote algunas cosas, Blaise.

—No sería la primera vez. ¿Quieres compartirlas ahora?

—¿Debería?

—La decisión es tuya, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Deja que me levante y…

—¡No! Quédate donde estás.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — Blaise volvió a subir los pies a la cama pero no dejó que Draco tomase la iniciativa — ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Bien. Pero no pienso permitir que siga mucho tiempo viviendo como un fugitivo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Draco no respondió con palabras. En su lugar, esbozó una sonrisa fría y acarició el bastón. Blaise podría haber jurado que vio el mango de cabeza de serpiente se movía.

—Draco, ¿qué vas a hacer? — insistió Blaise.

—Lo tengo todo bajo control.

 _Todo bajo control_. Esa frase a Blaise también le resultaba familiar. La había escuchado numerosas veces en el dormitorio de Slytherin, o compartiendo pupitre con Draco en algunas de sus clases. La escuchó cuando Draco dejó de jugar al Quidditch o cuando se saltaba una y otra vez las comidas. También cuando se despidieron antes de que Blaise abandonase Inglaterra. Y en todas esas ocasiones había sido mentira.

—¿Por qué tienes el bastón? — preguntó Blaise.

—Slytherin ganó aquel duelo y el bastón ha vuelto con su Profanador.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Draco volvió a sonreír de aquella manera que Blaise odiaba. Sabía que estaba tentando su suerte con tantas preguntas pero la única manera que conocía de enfrentar a ese Draco era no arrugándose y presionándole si hacía falta. Blaise no podía comenzar a temer a su mejor amigo, no quería ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Pero era bastante difícil no sentirse acobardado cuando tu mejor amigo se levantaba y el bastón en sus manos comenzaba a convertirse en una serpiente.

—Haces todas las preguntas equivocadas, Blaise. Lo que realmente importa es que el bastón está conmigo y todas las cosas sorprendentes que se pueden conseguir con él.

La serpiente era enorme. Blaise no había visto nunca a Nagini, pero había oído muchas cosas acerca de ella y ésta no le resultaba menos atemorizante. Además, Draco tenía en su mano una varita que Blaise no había visto antes. Aunque no le pudo prestar demasiada atención, porque la serpiente ya se deslizaba hacia los pies de la cama. Blaise encogió las piernas y se echó hacia atrás hasta pegarse al cabecero.

—Draco, no…

—No tengas miedo. Ella te reconoce, ya te mordió una vez, ¿recuerdas?

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Mi padre profanó tu destino. ¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? Con los colmillos de la serpiente.

—¡La del mango del bastón!

—Eso es verdad, pero yo he conseguido traerla a la vida. Yo soy mejor.

Draco avanzó hacia la cama con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, la cabeza de la serpiente se asomó a la cama, invadiendo el colchón. Blaise comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo.

—Draco, sácala de aquí por favor.

—Vamos Blaise, eres un Slytherin, no pueden asustarte las serpientes.

Blaise sintió la piel fría de la serpiente rozar su tobillo derecho, quiso apartarlo pero el miedo le había paralizado. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a encogerse un poco más. Aunque casi le resultó peor sentir sin ver los movimientos helados de la serpiente sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cintura, y escuchar ese siseo cada vez más claro y más cerca de su oreja izquierda.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría aguantar más, un segundo peso se unió sobre el colchón. La serpiente pareció retirarse y lo que Blaise sintió entonces fue a Draco sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—Mírame, Blaise — ordenó Draco.

Ante el contacto de esos dedos en su barbilla, Blaise abrió los ojos. El rostro de Draco estaba muy cerca. Seguía sonriendo y, por un momento, fue fácil dejarse llevar en la convicción de que Draco nunca le haría daño. Blaise no pudo evitar que le gustase la caricia en su mejilla, esos labios acercándose, el soplo del aliento de Draco cuando comenzó a susurrar sobre los suyos.

—Confía en mí. No voy a lastimarte.

Blaise quería confiar. Incluso, si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, quería besarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le tenía tan cerca y había un aura alrededor de Draco que era pura seducción. Se preguntó qué habría pasado desde la noche anterior, cuando Draco no se había permitido ni bromear acerca de su compromiso con Harry, hasta ese momento, en el que no parecía ni tan siquiera recordarle.

La respuesta llegó enseguida. La serpiente volvía a estar al lado de Draco, asomándose desde su hombro. Ella y Draco tenían el mismo brillo en los ojos. Y de pronto fue obvio que era ella la que le estaba controlando.

Aprovechando su momento de distracción, Draco había inclinado un poco la cabeza de Blaise hacia un lado exponiendo su cuello. La serpiente se había acercado un poco más y Draco había hecho lo mismo, rozando sus labios.

—Ven conmigo, Blaise.

Blaise se maldijo cuando ese susurro hizo que su estómago diese un brinco. Quería, quería tanto… Tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo, abrumado. Entonces volvió a percibir con claridad el siseo y ese aleteo húmedo sobre la piel de su cuello. Una lengua que no era la de Draco.

—¡No! ¡Basta!

Blaise abrió los ojos y empujó a Draco hacia atrás con fuerza, quien al no esperárselo, cayó sobre el colchón de espaldas. La serpiente sin embargo se irguió frente a él, en posición de ataque. Blaise gritó un _¡accio varita!_ y ésta voló hasta su mano desde el baño, donde la había dejado la pasada noche. No tardó en apuntar a la serpiente.

—¡Apártala de mí o la mato! ¡Te juro que la mato! — le gritó a Draco, que ya se había sentado en la cama y le miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

No, Blaise no lo sabía. Pero estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa antes de dejar que le mordiese. Incluso intentó la aparición pero las barreras le detuvieron. Draco había sellado la habitación.

—Por favor, deja que me marche. Por favor, Draco.

—¿Quieres abandonarme?

—No, ¡claro que no! Haz que desaparezca y me quedaré aquí. Podemos hablar de todo esto y…

—No quiero hablar. Acepta mi ofrecimiento o vete.

Era todo un ultimátum. Blaise no quería dejar a Draco atrás, pero la serpiente volvía a acercarse. Vio cómo echaba su cuello hacia atrás y abría sus fauces, y Blaise supo que estaba preparando el ataque. Tanteó las barreras de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que habían desaparecido.

—Draco… — susurró, en un último intento por llegar hasta él. Pero Draco miraba la varita entre sus manos, sentado al pie de la cama, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía sobre ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Blaise vio cómo la serpiente tomaba impulso y se abalanzaba sobre él. Se apareció justo cuando creía que era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Y cuando se vio junto a una nave del puerto cerca del embarcadero donde había atracado el día anterior, Blaise se agachó en el suelo y rompió a llorar, con el corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho.

* * *

Harry no podía parar de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Salvo durante unas cuantas horas en que había conseguido dormir antes de levantarse para volver al Ministerio, su mente se llenaba constantemente de especulaciones para responderse a sí mismo. La pregunta era por qué. ¿Por qué Draco había recurrido a medidas tan desesperadas para deshacerse de su marca? ¿Por qué ahora? Las respuestas eran tan variopintas y extrañas que iban a acabar volviéndole loco.

Su utilidad en la oficina esa mañana resultaba tan grande como la del perchero en la esquina junto a la puerta. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que Williamson le había venido a decir diez minutos antes. Harry se había limitado a asentir con tanta indiferencia que podría haber dado luz verde a que Gawain le sustituyera en el cargo.

Estaba enfadándose tanto consigo mismo que no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir a aquella jornada de trabajo. Poco imaginaba él que la respuesta aparecería por su puerta a la hora del almuerzo, de la mano de la persona de la que solían venir todas las respuestas.

Harry no había visto a Hermione tan nerviosa en su vida.

—¿Puedes salir a comer conmigo? Tengo que contarte algo importante — le preguntó ella.

—La verdad es que aún estoy asumiendo lo que me contaste ayer, Herm — contestó Harry, no muy seguro de que pudiese asumir más noticias impactantes.

—Quizá esto te ayude con ese tema. Por favor, acompáñame.

Era una batalla perdida, Harry sabía que no podría negarse. Los dos abandonaron el Ministerio a los cinco minutos para acabar buscando un restaurante en el Londres muggle, a salvo de cualquier oído indiscreto.

—Me está asustando verte tan nerviosa, Herm — confesó Harry viendo cómo su amiga no dejaba de juguetear con la esquina del mantel sobre la mesa — Y que no esté Ron con nosotros tampoco me tranquiliza.

Hermione suspiró, se recolocó el pelo y espero a que el camarero sirviese sus bebidas, para darle un sorbo a la suya. Solo entonces pareció armarse de valor.

—Lo que voy a contarte es confidencial. Ron no lo sabe y si te lo cuento a ti es porque creo que debes saberlo.

—De acuerdo. Pero dijiste que podría ayudarme con el tema del que hablamos ayer. ¿Es sobre Draco?

Hermione asintió. Ahora estaba jugueteando con su servilleta.

—Cuéntame lo que sea, Herm, porque desde que me enteré de lo de ese conjuro ya no sé qué pensar ni qué hacer.

—Harry, Draco me pidió que no hablase de esto con nadie más. Bueno… En realidad, me dedicó una variante del hechizo fidelio por la espalda cuando acabamos de hablar. Pero lo que él no sabía es que mi despacho tiene unas barreras especiales. ¿Las recuerdas?

—Sí, yo mismo las levanté cuando las requeriste.

Hermione asintió e hizo una nueva pausa mientras el camarero dejaba su comida en la mesa. Como Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, recibía visitas a menudo. Muchas eran para proponerle nuevas leyes, algunas para que se derogasen otras. La mayoría de magos se conformaban con hablar y exponer sus opiniones, pero su predecesor había tenido varias experiencias desafortunadas con magos que pensaban que un hechizo a tiempo era mucho más efectivo que las palabras. Hermione había evitado sin consecuencias varios imperios, otros tantos obliviates y algún que otro intento de usar sobre ella la legeremancia, gracias a las barreras que había levantado Harry.

—¿Qué quería ocultar Draco? — preguntó él cuando volvieron a estar a solas.

—En realidad nunca me pareció algo tan grave. Es más, creo que era una petición más que justa. Si el Wizengamot estuviese renovado y no compuesto por esa serie de carcamales con un pie en la tumba…

—Herm… — le interrumpió Harry, que ya había escuchado varias veces aquella teoría — ¿Qué quería Draco?

—Quería derogar una de las leyes redactadas en la posguerra, una en relación a los marcados.

Varias leyes pasaron por la mente de Harry. No era excesivamente bueno en eso, pero el control de los marcados era competencia exclusiva de los aurores y estaba bastante al tanto de la legislación al respecto. No era precisamente escueta. El Mundo Mágico había sentido mucho recelo hacia los ex mortífagos en esos primeros meses tras el fin de la Guerra, y el Wizengamot se había encargado de regular todos los posibles pasos del futuro de aquellos que no acabasen, palabras literales de Kingsley, _pudriéndose en Azkaban_.

—¿Cuál de ellas? — acabó preguntando Harry.

—La que dice que ni los marcados ni sus dos generaciones siguientes podrán formar parte del Wizengamot, de la División de Aurores o del Departamento de Misterios.

—Espera, ¿Draco quería entrar en el Wizengamot?

Fue el primer motivo lógico en el que Harry pensó. Draco participaba en el Wizengamot a menudo como Embajador, se sentía cómodo allí, era bueno en lo que hacía. Y era un hombre ambicioso, tener un asiento en el Wizengamot para los Malfoy tras su papel en la Guerra habría sido todo un triunfo. Pero arriesgarse a un conjuro así por pura ambición… Harry no lo creía viniendo de Draco.

—No, Harry. La verdad es que… — Hermione suspiró, a Harry le pareció que estaba avergonzada — Draco quería abolir la ley por Scorpius. Su hijo quiere ser auror.

Harry dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato. De repente se le había cerrado la garganta. Scorpius. Eso ya sonaba como un buen motivo para que Draco lo arriesgase todo. Scorpius quería ser auror y esa ley se lo prohibía. Scorpius, el novio de James. La asociación en la mente de Harry fue inmediata y recordó una pregunta de Draco sobre James apenas un par de semanas antes, justo cuando se había enterado de la relación que unía a sus hijos: _¿Qué va a hacer James al acabar Hogwarts? ¿No quiere ser auror?_ La satisfacción en su cara cuando supo que James quería trabajar en Gringotts... Ahora que empezaba a manejar todas las piezas de aquel puzzle, Harry no entendía cómo no lo había visto antes.

—¿Y qué le dijiste, Herm?

—Le dije que lo consultaría. Y lo consulté, directamente con Kingsley. Me dijo que no sería posible, que no me molestase ni en hacer la proposición.

—¿Kingsley lo sabe?

—No. Aunque el fidelio de Draco no funcionó, no quise traicionar su secreto. A Kingsley le hablé del tema a rasgos generales. Así que Draco piensa que sigo sin poder decírselo a nadie. Pero Harry, aún recuerdo su cara cuando le dije que esa ley no iba a cambiar próximamente.

—¿Cuándo sucedió eso? — preguntó él.

—Hace unos seis o siete meses.

—Mierda, Herm… Hace año y medio que estamos juntos. No entiendo por qué no me dijo nada. Por qué nunca confía en mí.

—Quizá pensó que te iba a poner en un compromiso…

—Tendría que ser yo quien valoraría eso. ¿Cree que no me habría puesto de su parte? Esa ley es injusta, habríamos encontrado la manera.

—Harry…

Cuando Hermione cogía su mano y ponía esa mirada para atraer toda su atención, Harry sabía que no podía venir nada bueno.

—Dime — le contestó, preparándose para el impacto.

—Tú la firmaste. El Ministro y tú, como todas las leyes de posguerra que salieron del Wizengamot.

Era verdad. Harry había firmado todos los papeles que le habían puesto por delante en aquel entonces. No había entendido cómo un chico de apenas dieciocho años podía tener tanta responsabilidad en el futuro del Mundo Mágico, pero solo quería acabar con aquella guerra. Irse a casa, dormir durante meses, dejar de recibir papeles. Y restarle privilegios a los ex mortífagos le había parecido lo más coherente en aquel momento, eso no podía negárselo a nadie.

Pero habían pasado más de veinte años. Harry había aprendido sus lecciones.

Draco no confiaba en él. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a sacar su relación adelante.

Hermione apretó su mano antes de soltarla. Harry no quería imaginar cuánto tiempo había pasado perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Creí que tenías que saberlo. Conocer las razones de Draco para exponerse de esa manera. Tú también tienes hijos y harías cualquier cosa por ellos.

—Sin duda.

—Y yo… Desde que descubrí el libro con la contra-maldición no he dejado de sentirme culpable. Todos tendríamos que haber pensado mejor las cosas, ¿qué culpa tiene Scorpius de lo que haya podido hacer su padre?

Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por distinguir la defensa férrea de Hermione de su parte de culpa. No le resultó fácil.

—Hablaré con él. Scorpius no puede pagar por los errores de su familia. Lo arreglaremos de alguna manera, Herm.

Cuando Harry decía esa frase, Hermione solía mirarle con confianza y asentir convencida.

En esta ocasión, no le ofreció ninguna de esas dos cosas.

* * *

A veces, Andrómeda se sentía muy sola. No es que su casa fuese muy grande, pero Teddy la había ocupado de tal manera desde niño, que ahora que no estaba le parecía gigante. Harry seguía viniendo a comer con ella casi todos los domingos, pero Andrómeda era la primera que le apremiaba para que se marchase. No es que viese con los mejores ojos la relación de Harry con su sobrino, pero reconocía que era con él con quien tenía que pasar sus días libres y no con una vieja como ella.

Porque así se sentía, como una bruja vieja y, en su opinión, algunos días tenían demasiadas horas.

Quizá fue por eso por lo que el chisporroteo de la red flú y ver el rostro de Teddy entre las llamas le hizo mucha más ilusión de la que le convenía. Al fin y al cabo, su nieto llevaba más de seis meses sin pisar su casa.

—Teddy, ¿cómo estás cariño? ¿Te has acordado de que tienes una abuela?

Andrómeda se arrodilló delante de la chimenea y sus rodillas protestaron con dos sonoros crujidos.

—Hola, abuela. Yo también te quiero — le dijo Teddy sonriendo.

—Sí, sí… Menos cuentos. ¿Por qué no cruzas? Me mata estar de rodillas.

—No puedo, no estoy en Inglaterra.

El rostro de Andrómeda se llenó de preocupación.

—Oh, por Merlín, ¿te han encerrado otra vez? ¿Ésta es la llamada de cortesía que os dejan hacer? ¡Deberías haber llamado a Harry entonces!

—Abuela… No estoy en la cárcel. Estoy bien, en una casa, con amigos.

—¿Pero dónde estás, Teddy?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo. Pero créeme, por una vez no estoy en problemas.

—¿Entonces por qué me llamas?

El pelo de Teddy perdió un poco de su azul, pero Andrómeda no sintió el más mínimo remordimiento por la pulla gratuita que le había lanzado.

—Quería consultarte una cosa.

—Ah claro, dime.

—Abuela… Si tú quisieras mucho a alguien, y supieses algo que le conviniese saber, pero a la vez no quisieses meterte en algo que no te concierne del todo, porque claro, en relaciones de dos no está muy bien meterse… ¿Tú se lo contarías igual o te quedarías callada?

Andrómeda se había perdido en la tercera frase.

—Teddy, cariño, ¿podrías repetirme la información previa a la pregunta un poco más despacio?

Teddy resopló y se acarició el pelo. El azul había desaparecido dando paso a un gris apagado. Andrómeda se ablandó un poco y decidió hacérselo más fácil.

—Yo quiero mucho a alguien, ¿no? Y me entero de una información que a ese alguien le convendría saber.

—Eso es, abuela.

—¿Y ese algo está relacionado con esa persona que quiero tanto y su pareja?

—Sí, sí, eso es.

—¿Algo malo?

Teddy dio otro resoplido.

—Digamos que es difícil juzgarlo.

—De acuerdo… ¿Esa persona a la que quiero tanto está en peligro si no se lo cuento? ¿Le evito algún mal si lo hago?

—Pues… no, la verdad es que no.

—Ya veo… Pues mira, yo sería discreta y me encargaría de mis propios asuntos.

—¿No se lo contarías?

—No. Como tú dices en cosas de dos y entre dos mantícoras no está bien meterse.

—Está bien. Pues muchas gracias abuela.

—No hay de qué. ¿Cuándo vas a venir a verme?

—En cuanto pueda, pero no creo que sea muy pronto. ¡Pero tú no te preocupes! Cuídate mucho.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, Teddy cerró la conexión. Andrómeda tuvo que recurrir a la magia para ponerse en pie sin sufrir tanto dolor. Las malditas rodillas… Aun así, se sentía mejor. Su nieto aún confiaba en ella para ciertas cosas. Cosas sentimentales, por supuesto. Pero menos era nada. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de cena, se preguntó si su nieto tendría una nueva novia.

En Capadocia, Teddy había tomado su decisión. Hablar con su abuela le había aclarado las cosas. Su regla en la vida era hacer lo contrario a lo que ella le aconsejaba. Hasta el momento siempre le había funcionado.

Hablaría cuanto antes con Harry.

Continuará...

* * *

Murtilla: ¡Hola! Teddy sabe la localización de Lucius, ¿supongo que te refieres a eso? ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Nancy: ¡Muchas gracias a ti por tu comentario y por hacerme saber que estás leyendo la historia! Me alegra mucho que te guste. Y sí, por fin ya sabemos las razones de Draco :)

Dan: ¡Hola de nuevo Dan! Gracias por comentar los dos capis seguidos. El nombre de la pareja James/Scorpius es de lo más complicado, no te creas. La verdad es que no sé cómo se lo va a tomar Albus como se entere... XD Teddy también es de mis favoritos. En este capi tienes la respuesta a lo que piensa hacer sobre el tema. Sopa de huesos de Voldy? Wow, eso sí que sería horrible. Te puedo decir que no ha sido eso jajaja Yo no tengo tan claro que la gente haya cambiado la mentalidad, por mucho que Harry sí lo haya hecho. Y estos dos siguen teniendo un problema importante de comunicación. A ver si son capaces de resolverlo! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Besos

Maye: WTH! Let her login in, you ass! XD I am so glad you loved the chapter! Thank you! And of course, Hermione owns all the secrets. One more in this chapter XD Love you too!


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: ¡Hola! Siento el retraso de un día en la publicación de este capi, pero es que estaba de viaje. ¡Aquí esta el capi 12! Espero que os guste :)

 **Capítulo 12**

Cuando Blaise se apareció frente a la casa de los Malfoy en Bretaña, las barreras temblaron ante su presencia. En condiciones normales habría sido admitido enseguida pero Blaise sabía que, aunque no los pudiese ver, la mansión estaba rodeada de aurores. Les imaginaba observando todos sus movimientos y, haciendo uso de su larga lista de hechizos, tambiém dispuestos a escuchar cada una de sus palabras.

El elfo de los Malfoy en Francia salió por la puerta principal y caminó hasta la verja de la entrada. Sus ojos enormes escrutaron a Blaise de arriba a abajo.

—Señor Zabini, sea bienvenido a la venerable casa de los Malfoy. Biggie no quiere ofenderle, señor, pero necesito que me entregue su varita para pasar. Biggie se disculpa si es irrespetuoso, se lo ha pedido el ama. Biggie le ruega que entienda que son circunstancias especiales, señor.

Blaise frunció el ceño, no del todo convencido. Como a todo mago o bruja, separarse de su varita le resultaba tan difícil como separarse de una parte de su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó si no estaría yendo directo al centro de una trampa de los aurores, pero conocía a ese elfo de visitas anteriores y éste le debía lealtad absoluta a sus dueños. De repente, vio la imagen de Narcissa en uno de los balcones de los pisos superiores y eso le hizo decidirse. Blaise sacó su varita y se la entregó al elfo doméstico, y de pronto las barreras de la casa le permitieron acceder a ella.

Narcissa ya estaba en el vestíbulo cuando él atravesó la puerta y era obvio lo mucho que le alegraba tener, al fin, una visita.

—Oh Blaise, cuánto me alegra verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Narcissa.

Blaise cogió la mano de Narcissa y dejó un beso en el dorso, antes de verse arrastrado a un breve abrazo. Narcissa le devolvió la varita que había acabado en sus manos.

—Estaba a punto de tomar el té, ¿querrías acompañarme? — le dijo.

—Será un placer.

Narcissa cogió su brazo y le condujo a uno de los salones de la planta baja. Blaise se alegró de ver que la habitación tan solo tenía un pequeño ventanal, cubierto con grandes cortinones, y que la zona de la mesa y los sillones quedaban fuera del ángulo de visión desde el cristal. Biggie ya había dispuesto el juego de té y las pastas sobre la mesa y ahora llenaba sus tazas. Cuando se marchó, Blaise puso sobre la mesa un cuaderno, abierto en una página en concreto marcada con una pluma encantada, y que deslizó hasta las manos de Narcissa.

—Cuéntame, Blaise, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — dijo ella mientras abría el cuaderno y leía lo que ponía en esa página.

 _He estado con Draco en Estambul. Me he encargado de suplantarle en las reuniones con los turcos mientras él visitaba a Lucius._

En cuanto leyó el mensaje, las palabras comenzaron a borrarse.

—Simplemente quería verte, saber cómo te va. No tiene que ser fácil estar aquí sola — contestaba Blaise mientras Narcissa cogía ya la pluma.

—No, no lo es — dijo ella y comenzó a escribir.

 _¿Cómo está Lucius? ¿Y Draco? ¿Ha ido todo bien?_

—Sin embargo estás bellísima, Narcissa, si me permites el cumplido.

 _Las cosas van mal, Narcissa, por eso estoy aquí. Draco tiene el bastón de profanador, tu marido se lo devolvió hace tiempo. Y algo ha ocurrido porque Draco no es el mismo. He visto a ese bastón transformado en una serpiente horrible y esa serpiente controla a Draco a voluntad. De verdad que no quiero asustarte, pero aún me tiemblan las piernas cuando recuerdo lo que he visto.._

—Por supuesto que lo admito, querido, y lo agradezco — Narcissa tocó con cortesía la mano de Blaise antes de que su sonrisa se perdiese al leer sus palabras. Escribió y volvió a pasarle el cuaderno a Blaise.

 _¿Cómo? ¿De qué me estás hablando Blaise? ¿Ha ido mi hijo a ver a Lucius?_

—¿Has pensado en volver a Inglaterra, a Malfoy Manor? Quizá te sintieses mejor allí, seguro que a Draco también le ayuda.

 _Sí, fue a visitarle. No sé qué pasó entre ellos ni sé nada de Lucius, porque cuando Draco volvió ya no parecía él mismo. Me echó esa serpiente encima, Narcissa, me pidió que me dejase morder por ella, que me uniese a él. Aún no puedo creérmelo._

—Draco tiene su propia relación, Blaise, su propia vida. Mi sitio está aquí, aunque sea sin Lucius.

 _¿Qué crees que le está sucediendo a mi hijo?_

—Entonces tendremos que venir a visitarte más a menudo.

 _Me gustaría saberlo. Lucius tuvo ese bastón en sus manos durante años y nunca dijo que pudiese pasar algo así. Pero he estado pensando y la magia de Draco ha estado inestable desde que se recuperó de aquella maldición. Me pregunto si lo que usó Lucius para salvarle le está afectando._

—Las visitas son siempre un soplo de aire fresco.

 _Tienes razón. Quizá ésa sea la causa._

—Estas pastas son exquisitas — afirmó Blaise mordisqueando una y escribiendo su respuesta.

 _O tal vez una combinación de las dos. De la magia inestable de Draco y de ese bastón._

— Son de Lyon, las favoritas de Scorpius. A él sí que le echo de menos, aunque se pase casi todo el año en Hogwarts.

 _Tengo que ver a Lucius, él debe saber qué está ocurriendo. Tengo que saber cómo están los dos, Lucius y mi hijo._

— Vendrá a verte en cuanto tenga vacaciones, ya lo verás.

 _Ir a Capadocia en este momento es una locura, seguirían todos tus pasos. Supongo que Draco no tardará en volver a Inglaterra. Quizá tú puedas hacerle entrar en razón._

— Eso espero — dijo Narcissa, e iba a escribir de nuevo cuando escuchó un golpe seco contra el cristal de la ventana. Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de algún método de espionaje de los aurores y escondió con rapidez el cuaderno, pero enseguida distinguió la figura de un halcón recortándose contra la luz del exterior.

Narcissa fue a abrir la ventana y a coger la carta que traía el ave en su pata. Una vez de nuevo en su asiento le aplicó los hechizos de rigor y vio, sin ninguna sorpresa, que había sido abierta y leída por los aurores antes de llegar hasta ella.

—Es de Draco — le dijo a Blaise, que era el único de los que estaban dentro o fuera de la mansión que aún no tenía esa información.

—¿Y qué dice?

Narcissa le enseñó la nota, con los ojos empañados.

 _Madre,_

 _Hazte cargo de Scorpius. No voy a volver a Inglaterra._

 _DM_

* * *

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cuando uno de los aurores desplazados a Bretaña para vigilar la casa de los Malfoy le había dicho que tenían información muy relevante, jamás se había esperado eso.

La nota parecía casi falsa. El Draco que Harry conocía jamás le habría hablado así a su madre y mucho menos habría abandonado a su propio hijo. Scorpius estaría en Hogwarts todavía unos meses más. Si Draco le estaba pidiendo a Narcissa que se hiciese cargo de él es que era cierto que no pensaba regresar en un futuro inmediato.

Harry trató de acallar al novio despechado en su interior y pensar como Jefe de la División de Aurores. Ver aquella carta como una prueba de comportamiento anómalo de un ciudadano británico. No, se corrigió, de un diplomático de alto rango del Ministerio de Magia. Pero no podía, no era capaz de ignorar el dolor que le producía esa situación. Y ese silencio de Draco que todavía no le había dicho nada.

Tampoco tenía manera de contactar con él. En el informe recién llegado desde Turquía, los aurores le comunicaban que Draco había abandonado El Derviche Saltarín, su hotel en Estambul, esa misma mañana. Uno de sus hombres había interrogado al encargado del hotel pero éste no sabía nada del posible nuevo destino de Draco Malfoy. También habían analizado todas las solicitudes de trasladores internacionales de ese día y ninguna estaba hecha bajo su hombre. Dos aurores seguían en la terminal de Estambul, de todas maneras, por si Draco había decidido viajar usando un alias. Pero de momento, no había noticias. Draco parecía haberse esfumado en el aire.

Harry, que se pasó las horas centrales del día de un humor de perros ante la imposibilidad de contactar con Draco, hubiese preferido seguir sin tener comunicación cuando recibió una carta en el Ministerio a última hora del día.

" _Lo nuestro se ha terminado. No voy a volver a Inglaterra._

 _Es lo mejor para ambos._

 _DM"_

* * *

Harry no era fan del alcohol, no lo llevaba demasiado bien y sus resacas llevaban asociadas unos remordimientos que las pociones anti-resaca no podían vencer. Pero había aprendido algo siendo muy joven, en todas aquellas ocasiones durante la guerra en las que se había visto aferrado a un vaso de firewhisky tratando de calmar el temblor de sus piernas.

En los días de mierda se permitía beber.

Ahora tenía el buen juicio de irse a beber a sitios muggles. Cerca de su apartamento había un par de pubs en los que podía acodarse en la barra y pedir whisky tras whisky sin que nadie se inmutase. Era algo tan esporádico que ninguno de los camareros de esos sitios conseguían recordarle. La última vez había sido cuando habían perdido la vida de una bruja en una misión arriesgada. Harry ni siquiera había formado parte de ella pero eso mismo había acabado por espolear su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, era el máximo responsable de todo lo que hiciesen sus aurores. De eso, hacía más de dos años. Ni siquiera había empezado a salir con Draco.

El "lo nuestro se ha terminado" volvió con fuerza a su mente y Harry vació lo que quedaba de alcohol en su vaso. Era una manera pésima de dejar a alguien, pero Harry estaba convencido de que a Draco le pasaba algo. La carta que Narcissa había recibido se lo corroboraba. Harry no quería pensar en cómo se estaría sintiendo si no hubiesen investigado el correo de los Malfoy, si hubiese creído que su carta era la única y que aquello era un tema personal.

Pero no lo era. Y estaba dispuesto a remover todos los medios a su alcance para encontrar a Draco. Y de paso, también a su padre.

Una hora más tarde Harry volvía a su apartamento, dejándose ir en la agradable sensación algodonosa de su borrachera. Incapaz de acertar con el agujero de la cerradura, disimuló que la estaba usando a la vez que susurraba un alohomora, y atravesó la puerta.

Y estuvo a punto de quedarse sobrio de golpe cuando vio que había alguien dentro.

Tirado a lo largo del sofá, con un libro entre las manos, Teddy levantó la cabeza y le miró con una mueca socarrona.

—Ya era hora, padrino. Menuda juerga.

—¿T-Teddy? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo pero no estabas y las barreras estaban abiertas, así que decidí esperarte. Sé que duermes aquí si Draco está fuera.

Draco… Fue la única palabra de todas las que había dicho Teddy que llegó realmente hasta Harry. Ahora que estaba quieto, todo se movía a su alrededor. Intentó llegar hasta el sofá para sentarse junto a su ahijado, pero tropezó con dos muebles en el pequeño trayecto.

—Madre mía, padrino, estás ciego.

—No, solo he bebido un poco… Necesito un… — Harry tanteó en el interior de su cazadora, buscando su varita — Un… enervate…

—Anda, déjame a mí.

—No, no hace falta…

Pero Teddy ya tenía la varita en su mano y le apuntó con ella.

—Sobrium prudentem.

Una sensación de lucidez y frescor invadió a Harry. Su cuerpo seguía teniendo una cierta languidez pero era como si tan solo estuviera cansado, pero no borracho. La magia de Teddy fue abandonándole como una caricia suave.

—Vaya, muchas gracias. Es mucho mejor que el enervate — afirmó Harry.

—Eso no es difícil. El enervate es como echarte un cubo de agua helada por encima.

—¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

—Gajes el oficio, ni te imaginas con cuántos borrachos tengo que relacionarme.

Harry, a sus cuarenta años, aún no se había hecho inmune a sonrojarse.

—Teddy, esto no es habitual… No quiero que pienses que…

—No lo pienso. Todos tenemos derecho a días peores. O a mejores, según el motivo por el que se beba. ¿Estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

—Bien, porque tengo que contarte algo importante. Pero vamos a necesitar un pensadero.

—Entonces vamos a mi despacho.

* * *

Los guardias del Ministerio se sorprendieron al verle volver aquella noche. Harry les tranquilizó diciendo que iba a interrogar a un testigo y que no se preocupasen. Le dijo exactamente lo mismo a los hombres de guardia en la Oficina de Aurores, antes de que Teddy y él se encerraran en su despacho a cal y canto.

El Jefe de Aurores tenía un pensadero en su despacho por prescripción expresa de los psicomagos. Se suponía que en su puesto vería cosas no siempre agradables y que desprenderse de ellas le ayudaría a mantener un equilibrio emocional adecuado. Otras veces, ciertos recuerdos podían usarse como pruebas contra los acusados. No era la primera vez que aurores de su división entregaban recuerdos en el pensadero para ser usados en juicios del Wizengamot.

Harry hizo que el discreto lugar en la pared donde descansaba el pensadero se abriese y luego lo levitó hacia encima de su mesa.

—¿Qué me vas a enseñar, Teddy?

Era la primera pregunta que Harry le hacía al respecto.

—Prefiero que lo veas tú mismo y luego te lo explico — Teddy puso su varita sobre su sien, cerró los ojos y extrajo un filo hilo plateado que depositó con cuidado en el pensadero — Adelante.

Incapaz de aplazarlo un segundo más, Harry hundió la cabeza en el líquido y se dejó llevar.

 _Avanzaba por una calle. Estaba cargando la mitad del peso de una chica y alguien le ayudaba desde el otro lado. Harry se fijó en una de las señales de la acera. Aquella zona era muggle y por las letras que pudo reconocer pero no leer, aquella señal estaba escrita en turco. Estaba en Turquía, en una zona muggle. Y de repente sus pasos se detenían porque alguien venía de frente. Pero ese alguien era un mago. Harry vio su varita en la mano antes que cualquier otra cosa, percibió el hechizo desilusionador que le ampararía de miradas indiscretas, y cuando el mago se bajó la capucha de su capa, distinguió sin ninguna duda ese pelo._

 _Era Draco._

 _Draco, que se hacía un corte en el antebrazo y usaba su sangre para abrirse paso. Harry observó los edificios de los muggles retirarse hasta desaparecer y descubrió la otra mansión allí atrás, regia y digna de un Malfoy. La vio desaparecer de nuevo tras edificios normales y corrientes, una vez Draco hubo pasado._

Y ahí se acababa el recuerdo.

Harry volvió a la realidad de su despacho, expulsado del pensadero. Teddy le miraba con rostro serio, indeciso por primera vez desde que había aparecido esa noche.

—Teddy…

—Tenía muchas dudas sobre si contártelo o no. Sé que no está bien meterse en cosas de dos pero… También eres Jefe de Aurores y…

Harry cogió su mano y le sonrió.

—Teddy, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que acabas de ayudarme.

—¿En serio?

—En serio — Harry fue hacia una de las estanterías y cogió un vial custodio — No te importa que lo guarde, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Sabrías cómo llegar de nuevo a este lugar?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Estupendo. Necesito que me digas lugar, qué día y a qué hora sucedió.

Harry comenzó a remover las carpetas sobre la mesa hasta dar con el informe de Draco y la hoja de sus últimos movimientos en Turquía. Teddy no pudo evitar leer los papeles por encima.

—¿Estáis espiando a Draco?

Harry soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—A los Malfoy en general, excepto a Scorpius. Lucius sigue en busca y captura. Sospechábamos que Draco acabaría visitándole.

—Y yo te lo he confirmado.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Lugar, día y hora, Teddy, ¿puedes recordarlo?

—Sí. Fue hace dos noches, en un barrio de Capadocia, la zona muggle de Kayseri. Sobre las ocho de la tarde.

Harry apuntó los datos en sus papeles y los contrastó con sus informes.

—¿El jueves? ¿Sobre las ocho? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a repasar los informes.

—¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó Teddy.

—Según los informes de los aurores en Turquía, Draco estaba cenando a esa hora en Estambul con sus socios turcos. Incluso tengo varios recuerdos que lo atestiguan.

—Pues yo no tengo dudas, padrino. Fue el jueves y sobre esa hora.

Harry se quedó pensando durante un momento. Que Draco hubiese ido a visitar a su padre a la misma hora que había concertado una importante cena de negocios, solo podía significar que era una tapadera. Y si alguien había tomado su lugar en esa reunión, a Harry solo se le ocurría un nombre.

—¡Carside! — gritó Harry abriendo la puerta con su varita y llamando a uno de los aurores que estaban de guardia. El auror apareció en el despacho enseguida.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Quiero un informe de todos los pasos del Blaise Zabini desde que se marchó hacia Chipre hasta su llegada a Bretaña esta mañana. Me interesa saber si se ha desplazado a Turquía de alguna forma. Es urgente, no voy a marcharme sin haberlo leído antes.

—Bien, señor.

Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia su ahijado.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Teddy. Significa mucho para la investigación.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda. Estaría genial si me echases tú ahora una mano.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Nadie me va a conceder un traslador internacional hasta mañana por la mañana y necesito volver a Turquía cuanto antes.

Harry asintió. Eso era algo que él podría arreglar en menos de diez minutos.

—Cuenta con ello. Coge la red flú hacia la terminal internacional, yo hablaré con ellos.

—Muchas gracias, padrino — dijo Teddy mientras le abrazaba.

—Espero que esa chica de tu recuerdo esté bien.

Teddy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Se pondrá bien.

* * *

Blaise llegó a su casa en Inglaterra y se dio una ducha bien larga con el agua hirviendo. Llevaba ya dos o tres desde que había dejado a Draco en aquella habitación de hotel y, sin embargo, todavía podía notar a veces el tacto de la serpiente en su piel. Tampoco había dejado de escuchar las palabras de Draco en su oído. Una parte de Blaise sabía que había hecho lo correcto, diciendo que no y contándoselo a Narcissa. Otra le hacía sentirse completamente perdido.

Con la ropa de dormir, sus zapatillas y una copa en la mano, Blaise se resignó a la idea de que tomaría una poción para dormir esa noche. Las dos anteriores no había conseguido pegar ojo. Por suerte, ése era su negocio, y tenía todo un surtido de buenas pociones en su casa. Estaba rebuscando entre su colección la más adecuada cuando sintió temblar las protecciones de su casa. Estaban cerradas para todo el mundo, Blaise se había propuesto seriamente el descansar esa noche, pero fuera quien fuese su visita estaba tratando de abrirlas proyectando una magia muy poderosa. Por un instante, el corazón de Blaise se detuvo y tuvo el presentimiento de que se trataba de Draco. Blaise estaba en la puerta de entrada antes de que tan siquiera pudiese razonar si era o no buena idea.

Quien estaba al otro lado era Harry Potter.

Y no venía solo. Un pequeño escuadrón de aurores le esperaba varios metros por detrás, por lo que Blaise supo que sería estúpido resistirse. Se cerró el batín sobre el pecho y abrió la puerta con expresión ofendida.

—Tengo un llamador, Potter. Y anunciarse es una norma elemental de cortesía.

—No es una visita cortés, Zabini. Déjame pasar.

—A ti o a todos tus aurores.

—A mí, de momento. Y créeme, es una opción mejor.

—No sé por qué no me lo parece… — Blaise se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar — Estoy solo, si es lo que vienes a averiguar.

Harry se giró hacia él en cuanto Blaise cerró la puerta. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre afable, comprensivo y justo que el Mundo Mágico exportaba más allá de sus fronteras. Ése era el Harry que Blaise había guardado en su memoria desde Hogwarts. Desafiante, amenazador, con un punto de locura que le llevaba a llegar donde otros no osaban ni acercarse. Con más poder del que ningún mago debería tener, en su humilde opinión de mago común y corriente. Pero lo tenía y no parecía dispuesto a controlarlo allí, en el vestíbulo de su casa.

Harry Potter estaba realmente cabreado. Así que Blaise guardó silencio y esperó a que él moviese ficha primero.

—He venido a que me cuentes dónde está Draco.

Claro y directo. Era una pregunta fácil pero, desgraciadamente, Blaise no tenía la respuesta.

—No lo sé.

—¿De veras?

—Hace casi una semana que no veo a Draco.

—No me mientas.

Una ráfaga de aire se deslizó sobre la alfombra y acarició los tobillos de Blaise.

—Potter…

—Quiero la verdad o te llevaré detenido a Azkaban en este mismo instante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y bajo qué cargos? No tienes nada contra mí.

—¿Qué tal personificación de un mago británico en el extranjero usando poción multijugos?

Blaise tragó saliva.

—¿O tal vez encubridor de un fugitivo buscado por el Ministerio de Magia?

—Si hablas de Lucius yo no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Harry dio un paso adelante, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Asumiendo que eso sea cierto, facilitaste que Draco fuese a verle. Encubriste un crimen.

—¡Por Morgana y todos sus ancestros, Potter! Aunque eso fuese cierto, ¡es su padre! ¡Le ha salvado la vida! ¿Por qué Draco iba a abandonarlo a su suerte?

—La Ley es la Ley, Zabini.

La Ley… Blaise quiso echarse a reír. O a llorar, no lo sabía muy bien. La Ley no era el problema en ese instante, ni tan siquiera lo era Lucius. Draco y sus juegos con serpientes eran el verdadero drama, ese poder desmesurado que aún estaba aprendiendo a manejar y que debía ser lo más parecido al germen de un nuevo señor oscuro. Blaise no iba a traicionar a su mejor amigo, pero se iba a permitir solo una pequeña licencia con Harry Potter. Quitarle la estúpida venda que tenía sobre los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, no sé dónde está Draco, estoy dispuesto a responder a esa pregunta bajo veritaserum. Pero quiero decirte algo, Potter, Draco no está bien y tienes que encontrarle. Tienes que encontrarle antes de que sea tarde.

Harry frunció el ceño y su magia se replegó por un momento.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Sé que algo no está bien con él y quiero ayudarle.

—Entonces espero que puedas hacerlo porque yo no pude.

—Dime qué está pasando con él, Zabini.

—No lo sé. Ojalá pudiera saberlo. Pero da miedo Potter.

—¿Miedo?

—Solo espero que no vuelva a tener que enfrentarle.

—¿Te has enfrentado a Draco?

—He huido de él, Potter. Y la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que si pasa de nuevo, pudiese decirle que no una segunda vez.

—¿Decirle que no a qué, Zabini?

—A unirme a sus filas, Potter. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

El escalofrío de Harry fue palpable incluso desde donde estaba Blaise. El color había huido de sus mejillas. Por fin lo empezaba a entender.

—Nunca traicionaría a un amigo — añadió Blaise — Pero si me detienes y usas legeremancia conmigo, no habrá nada que pueda hacer. Soy un desastre en oclumancia. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, Potter. Y solo para que puedas ayudarle.

Potter asintió con una seriedad aún mayor que la que había mostrado antes. Blaise suspiró resignado cuando le vio caminar hacia la puerta para llamar a sus hombres.

Continuará...

* * *

Maye: Wow, lo que me has dicho... Que no te importa si Harry y Draco acaban juntos porque la trama no necesita el romance... ¡Eso es genial! Significa que la historia tiene peso por sí sola más allá de un fic slash y es lo que pretendo con Profanadores. ¡Qué alegría! ^^ Ya que te gusta tanto Blaise y también Teddy aquí tienes más sobre ellos. Son dos personajes que adoro. Siento el retraso de un día en actualizar, pero he estado ocupada este domingo. Aún así, no me he retrasado mucho. Es un placer contar con tus comentarios cada semana. ¡Besos!

Dan: Sí, es que si Draco va a ser malo, va a ser malísimo, para hacer algo a medias mejor no XD En la posguerra se hicieron muchas cosas mal y en caliente, y ahora les cuesta mucho rectificar. Es un problema del mundo mágico. Andromeda no fue muy comprensiva con Teddy y ahora él está buscando su propio camino. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar cada semana! Esta vez no ha podido ser en domingo, pero lunes es solo un día. Sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A** : Aún no estoy segura, pero tengo la impresión de que esta parte va a tener los mismos capítulos que la primera: 16. Así que estamos ya en la recta final de Profanadores II. ¡Muchas gracias a los que seguís aquí y vamos allá!

Feliz Día del Libro a todos, a seguir disfrutando de la imaginación y de las historias :)

 **Capítulo 13**

Harry volvía a estar sentado en la alfombra de su salón, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que un año atrás. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el recuerdo que había observado en bucle había sido muy distinto. De la imagen de sus padres sosteniéndole en brazos, mirándole desde la memoria de Dumbledore, Harry había pasado a observar a Draco desde los ojos de Blaise y no era capaz de reconocerle. Por más que lo veía una y otra vez, aquellos no eran la mirada, los gestos o la forma de hablar de Draco. Pero no quería engañarse, por más que lo hubiese sucedido algo que explicase todo aquello, ese mago que caminaba rodeado por una serpiente al mejor estilo de Voldemort era él. El hombre al que Harry amaba.

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión y de actuar en consecuencia. Harry tenía pruebas más que concluyentes para perseguir a Draco y detenerle. Era su obligación como Jefe de Aurores, preservar la seguridad del Mundo Mágico Británico. Nadie se podía permitir un nuevo señor oscuro, y mucho menos otra guerra. Esa parte estaba bastante clara.

Con la que peleaba Harry desde hacía más de dos horas era con la otra. Harry no quería prescindir de sus emociones y convertirse en el auror perfecto. No quería enviar a Draco a Azkaban, dar caza también a su padre, y confirmar a la sociedad mágica lo que ésta nunca había dejado de pensar: que los Malfoy no eran dignos de su libertad.

Harry no quería perder a Draco en favor de aquello que le estaba destrozando. Quería ayudarle a volver a ser quien era: un embajador brillante, el padre de Scorpius, un buen hijo para sus padres y, si todo salía bien, su pareja. Harry había quemado la carta en la que Draco daba por zanjada su relación. No iba a creerse una sola de sus palabras por el momento. Hablarían con calma cuando todo se terminase. Como hace un año. De nuevo. Todas las veces que fuese necesario.

Sabía que la clave de esa misión sería encontrar el equilibrio adecuado entre esas dos partes: entre el auror y el hombre. La otra opción le imponía demasiado. Harry no se sentía preparado para tomar una decisión si se viese obligado a elegir entre las dos. Aún no.

Harry se permitió una última mirada al recuerdo de Blaise y luego volvió a guardarlo en el vial en el que lo había traído a casa. Se puso la túnica de auror y cogió su varita para aparecerse en el Ministerio.

Era el momento de pasar a la acción.

* * *

Cuando Potter había vuelto a aparecer en su casa, Blaise ya imaginaba lo que iba a pedirle. Ante todo, Harry era un hombre de acción y con el recuerdo que le había dado, Blaise no tenía ninguna duda de que ésta no tardaría en producirse. Pero Potter no había acertado en su planteamiento a la primera. Le había ofrecido un _te prometo que voy a detenerle_ que no era ni mucho menos lo que Blaise pretendía. Así que negoció, o más bien le abrió un poco más los ojos al supuesto héroe del Mundo Mágico hasta que obtuvo justo la promesa que necesitaba. Potter acabó diciendo _te prometo que voy a salvarle_ , asumiendo todas las implicaciones de esas palabras, y Blaise accedió a ayudarle.

Por eso estaba de nuevo en Bretaña. Él, Potter y los incontables aurores que seguían rodeando la casa. Biggie, el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy, salió al exterior de la mansión en cuanto sintió la vibración en las protecciones, y a Blaise le sorprendió ver cómo agachaba las orejas y hacía una ligera reverencia ante la presencia de Potter.

—Señor Zabini. Señor Potter, qué gran honor es recibir su visita... Si Biggie puede ayudarle, Biggie le ayudará a cualquier cosa, señor, solo tiene que decirlo…

Por suerte, Potter parecía tan incómodo ante esa muestra de adoración como se sentía Blaise. Y por suerte también, Narcissa apareció en el camino de entrada e hizo callar al elfo que estaba a punto de ponerse a narrar todas las hazañas del gran Harry Potter.

—Pasa con todos los elfos comprados en Inglaterra — dijo Narcissa a modo de disculpa, aunque la puya estaba ahí para quien quisiera entenderla. Si Potter la recibió, no dio muestras de ello —Blaise, qué sorpresa volver a verte. Harry…

—Narcissa… — Harry inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo respetuoso — Me gustaría hablar con usted si fuese posible. Con usted y con Blaise, en privado.

—Me temo que en esta casa no existe la privacidad desde hace un tiempo, Harry. Estoy segura de que lo sabes.

—Es el procedimiento habitual, Narcissa. Soy el Jefe de Aurores.

—Sí, lo tengo bastante claro.

—Pero he pedido que anulen la vigilancia mientras dure mi visita. Tiene mi palabra de mago de que todo lo que hablemos quedará entre nosotros.

Narcissa pareció dudar durante unos segundos, pero se recompuso enseguida.

—Está bien, hablemos. Biggie…

—Sí, mi señora.

—Permíteles la entrada.

Blaise y Harry siguieron a Narcissa hacia el interior de la mansión. Una vez dentro, el elfo sirvió el té y siguió deshaciéndose en halagos hacia Harry hasta que Narcissa le ordenó que se fuese a las cocinas. Sin perder tiempo, ella clavó su mirada en el auror.

—Estás aquí por Draco, ¿verdad? — le preguntó.

—Sí. Sé que Blaise le ha contado qué está sucediendo — Harry se detuvo cuando Narcissa miró a Blaise como si éste la hubiese traicionado — Narcissa, créame… Blaise ha hecho lo correcto. Lo entenderá cuando vea a su hijo. Tenemos que dete…

La seca tos de Blaise interrumpió a Harry.

—Salvarle — se corrigió Harry.

—¿Salvarle? ¿Vas a ayudarle? — preguntó Narcissa.

—Quiero ayudarle. Por supuesto que también quiero detener eso que le está pasando, pero la verdad es que no querría perderle Narcissa. Usted sabe que no.

—No estaba segura de cuáles serían tus prioridades.

— Si tengo que serle sincero es una duda con la que me acuesto todas las noches — la honesta confesión de Harry pareció satisfacer a Narcissa — Quiero que observe el recuerdo que voy a enseñarle.

Harry hizo de nuevo uso del hechizo de Hermione y las imágenes de la memoria de Blaise en la habitación del hotel se reprodujeron en el medio del salón. Blaise apenas pudo mirarlas, aunque para su alivio esa manera de visualizar los recuerdos omitía el sonido. No se veía con fuerzas de volver a escuchar la voz de Draco tentándole _ven conmigo, Blaise…_

Narcissa se tapaba la boca con la mano y no parecía capaz de dejar de mirar a su hijo, a la serpiente y a todo lo que ocurría en el recuerdo. Cuando Harry tocó su brazo para captar su atención, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Me entiende ahora? Necesitamos toda la información posible sobre lo que le ha pasado. Necesito que me ayude, Narcissa.

De repente, todo el dolor de Narcissa pareció encogerse hasta un punto minúsculo que al volver a expandirse tenía mucho más de determinación que de debilidad. Blaise la vio asentir un par de veces y supo que Potter la había convencido.

—Sabe lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad Narcissa?

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Está de acuerdo?

—Lo estoy si me permites hablar primero con él, es lo único que te pido.

—Me parece justo, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que vuelva a escaparse. Entraré con usted.

—De acuerdo.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y apretó con suavidad la mano de Narcissa.

—Bien, coja todo lo que necesite. Nos vamos a Inglaterra.

Era un escuadrón de doce aurores, entre los que estaban el mismo Harry y Williamson, su hombre de mayor confianza en la División. Harry no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo por mucho que el fugitivo fuese un solo mago. Los aurores se habían adelantado y estaban dispersados en grupos de dos, apostados muy cerca del lugar indicado. Se habían encargado del hechizo confundus y de que ningún muggle pudiese verles. Harry avanzaba hacia allí y Narcissa caminaba a su lado, bajo una capa con capucha negra, atravesando las calles de Kayseri.

—¿Está segura de que va a funcionar? — preguntó Harry.

—No. Nunca he probado suerte con las llaves de sangre de los Malfoy — contestó Narcissa — Pero dudo que Lucius no perciba que se trata de mí.

—De todas maneras, no haga un corte muy profundo.

—No soy estúpida, Harry.

Harry optó por permanecer en silencio mientras llegaban al punto justo que les había indicado Teddy, y también cuando Narcissa sacó una pequeña daga del interior de sus ropas y la clavó en su antebrazo. Su sangre se escurrió hacia las piedras de la acera y Harry creyó ver un leve destello plateado en un punto en concreto, pero desapareció enseguida.

No sucedió nada.

—Tal vez necesite un poco más — dijo Narcissa. Harry sujetó su mano antes de que volviese a hundir la daga en la herida.

—No, debería ser más que suficiente. Vamos a darle un poco de tiempo.

Los segundos jugaban en su contra. Harry percibió cómo los aurores comenzaban a impacientarse. No se habían tomado muy bien que fuese a permitir ese pequeño momento de Narcissa con su marido y la espera solo acrecentaba su desconfianza. Harry estaba a punto de tomar una decisión al respecto cuando los bloques de edificios de los muggles comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Era exactamente igual a lo que Harry había visto en el recuerdo de Teddy. El ladrillo, el cristal y el hierro, se habían convertido en niebla, luego en aire hasta desaparecer por completo. El camino se hizo visible y allí, al fondo, estaba la mansión oculta de los Malfoy en Capadocia. Narcissa echó a andar hacia ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo pero Harry la detuvo. Había unas barreras peligrosas a medio camino, las sentía en cada poro de su piel .

—Las barreras, déjeme asegurarme de que…

Narcissa se soltó de su agarre, claramente ofendida.

—Mi marido nunca me haría daño — le dijo.

—No sabemos si Lucius está solo, Narcissa.

En cuanto lo dijo, Harry sintió una presión en su pecho que solo se acrecentó con el ceño fruncido de Narcissa. Ambos sabían a quien se estaba refiriendo.

—Nunca he temido a mi hijo ni pienso hacerlo ahora.

Estaba claro que no iba a esperar por su protección. Narcissa reanudó sus pasos, con incluso más determinación que antes, así que Harry se resignó a seguirla. Las órdenes al resto del escuadrón habían sido claras, veinte minutos hasta entrar en la casa y detener a Lucius, a contar desde que ellos dos entrasen en ella. Eso, si Harry no les avisaba para que interviniesen antes. Era un misterio lo que se iban a encontrar en la mansión, aunque estaba claro que al menos alguien con sangre Malfoy estaba dentro porque habían abierto las barreras. Cuando Narcissa atravesó esa segunda línea defensiva, la magia le abrió paso y se replegó hacia los laterales. Allí se mantuvo también mientras cruzaba Harry.

No era la primera vez que Narcissa había estado allí. Entró en la mansión con la misma autoridad que lo habría hecho en Malfoy Manor. Harry no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante la entereza y el valor que Narcissa había demostrado en los momentos más difíciles de su familia. Tanto en las complicadas semanas tras la guerra, como en los días más duros de su vida, cuando creía que Draco moriría. La situación que tenía ahora frente a ella no era mejor y sin embargo no había dudado ni un solo segundo.

Quizá por eso a Harry le dolió aún más ver cómo Narcissa se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y cómo sus manos temblaban al encontrar a Lucius en uno de los salones de la planta alta. Era su primer momento de flaqueza en todos esos años. Harry no pudo evitar seguir la dirección de la mirada de Narcissa y descubrir a Lucius sentado en un enorme sillón, con la ropa desaliñada, el pelo revuelto, y la expresión completamente ausente. Era el Lucius de Azkaban, el de los días siguientes a la guerra. Harry no había esperado encontrarse al arrogante e impecable Lucius Malfoy, pero tampoco eso. Volvió a mirar a Narcissa, que ya se había alejado de la pared y ahora le miraba también a él, con una súplica clara en los ojos. Harry la entendió sin problemas.

—Estaré en el vestíbulo. Tiene quince minutos, Narcissa.

Ella asintió y Harry les dejó solos.

* * *

Tenía que ser fuerte. Su familia le necesitaba. Narcissa sabía que para recuperar a Draco, primero tendría que recuperar a Lucius. No necesitaba acercarse a él para descubrir que no se trataba de una maldición o de algo físico. Había visto a su marido muchas veces de esa manera en su celda de Azkaban. Era la forma en la que Lucius se aislaba del mundo para sobrevivir. Y, aunque pensar en lo que tendría que haber visto o experimentado para volver a ese estado le ponía a Narcissa un nudo en la garganta, se consolaba recordándose que Lucius había abierto la casa para ella. Ésa era toda la señal que necesitaba para traer a Lucius de vuelta.

Primero dejó una caricia en el pelo, después cogió una de sus manos, fría e inerte entre las suyas, y se arrodilló a los pies de Lucius.

—Lucius… Ya estoy aquí. He venido, cariño. Mírame.

Lucius no movió ni uno solo de sus músculos. Su mirada se perdía en el hueco oscuro de la chimenea, más plomiza que nunca.

—Vamos, Lucius. Sé que puedes oírme.

Narcissa se hizo un hueco entre las piernas de Lucius y recompuso con cuidado su camisa y la túnica que la cubría.

—Nuestro hijo está en problemas, nos necesita. Tienes que volver y ayudarme. Tienes que contarme todo lo que está pasando. O… — Narcissa se interrumpió, temiendo que eso hiciese huir aún más a Lucius hacia su interior, pero era lo que sentía y ella no había sido nunca otra cosa que honesta con su marido — O nunca te lo perdonaré. Si perdemos a Draco jamás podré perdonarte y dejaré de quererte. Sé que eso es lo que pasará. Y no quiero eso, Lucius, no lo quiero.

Narcissa apoyó la frente en el pecho de su marido. Al menos bajo toda la ropa su corazón seguía latiendo. Todavía pensando en qué decir a continuación para conseguir cualquier tipo de reacción de parte de Lucius, Narcissa sintió una caricia delicada en su pelo, apenas el toque de las yemas de los dedos. Los latidos que escuchaba se aceleraron un poco.

—Cissy…

Fue un lamento rasposo y triste, pero a Narcissa le devolvió la respiración.

—Lucius… Lucius, estoy aquí. Mírame, mírame.

Lucius la miró. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada uno de los rasgos de su cara y con su mano volvió a acariciarle el pelo. Las lágrimas nublaron la visión de Narcissa que abrazó a su marido de inmediato.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Cissy…

—¿Qué sientes, Lucius?

—Draco… Quise salvarle la vida a nuestro hijo y le he convertido en un mo…

—¡No! — la mano de Narcissa tapó la boca de Lucius — No digas eso de nuestro hijo. Está en problemas pero vamos a ayudarle.

Lucius cogió la mano de Narcissa y la apartó con suavidad.

—Ha sido la poción, Cissy.

—¿La poción que usaste para salvarle la vida?

—Sí. Me lo advirtió, el hombre que me la vendió me lo advirtió.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que podría salvar su vida, pero que se cobraría un precio tarde o temprano.

—Un precio…

—Ellos le llaman la maldición del Yolak. Destruye cualquier maldición anterior pero tarde o temprano te pide algo a cambio. Yolak significa laberinto. Y el laberinto es el símbolo…

—Del alma — dijo Narcissa, recordando sus nociones bastante avanzadas de simbología, y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda — El precio era su alma…

—Nunca supe cómo iba a cobrársela ni cuándo. Lo único que quería era que no muriese y cuando llegase ese problema luchar juntos para enfrentarlo. Tampoco sabía a quién iba a tener que entregar su alma. Ahora lo sé.

—¿A quién?

—A la propia magia oscura. El alma de Draco ha despertado algo en el bastón de Profanador, Cissy. Algo que la ha hecho suya y la ha controlado.

—¿Algo? ¿La serpiente?

—La serpiente es una de sus formas. Pero Draco domina la varita que había dentro, esa que yo nunca he sido capaz de usar. La varita de…

—Salazar Slytherin — completó su frase Narcissa. Lucius asintió, volviendo a hundirse contra el sillón — ¿Salazar Slytherin controla a nuestro hijo?

—Más bien la magia negra que impregnó en el bastón, la misma que descansa en su varita. La huella de su magia, lo suficientemente poderosa para tomar el control.

—Merlín…

Narcissa se dejó ir hasta sentarse en el suelo. El peso sobre sus hombros se había hecho demasiado abrumador.

—Lo siento muchísimo — repitió Lucius, como si no pudiese cansarse de decirlo.

—¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

—Ha ido a buscar al mago que me vendió la poción. El mismo que la fabricó.

—¿Adónde?

—Al monte Adelung, en Uzbekistán.

Uzbekistán. Narcissa Iba a preguntarle a Lucius qué clase de mago era ése y si él podría tener una solución para todo aquello, cuando Harry volvió a aparecer en la puerta del salón, visiblemente incómodo.

—Los aurores están a punto de entrar en la casa — dijo mirando a Narcissa, y luego volvió su atención a Lucius — Sería aconsejable que volviese a abrir las barreras y que nos acompañase por las buenas a Inglaterra, Lucius. La situación es muy grave y preferiría centrarme en ayudar a Draco en lugar de seguir persiguiéndole.

Lucius resopló pero la vibración alrededor de la casa dejaba claro que las barreras volvían a abrirse. Narcissa se puso en pie y caminó hacia Harry.

—No puedes llevarle a Azkaban todavía. Es posiblemente quien más información tiene sobre lo que le sucede a Draco.

— Estaré encantado de que colabore diciéndome todo lo que sabe pero hay acusaciones muy graves en su contra y tengo que actuar en consecuencia.

—Si le envías a Azkaban le matarás. Tú mismo le has visto. Espera a que salvemos a Draco, es lo único que te pido.

—Es un fugitivo, Narcissa, nada me garantiza que no vuelva a escapar.

—Yo te lo garantizo. Haré un Juramento Inquebrantable si hace falta. Lucius no abandonará Inglaterra o nuestra mansión o el lugar que tú indiques, tienes mi palabra de bruja. Es su hijo también, Harry.

Harry oyó los pasos de los aurores en la escalinata de entrada.

—Te lo ruego, Harry.

Narcissa estaba a punto de arrodillarse a los pies de Harry pero éste le detuvo. Estaba seguro de que pocas veces se había ruborizado con esa intensidad en el pasado.

—De acuerdo — suspiró Harry — De acuerdo, encontraremos un camino intermedio.

— Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Harry asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni cómo demonios iba a hacerlo.

Los aurores no tardaron en entrar en el salón.

* * *

La magia oscura, densa y potente, le guiaba a través de la nieve y la roca. En cuanto había llegado a las faldas del monte Adelung la había percibido como un leve palpitar bajo la piel, pero a medida que ascendía, la sensación se iba haciendo mucho más obvia. Draco estaba cerca del lugar que había ido a encontrar.

No muy lejos de la cima distinguió el sendero casi oculto entre los recovecos de la pared de la montaña. Y solo unos pasos más adelante, vio el resplandor de las barreras mágicas. Deshacerse de ellas fue como un juego de niños y la serpiente quiso también salir a jugar.

Draco observó cómo el bastón en su mano se transformaba y cómo la serpiente se arrastraba hasta la entrada de la cueva, así que la siguió.

El dueño de aquel escondite salió al exterior alertado por la intrusión dentro de sus dominios. No muchos llegaban hasta allí y, desde luego, ninguno sin recibir algún daño de advertencia de sus protecciones. Pero delante de él, apenas a unos pasos de la entrada a su casa, había aparecido un mago, varita en mano y con una serpiente siseando a sus pies, bastante amenazadora.

El hechicero se habría muerto de miedo de no ser porque ese mago le recordaba a otro que había acudido a él no hacía mucho tiempo. Un mago de largo cabello rubio que se había llevado la maldición del Yolak, la misma clase de magia negra que parecía rodear a aquel otro. Era su hijo, tenía que serlo. Y estaba vivo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — preguntó el hechicero.

—¿Eres Sehrgar?

—¿Quién le busca?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y la serpiente se deslizó más cerca del hechicero, que dio un paso atrás.

—Contesta a mi pregunta — dijo Draco.

—Lo soy.

—Bien, entonces vas a enseñarme todo lo que sabes sobre el poder del Yolak y cómo manejarlo.

—El Yolak? Nadie puede manejar al Yolak. Es él el que tiene el control, el que…

—Tú lo has creado.

—No, eso no es cierto. Yo he oído historias, he fabricado la poción de nuevo tras cientos de años en desuso. ¿Pero manejarlo? ¡Yo no sé nada sobre eso!

—Humm… — Draco giró la varita de Salazar entre sus dedos — No es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

La serpiente se acercó aún más hacia Sehrgar. Su impulso fue echar a correr hacia el interior de la cueva, aislar al menos una parte en la que resistir el ataque. Pero Draco fue más rápido y con un movimiento de su varita, la entrada a la cueva quedó sellada por una barrera mágica. Con otro, la varita en la manga de Sehrgar pasó a sus manos.

—Si no te mueves, no te hará daño. Solo deja que se adueñe de ti. Necesito tu conocimiento y vas a dármelo.

—¿Qué? No, ¡no!

—Adelante — ordenó Draco.

La serpiente abrió sus fauces y se abalanzó sobre Sehrgar.

No le mordió de inmediato. La serpiente rodeó sus piernas, haciéndole caer al suelo, y las apretó con tanta fuerza que la circulación de su sangre se detuvo. Y justo ahí, cuando Sehrgar transpiraba de miedo y de dolor, con un siseo se deslizó sobre su pecho y asestó la dentellada en su cuello. Justo a la vez que la serpiente se llevaba su vida, Draco se acercó a él y susurró:

—Legeremens — Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Entrar en su mente fue sumamente fácil y allí sí que estaban las respuestas que quería. Se aseguró de retenerlas en su mente y luego detuvo su intrusión — No le mates, aún podría sernos útil.

Hubo una resistencia, un conato de rebeldía. Draco frunció el ceño.

—He dicho que te detengas. Suéltale.

La serpiente volvió a ignorar la orden. Draco podía percibir casi como suya su sed de matar, la rabia que rezumaba de sus colmillos y, por un momento, estuvo tentado a dejarse ir en ella. Pero no. Una parte de él se resistía a matar a aquel hombre. Y fue la que venció.

Draco apartó a la serpiente del cuerpo del hechicero y cuando ésta se irguió frente a él enfurecida, casi dispuesta al ataque, la volvió a transformar en el bastón.

Mientras levitaba el cuerpo de Sehrgar al interior de la cueva, intentó no pensar en lo mucho que le había costado imponerse. En lo cerca que había estado de perder totalmente el control.

Continuará...

* * *

Murtilla: Aquí se resuelven algunas de tus dudas ^^ Continuaré hasta el final, no te preocupes. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Yuuki: Querías saber qué era eso que había poseído a Draco y aquí están las respuestas :) Tienes razón que entre Draco y Harry falta algo, que su relación tras año y medio aún no supera a la desconfianza y es uno de los motivos más importantes que nos han llevado a la situación actual. No me molesta para nada que comentes la historia y me cuentes tus ideas. ¡Yo encantada! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Dan: Jajaja, vale, vale. Tú quieres al Drarry igual y yo te entiendo. Aunque en este fic no lo hayan tenido nada pero nada fácil. A ver en qué acaba la cosa. El final feliz está complicado, no te lo voy a negar. Blaise es el mejor de los amigos, no te preocupes por eso. En el pasado han compartido algo más, por eso a Blaise le tienta especialmente y es verdad que le cuesta muchísimo y siempre le ha costado decirle que no a Draco. Pero es un gran amigo. Teddy es genial. ¿Querías al Elegido? Bueno, al menos aquí tenemos a Harry pasando a la acción. Con sus virtudes y sus defectos, que es humano también ^^ ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Nancy: Me encanta que te guste Profanadores :D Yo te devuelvo ese abrazo y un millón de gracias por leer y comentar.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A** : ¡Hola! Nos acercamos poco a poco al desenlace de la historia... ¡Qué emoción! Dejo notas a final de capi, que os quiero contar una cosa. Pero leed primero ^^ ¡Saludos!

 **Capítulo 14**

Harry llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir. En cuanto él y su escuadrón de aurores habían vuelto de la misión en Turquía, se había puesto a trabajar en los siguientes pasos. El primero fue reunirse con Kingsley y negociar la situación de Lucius Mafoy. No fue nada fácil convencer al Ministro pero, al final, Harry tuvo en su mano el papel con su firma que ordenaba el arresto domiciliario. Así que Lucius estaba en Malfoy Manor con Narcissa, y todos sus desplazamientos serían monitorizados por los dos aurores asignados a su vigilancia. Narcissa también era la custodia de su varita y la responsable de su permanencia en Inglaterra bajo Juramento Inquebrantable.

Pero si eso había sido difícil, lo verdaderamente complicado resultó ser mantener al Wizengamot al margen de las noticias. Harry quería una reunión para acordar los planes de acción, pero la quería con Kinsgley, con Hermione, con Minerva, con Neville, con los Malfoy y con Blaise, ya que iban a usar su recuerdo como prueba principal, y con algunos de los aurores en los que tenía mayor confianza. Era un grupo demasiado pequeño para lo que exigían las leyes. Kingsley quería cumplirlas y llevar a cabo ese debate en el Wizengamot, con todos sus miembros y también con la presencia de los inefables. Harry no necesitaba verlo para saber que eso generaría una alarma social sin precedentes y que se convertiría en una auténtica escabechina contra Draco.

Draco. Se negaba a llamarle el nuevo Señor Oscuro como Kingsley le había bautizado ya. Harry sabía que en el Wizengamot dejarían de usar su verdadero nombre, que le convertirían en un monstruo y pedirían un golpe de fuerza definitivo para evitar una nueva guerra. Querrían sangre y muerte. Para Harry, ése iba a ser el último recurso. Así que debatió, discutió y defendió su postura sin fisuras hasta que Kingsley pareció incluso más cansado de lo que él se sentía. Hasta que consiguió la reunión que buscaba, a excepción de una sola cosa: Croaker. También estaría presente la Directora del Departamento de Misterios y Jefa de los Inefables.

No siempre se podían ganar todas las batallas.

Después, empezaron las visitas. Harry habló personalmente con todos los que iban a estar en aquella reunión. Les puso al tanto de la situación, les pidió que investigasen todo lo que pudiesen sobre el tema y que llegasen preparados a la reunión al día siguiente. Sabía que no podían perder más tiempo, que cualquier hora ganada a la noche sería una pequeña ventaja. Él ni siquiera fue a dormir a casa.

El informe de los aurores enviados a Uzbekistán le dio un soplo de oxígeno que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba. Draco había visitado al hechicero que vivía en el Monte Adelung, como Lucius les había dicho que haría, y el hombre seguía vivo. Al ser interrogado por los aurores ingleses, aseguraba una y otra vez que la serpiente había querido matarle pero que el mago que la acompañaba lo había evitado. Decía que el Yolak no le había poseído por completo pero que pronto lo haría. Los aurores uzbekos lo habían detenido en cuanto descubrieron qué clase de pociones guardaba en la cueva y lo increíble es que el hechicero les había agradecido que se lo llevasen. Estaba aterrorizado.

El Yolak, la Poción del Laberinto. Harry había leído toda la información que el Ministerio poseía sobre ella y lamentaba que Lucius no lo hubiese hecho antes de dársela a su hijo. Pero justo al minuto siguiente no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Sin esa poción, Draco estaría muerto. Ahora, en cambio, estaba luchando contra eso que intentaba dominarle, tenía una oportunidad si ellos conseguían ayudarle. Ayudarle y no detenerle, como le había dicho Blaise. Harry lo había escrito en la solapa interior de la carpeta donde guardaba toda la documentación para el día siguiente.

* * *

Las dos horas de sueño en el sillón de su despacho le despejaron un poco y le regalaron una contractura en el cuello. Por suerte, Harry había programado la reunión a las ocho de la mañana y ya pasaban de las siete, así que no tendría que esperar demasiado. El tiempo justo para refrescarse un poco el baño y tomar un café rápido. Diez minutos antes de las ocho, Harry cruzaba la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Croaker ya estaba allí. La única a la que no había puesto en antecedentes.

—Buenos días, Jefe Potter.

—Buenos días, Directora.

No se dirigieron ni una palabra más, pero Harry podía sentir sin verla, la mirada de Croaker sobre él. Había algo en la actitud de superioridad de la Jefa de los Inefables que hacía a Harry sospechar que no anunciaba nada bueno.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar. Primero el Ministro, acompañado de Hermione; luego Minerva con Neville; Williamson representando a los aurores; y en último lugar el matrimonio Malfoy con Blaise Zabini. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, cuidándose bien de dónde hacerlo. Harry observó cómo Blaise y Narcissa rodearon a Lucius sentándose a cada uno de sus lados, era evidente que todos sus sentidos de protección estaban alerta. No pudo evitar observar al padre de Draco. Volvía a vestir acorde a su apellido y a su posición, el pelo limpio y suelto sobre los hombros, la espalda erguida y el rostro serio, pero Harry pensó que ya no sería incapaz de engañar a nadie. Algo dentro de Lucius se había roto sin remedio. Era la primera vez en su vida que Harry sentía algo muy cercano a la pena por ese hombre.

Pero no iba a dejarse llevar por ella. Aquella era una reunión muy importante y él tenía la responsabilidad de que no saliesen con las manos vacías cuando terminase. Así que se echó hacia delante en su silla y les miró uno a uno mientras tomaba la palabra.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí. No voy a extenderme en los motivos, sé que todos estamos al tanto — su única duda era que Croaker lo estuviese, pero se dijo con total sinceridad que le importaba bien poco — Antes que nada, quería deciros que he recibido un informe de los aurores enviados a Uzbekistán. Todo apunta a que Draco sigue en el monte Adelung después de haber visitado a Sehrgar, el hechicero de la montaña, para obtener información sobre el Yolak. Según las palabras de ese mago, la serpiente quiso matarle pero fue Draco el que lo impidió. Atendiendo a este testimonio podemos decir que Draco está intentando luchar contra esa fuerza que le posee y que aún no está por completo a su merced.

Los Malfoy lo sabían. Él mismo les había contactado por red flú al recibir el informe. Aun así, Harry pudo ver el agradecimiento en los ojos de Narcissa por haberlo dicho antes que cualquier otra cosa en la reunión, y la sorpresa en el resto de las miradas alrededor de la mesa.

Harry iba a seguir hablando cuando Croaker tosió con suavidad y alzó la mano, pidiendo la palabra.

—Adelante, Directora, no tiene que pedir permiso.

—Gracias — dijo Croaker poniéndose de pie, como si se hubiese subido al estrado del Wizengamot — En nombre del Departamento de Misterios y en el de todos los inefables quiero pedir formalmente que se aparte al señor Potter de este caso. Señor Ministro — añadió dirigiéndose a Kingsley — los motivos para mi petición son la implicación personal del Jefe de Aurores con esta nueva amenaza, lo comprometida que está su actuación profesional y los dudosos antecedentes que obran en nuestro poder, como la interrupción de nuestras investigaciones en Malfoy Manor, la noche en que tuvo lugar…

El golpe sobre la mesa hizo que Croaker dejase de hablar. Harry había estampado su mano contra la madera con más fuerza de la que había pretendido, pero se tragó el dolor en la palma y se puso de pie, encarando a Croaker. Ni se había molestado en mirar al Ministro.

—No voy a consentir que siga, señor Croaker. ¿Le importó al Departamento de Misterios y a sus inefables, a los que usted dirigía ya por aquel entonces, que yo estuviese implicado emocionalmente cuando me enfrentaba a Voldemort?

—En ese caso, la venganza…

—La venganza y mi rabia funcionaba bien para sus intereses, y no les tembló el pulso para exponer a un niño contra un mago oscuro de la calaña de Voldemort. Pues ahora soy un adulto, Directora, y no voy a permitir que ni usted ni nadie me aparte de mis funciones.

—Eso es toda una falta de respeto hacia el Ministro aquí presente, señor Potter, si él decidiese…

—Eloise… — dijo Kingsley con voz suave e indicándole con un gesto que se sentase — Quiero dejarles claro a todos que no voy a apartar a Harry ni de este caso ni de su puesto. Respeto por completo su labor hasta el día de hoy y tiene mi absoluta confianza. Y Directora, cuento también con toda la colaboración de su departamento. La amenaza que nos trae aquí es la un posible nuevo Señor Oscuro, quizá la de una nueva guerra. Y espero que todos estemos a la altura.

Eloise Croaker se sentó en su silla y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Harry vio cómo las expresiones de disgusto de todos los presentes se fueron suavizando, y cómo Kingsley le miraba y asentía, invitándole a seguir hablando. Harry asintió a su vez, agradeciéndole la intervención, y continuó con la reunión.

—Nuestro objetivo es ayudar a Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto, la prioridad es detener eso que esté pasando y evitar el surgimiento de un nuevo Señor Oscuro, pero… — Harry miró a Blaise —…lo que tenemos ahora entre manos es a un mago británico bajo los efectos de una poción devastadora, intentando luchar contra ella. Y vamos a prestarle nuestro apoyo.

Blaise asintió ante sus palabras. Harry las había repetido una y otra vez en su cabeza a lo largo de la madrugada y ahora que las había dicho en voz alta, supo con total certeza que eran las correctas.

—Ahora, por favor, ¿alguien ha encontrado alguna información que pueda arrojar luz sobre el caso?

Harry miró instintivamente a Hermione. Ella era siempre la fuente de las respuestas y había traído consigo un dossier enorme lleno de pergaminos que justo ahora abría sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, quien habló fue Neville.

—Yo he encontrado algo. Pero antes de compartirlo debo estar seguro de que… —Neville le miró con cierta angustia en la mirada, poniendo sobre la mesa un libro que Harry reconoció al instante. Era el libro que Neville le había enseñado en Hogwarts cuando le había revelado la verdad sobre los Profanadores del Destino. El libro de Helga Hufflepuff. Harry entendió qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero sus miedos eran infundados.

—Esta sala tiene un hechizo fidelio muy elaborado, Neville. Nada de lo que se hable aquí saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. Os será imposible contarlo o escribirlo a alguien que no haya estado aquí dentro y ninguna de esta información podrá ser utilizada en vuestra contra en ningún caso. Tenéis mi palabra.

—En ese caso, creo que puedo haber encontrado algo de utilidad — Neville abrió el libro de los Profanadores y fue hacia la parte final. Pese al hechizo que protegía las páginas, el libro era tan antiguo que partículas de papel se desprendieron hacia la madera de la mesa — Hay un uso diferente a las armas de destino. Helga cuenta en unas notas añadidas a mano que no dejan de ser armas, que la lucha puede tener lugar sin reclamar a un mago profanado sino para proteger a alguien querido de su propio destino. Mirad, está aquí.

Neville puso el libro en el centro de la mesa y todos, excepto Lucius, se echaron hacia delante para tratar de verlo.

—Esperad — dijo Hermione alzando la varita. Y con un hechizo consiguió pasar las letras de esas dos páginas a una de las paredes de la sala. Todos menos Croaker la miraron sorprendidos, pero Hermione se quitó importancia — Trucos que aprendes cuando pasas demasiado tiempo entre libros — dijo.

El mensaje estaba allí. Hablaba de lazos afectivos, de protección, de evitar desenlaces aciagos. Era cambiar de nuevo el destino, pero no para modificarlo, sino para impedirlo.

—Pero eso… Eso no es muy diferente a lo que ocurrió la vez anterior — dijo Harry.

—No, no lo es — contestó Neville — La única diferencia es que no tiene nada que ver con la profanación sino con salvar a un mago de ciertos peligros. Da la impresión de que ninguno de ellos se fiaba de que los fundadores no abusasen de su poder. Helga insinúa la posibilidad de que Slytherin quisiera crear su propio ejército con los magos de su casa. Quizá de que los demás también lo hiciesen y llevasen la rivalidad demasiado lejos.

—¿Reclamar a un mago a través de los lazos afectivos? — pregunto McGonagall.

—Desde luego tiene que haber una conexión con ese mago, el conjuro lo dice de forma clara — dijo Hermione — supongo que fue la forma que encontraron para asegurarse de que no se estarían simplemente robando los mejores magos. Pero tenemos dos problemas. Draco tiene el bastón, pero no sabemos dónde está la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Y por otro lado, si el león matase a la serpiente, las heridas las sufriría Draco y acabaría muriendo también.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Vio cómo Lucius cerraba los ojos en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—No estoy seguro de que esto funcione así, Hermione — contestó Neville — Si Godric y Salazar pelearon así, como dice Helga, sabemos que ninguno de ellos llegó a morir. Tal vez no sea el mismo proceso que al reclamar a un mago profanado.

—Aún así es un "tal vez", no un "estoy seguro" — replicó Hermione. Neville frunció el ceño, claramente molesto, pero Harry entendió lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. Cuando discutía todos los pros y los contras de un plan era que realmente estaba tomándoselo en serio.

—No es una mala idea, Neville — intervino Minerva — Pero al no contar con la espada de Gryffindor es inviable. Créanme que la he buscado por todo Hogwarts, los inefables de la señora Croaker se aseguraron de que lo hiciera.

Croaker encajó la puya con un mohín ofendido.

—Cumplimos con nuestro trabajo de forma eficiente, directora McGonagall.

—No lo dudo, querida.

—¿Y en Malfoy Manor? — dijo Williamson como si estuviese pensando en voz alta, más que siendo consciente de lo que decía. Tenía la mirada fija en las letras de la pared y Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su pregunta — Lo más lógico es que si Slytherin ganó el duelo, la espada haya pasado a su poder. A manos del profanador quiero decir…

Harry había puesto a Williamson al tanto de los profanadores cuando hizo su informe tras la batalla de Malfoy Manor. Necesitaba a alguien de confianza al tanto por lo que a él pudiera pasarle. Una cosa era la versión para la prensa y el Wizengamot, y otra muy distinta la que tenían el Ministro o los inefables. Y en este caso, el propio Williamson.

—La espada de Gryffindor no está en Malfoy Manor — afirmó Narcissa con rotundidad — Nada me haría más feliz que poder entregársela en este momento.

Williamson parecía dispuesto a responder, pero Harry interrumpió antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

—La espada se buscó en todos los lugares posibles en esa investigación. Y no dimos con ella. Neville, lo que nos comentas es…

 _Harry…_

Harry se giró hacia la voz que le había llamado. Provenía de un cuadro al fondo de la sala. Era una chica con un cántaro de leche en la mano y un paisaje bucólico a sus espaldas. No le dio importancia y siguió hablando.

— Como decía, tu plan Neville…

 _Harry, tienes una visita…_

La chica se reía con timidez. Harry se giró y silenció el cuadro. Lo que menos tenía ahora era tiempo para lidiar con cuadros estúpidos.

—Otra opción que tenemos sería usar las Armas de Destino de las otras dos casas pero claro…

—Harry, a lo mejor deberías hacerle caso a la muchacha — dijo Kingsley, señalando al cuadro. Harry volvió a girarse y al lado de la chica vio a un anciano saludándole afable con la mano. Era Dumbledore.

* * *

—Insisto, no deberíamos emocionarnos demasiado Harry. Los retratos son solo retratos.

—Estoy dispuesto a aferrarme a cualquier cosa, Minerva.

La Directora de Hogwarts y Harry caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta los baños del segundo piso. Neville, Hermione y Croaker les acompañaban, junto a otros dos inefables. Estos se habían encargado de sellar la Cámara Secreta hacía unos cuantos años y solo ellos podrían volver a abrirla. Por suerte, se habían encargado de que la lengua pársel ya no fuese necesaria. Desde la muerte de Voldemort, Harry no podía pronunciar una sílaba.

" _Él nunca se marchó del todo. Dejó atrás su cuarto de los secretos. Nadie creía que fuese verdad, pero Harry descubrió que sí. ¿Verdad, Harry?"_ había dicho Dumbledore sin parpadear. Harry sabía que era una pista vaga e inconsistente, pero era todo lo que tenía y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de registrar la Cámara Secreta.

No tuvieron que registrar demasiado, de todas formas.

Una vez que la entrada fue abierta y todos descendieron hacia la cámara subterránea, vieron enseguida la espada de Gryffindor, clavada en la roca por la que Harry había visto aparecer y desaparecer al basilisco. Allí también había estado a punto de morir Ginny, a punto de morir él mismo. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Así que las armas de los vencidos aparecen directamente en Hogwarts… — dijo Neville.

—O eso o Salazar se encargó de que si ganaba algún duelo, el botín acabase en su cámara privada — respondió Harry.

—Sea como sea, la hemos encontrado — dijo McGonagall.

Los inefables se encargaron de comprobar que tocar la espada no sería peligroso. Harry también pronunció un par de hechizos, y cuando todo pareció seguro, tomó la empuñadura de la espada y la arrancó de la roca. El filo plateado brilló en la oscuridad de la cámara.

* * *

Todos parecían algo más esperanzados teniendo la espada de Gryffindor en el centro de la mesa. Harry estaba ya trazando el plan, explicándoselo a Williamson pero dejando que todos le escuchasen. Cómo rodear el monte Adelung, cómo cercar a Draco y cómo aproximarse. Según las notas de Helga el conjuro no era muy diferente al de reclamar a un mago profanado, se trataba de reclamar a Draco de la influencia de la serpiente, de enfrentar al león con ésta. Hermione lo estaba transcribiendo en letra mucho más legible a un nuevo papel y Harry iba a memorizarlo palabra a palabra.

Nadie se esperaba que Lucius interrumpiese el buen ritmo de sus planes. No había abierto la boca hasta ese momento.

—No va a funcionar.

—¿Disculpe, señor Malfoy? — le preguntó Harry.

—Todo lo que estás planeando, no va a funcionar si eres tú quien lo lleva a cabo.

Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Ahora que se había librado de Croaker, no había esperado tener que enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy.

—Mire, señor Malfoy, si insinúa que mis lazos…

—No, no me entiendes Potter. No estoy insinuando nada. Afirmo un hecho, tú no eres un Gryffindor. La espada no va a responder ante ti.

Dolió como un crucio. Harry se sentó en la silla y dejó escapar un suspiro. No se había planteado eso ni por un momento. Ni él ni ninguno de los que le acompañaban. Todos tenían tan asumido que era un Gryffindor, el Gryffindor por autonomasia, que incluso estaban convencidos de que Slytherin no había ganado el duelo hacía un año. Y ése era el origen de todo. La razón que Draco le había dado para esconder el bastón durante tanto tiempo, la necesidad de que él siguiese sintiendo que su vida había sido una farsa. Pero ahí estaba, cuando más necesitaba ser un Gryffindor, no podía ejercer como tal. Y no había otro Gryffindor en el Mundo Mágico con lazos afectivos hacia Draco. Todo se había venido abajo.

—James… — Había sido solo un murmullo a la derecha de Lucius, pero todos lo habían escuchado y se habían girado hacia Blaise.

—No, ni hablar — fue la respuesta inmediata de Harry. No sabía cómo Blaise se había enterado de que James estaba con Scorpius pero debía estar loco si pensaba que iba a exponer a su hijo a algo como eso.

—Antes de negarte en redondo deberías pensarlo bien.

—No hay nada que pensar, Blaise. Es mi hijo, es aún menor de edad, ¡por Morgana! No va a hacerlo.

—Es el único Gryffindor con lazos afectivos para hacerlo. Si ama a Scorpius de verdad, eso sería suficiente. Le movería querer evitarle el sufrimiento a Scorpius de perder a su padre. Sabes que podría funcionar.

—¡Son dos adolescentes! ¿Por qué he de suponer que sus sentimientos son tan profundos?

—James tiene la misma edad que tú tenías cuando empezaste a salir con Ginevra. ¿Quién está siendo un hipócrita ahora? — contestó Blaise, levantando la voz. Estaba luchando por Draco y Harry podía ver con claridad cómo el resto de la mesa le estaba escuchando.

—Lo siento. Yo he estado ahí. Sé lo que significa invocar al león — dijo Harry mirando a todos — No puedo exponer a James a eso. Sé que Ginny estará en contra también.

—En cuanto a eso… Quizá podrías ayudarle — dijo Blaise — James aún es menor de edad. Hay un vínculo muy antiguo que se puede aplicar de padres a hijos. ¿No es así, Lucius?

Harry vio cómo Lucius asentía.

—Así es. Podrías llevarte parte de su dolor. Gran parte. Al ser un vínculo tan nuevo, él apenas sufriría — dijo.

—Me llevaría el dolor. ¡Pero las heridas serían suyas!

—Nadie dice que la mecánica del duelo vaya a ser igual, Harry. No sin una profanación — apostilló Neville.

—James Sirius Potter puede ser la única esperanza para salvar al Mundo Mágico — incidió Croaker — Decidme ahora si la implicación personal no está afectando al caso.

Antes de que Harry pudiese girarse hacia Croaker para maldecirle, Hermione se puso en pie y sujetó su brazo.

—Es una decisión que no puede tomar solo Harry. Su madre tiene que opinar. Y también James y Scorpius. Puede que sean menores de edad pero ya no son niños pequeños. Demos un poco de tiempo para que Harry nos dé una respuesta. No le parece, ¿Ministro?

—Estoy de acuerdo — dijo Kingsley, recogiendo el guante de Hermione — Te daremos un tiempo, Harry. Reunámonos aquí al anochecer. Y quiero dejar clara una cosa, si la respuesta es no, no permitiré que se coaccione a Harry para enviar a una misión así a un menor. Encontraremos otra forma de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron aunque sabían que probablemente no tendrían una alternativa.

* * *

Harry se lo había contado todo. Le había mostrado el recuerdo de Blaise, le había detallado todos los pasos posteriores y lo que se había hablado en la reunión. Y, por último, Ginny había escuchado la teoría de que James era el único Gryffindor posible para llevar el plan adelante.

Su no había sido aún más rápido que el de Harry.

—Entiendo — dijo Harry mirando a sus manos. Había sido casi un alivio que Ginny se negara.

Ginny miraba el recuerdo de Blaise que seguía reproduciéndose en medio del salón como si no pudiese creérselo.

—Lo siento por ti, Harry. Siento que Draco…

—Gracias.

—¿Hay alguna alternativa? ¿Tenéis algún plan B?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Y allí, frente a su ex mujer, se atrevió a decir lo que aún no había dicho todavía.

—Es cuestión de tiempo. El Yolak le poseerá por completo y entonces tendré que volver a perseguir a un Señor Oscuro. Pedirán su cabeza y me recordaré día a día que ya no es Draco. Que en realidad matándole estaré salvando a todos los que quiero.

—Está claro que ya has pensado en ello.

—Es mi trabajo, Gin. Y si no soy capaz de hacerlo, renunciaré a mi cargo y… — Harry suspiró, sacó sus gafas y se restregó los ojos — Escucha, el Ministro quiere que James y Scorpius asistan a una reunión y sean informados. Con nosotros presentes, por supuesto. Cree que esto es algo de vital importancia para el Mundo Mágico y que deben saberlo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo?

—El tiempo corre en nuestra contra, así que ahora mismo si no tienes problema.

—No, claro que no.

—Avisaré a Minerva.

* * *

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en uno de los sofás. En el otro, esperaban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Kingsley les miraba desde el enorme sillón detrás de la mesa de su despacho. Todos se giraron hacia la chimenea cuando ésta se activó y Minerva salió de ella, seguida de James y Scorpius.

Los dos chicos parecían asustados. Y lo estuvieron aún más cuando vieron allí a sus familiares y al Ministro. Scorpius miró a James y aunque éste trató de devolverle una sonrisa, no fue capaz.

—Por favor, sentaos — dijo Kingsley, señalándoles dos sillas que había cerca de los sofás y acercando con un hechizo otro sillón para McGonagall — Os preguntaréis por qué estáis aquí. Voy a contároslo.

Scorpius lloraba. Narcissa se había acercado hasta él y le abrazaba. Lucius ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirar a su nieto, la culpa paralizándole y encogiéndole entre los cojines del sofá. James, en cambio, soltó la mano de Scorpius y se puso en pie.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Harry escuchó el pequeño quejido de Ginny a su lado.

—James, la decisión está tomada. No vamos a seguir este plan — Harry le dijo a James buscando su mejor voz de Jefe de Aurores.

—La decisión es mía y quiero hacerlo.

—La decisión sería tuya si fueses mayor de edad, pero aún no lo eres.

Lejos de amilanarse, James frunció aún más el ceño. Harry lamentó que su hijo siempre hubiese sido tan terco.

—¿Por dos meses? ¿Vas a impedir que os ayude porque me faltan dos meses para ser un mago adulto? ¿Qué pasará entonces? Si esto sigue adelante, si Draco se convierte en una amenaza ¿me dejaréis hacerlo porque seguiré queriendo y no podréis impedirlo?

—Encontraremos una solución a este problema antes de que cumplas años, James.

—¿En serio?

El tono de la pregunta, la ceja alzada de James eran toda una provocación, pero a Harry más que provocarle le hicieron daño. James siempre le había admirado, tratándole a veces como si fuese un superhéroe capaz de todo. Con los años se había ido dando cuenta de que era tan humano como el resto, pero aun así no había dudado de su valía como Jefe de Aurores. No tenía la adoración de Albus por esa profesión, pero siempre había mostrado respeto. Harry todavía estaba procesando ese dolor cuando James se volvió hacia McGonagall y Shacklebolt.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda decidir sobre esto? Son solo dos meses, tiene que haber algo.

—James… — rogó Ginny. Se veía tan desvalida y a punto de romperse que Harry cogió su mano.

Harry miró a Minerva y a Kingsley pidiéndoles en silencio que no lo hicieran. Pero era tarde. Conocía bien al Ministro y sabía que a esas alturas no estaba valorando la vida de James sino la supervivencia del Mundo Mágico. James era una llave demasiado valiosa para desperdiciarla y se le estaba sirviendo en bandeja.

—En realidad, sí hay una manera — dijo Kingsley.

—Entonces, hagámoslo. Quiero ayudar. Ésa es mi decisión — contestó James.

Y tras una breve mirada a sus padres, volvió al lado de Scorpius.

Continuará...

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuando empecé esta historia solo sabía que iba a ser un Drarry. No tenía pensado meter otra pareja o hablar más que de pasada de la siguiente generación, pero de repente tuve muy claro que James y Scorpius estaban juntos. No tenía razones para ello, solo una imagen muy clara de ellos dos abrazándose en el pasillo de Malfoy Manor, así que me dejé llevar por eso y comencé a contar lo que veía en mi cabeza. Fue alrededor del capítulo 12 cuando entendí por qué existía esa pareja en Profanadores, lo importante que iba a ser que James tuviese un nexo con los Malfoy. James y no Albus. Albus es un Slytherin y no hubiese servido. Pero lo genial de lo que os estoy contando es que yo no lo sabía por aquel entonces. Como sabéis escribo al día, no tengo guión, por lo que esto ha sido pura magia. Y creedme, me sentí más que feliz cuando todas las piezas encajaron. Es algo que me ha pasado en todas las historias largas que he escrito, tanto fanfics como originales. ESCRIBIR ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO. ¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

Yuuki: ¡Hola! Pues sí, está en proceso y en este capi sabrás más sobre ello ^^ Narcissa es una mujer increíble y Lucius no está en su mejor momento, la verdad. Blaise, ya lo hemos hablado antes, a mí Blaise me puede XD Como el capi anterior se te hizo corto, éste es un poco más largo jejeje Y sobre los favoritos, tienes todo tu derecho a tenerlos. Yo también tengo los míos, y soy más Sly que otra cosa, pero como escritora intento ser justa con todos los personajes y que estén IC. En tu caso, como lectora disfruta de tus faves cuanto quieras :3 ¡Besos!

Cinoet: ¡Bienvenido a la historia! Y muchas gracias por saludar y comentar ^^ Estupendo que te gusten los personajes. Siento si ves a Harry algo flojo, pero es que el pobre no ha parado de tener disgustos hasta el momento, y también es humano. Me gusta explorar esa parte de él menos heroica. Pero sigue siendo un hombre de acción. Y tienes razón, Blaise estuvo a puntito de caer. Lo que le costó resistirse! XD ¡Gracias a ti!

Murtilla: ¡Hola! No te preocupes por eso. El hecho de que comentes y me digas que te gusta es más que suficiente ^^ ¡Muchas gracias!


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A** : ¡Hola! Ahora ya puedo deciros que esta segunda parte no tendrá 16 capítulos como la primera. Serán 17 como mínimo. Quiero daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y el apoyo a esta historia. Hoy es el Día de la Madre en España así que muchas felicidades a vuestras madres y a las que también lo sois. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Capítulo 15**

La cueva estaba fría pero hacía días que Draco ya no recordaba cómo era el calor. El líquido helado que corría por sus venas lo inundaba todo, le tensaba los músculos, y él tenía que dar lo mejor de sí como oclumante para que no fuese más allá de su cuello, llegase a su mente y la controlase.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistir.

Había sido incapaz de reducir a la serpiente a su forma de bastón otra vez. Podía escuchar su siseo desde la boca de la cueva, la fricción de su piel deslizándose sobre la roca. Draco evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Solo lo había hecho una vez y la intromisión en su mente había sido tan rápida que casi no había podido deshacerse de ella.

Estaba inquieta, quería marcharse. Aún no le había perdonado que hubiese dejado con vida al hechicero. Clamaba por sangre y le empujaba a ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia el pueblo al pie de la montaña. Allí cazarían juntos e iniciarían un nuevo ejército. Esas ideas se filtraban en la mente de Draco una y otra vez, con más y más fuerza, haciendo que todas sus barreras se debilitasen. Draco no se atrevía a dormir, ni a moverse de ese lugar. Empleaba toda su energía en recordar quién era, a quiénes quería, y en no convertirse en lo mismo que había arruinado buena parte de su vida.

Pero era inútil. Los datos, las caras, las imágenes de su memoria se iban desdibujando como la arena bajo el viento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que la magia fuese a ayudarle. La mano en la que agarraba con fuerza la varita de Salazar Slytherin había comenzado a temblar. Los párpados le pesaban. El hormigueo de la sangre que debería sentir tras tanto tiempo inmóvil había sido reemplazado por el denso discurrir de la plata.

Con la felicidad nublada por el olvido, Draco no había logrado conjurar su patronus. La última prueba de que él mismo estaba desapareciendo.

Su única esperanza era ganar tiempo. Que los aurores fuesen a por él y le detuviesen. Que le librasen de aquella pesadilla. Los medios no le importaban: Azbakan, el beso del dementor, o la muerte.

Cualquier cosa menos la serpiente.

Draco cerró los ojos y recuperó con obstinación las barreras en su interior. Se escuchó un siseo de contrariedad a escasos metros de sus pies.

* * *

Harry observó de nuevo el plano del monte Adelung que tenía extendido sobre la mesa de su despacho. En él se iba dibujando la cúpula que los inefables, con ayuda de los aurores, estaban extendiendo en ese mismo momento sobre la cima de la montaña. Era el mismo sistema de defensa que se había erigido en la Batalla de Hogwarts sobre el castillo para evitar ataques desde el exterior, pero en este caso se estaba construyendo para cercar a Draco en el punto en el que los aurores uzbekos le habían localizado.

Todo lo que hiciesen para salvar a Draco ocurriría allí dentro, entre los límites de esa barrera. Harry estaba seguro de que Draco seguía resistiéndose al Yolak, que ésa era la razón de que se hubiese escondido en una de las numerosas cuevas del Adelung y no se hubiese movido en las dos últimas horas. Era la mayor esperanza que Harry podía abrazar en esos momentos.

La cúpula se cerró por completo y Harry alzó su varita y marcó los accesos de entrada con una potente luz roja. Sabía que Williamson lo estaría viendo todo en su propio mapa y que se encargaría de trasladar todas sus órdenes al terreno. De la misma manera, Harry señaló los mejores puntos de acceso a la cueva, cómo aproximarse y la posición menos peligrosa en la que podría ubicarse James.

James.

Todavía no podía creerse del todo que fuese a enviar a su hijo a aquella misión. Ginny se había marchado a Hogwarts para hablar con Albus y Lily. Habían acordado no contarles la verdad, pero sí que James iba a colaborar con el Ministerio en una misión especial.

Hermione estaba jugando al mismo juego con los periodistas. Los rumores de que Lucius Malfoy había sido atrapado y estaba en Inglaterra habían saltado a las primeras planas. Todo el mundo quería respuestas, una rueda de prensa conjunta de Shacklebolt y Potter. Hermione engordaba esas teorías todo lo posible, tratando de desviar la atención de lo que realmente les ocupaba. Kingsley, mientras tanto, controlaba a los miembros del Wizengamot. Hasta Croaker había encontrado prudente custodiar el secreto de la situación actual de Draco Malfoy.

Cuanto menos se supiera de la posibilidad de un nuevo Señor Oscuro, tanto mejor.

Los golpes en la puerta distrajeron a Harry del mapa. Sabía que Wurst seguía en la oficina y que no hubiese dejado que nadie ajeno al grupo de personas involucradas en aquella misión irrumpiese en su despacho. Así que no escondió nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció James.

—Ya he terminado. Me dijiste que te avisase… — dijo.

—Claro, pasa. ¿Ya lo tienes? Ha sido rápido.

A James, dos horas repitiendo el mismo conjuro en inglés antiguo una y otra vez, no se le habían pasado demasiado rápido.

—Los inefables dicen que sí, que tengo las palabras y la entonación correcta.

—Bien. Entonces es mi turno, acompáñame.

Harry llevó a su hijo a un salón desierto en los sótanos del Ministerio. Con un hechizo acolchó todo el suelo e hizo desaparecer todos los muebles y objetos, convirtiendo la habitación en un enorme espacio diáfano. Cerró la puerta a cal y canto. Solo entonces sacó la espada de Gryffindor de uno de sus bolsillos, agrandado con magia.

James entendió lo que iban a hacer. Siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de sus notas en DCAO y había destacado en el Club de Duelo, pero no se olvidaba de a quién tenía enfrente, y la verdad era que nunca había manejado una espada. James aclaró su garganta y recurrió a su baza más segura cuando se ponía nervioso.

—¿Crees que el monte ése también estará acolchado?

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le tendió la espada.

—Quiero que te centres en el Quidditch por un momento. Eres un excelente golpeador. Eso significa que tienes fuerza, buenos reflejos y un gran equilibrio. Además eres ambidiestro.

James asintió. Había ganado esa cualidad entrenando como golpeador, usando el bate con una u otra mano dependiendo de la dirección de las bludgers.

—Creemos que el león luchará contra la serpiente a muerte, pero también pensamos que la única manera de derrotarla por completo será cortarle la cabeza con esa espada, como Neville hizo con Nagini en el pasado. No quiero que te arriesgues más de lo necesario o que lo intentes antes de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Estaremos allí para guiarte, de todas maneras — Harry palmeó el hombro de James, tratando de transmitirle toda la serenidad que en realidad él no sentía — Coge la espada con la mano derecha y la varita con la izquierda. Voy a enviarte unos cuantos hechizos. Prueba a contrarrestarlos con la espada, como si fuesen bludgers y contraataca desde tu varita.

Una hora y media más tarde, James caía al suelo de rodillas y Harry supo que ya era más que suficiente. El entrenamiento no había ido del todo mal y era todo lo que podían permitirse antes de que el Yolak decidiese que no quería seguir estando encerrado bajo esa cúpula mágica. De momento no se había producido ningún movimiento en la cueva, pero Harry sabía que tenían que marcharse cuanto antes. Se acercó a su hijo, se sentó a su lado, y le dio a beber una poción vigorizante.

James la apuró hasta la última gota y se secó el sudor de la frente. Harry le observó durante unos segundos y vio con claridad la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Lo harás bien, ya verás. Confío en ti, James — le dijo, dando unas palmadas en su rodilla esta vez.

—Papá… — la voz de James había sonado tan insegura que Harry tuvo miedo a las posibles preguntas.

—Dime.

—¿Y si el conjuro no funciona? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

—Los inefables han comprobado su autenticidad y te han dicho que estabas listo. No veo por qué no iba a funcionar.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a… — James jugueteó con el mango de la espada entre sus dedos y Harry desvió su mirada a las letras grabadas en su filo — ¿Cómo sé que lo que siento… va a ser suficiente para ayudar a Draco? ¿Cómo sé que es amor de verdad, papá?

De todos los momentos en los que Harry se había imaginado teniendo esa conversación con su hijo, ninguno había sido allí, en el sótano del Ministerio, a punto de detener a un nuevo Señor Oscuro. Harry sintió ternura al ver a James, siempre tan bromista y despreocupado, morderse el labio inferior y luchando contra un millón de dudas. Se preguntó si sería la primera vez que se había enamorado.

—Escucha, hijo, ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre Scorpius en el Caldero?

—Sí que lo recuerdo, fue muy vergonzoso.

Harry vio cómo James volvía a sonrojarse como aquella vez.

—Ese día me dijiste que lo vuestro no era nada importante, que se pasaría con el tiempo. Sin embargo, no has dudado ni un solo segundo en tomar la decisión de irte a Uzbekistán y enfrentarte al Yolak. Incluso en contra de lo que tu madre y yo pensábamos.

—El Mundo Mágico está en peligro…

—Lo está. Pero creo que ése no es tu motivo principal para hacerlo. ¿Me equivoco?

James volvió a apartar la mirada y a girar la espada, que empezaba a hacer un agujero en la superficie acolchada. No le contestó, pero Harry no lo necesitaba.

—En todo lo que estás haciendo te mueve lo que sientes por Scorpius. Quieres ayudarle y protegerle. No quieres que sufra. Y eso para mí es amor, James. Atesóralo y úsalo cuando pronuncies ese hechizo. A nadie le importa lo que es, pero tú sí debes saberlo.

James asintió, sin mirarle, el rubor aún más claro en sus mejillas.

—Bien. Ahora voy a ver a los Malfoy para que me enseñen ese hechizo. Scorpius está con ellos. Si quieres hablar con él antes de irnos, éste es el momento James.

—Vale.

* * *

Narcissa dejó que Scorpius saliese de la habitación en compañía de James y cerró la puerta una vez Harry estuvo dentro. Lucius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la estancia, de nuevo absorto en un punto fijo en la pared.

—He venido a aprender ese hechizo del que me hablaron — dijo Harry.

—Claro — Narcissa cogió el brazo de Harry y se acercó mucho a él — Quiero que consideres esto como una colaboración y que se haga constar en el juicio de mi marido.

—Narcissa…

—No, Harry. No puede ir otra vez a Azkabán, esta vez no lo soportaría.

— Señora Malfoy, con todo mi respeto, entiendo lo que me dice pero no me gustan los chantajes. No necesito a Lucius para aprender ese hechizo. Los inefables no tardarían mucho en encontrarlo en sus archivos. Y estoy seguro de que habría más de un sangre pura dispuesto a ayudarme.

— Ya hay un sangre pura dispuesto a ayudarte. A ti y a James. Solo espera que lo recuerdes cuando todo esto acabe.

—¿Lo espera él o usted?

—Ambos.

Harry suspiró mirando a los ojos de Narcissa. Había una determinación tan fuerte en ellos que Harry supo sin ninguna duda de dónde había sacado Draco la suya.

—Como le dije antes, veré lo que puedo hacer. Lucius no ha ido a Azkabán al volver a Inglaterra. No crea que ha sido una casualidad.

—Nunca lo he creído, Harry. Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar — Narcissa soltó el brazo de Harry y se giró hacia su marido — Lucius, querido, enséñale al Jefe Potter cómo crear un vínculo con su hijo.

Lucius se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta estar frente a Harry.

—¿Has traído algo suyo?

—Tengo un mechón de pelo.

—Bien, entonces coge tu varita y repite lo que yo vaya diciendo. Seré tu testigo.

* * *

—Hey… — dijo James, inclinándose un poco sobre Scorpius en aquel rincón apartado de escalera que habían encontrado.

—Odio esto — le respondió Scorpius, apoyando su frente en la suya — Odio llorar todo el rato. Yo no soy ningún llorón.

—Ya lo sé. No te había visto llorar desde que te conozco. Ni siquiera aquella vez que te pasaste tres noches en la enfermería, después de romperte las piernas atrapando la snitch.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Solo estabas furioso y querías volver a entrenar cuanto antes hasta aprender la distancia máxima a la que arriesgar un amago de Wronski.

—Un metro y treinta y ocho centímetros — dijo Scorpius, enjugándose una lágrima.

—Sí, justo eso — James sonrió y le acarició el pelo — Pero esta situación es muy dura, Scorp. Entiendo que llores. No te sientas mal por eso.

—Me siento mal porque me da mucha rabia que tengas que hacer esto.

—Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ayudar, a tu padre y al mío. Déjame hacerme un poco el héroe. No quiero ni imaginar lo mucho que le gustaría esto a Albus "el auror".

 _El humor. El humor tiene que funcionarme para desenredar el nudo en mi pecho_ , pensó James.

—Deja de meterte con tu hermano.

—Bah, sabes que en el fondo quiero al enano.

 _Y a ti también_ , fue lo que surgió cuando el nudo se aflojó un poco. Pero James no lo dijo, la lengua atada como si estuviese bajo el fidelio más poderoso.

—Lo sé — contestó Scorpius, y James quiso creer que esa respuesta valía para todo, lo dicho y lo que había quedado por decir.

—Todo va a salir bien, ¿lo sabes?

Scorpius asintió, haciéndose un hueco entre sus brazos.

—Quieren que vayamos a Uzbekistán. Los abuelos y yo. Tu padre dice que a papá puede ayudarle vernos cerca. Hacerle recordar y esas cosas… ¿Tú crees que ya se ha olvidado de nosotros?

—No — dijo James antes ni siquiera de pensárselo — No lo ha hecho. Estoy seguro, Scorp.

Scorpius cogió una de sus manos y James supo que, diciendo lo que sentía, había dicho lo correcto.

—Quiero que vuelva pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti, James.

—Volveremos los dos. Nos cargaremos a esa serpiente.

—¿No tienes miedo?

 _Mucho. Todo el del mundo. Ni te lo imaginas._

James se tragó cada una de esas respuestas.

—¿Si te digo que sí me darás un beso?

Scorpius resopló con una pequeña risita y se apartó un poco de James para mirarle a los ojos.

—Iba a dártelo de todas formas.

James no esperó a que Scorpius le besara sino que acarició los laterales de su cuello y le atrajo hacia él hasta juntar sus bocas. Y no dejó de besarle, de una u otra forma, hasta que su padre vino a buscarles.

* * *

El traslador dejó a todos los integrantes de la misión junto a una de las entradas que Harry había marcado en la cúpula. Los aurores le dieron enseguida el informe de la situación. La serpiente se había asomado al exterior en un par de ocasiones, pero no Draco, que seguía en el interior de la cueva. Harry indicó a los Malfoy dónde tenían que situarse, dio varias instrucciones a sus aurores y a los aurores uzbekos, y se preparó para dar la orden de traspasar la cúpula. James estaba a su lado, vistiendo una túnica de auror y con la espada y su varita ya en sus manos. Harry cogió la suya y la alzó en el aire. El rayo plateado fue la señal para que los aurores penetraran al interior de la barrera mágica, a través de las cuatro entradas situadas en cada uno de sus puntos cardinales.

Harry puso una mano en la espalda de James y ambos cruzaron la entrada.

Había un silencio pesado en el interior. El perímetro no era muy grande, apenas un kilómetro desde el borde hasta llegar al centro del círculo, la cueva en la que estaba Draco. Harry y James se detuvieron cuando la tuvieron a la vista, un grupo de aurores guardándoles las espaldas. La entrada era amplia; la boca de la cueva, grande. No parecía un sitio adecuado para esconderse sino más propicio para ser encontrado. Harry volvió a aferrarse a ese tipo de señales que le decían que Draco seguía luchando.

—Espera aquí — le dijo a James, y pidió lo mismo a todos los aurores que se habían posicionado en el perímetro con un gesto de su brazo. Luego se aproximó unos pasos más hacia la cueva, hasta que fue obvio el movimiento de la serpiente a un metro de la entrada. Se removía inquieta, sabedora de que la estaban acechando. Parecía buscar una y otra vez algo en el interior de la roca sin ningún éxito, y Harry se planteó por primera vez si Draco estaría bien, si la serpiente no le habría atacado. Se dijo que pronto sabría la respuesta.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! — gritó al aire. Y volvió hacerlo amplificando su voz con la varita en la garganta. El eco reverberó entre la roca repitiendo el apellido hasta desvanecerse — ¡Draco! Soy Harry Potter. ¡Hemos venido a ayudarte!

La serpiente siseó con más fuerza y dio una vuelta alrededor de sí misma. No hubo más movimiento en el interior de la cueva. Pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de volver a llamar a Draco, percibió unos pasos sobre la roca y la figura de un mago asomándose al exterior.

Resultaba muy difícil buscar pistas en el rostro de Draco. Además de un evidente cansancio y de lo sucios que parecían su pelo y sus ropas, Harry no logró ver nada que le indicase si ése era el hombre que conocía o si había llegado demasiado tarde. Draco se quedó allí de pie, inmóvil, con su varita en la mano, y aunque estaba mirando en su dirección, Harry se sintió como si esa mirada le traspasase y estuviese fija en cualquier otra parte.

Era una mirada perdida y a la vez concentrada. Era… Sí, Harry lo había visto demasiadas veces en sus compañeros durante sus clases de oclumancia en la Academia de Aurores. Draco estaba luchando por el control de su mente.

Harry dio un paso más hacia él.

—Draco…. Hemos venido a buscarte. Vamos a llevarte a Inglaterra y lo arreglaremos. Solo tienes que entregarme tu varita. Nos encargaremos de la serpiente.

Draco miró a la varita entre sus dedos y luego se volvió hacia la serpiente, que seguía con medio cuerpo dentro de la cueva. Luego miró a Harry de nuevo sin hacer ni un solo gesto.

—¿Puedes entenderme? Ya has luchado demasiado. Ahora lo haremos nosotros. Dame la varita, Draco.

Un paso más.

Draco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como un perro intentando escuchar a su amo. Harry vio cómo sus dedos aflojaban la presión sobre la varita y cómo levantaba ligeramente el brazo. La serpiente salió en ese momento de la cueva, acercándose poco a poco hacia él, tratando de evitar lo que Harry estaba a punto de conseguir. Cuando Draco frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, Harry supo que el Yolak estaba atacando con furia por controlarle. No podía permitir que ganase.

—Draco, mírame. Tus padres están aquí, también tu hijo. Scorpius, ¿recuerdas? Mírales, están aquí.

Harry conjuró la imagen de los Malfoy. Había creado un hechizo espejo en la zona donde les había situado y ahora podía enseñarle ese reflejo a Draco. Éste entreabrió los ojos ligeramente y Harry distinguió perfectamente el momento en el que la chispa de reconocimiento inundó el color gris.

—¿Quieres verles, no es cierto? Dame la varita y te llevaré con ellos. Es fácil, Draco.

Harry se acercó un poco más, sin quitar ojo a la serpiente. Pasó una mano a su espalda con dos de sus dedos extendidos y Williamson leyó la señal al momento.

—Ahora, James — le dijo el auror al chico, tocando su brazo, y James avanzó un poco más hacia donde estaba su padre.

—Draco… — dijo Harry una última vez. Estaba apenas a dos metros de Draco. Harry estiró su brazo para que le diese su varita y, por un segundo, pareció que Draco iba a ceder. Pero fue solo un segundo el tiempo que necesitó la serpiente para derribar el último de los muros de su trabajada oclumancia.

Draco aferró la varita con todas sus fuerzas y su ataque llegó tan rápido, que de no ser Harry quien estaba delante de él, hubiese sido un completo éxito. Los reflejos de Harry le aseguraron desaparecerse a tiempo y esquivar el rayo, que tampoco impactó en James debido a la rápida reacción de los aurores. Había sido un avada kedavra.

—¡Ahora, James! — gritó Harry, mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque de parte de Draco y enviaba el suyo. Planeaba mantenerle ocupado todo el tiempo que James necesitase para recitar el conjuro — ¡La serpiente! ¡Controlad a la serpiente! — gritó a los aurores, mientras veía que ésta se dirigía hacia su hijo.

Draco no pronunciaba un solo hechizo en voz alta. En realidad, no decía nada. Se limitaba a blandir la varita y atacar con crucios, imperios y avada kedavras, y Harry se vio obligado a dar lo mejor de sí mismo para contrarrestarle. Podía escuchar la voz de James recitando el conjuro y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Los aurores parecían estar conteniendo a la serpiente, hasta que el primero de ellos cayó al suelo herido de muerte. Y esa muerte pareció darle aún más vigor y fuerza a los hechizos de Draco. La conexión con el Yolak propiciaba eso.

Harry consiguió impactar en el pecho de Draco con un expelliarmus. Eso le hubiese enviado al suelo en condiciones normales, pero Draco solo se tambaleó durante unos segundos antes de alzar su varita y enviarle un nuevo crucio. Harry lo esquivó, pero con el siguiente no tuvo tanta suerte. Un dolor conocido y a la vez completamente diferente al que le había infligido Voldemort recorrió sus terminaciones nerviosas y le hizo caer al suelo. Entre los espasmos vio a los pies de Draco acercarse hasta llegar a su lado y cuando el crucio se detuvo, tuvo la seguridad de que solo era para que Draco pudiese atacarle con la siguiente maldición. Harry quiso levantar la varita, protegerse de alguna manera, pero el crucio había sido muy violento y no era capaz de mantener derecha su muñeca.

Vio cómo Draco esquivaba diversos ataques de los aurores que habían acudido en su ayuda y rogó a Merlín por que no matase a ninguno de ellos. Aunque fuese el Yolak quien lo estaba haciendo, si Draco volvía a ser él mismo algún día no iba a ser capaz de perdonárselo.

Harry tomó aire, luchó de nuevo por ponerse en pie, y justo entonces el suelo tembló bajo sus manos y sus rodillas, y un rugido desde las entrañas de la tierra sacudió la montaña.

Draco cayó al suelo gritando y agarrándose la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la serpiente soltaba un poderoso silbido y se erguía en posición de ataque.

Justo delante de ella, el león soltó su rugido.

Continuará...

* * *

Nancy: Esos momentos de las historias en que todo encaja son pura magia, y la razón más bonita de todas para escribir. Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi escritura. Es posible que esto no se acabe aquí, no voy a decir más hasta el final del fic pero... A lo mejor hay sorpresas ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Otro abrazo enorme para ti :)

Cinoet: ¡Hola! Perdóname, pensé que eras chico porque escribiste algo así como que esperabas ilusionado el siguiente capítulo ^^ Encantada de que te guste la historia y también James. Cuando empecé el James/Scorpius sabía que no era una pareja muy popular, pero a mí me está encantando escribirla. Un poquito más de ellos en este capi. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! :)

Murtilla: James el héroe XD Sobre los seguidores de Draco, tienes la respuesta en este capi ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Dan: ¡Hola, Dan! Bienvenida de nuevo. Espero de corazón que estés mucho mejor. ¡Cuídate mucho! Para mí fue toda una sorpresa ver que todo encajaba en esta parte de la historia. Mágico de verdad. Sobre lo que dices de volver atrás, Draco tiene suerte de que la noticia aún no se ha propagado. Son muy pocos los que saben lo que sucede. Pero a ver qué pasa... Lucius y Narcissa lo darían todo por su hijo, sin dudarlo. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :3


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A** : ¡Hola! Espero que esta vez FFNet se comporte y os notifique el nuevo capítulo. Se ha pasado toda la semana enviándome correos de reviews de meses antes. No veáis qué broma. Bueno... un capi más y ya estamos muuuuy cerquita del final. ¡Espero que os guste!

 **Capítulo 16**

Pese a todo lo que le había dicho su padre, James nunca hubiese podido imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

El león se había encarado con la serpiente de inmediato y en torno a ellos se había extendido un remolino de magia de color negro que había desdibujado el resto del mundo por completo. Dentro de ese remolino también estaba James y, un poco más lejos, tirados en el suelo, Harry y Draco.

La batalla era a muerte y no daba tregua. Los dos animales habían empezado tanteándose, moviéndose en círculos, en una danza macabra previa al primer ataque. Luego la serpiente se había lanzado a por el cuello del león, fallando por escasos centímetros. Y el león había respondido con un zarpazo a mitad del cuerpo de la serpiente que le había abierto una buena herida. Pronto la sangre de ambos manchaba la tierra de la montaña.

El león reculó dos pasos y soltó un gemido lastimero. La serpiente había conseguido rasgarle el rostro con uno de sus afilados colmillos. James había cerrado los ojos, preparándose para el latigazo de dolor, pero no recibió nada. Sentía el punto exacto en el que la serpiente había herido al león, el hormigueo bajo su propia piel se lo confirmaba. Pero no dolía.

Quizá por eso la sangre resbalando por su mejilla le sorprendió el doble. Su instinto fue mirar las zonas donde el león había sido golpeado y, por desgracia, James descubrió que no se había equivocado. Su mano izquierda también sangraba. Su tibia derecha estaba hinchada y magullada, justo donde la serpiente había apretado con toda la fuerza de sus colmillos la pata del león. _Entonces_ , se preguntó, _¿por qué no le dolía?_

El fuerte siseo de la serpiente fue un quejido lastimero más que nada. El león había vuelto a enganchar su cuerpo entre sus fauces, esta vez mucho más cerca del cuello. James observó cómo la sangre resbalaba por la piel de la serpiente, cómo manchaba los dientes del león mientras estos se abrían paso en su carne. Pero no fue suficiente. Con un movimiento ágil de su cabeza, la serpiente logró curvarse lo necesario para pegar su dentellada en la nuca del león.

Fue inmediato. El león soltó a la serpiente y cayó desplomado sobre el suelo, inmóvil.

Y James supo que había llegado su turno.

* * *

El dolor era inmenso. A Harry no le ayudaba saber que era ajeno y que él estaba todo lo bien que podía estar después de recibir un crucio. Su mente aullaba desesperada, queriendo salir de la cárcel de su cuerpo. Harry cerró los ojos y buscó la concentración necesaria para soportarlo. Antes él que James. Siempre.

A su lado, Draco seguía tumbado en el suelo. Ya no se agarraba la cabeza, pero ahora estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, con las piernas hacia su pecho y las manos escondidas debajo de la barbilla. Estaba temblando, pero Harry no creía que estuviese recibiendo el dolor de la serpiente. No era la misma conexión que en el duelo de hacía un año, aquella lucha era diferente.

Harry estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzarle y logró tocar la cima de su cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos. Draco abrió los ojos despacio, sus párpados temblando casi tanto como sus labios, y cuando enfocó su mirada pareció reconocerle.

—Dra… — Harry no pudo terminar de llamarle porque la serpiente había vuelto a hacer diana en el león y él sintió como si una espada le hubiese partido el estómago en dos. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, al menos hasta que oyó su nombre.

—H-Harry…

Era Draco. Y cuando Harry se esforzó en volver a mirarle, se encontró con sus ojos, con su mirada sin ninguna influencia del Yolak. Harry se preguntó si la serpiente habría cesado en sus intentos por controlar a Draco para centrarse en la batalla. Y pronto tuvo su respuesta.

De pronto, Draco giró sobre su espalda como si alguien le hubiese empujado y le mantuviese inmóvil contra el suelo, y sobre su piel empezaron a dibujarse unas líneas irregulares que se extendían por toda su piel. Eran las mismas líneas que le habían llevado casi a la muerte hacía unas semanas, solo que ya no eran negras, sino de color plateado.

—Draco…

Harry trató de acercarse hacia él. Las líneas eran cada vez más luminosas y se iban fundiendo unas con otras, rodeando a Draco en una burbuja de luz. Metido en ella su cuerpo comenzó a separarse del suelo, mientras él permanecía impasible con los ojos cerrados. Harry tuvo que cerrar los suyos cuando la luz se hizo insoportable, pero entre sus párpados pudo ver cómo esa energía se concentraba en un círculo sobre el estómago de Draco, una gran bola que salió disparada hacia el centro de la batalla y que, al marcharse, hizo que el cuerpo de Draco se desplomase sobre el suelo como un muñeco roto.

—No, no por favor… — susurró Harry.

Apretando los dientes y tragándose el dolor que no le abandonaba ni un segundo, Harry se arrastró hasta llegar al lado de Draco. Lo primero que hizo fue poner su oreja sobre su pecho, las yemas de sus dedos en la cara interna de su muñeca. Había pulso y, aunque de forma errática, Draco seguía respirando.

Sin pensárselo, Harry agarró su cinturón y abrió el compartimento de las pociones. Sacó un frasco de las vigorizantes y agarrando la cabeza de Draco, lo dirigió a sus labios.

—Bebe esto, vamos. Vamos, Draco.

Tras unos primeros hilos de poción deslizándose por su barbilla, Draco abrió la boca y comenzó a beber. Harry sabía que si la poción iba a funcionar lo haría de inmediato. Y lo hizo. Draco abrió los ojos de súbito y tosió al atragantarse con el último sorbo de poción. Harry le abrazó contra su pecho y, por un momento, el dolor que venía de James pareció ceder un poco.

—Oh, Merlín, estás bien, estás bien.

Draco le miraba y cuando parecía a punto de contestarle, ambos escucharon el potente silbido de la serpiente. La bola de luz había entrado en su cuerpo, sellando una buena parte de sus heridas, y haciéndola todavía más poderosa. El Yolak había escogido un nuevo huésped, uno que no iba a prestar ninguna resistencia a sus órdenes. Salazar Slytherin y la magia negra del Yolak se acababan de encontrar y delante de esa serpiente solo estaba un chico de diecisiete años, herido por todas partes y agarrando una varita y una espada. El león seguía tirado en el suelo, desangrándose, y la serpiente ni siquiera lo consideraba ya un rival. Toda su atención se centró en James.

Harry intentó ponerse en pie para ir a ayudarle, pero las piernas le fallaron. El dolor era más y más grande a medida que el león se iba muriendo. Miró a James a lo lejos. Estaba herido y sin embargo seguía allí, en pie, desplegando un escudo de magia a su alrededor, tratando de permanecer entero. Su escudo cayó al segundo envite de la serpiente. Y Harry no pudo sentir más que impotencia cuando empezó a nublársele la vista.

Estaba a punto de caer de espaldas cuando unos brazos le rodearon y le sostuvieron.

—¡Harry! Aguanta, Harry, te daré una de estas…

Harry entreabrió los ojos para ver a Draco rebuscando dentro del compartimento de su cinturón de auror. Utilizó las últimas de sus fuerzas para agarrar su muñeca y detenerle.

—N-no… James…. James, por favor… Por favor…

Harry liberó el cinturón y lo empujó hacia Draco, rogando a Morgana por que no le dijese que no. Draco miró al kit de auror y luego a Harry, que apretaba los dientes en una nueva oleada de dolor. Había visto que entre los viales sólo quedaba otra poción vigorizante y sabía que Harry estaba renunciando a ella para dársela a su hijo.

—Por favor, ayúdale… — volvió a suplicar Harry.

Lleno de esa energía artificial que le regalaba la poción y dispuesto a hacer bien las cosas por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco se puso el cinturón de Harry.

—De acuerdo. Te lo prometo. Con mi vida, Harry.

Draco agarró su varita y Harry, en un último momento de lucidez, detuvo su muñeca y negó con la cabeza. Usar la varita de Salazar Slytherin contra su propia magia no parecía muy buena opción. Así que le ofreció la suya.

Draco asintió, cogió la varita de Harry, y se dirigió al centro del remolino.

* * *

James estaba paralizado. Su escudo no había durado ni medio minuto en pie y la serpiente siseaba delante de él, prácticamente curada después de que aquella bola de luz entrase en su cuerpo. Parecía distinta, con un brillo mucho más mortífero que antes en sus ojos amarillos.

James se moría de miedo.

Pero si dejaba de mirarla a ella, lo que veía eran sus propias heridas. Era horrible no sentir nada pero saber que seguían allí, notar la sangre escurriéndose por sus piernas y entre los dedos de sus manos. Los primeros mareos comenzaban a hacer presa en él, por momentos tenía dos serpientes y no una frente a sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder defenderse de ella y mucho menos a vencerla. Se preguntó si era así como iba a morir.

—James…

De pronto, la serpiente se irguió por completo, enseñando los colmillos.

—James…

El dueño de esa voz le había agarrado el brazo y James se permitió apartar unos segundos la vista de la serpiente para encontrarse de frente con Draco Malfoy. Parecía estar hablándole, pero James no podía escuchar nada debido al pitido de sus oídos. Las piernas también empezaban a fallarle.

A lo lejos sintió un estallido de magia, el grito de un conjuro y el gemido de un animal herido, e iba a caer al suelo cuando unos brazos le sujetaron. Pronto notó en sus labios el tacto frío del cristal de un vial y cómo alguien le pedía que bebiese, casi desde otro mundo.

James bebió hasta la última gota. Ni se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento del pequeño volcán de arena en el que se había convertido su garganta. Los rasgos de Draco volvieron a hacerse nítidos frente a sus ojos.

—Eso es, vuelve James. Vuelve. Solo puedes hacerlo tú.

James trató de ubicarse. Seguía en aquella montaña. Draco estaba ayudándole a ponerse en pie otra vez. Y a varios metros de distancia la serpiente gemía y silbaba de dolor, tratando de liberarse de una reja dorada de magia que le estaba aplastando la parte más cercana a la cola.

—No durará mucho — dijo Draco — Es una variante del diffindo, un alambre muy tenso que envuelve y puede llegar a atravesar carne y huesos, pero ya se está librando de él. Solo la espada puede matarla, James.

James miró hacia su mano derecha. La espada seguía entre sus dedos pese a que había soltado la varita cuando había estado a punto de perder el conocimiento. Pero también seguían allí sus heridas. Y James sintió ganas de vomitar cuando distinguió con claridad el hueso entre la piel desgarrada de su muslo. Estaba a punto de volver a marearse, pero Draco le levantó la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle.

—Olvídate de eso. Los medimagos te sanarán. Nada es lo suficientemente grave, te lo prometo. Ahora tienes que escuchar bien lo que voy a decirte, ¿de acuerdo? — Draco dedicó una mirada a la serpiente que ya se había deshecho de la mitad de la magia de su hechizo y se retorcía con decisión para librarse del resto, antes de volver a mirar a James — Ella va a atacar en cuanto se libere. Está furiosa y vendrá a por mí. Tienes que hacerlo en cuanto me muerda, cuando tenga sus colmillos clavados en mi cuerpo, corta lo más cerca que puedas de su cabeza.

James parpadeó un par de veces. Aquello era una locura. ¿Y si calculaba mal? ¿Y si le hería a él en vez de a la serpiente? ¿Y si el ataque era tan brutal que acababa matando a Draco?

—Pero… — James iba a argumentar todo eso cuando Draco negó con la cabeza y cubrió sus labios con sus dedos.

—No hay opción, no tenemos tiempo. Confío en ti. Lo harás bien, James.

—No lo sabes…

—Sí lo sé. Claro que lo sé — Draco afianzó al agarre en los hombros de James como si quisiese transmitirle toda la confianza — Hazlo por tus padres y por tus hermanos. Hazlo por Scorpius.

James pensó en su padre, herido no muy lejos. En la angustia que debía estar sufriendo su madre. En sus dos hermanos. Había pensado que en cuanto volviese de esta misión iba a presumir delante de Albus durante años, pero había sido un ingenuo. Ahora solo quería volver y abrazarles a ambos. A Lily y al enano. Y a Scorpius, sobre todo a Scorpius. No podía fallar a ninguno de ellos.

La serpiente silbó, liberándose por completo, y por encima del hombro de Draco, James vio cómo se volvía a erguir, preparando el ataque. Draco clavó los ojos en él y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya viene. Acaba con ella, James Potter.

La serpiente se impulsó hacia delante con fiereza y atacó a Draco por la espalda, enganchando sus colmillos en la unión de su cuello con el hombro. Con un gemido, Draco dobló las rodillas y las clavó en el suelo. Cuando la serpiente acentuó un poco más la mordida, Draco cayó boca abajo como un fardo, y James vio frente a sus ojos el cuerpo de la serpiente estirado, el punto justo donde podía asestar el golpe. Era ahora o nunca. Agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada, la elevó sobre su cabeza y, apenas sin mirar, soltó la hoja con la misma fuerza con la que golpeaba a las bludgers.

* * *

Harry lo había visto todo. Tumbado de lado, tratando de contener los espasmos de su cuerpo, había observado cómo Draco le daba la poción a James, cómo intentaba tranquilizarlo y cómo se ponía de cebo para una serpiente que, después del hechizo recibido, solo quería acabar con él.

También había visto a su hijo. El miedo, la duda, pero también la determinación cuando había alzado la espada y había asestado el golpe de gracia.

La magia se había vuelto completamente loca en ese momento. El remolino negro se había expandido y encogido una y otra vez, mientras las dos partes de la serpiente se estremecían sobre la tierra dando los últimos estertores, para al final explotar en un derroche de energía tan brutal que había llegado a romper la cúpula que habían construido los inefables y los aurores.

Harry vio caer a su hijo al suelo, cómo Draco seguía en él sin moverse, incluso escuchó las voces a lo lejos de los primeros aurores. Se sentía terriblemente débil pero no se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. Luchó por seguir despierto porque aún había una última cosa que debía hacer antes de rendirse a lo evidente.

* * *

Cuando la cúpula había estallado en pedazos, surcando el cielo oscuro de cientos de chispas de luz, los aurores y los inefables no tardaron en ver cómo una nube de magia negra ascendía en el aire, como si se tratase del hongo de una bomba atómica muggle, hasta irse haciendo menos y menos densa y comenzar a evaporarse.

Los inefables se encargaron de contener a esa nube hasta que ella misma se fuese autodestruyendo, evitando que cualquier resquicio de magia oscura se escapase hasta alcanzar a un nuevo huésped. Los aurores, bajo órdenes de Williamson, se dirigieron a la boca de la cueva sin dudarlo.

El panorama que se encontraron al llegar fue desolador. La vegetación estaba quemada, el suelo inundado de sangre. A un lado una enorme mancha de color borgoña era todo lo que quedaba del lugar donde había agonizado el león. No muy lejos de ella estaba el cuerpo de Harry, y a varios metros, casi delante de la cueva estaban tirados los cuerpos de Draco y James. Todo lo que quedaba de la serpiente eran las dos mitades de un bastón roto, cuya empuñadura había también estallado en pedazos. Y a su lado brillaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Williamson mandó a buena parte de los aurores a hacerse cargo de Draco y James, y él se dirigió hacia Harry. Le había visto levantar el brazo ligeramente cuando habían aparecido, mientras los otros dos no se habían movido en absoluto.

—Jefe Potter…

Williamson se arrodilló al lado de Harry y abrió enseguida su cinturón para darle una poción, pero Harry volvió a detener el intento como había hecho con Draco.

—No servirá de nada… El hechizo está por encima — dijo Harry con voz apenas susurrada. Y Williamson le entendió. Ninguna poción revitalizadora iba a romper el vínculo de Harry con su hijo, y las otras no tenían ningún sentido cuando su cuerpo no presentaba ninguna herida — Tienes que… hacerlo…

Harry señaló a su sien y Williamson volvió a entender a qué se refería. Era un procedimiento estándar en situaciones como aquélla, y no tardó en sacar un vial vacío de su cinturón.

—¿Su varita? — preguntó Williamson y Harry negó con la cabeza — Está bien, lo haremos con la mía.

Williamson apoyó la punta de su varita en la sien de Harry y la mano en su hombro.

—¿Está listo? — esta vez Harry asintió — Bien, concéntrese. Allá voy.

El auror se concentró en la energía de su varita y cuando sintió el tirón de la magia, como un pescador siente el momento en que un pez ha picado en el anzuelo, comenzó a separar la varita de la sien de Harry muy despacio. Con delicadeza, extrajo hasta el último hilo de ese recuerdo antes de depositarlo en el vial de cristal y sellarlo con magia.

—Al… Ministro… rápido… — fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de perder el sentido.

—¡Eh, aquí! — gritó Williamson a dos de los aurores — Llevad al jefe Potter al hospital. Que Lucius Malfoy os acompañe e indique a los médicos qué debe hacerse. Él sabe cómo funciona este hechizo.

—Sí, señor — dijo uno de ellos.

—He de marcharme de inmediato. Wurst, queda al mando. Que los inefables se encarguen de los trozos del bastón y no deje que los uzbekos toquen nada. Están autorizados a usar obliviates si se vuelve necesario.

—De acuerdo, señor — contestó Wurst.

Williamson se puso en pie, guardó el vial en el interior de su túnica, y activó la moneda traslador que le llevaría a la terminal internacional de Taskent. Y de allí, a Inglaterra.

* * *

A Lucius le habían confiscado la varita para viajar a Uzbekistán, pero estaba a punto de robar la de Narcissa y cargarse a los aurores uzbekos que les retenían allí, en el mismo punto donde el gran Harry Potter les había dejado antes de ir a hacerse el héroe por enésima vez. Junto a su hijo.

Por suerte su esposa parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque había agarrado su mano con discreción y su voz había resonado con total claridad dentro su mente, no en ningún otro sitio.

" _Calma. Déjame a mí"_

Narcissa solo usaba la legeremancia de esa forma cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo absolutamente inapropiado o ilegal. Cuando Lucius escuchó el imperio que le dirigió a uno de los aurores, el orgullo le estalló dentro. Era difícil no enamorarse de su mujer cada día.

Lucius solo se preocupó de que Scorpius no la hubiera escuchado, pero el chico estaba tan concentrado en el punto por el que los aurores habían desaparecido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

" _Llévame con mi hijo, cueste lo que te cueste"_ fueron las palabras que Narcissa le susurró al hombre bajo su influjo. El auror uzbeko se giró hacia sus compañeros, empuñó su varita y parecía punto de atacarles cuando otra varita se clavó en su pecho y Gawain le dejó inconsciente con un desmaius.

—Haré como que esto no ha pasado, señora Malfoy — dijo Gawain — Siempre que decida empezar a comportarse. Su hijo ha sido evacuado al hospital, quiero que me acompañen.

—¿Está vivo? — preguntó Narcissa sin poder evitar el tono desesperado de su voz.

—No sé nada, tendrá que preguntarle a los médicos — contestó el auror.

Narcissa no sabía si eso era cierto o si solo se trataba de una pequeña venganza por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero estaba claro que insistir sería solo una pérdida de tiempo. Pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Scorpius, cogió la mano de su esposo y los tres agarraron el traslador que les ofreció Gawain.

* * *

Lo primero que habían hecho los médicos era anular los efectos de la poción revitalizadora sobre James y Draco. Estos eran engañosos, sosteniendo con magia lo que físicamente estaba hecho pedazos. Las constantes de Draco se mantuvieron en niveles aceptables pero James tuvo una caída tan grande en las suyas que movilizó a todos los medimagos disponibles.

Mientras los daños de Draco estaban concentrados en una gran herida en su trapecio derecho, James tenía tantas y tan variadas a lo largo de su cuerpo que los medimagos no sabían ni por dónde empezar a curarle o si en realidad podrían hacerlo.

El caso de Harry era más sencillo. Su cuerpo y su magia se habían bloqueado y le habían sumido en la inconsciencia para detener el dolor. Era un estado defensivo que los medimagos podían prolongar lo que fuese necesario hasta que su cuerpo se fuese recuperando. Y eso hicieron, sobre una cama de una habitación en la tercera planta. Una especie de coma inducido para el que Lucius no tenía solución alternativa. Pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que la vida de Harry, a priori, no corría peligro.

A más de seis mil kilómetros, Kingsley Shacklebolt vertía el contenido del vial que acababa de recibir sobre el pensadero de su despacho, y se convertía en partícipe de la batalla del monte Adelung. Después de sacar su cabeza del líquido una primera vez, no dudó en sumergirse de nuevo en él para volver a ver el recuerdo de Harry. Pero no necesitó una tercera. Kingsley miró a Williamson y le dio una orden.

—Convoca al Wizengamot.

Continuará…

* * *

Maye: Hello! I loved to bring that imagery back. I am glad you like it. And thank you for your loving words! 3 That's all I wanted, to write a good story. I entertained the idea of two parts with the same number of chapters, but it can't be possible anymore XD All the love for you too!

Cinoet: Sí, ya encontraron a Draco y él también estaba luchando a su manera. Y ya ves en este capi… 3 Qué bien que te guste mi James, es la primera vez que lo incluyo en una historia y está siendo todo un descubrimiento para mí también. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar!


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, por fin os lo puedo decir con seguridad. Profanadores II tendrá 18 capítulos, así que éste es el penúltimo y la semana que viene tendremos el capítulo final. Ays... Llevamos aquí casi cinco meses, pero qué pronto se han pasado. Espero que os guste mucho lo que queda. Y gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia. ¡Besos!

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Hermione observó las caras de los miembros del Wizengamot. Asombro era lo que mostraban la mayoría de ellas, seguido de inmediato por el desconcierto. El recuerdo de Harry seguía proyectándose en el medio del salón circular y pocos podían apartar sus ojos de él. Hermione les dio un par de minutos para que procesaran la información. Sabía que tenía que ir con mucho cuidado si quería conseguir lo que Harry le había pedido justo antes de partir a Uzbekistán. _Haz lo que puedas por ambos_ le había dicho, como si pensase que él no iba a volver. Hermione le había recriminado justo eso, pero ahora le entendía muy bien. Croaker se había presentado en el Wizengamot dispuesta a conseguir la condena para los Malfoy y, con Harry aún sumido en un estado de coma, alguien tenía que encargarse de su defensa.

A tenor de los hechos del monte Adelung conseguir la inocencia de Draco podía ser algo relativamente fácil, pero Hermione no lo tenía tan claro en el caso de Lucius. Quizá dejarles pensar demasiado no era muy aconsejable. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a dirigirse al Tribunal.

—Como ustedes han visto, puedo afirmar sin equivocarme que el Embajador Draco Malfoy ha participado activamente en la destrucción del Yolak y ha protegido a James Sirius Potter de una muerte más que segura.

Con una ligera tos que le recordó de inmediato a Umbridge, Croaker alzó la mano pidiendo la palabra.

—Adelante, Directora Croaker — dijo Shacklebolt.

—Estimados miembros del Tribunal, puede que lo que diga la señora Granger sea cierto, pero no lo es menos que Draco Malfoy albergó al Yolak en su cuerpo durante semanas, ocultando este hecho a los aurores y a los inefables, llegando a entorpecer la investigación por parte de nuestro departamento, y dejándose manipular por la magia oscura.

—Eso no es cierto — contestó tajante Hermione — Si hubiese sido así, Draco Malfoy habría atacado o matado. Todo apunta a que simplemente se estaba escondiendo.

—No, querida. Todo apunta a que se marchó a Turquía para visitar a su padre huido de la justicia y luego a Uzbekistán para atacar a un hechicero y conseguir más poder del que tenía.

Un rumor de aprobación se extendió por la sala. Estaba claro lo que la mayoría de aquellos magos y brujas querían escuchar. En su mundo de blancos y negros, alguien era bueno o era malo. Croaker tenía mucha más información de la que Hermione pensaba y eso era un gran contratiempo.

—Desde luego, Draco Malfoy tomó decisiones equivocadas durante estas semanas. Pero sus errores son escasos teniendo en cuenta el control que trataba de ejercer el Yolak sobre él. Y no podemos negar sus esfuerzos por controlarlo. Draco Malfoy se negó a matar al hechicero y a seguir ninguna otra orden, escondiéndose en una cueva hasta que alguien fuese a ayudarle. Eso demuestra un gran dominio mental, señora Croaker, una gran fuerza de voluntad por hacer las cosas bien — dijo Hermione.

—El señor Malfoy es un buen oclumante como muchos magos de su _clase_ — respondió Croaker.

Hermione no estaba segura lo que significaba ese "clase" pero supo que sería mejor no indagar en eso. Se giró hacia el resto de los miembros del Wizengamot.

—Sería estúpido negar su ayuda en el buen fin de esta misión. El señor Malfoy ha sido una víctima de las circunstancias y nada más. No estaba consciente cuando se le administró la poción y ha manejado lo mejor posible la influencia del Yolak.

—¿Y que nos dice del bastón? — preguntó uno de los magos más ancianos del Tribunal — El bastón de su padre, lo he visto muchas veces en el Ministerio. Explíquenos lo de la serpiente.

Hermione miró a McGonagall. Había llegado su turno. La Directora de Hogwarts se puso en pie haciendo gala de una calma asombrosa.

—Hemos sabido recientemente que Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor manejaron en vida dos armas muy poderosas en las que impregnaron parte de su magia. La espada de Gryffindor tuvo un papel protagonista en la última guerra y creemos que los remanentes de su magia casi se agotaron en ella. Pero el bastón de Slytherin, en manos de los Malfoy durante decenas de generaciones, todavía poseía esa huella mágica de Salazar, que se ha manifestado justo ahora. Ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia que Draco Malfoy lo tuviese en sus manos en el mismo momento en que estaba siendo poseído por el Yolak. La mezcla ha sido horrible, como han podido observar.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y volvió a observar a los presentes. Minerva había hablado con rotundidad, exponiendo la versión que había acordado previamente con ella, Kingsley y Neville. Los cuatro habían decidido que el secreto de los Profanadores del Destino debía morir con los ellos y el resto de implicados. Ante todo buscaban el preservar Hogwarts. No querían ni imaginarse lo que Croaker y los inefables harían con una información así, las consecuencias que podía tener para el colegio un tema que, ahora sí, ya se había terminado. Los dos trozos del bastón pasarían a disposición del Departamento de Misterios, la espada de Gryffindor volvería a la vitrina de Dumbledore, y Neville seguiría custudiando las Armas de Destino de Ravenclaw y Huflepuff, que serían enterradas con él cuando muriese. Además, tras leerlo de cabo a rabo, Minerva se había encargado de destruir el libro de los Profanadores del Destino que Neville le había entregado.

Nadie contestó a McGonagall, ni siquiera Croaker. El Wizengamot pareció aceptar su explicación y el tema del bastón quedó zanjado. Un escollo menos para Hermione.

—Expuestos los argumentos y si no hay más objeciones, pasaremos a votar la condena o absolución del señor Draco Malfoy. Aplazo esta sesión media hora para que piensen el sentido de su voto — dijo el Ministro.

Todos fueron abandonando la sala poco a poco. Nadie podía negar que la justicia en el Mundo Mágico era rápida.

* * *

Era solo media hora, pero a Hermione se le hizo eterna. Por suerte, Ron estaba con ella en su despacho. De alguna forma, pese a haberse visto relegado de las reuniones y demás temas del Ministerio, como el cabo suelto del trío que había luchado unido en la guerra, Ron siempre sabía cuándo se le necesitaba. Hermione sintió cómo la tensión se escurría de sus hombros poco a poco gracias al masaje de su marido en la espalda.

—Jamás pensé que íbamos a estar tan preocupados por el hurón — dijo Ron.

—Lo sé, pero es importante para Harry.

Ron suspiró.

—Ya… Pero no lo ha hecho bien, Herm. Malfoy y sus constantes secretos. No digo que no quiera a Harry a su manera, pero no está siendo bueno para él.

—Sí, es verdad.

Las manos de Ron se detuvieron por unos segundos.

—Sí que debes estar agotada para darme la razón sin discutir.

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón Ron. Hace solo un año estaban en el hospital a punto de morir. ¿Y dónde están ahora? Y lo peor es que esta vez también está nuestro sobrino. Esto no puede seguir así. A la izquierda, por favor.

Ron estaba destensando un nudo particularmente doloroso cuando Hermione recibió el aviso para la votación.

* * *

Draco había pasado seis horas en manos de los medimagos. La gente podía llamarle todo lo clasista que quisiese, pero Narcissa no confiaba demasiado en los profesionales uzbekos. Se moría por coger a su hijo, llevarle a Inglaterra y que le atendiese el medimago de la familia. Pero a la primera insinuación, el siempre presente Gawain le había dicho que tanto su hijo como su marido estaban bajo arresto y que no se atreviesen a moverse de la sala donde les habían hecho esperar.

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando les dejaron pasar a la habitación que ocupaba Draco. Descansaba boca abajo, inconsciente, con un aparatoso hechizo de protección sobre las gasas de su omóplato derecho. Y a Narcissa se le rompió el corazón cuando vio los hilos que rodeaban sus muñecas y se unían a los barrotes de la cama. No le molestaban, pero dejaban bien claro su estatus de prisionero.

—Serán cabrones desgraciados — murmuró Lucius a su lado. Narcissa cogió su mano, tratando por enésima vez de calmarle.

—Ahora no, Lucius. Por favor.

Scorpius ya estaba al lado de la cama. No se atrevía a tocar a su padre pero tampoco parecía capaz de apartarse de él. Narcissa le acercó una sillón para que se sentase.

—Cógele la mano, cariño. Seguro que lo agradece.

Si Scorpius entendió lo que significaba esa magia alrededor de la muñeca de su padre, no dio muestras de ello. Sostuvo la mano de Draco entre las suyas con cariño y siguió pendiente de la magia sobre su espalda. Los hilos luminosos se enredaban y desenredaban sobre la piel en una danza casi hipnótica.

Lucius y Narcissa ocuparon el pequeño sofá al fondo de la habitación. Y los tres permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que casi una hora después Gawain entró en la habitación, seguido por otros dos aurores.

—Señor Malfoy, es hora de volver a Inglaterra y asistir a su juicio. Señora Malfoy, como guardiana temporal de su esposo debe acompañarle.

—Pero… Mi hijo y mi nieto…

Un cuarto hombre entró en la habitación.

—No te preocupes por eso, Narcissa. Yo me encargaré de todo — Blaise se dirigió hacia Narcissa y besó su mano, luego estrechó la de Lucius.

—¿Cómo…? — empezó a preguntar Narcissa.

—Tengo mis fuentes en el Ministerio. Id tranquilos, cuidaré de mi ahijado y de Draco.

—Eres un buen hombre, Blaise — afirmó Lucius, dando unos golpecitos en su hombro.

—Hago lo que puedo, Lucius. Suerte en el juicio.

Lucius torció el gesto pero no dijo nada. Un auror ya estaba rodeando sus muñecas con el mismo hechizo que había sobre las de Draco.

—Ah, por cierto — dijo Gawain, dirigiéndose a la cama — Acaban de comunicarme el veredicto del juicio de su hijo.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Ya ha sido? — preguntó Narcissa. A Lucius no se le escapó la pequeña sonrisa de Blaise. Si aquello era cierto, el resultado de su propio juicio le importaba más bien poco.

—Sí, señora Malfoy — Gawain alzó la varita y Scorpius vio cómo la magia alrededor de la mano que sostenía despareció poco a poco — Su hijo ha sido absuelto. Es un hombre libre.

—Oh, gracias a Morgana — dejó escapar Narcissa y Lucius la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos. Andando — dijo uno de los aurores.

—Scorpius, cariño —llamó Narcissa y el chico se separó de la cama para ir a despedirse de sus abuelos.

—Espero veros pronto — dijo no muy convencido.

—Cuando tu padre se ponga bien nos reuniremos todos — le contestó Lucius, como si no estuviese a punto de enfrentarse al Wizengamot y, probablemente, a Azkabán.

Los aurores se llevaron a Lucius y a Narcissa y Scorpius miró entonces a Blaise, con el desamparo dibujado en la mirada. Empezaba a temblarle el labio inferior.

—Padrino…

—Ven aquí, Scorp — Blaise abrió los brazos y en cuanto Scorpius estuvo junto a él, le abrazó muy fuerte — Todo va a arreglarse, ya lo verás. En un rato iré a ver cómo está James, ¿te parece bien?

El sí de Scorpius sonó ahogado contra su pecho.

—Gracias, yo no quiero separarme de papá. Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

—Nada le gustará más que verte.

* * *

Harry fue el primero en despertar. Ginny se había dividido entre su habitación y la de James, pero se había quedado al final en la de su hijo, que corría mucho más peligro. Sobre todo después de que apareciese Teddy.

Así que, lo primero que vio Harry al abrir los ojos fue el pelo azul un tanto desvaído de su ahijado.

—¡Padrino! ¡Estás despierto!

—Apenas… — susurró Harry con una voz que no parecía suya.

—Espera, te voy a dar un poco de agua — Teddy sirvió agua de la jarra sobre la mesilla y le acercó el vaso — ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Harry bebió hasta la última gota del agua y pidió otro vaso. En el tiempo que le llevó beber tuvo tiempo a organizar las ideas en su mente.

—¿Cómo está James?

—Veo que te acuerdas. Está en la habitación de al lado, aún no ha despertado y Ginny está con él.

—Pero…

—No lo saben. Los medimagos dicen que las siguientes veinticuatro horas son cruciales. Perdió mucha sangre y tiene heridas muy feas. Pero padrino, he visto cosas así antes. James es joven y fuerte. Saldrá de ésta seguro.

Harry asintió levemente y frunció el ceño. Teddy se preguntó si habría hablado demasiado de golpe. Pero no pudo callarse.

—También he preguntado por Draco…

Hubo una batalla por unos instantes en los ojos de Harry. Teddy no sabía de qué iba la historia pero se obligó a no decir nada a no ser que Harry le preguntase. Y lo hizo.

—¿Y?

—Está fuera de peligro. Todavía no ha despertado, pero dicen que es mejor, que es para que actúe la magia. Lo hará en unas horas.

—Bien.

Se produjo cierto alivio en la postura de Harry y Teddy se sintió orgulloso.

—¿Tú cómo te encuentras? — le preguntó.

—Bien, algo cansado. Pero no tengo dolor. Solo la cabeza, un poco. Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Harry hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Teddy le detuvo.

—Deja que busque a un medimago, ¿vale? Solo eso. Que te revise rápido y luego vas a donde quieras — Teddy vio cómo Harry iba a protestar, pero le detuvo con un gesto — Por favor, padrino.

—De acuerdo, pero rápido.

—Perfecto.

Teddy se dirigió hacia la puerta y ya iba a salir cuando la voz de Harry le detuvo.

—Oye, Teddy, ¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

Teddy esbozó una sonrisa y su pelo recuperó el azul intenso que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Padrino, los gamberros siempre nos enteramos de todo.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Ginny no dejaba de acariciar el pelo de James. A excepción del corte en su mejilla, la cara y la cabeza de su hijo eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo libres de los hechizos curativos. Ginny observaba actuar a la magia sin perder detalle, cómo centímetro a centímetro la piel iba cerrándose sobre la carne abierta, el leve crujir de los huesos al recomponerse, y cómo James iba ganando color poco a poco. Ningún órgano vital había sido dañado de gravedad y ésa era su mayor esperanza. La pérdida de sangre había sido lo peor, y también esa falta de oxígeno en el cerebro cuando su corazón se había detenido al retirar los efectos de la poción vigorizante. Pero los medimagos se mostraban razonablemente optimistas y su madre no iba a ser menos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Ginny se sobresaltase. Esperaba ver una de las batas moradas de los medimagos de Uzbekistán pero lo que se encontró fue una túnica de auror.

—Harry…

Su ex marido se acercó a ella y ambos se abrazaron.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado — dijo Ginny — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Cansado pero bien.

Harry dejó un beso en su mejilla y luego se separó de ella para centrar toda su atención en James.

—¿Qué te han dicho? — preguntó.

—Que tenemos que ser pacientes y dejar actuar a la magia. Pero se sienten optimistas.

—Entonces seremos optimistas. Saldrá de ésta Gin, lo sé.

Ginny sonrió mientras Harry arrastraba una silla y se sentaba en ella.

—Draco ya ha despertado.

Harry apartó la mirada de su hijo por unos segundos para mirar a Ginny, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿No vas a ir a verle?

—Cuando James despierte — contestó Harry. No había pretendido ganarse la aprobación de Ginny, era lo que creía que tenía que hacer, pero ésta fue obvia en la expresión de su ex mujer.

—¿Es verdad que protegió a James con su vida?

—Sí. No estoy seguro de que James hubiese salido de ésta sin él.

—Entonces se lo agradeceré siempre.

Harry asintió, incapaz de decir nada más. Él también se lo agradecía con toda el alma a Draco, pero sus sentimientos eran tan confusos en ese momento que sentía que una parte de su corazón todavía seguida sumida en el coma.

Así que cogió la mano de James y se centró en lo más importante. En tener a su hijo de vuelta.

* * *

Casi los tenían. En el centro de la sala aún se escuchaban los sollozos de Narcissa Malfoy. Varios magos y brujas del Wizengamot se enjugaban sus lágrimas con sus pañuelos o con las mangas de sus túnicas. Los más duros mostraban un gesto de desprecio, pero el color de la vergüenza en sus mejillas era obvio.

Croaker había presionado a Lucius hasta el infinito y éste no había contestado a una sola de sus preguntas. _Hagan lo que tengan que hacer_ había sido toda su respuesta y Hermione había sentido deseos de cruciarle el culo. Se preguntaba si era así como iban a ayudarle a articular la defensa cuando llegó el turno de Narcissa, y Hermione lo entendió todo. La estoicidad de Lucius solo había servido para dar un mayor contraste al derrumbe de su esposa. Pocos o ninguno habían visto llorar a Narcissa jamás y verla romperse en medio de la sala del Tribunal había sido un impacto para todos.

Sus palabras tampoco se habían quedado atrás. Croaker había preguntado una y otra vez a Lucius qué había llevado a Draco a estar a punto de morir y Narcissa le había dado una respuesta, pero no la que buscaba probablemente. Su hijo había tratado de borrar la Marca que había recibido con solo dieciséis años. Y lo hacía por su propio hijo, por Scorpius, que quería ser auror y estaba condenado sin haber hecho jamás nada reprobable. _Un niño de quince años, inocente_ , repitió varias veces Narcissa entre sollozos, mientras insistía en lo cruel que resultaba la historia de su vida para hacerle vivir lo mismo de nuevo. Leyes injustas, hechas al calor de una guerra aún humeante…

¿Y qué decir de su esposo? Desesperado, aterrado. Ella misma le había rogado que salvase a su hijo como fuese. ¿Qué no hacer para no perder a su único hijo? Pero Lucius no sabía nada del Yolak, ni de la magia negra, ni del peligro que ésta podía causar. Solo quería a su hijo vivo, a su heredero. Al padre de su nieto.

Nadie podía negarle a Narcissa la facilidad de palabra.

Y Hermione creyó entenderlo entonces. Que Narcissa no estaba actuando, sino dejando salir sus verdaderos sentimientos, toda la frustración acumulada durante tantos y tantos años. Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grande por no emocionarse.

Una vez Narcissa terminó de hablar, Kingsley decidió suspender la sesión durante veinte minutos antes de dar paso a la votación. Lucius se acercó a Narcissa y rodeó la cintura con su brazo. Ésta se recostó contra su cuerpo, como si hubiese perdido todas sus fuerzas.

—Vamos, querida. Cálmate, por favor.

Con delicadeza, Lucius condujo a Narcissa a través de una puerta lateral del Wizengamot hacia la sala adyacente donde esperaban los acusados. Dos aurores se quedaron en el exterior vigilando la entrada. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Narcissa se separó de Lucius y se enjugó con rabia las lágrimas.

Lucius conectó con su mente esbozando una sonrisa.

 _No te creí capaz de llorar así frente a esos carcamales._

 _Cualquier cosa por la familia, querido._ Fue la respuesta de Narcissa en su mente. _Y espero que haya servido. De todas maneras, he memorizado sus caras, una a una. Si te envían a Azkabán, les mataré. Uno a uno._

Lucius se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Te amo, Cissy — le dijo ya en voz alta.

—Y yo a ti, Lucius.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, en una de las votaciones más reñidas del Wizengamot, veinticinco miembros señalaron a Lucius culpable y veinticuatro inocente. Todos se giraron hacia Kingsley para oír la sentencia y los aurores ya iban a arrestar a Lucius cuando Hermione se levantó y se aplicó de nuevo el hechizo sonorus.

—¡Un momento! Hay un miembro del Wizengamot que no ha votado. No sería justo enviar a Lucius Malfoy a Azbakán con una votación tan apretada y sin la totalidad de los votos recontados. Sobre todo cuando el que falta es el voto de valor doble.

Kingsley lo sopesó durante unos segundos y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me parece justo. En cuanto el señor Potter regrese de Uzbekistán se le expondrán los hechos y se le pedirá su voto. Hasta el momento, Lucius malfoy queda confinado al arresto domiciliario bajo el que ya se encontraba antes, bajo la vigilancia de su esposa Narcissa Malfoy.

—¿Debo volver a aclarar al Tribunal la implicación personal del señor Potter en este asunto? — protestó Croaker — Puedo decirle su voto sin necesidad de que se le informe de lo que ha pasado aquí, señor Ministro.

—Directora Croaker, creo que no le he escuchado bien. Me ha parecido que desacreditaba la opinión del Jefe de Aurores, el mismo que con ayuda de su hijo y del Embajador Draco Malfoy acaba de salvar al Mundo Mágico por segunda vez. Debo estar equivocado, ¿no es así?

El tono amenazante de Kingsley hizo que Croaker enrojeciese hasta la raíz de su cabello y se volviese a sentar en su sitio sin añadir ni una palabra más.

—Bien. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

Fue cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Harry sentía sus ojos secos, cansados de observar la magia sobre el cuerpo de su hijo durante toda la noche. No habría sido capaz de hacer otra cosa. A Ginny le había sucedido lo mismo hasta apenas un par de horas antes, cuando se había recostado contra él y se había quedado dormida. Pero Harry no dudó en despertarla en cuanto vio los primeros movimientos en los dedos de la mano derecha de James.

—Gin…

No necesitó más que susurrar su nombre para que Ginny abriese los ojos y se sentase derecha de nuevo como un resorte.

—¿James?

—Creo que empieza a despertar.

Ambos siguieron cada uno de los movimientos sobre la cama. Parte de la magia sobre el cuerpo de James ya había desaparecido, ya que las curaciones estaban completas. Solo quedaban dos hechizos activos, el de su pierna derecha y otro sobre su pecho. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que hacía unas horas, pero Harry y Ginny temían el momento en que James despertase. No podían ignorar esa falta de oxígeno y los posibles daños derivados de la misma. Harry cogió la mano de Ginny y la apretó con suavidad. Tenían que ser fuertes, pasase lo que pasase.

Cuando James abrió los ojos, por un par de segundos, ambos dejaron de respirar. Fue Harry el que reaccionó primero y se puso de pie para situarse delante de su hijo.

—¿James? ¿Puedes oírme?

La mirada perdida de James en el techo se enfocó en Harry. Los ojos azules recorrieron cada uno de sus rasgos, bajo un ceño fruncido. Por un momento, Harry se temió lo peor. Hasta que vio cómo James sonreía.

—Papá… Estás bien… — la voz de James era ronca, pero estaba claro que le había reconocido.

—Estoy perfectamente, hijo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—¿He estado mejor otras veces? — James volvió a intentar sonreír.

—Hijo… — Ginny se había movido al otro lado de la cama y acarició el pelo de James. Éste se giró hacia ella.

—Mamá…

—Cariño — Ginny besó su frente, sus mejillas y si no le estrujó en un abrazo fue por la magia todavía trabajando sobre el pecho de James.

—James, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó Harry.

—Me acuerdo de todo — le contestó James mucho más serio — ¿Maté a la serpiente, papá?

—Sí, lo hiciste. Nos salvaste a todos.

—Menos mal. ¿Y Draco? ¿Está vivo?

—Ya ha despertado, se pondrá bien.

—Cuanto me alegro — James suspiró como si se hubiese quitado de los hombros el peso del mundo — Oye y… Scorpius, ¿está aquí?

James se había ruborizado un poco y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Al otro lado de la cama, Ginny se estaba secando una lágrima aunque no dejaba de sonreír.

—Sí, está con su padre.

—Me gustaría mucho verle.

—Entonces voy a buscarle. A él y a un medimago. Cuida de tu madre — Harry les sonrió a ambos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Draco.

* * *

Scorpius no se separaba de su padre. Le acercaba el agua, le había ayudado a comer, se pegaba a cada medimago que entraba en la habitación para escuchar sus explicaciones… Draco tampoco estaba escatimando en gestos cariñosos hacia su hijo. Muchos más de los habituales. Blaise se había limitado a sentarse en el sofá y a contemplar el espectáculo paterno-filial de los Malfoy. Y a disfrutar de tener a su mejor amigo vivo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Potter llamó a la puerta, el ambiente de la habitación cambió. Una súbita tensión invadió el aire y Blaise aprovechó el anuncio de que James ya había despertado y quería ver a Scorpius para agarrar a su ahijado y decir que él le acompañaría hasta allí.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Harry y Draco se miraron a los ojos.

—Ven, siéntate — dijo Draco, señalándole a Harry el sillón donde había estado Scorpius. Harry se acercó y se sentó en él.

—¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó a Draco.

—Bien. El hombro me molesta un poco pero se curará. ¿Y tú?

—Bien también. Solo tenía que recuperarme del dolor que absorbí de James.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Se recupera. Tiene un par de heridas feas pero… — Harry se detuvo. No quería dar un parte médico y tampoco quería hablar con Draco mirándose a los dedos de las manos. Iba a hacer las cosas bien. Tomó aire, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Draco otra vez — Gracias por salvar la vida de mi hijo. Estaré en de…

—No, por favor — Draco puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Harry para detenerle — Olvídate de deudas, de favores y todo lo demás. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. James y tú lo arriesgasteis todo para salvarme. Estamos en paz.

Harry asintió y tocó suavemente la mano de Draco.

—Está bien.

Draco se recostó contra las almohadas.

—Bien.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Draco no había retirado la mano y Harry seguía con la suya sobre ella, pero ninguno se atrevía a ir más allá. Hasta que Harry se movió y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón que enseñó a Draco. Era la última nota que le había enviado desde Turquía, en la que le decía que lo suyo se había terminado. Draco la leyó como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

—¿Te envié esto?

—Sí.

—Yo… Yo no quería.

—Lo sé. Nunca llegué a creerte.

—Me alegro de verdad porque yo te quiero Harry.

Lo había dicho con una facilidad que sorprendió a Harry. Era una verdad simple y directa y Harry supo que era real. Aún así, no estaba seguro de que fuese suficiente.

—Yo también te quiero, Draco. Pero necesito un tiempo para ordenar mis ideas. Para asumir todo lo que ha pasado.

Draco bajó la mirada a las sábanas sobre sus caderas, mechones de pelo rubio escondiendo sus ojos.

—Entiendo…

—No estoy rompiendo contigo. Es solo un tiempo para pensar, Draco. Si seguimos con esto quiero estar seguro. Han pasado muchas cosas.

Draco quería retenerle. Decirle que podían arreglarlas juntos. Que no se rindiese. Tenía pánico a que si Harry pensaba demasiado se diese cuenta de que no valía la pena. Pero sabía que no podía ser egoísta. No en ese momento.

—De acuerdo — dijo en voz baja. Dos palabras que le costaron más que el primer te quiero.

—Gracias. Intentaré no hacerte esperar demasiado.

—El tiempo que necesites.

Harry cogió con suavidad la barbilla de Draco e hizo que levantase la cabeza. La tristeza en los ojos grises era obvia pero no podía flaquear ahora. _Hacer las cosas bien_ , se recordó Harry antes de desviar su mirada de los labios de Draco y dejar un beso en su frente.

—Cuídate mucho. Nos veremos en Inglaterra.

Draco fue incapaz de contestarle. Se limitó a verle salir de la habitación, con la garganta cerrada y las lágrimas al borde de los ojos.

Continuará...

* * *

Murtilla: ¡Muchas gracias! ^^

Yuuki: ¡Cuántas preguntas! Creo que la mayoría se contestan en este capítulo ;) Me alegra que te gustase la batalla final. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A** : Voy a dejar las notas y agradecimientos para el final. Primero el capítulo. Allá va, espero que lo disfrutéis :)

 **Capítulo Final**

Mientras comía el estofado que le había servido Hannah, Harry repasaba las noticias del El Profeta. Su portada estaba dedicada por completo a la revolución que estaba teniendo lugar en España. Una bruja llamada Quelita Carrasco había llevado una propuesta de ley al Consejo de Magos español para garantizar los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas. No era la primera vez que esto se intentaba en ése y otros países, pero sí era la primera que la ley pasaba al trámite siguiente y se sometía a debate. Además, si lo que Hermione le había contado esa misma mañana era cierto, tenía muchas posibilidades de ser aprobada.

Como siempre en la Comunidad Mágica Europea, si un país era el que daba el primer paso, los demás le seguirían tarde o temprano. Soplaban vientos de cambio y de progreso, y Harry estaba deseando formar parte de ello.

Además, todo ese revuelo había alejado a los Malfoy de las primeras planas. Las dos primeras semanas tras su vuelta a Inglaterra habían sido un acoso continuo, tanto a las puertas de Malfoy Manor como a las del Ministerio. Draco seguía sin ir a trabajar, recuperándose de su lesión en el hombro, y Harry y Kingsley habían hecho una rueda de prensa oficial sobre el tema. Aun así, los rumores y todo tipo de teorías disparatadas habían seguido llenando las columnas de todos los periódicos.

A través de ellos, Harry se enteró de que Lucius y Narcissa se habían marchado a Bretaña, que Draco no había abandonado la mansión desde su regreso o que Blaise le visitaba a diario. Sin embargo, a partir de la tercera semana, el final de la liga de Quidditch, un escándalo de intento de falsificación en Gringotts y todas aquellas noticias desde España, habían ido relegando los contenidos sobre los Malfoy a páginas interiores y luego a esquinas de página, hasta hacerlas desaparecer por completo. Aliviaba, y a la vez habían dejado a Harry en una ignorancia absoluta, solo rota por las cartas de James y Albus, que seguían hablándole de Scorpius.

Había querido un tiempo para pensar y había pensado. Mucho. En que la confianza lo era todo, en que tendrían que trabajar como un equipo muy unido para restablecerla. Había sopesado sus sentimientos, tanto el amor como el enfado, o el posible rencor tras haber sido traicionado. Y no se había quedado tranquilo hasta estar seguro de que los dos últimos ya no existían en su interior. Con bastante whisky de fuego y alguna que otra migraña de por medio, Harry había hecho las paces consigo mismo y con Draco.

Lo cual no explicaba que cada vez que cogía papel para escribirle una nota se le agarrotase la mano. Que cada vez que tomaba la determinación de llamarle y acabar con esa espera, no fuese capaz de hacerlo. Y era algo que empeoraba con cada día que pasaba. Harry sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo y vio en la final de la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts la oportunidad perfecta de imponerse un ultimátum.

La enviaría una lechuza a Draco un día antes y le preguntaría si iba a asistir al partido. Le propondría que se viesen allí y se fuesen a algún sitio a hablar cuando éste terminase. Era su plan y no pensaba arruinarlo.

—Harry, ¿quieres que te sirva otro plato? Eso debe estar ya frío.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia Hannah, que se había acercado a él con la olla de estofado y varios platos levitando a su lado.

—Oh, no. No, gracias. Ya casi había acabado. Delicioso, como siempre.

Hannah sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

—Se lo diré a Nev. Él mismo preparó esta receta, tiene mucha maña para las especias. ¿Quieres algo de postre?

—No, está bien así.

—¿Algo de beber?

Sí, Harry quería un whisky o posiblemente dos. Pero prefería tomárselos en casa. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a rechazar el ofrecimiento.

—Sí, whisky de fuego. Que sean dos — dijo una voz detrás de Hannah, y Harry vio cómo su ahijado aparecía y se sentaba frente a él en la mesa — Hannah, cada día estás más guapa.

—Serás zalamero… Voy a por esos whiskies.

Teddy dio unos golpecitos a modo de saludo en el hombro de Harry y éste sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? — preguntó Harry.

—Esta misma tarde.

—¿Y vas a quedarte?

—Voy y vengo, pero digamos que ahora estoy trabajando más cerca.

—¿De veras? ¿Dónde?

Teddy sonrió pero no dijo nada. Dos vasos de whisky de fuego aparecieron en su mesa y ambos tomaron el primer trago.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? — volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Cuando estás soltero te vuelves muy predecible, padrino.

—Ey, que yo no estoy soltero.

Teddy alzó la ceja e hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Me alegra saberlo. Daba por hecho…

—Es solo… Estamos tomándonos un tiempo. Para pensar y eso — Harry volvió a beber de su vaso, de repente necesitaba la botella entera.

—Ya… — fue toda la respuesta que le dio Teddy, que también apuró su vaso hasta el fondo — Entonces, ¿estás libre ahora?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Estaba a punto de irme a casa.

—Vale, entonces ven conmigo a Grimmauld Place. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Cuando atravesaron la red flú y salieron de la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, el salón estaba lleno de gente. Harry reconoció a varios de los chicos que había visto la última vez que había estado allí, compañeros de Teddy en sus reivindicaciones. La mesa volvía a estar llena de papeles, pero en esta ocasión nadie hizo el intento de esconderlos. En los sofás había platos con restos de restos de comida, y vasos y copas levitaban por todas partes. Si había alguien capaz de transformar una casa tan sobria y oscura como ésa en un caos rebelde como aquél, ése era Teddy.

—Bien, ¿qué querías enseñarme? — dijo Harry, que se sentía un poco incómodo con todas esas miradas sobre él.

—Más que un qué, es un quién padrino. Mira, ahí viene.

Se oyeron unos pasos bajando las escaleras. Eran pisadas firmes, decididas, y a Harry le sorprendió descubrir dos piernas femeninas asomándose a los últimos escalones. El resto de la figura y una larga melena dieron paso a una bruja que Harry no había visto antes. Era guapa y tan joven como el resto. Una cicatriz blanca y fina le atravesaba la mejilla derecha, desde la ceja hasta la barbilla. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó si Teddy estaba a punto de presentarle a su nueva novia.

—Padrino, te presento a Quelita Carrasco. Quelita, él es Harry Potter.

—Un honor conocerle, señor Potter — dijo la bruja en inglés con un acento peculiar, que Harry asumió era español.

Harry estrechó su mano, tratando de reaccionar y no quedar como un imbécil.

—¿Quelita Carrasco? ¿La bruja que está llevando adelante la nueva ley de derechos mágicos en España?

—La misma, pero yo solo soy la cara visible del movimiento, señor Potter. Todo nuestro grupo ha trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí — dijo ella girándose hacia la gente en el salón — Ted el primero. A su ahijado le debo la vida.

—¿Recuerdas a la mujer de mi recuerdo? ¿En Capadocia? — le dijo Teddy a Harry.

—Sí, claro.

—No pudiste verle la cara por el fidelio que todos llevábamos encima, pero era ella.

—Teddy, yo creía…

—Creías que andaba por ahí tocándole las narices a los aurores y gobiernos europeos… — le interrumpió Teddy y Quelita soltó una risita —y no te faltaba razón, pero todo era parte de nuestro plan.

—Llevamos meses recogiendo pruebas del tratamiento que reciben ciertas criaturas a lo largo de Europa. Recuerdos, testimonios, fotografías… — dijo Quelita — Y ahora tenemos el suficiente material para que se nos escuche.

—Entiendo — respondió Harry — ¿Y quería conocerme porque…?

—Oh, señor Potter, creía que era obvio. Quiero darle una copia de todas las pruebas que tenemos e iniciar este movimiento en Inglaterra. Sé que la señora Granger es la persona más adecuada para llevar esto adelante, pero es su voto es el que vale doble. Quería asegurarme su apoyo primero.

Esa mujer era lista y encantadora. No había que ser muy listo para ver la forma en que Teddy la miraba. Como el resto del grupo la miraba. Era admiración pura.

—Tendré que leer su proposición de ley primero, señora Carrasco, pero no le quepa duda de que estoy a favor de que se produzcan cambios.

—Estupendo. Además, hemos añadido recientemente un punto a la ley que creo que será de su interés. Es idea de Ted, en realidad. Una mente brillante — dijo Quelita mirando a Teddy — Enséñale el documento, por favor.

El pelo de Teddy jamás había estado más azul cuando se dirigió a la mesa y buscó el pergamino en cuestión.

—Esta es la ley que se va a debatir en el Consejo de Magos español. Son bastantes centímetros, pero ve al punto catorce.

Harry cogió el pergamino de manos de su ahijado y deslizó la mirada hacia casi el final del texto.

 **Punto catorce: Trato a los Familiares de Marcados.**

 _Se eliminará toda sanción o perjuicio estipulado para cónyuges, hijos o nietos no marcados de ex mortífagos, recayendo aquéllos, cuando sean aplicables, solo sobre los poseedores de la Marca Tenebrosa._

— Scorpius… — fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Harry, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Sabía que te gustaría — susurró Teddy a su lado.

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Quelita. Ella le sonrió sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a escuchar.

—Cuente conmigo.

Una ronda de aplausos estalló en el salón.

* * *

—¡No voy a permitir ni un solo fallo! ¿Me oís? Hoy es nuestro día y me encargaré personalmente del que se empeñe en arruinarlo. ¡Hoy vamos a ganar la Copa de las Casas!

El vestuario de Slytherin rugió ante las palabras de Albus.

—Recordad lo que os he dicho. Tenemos que aprovechar la baja de James. El flanco derecho sin un golpeador como él puede ser un coladero. Atacaremos por ahí.

—¡Sí, Capitán!

—Y tú, Scorp… — Albus se giró hacia Scorpius y le agarró los hombros — Hugo no es rival para ti. No puedes salir del campo sin esa snitch.

—Lo sé, Al.

—Y no se te ocurra sentir lástima por mi hermano. ¡Le han dado una medalla y todo! La Copa tiene que ser nuestra.

Scorpius se removió, incómodo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en todo esto? Si ni siquiera va a jugar…

—Bien. Pues eso. Atrapa la snitch aunque te tengas que romper otra vez las piernas.

—Vaya, gracias…

Albus sonrió con la ferocidad que siempre tenía antes de los partidos y se apartó de él tras golpear con el puño su pecho.

—¡Todos al campo! ¡Es la hora!

* * *

Las gradas estaban llenas a reventar. En la reservada para padres y profesores aún había algún sitio libre y Harry se preguntó si Draco no iba a aparecer. Le había confirmado que asistiría respondiendo a través de su propia lechuza pero todavía no se había mostrado en público desde que había vuelto a Inglaterra, y Harry empezaba a dudar de su palabra. Se sintió culpable cuando Hermione, sentada a su lado con Ron, le señaló el lugar por el que Draco acababa de entrar.

Tenía buen aspecto. Caminaba con elegancia, el vuelo de su túnica acompañando sus pasos, saludando aquí y allá a casi todos los magos y brujas que le paraban. Harry había dejado un sitio libre a su lado pero, por un momento, creyó casi imposible que Draco fuese a ocuparlo. Todo el mundo reclamaba su atención, queriendo saber cómo estaba, si volvería al Ministerio, o su propia versión de todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, Draco se fue deshaciendo de todos ellos con habilidad y diplomacia, y cuando los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin saltaron al campo, llegó a la primera fila y al lugar donde estaba Harry.

—¿Está ocupado? — le preguntó, señalando al asiento vacío.

—No, lo guardé para ti.

—Genial, gracias — Draco tomó asiento y miró entonces a la derecha de Harry, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza — Weasley, Granger.

—Hola, Malfoy — contestó Hermione y Ron inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Granger, el lunes vuelvo al Ministerio. Shaklebolt parece interesado en una nueva ley que has presentado y sus posibles traducciones para otros países.

—Oh, sí. Estoy segura de que te interesará.

—Sí, he recibido un borrador esta mañana. Y lo hace, te aseguro que lo hace.

La mirada de Draco cambió de Hermione a Harry, que seguía mirándole. La calidez en los ojos de Draco era tan obvia que Harry la sintió de repente dentro de sí mismo. Todo lo difícil que se le había hecho contactar con él, le parecía una estupidez ahora que le tenía delante.

—Gracias — susurró Draco. Y Harry entendió el porqué.

—Es lo justo. La sacaremos adelante y el Mundo Mágico será mejor para todos.

Draco asintió y miró hacia el campo, justo al lugar donde su hijo se mantenía sobre su escoba, esperando el inicio del partido.

—Ahora Scorpius será lo que quiera ser — dijo Harry.

Draco contestó algo, pero el bramido del público en el momento en que se liberaron las bludgers y la snitch se comió sus palabras.

Fue un partido vibrante, algo tosco por el juego de Slytherin que les dejó enseguida con un jugador menos, pero pronto se hizo obvio que la única oportunidad que tenía Gryffindor de ganar ese día era que Hugo Weasley atrapase la snitch antes que Scorpius. De ninguna manera iban a conseguir una ventaja suficiente en el marcador.

A la hora de partido, ambos buscadores desaparecieron bajo el entramado de madera de las gradas por donde se había colado la snitch, dejando a todos expectantes. Cuando volvieron a salir al campo, escoba contra escoba, la snitch dio un giro brusco a la izquierda, y aunque era el lado que ocupaba Hugo, el movimiento de cintura de Scorpius fue más hábil y más rápido, y le llevó a tener la snitch en la mano.

Draco se puso en pie, aplaudiendo a su hijo, y Harry le siguió. Al fin y al cabo, Albus también había ganado y James no estaba en el campo. Por una vez, se podía permitir ser un poco traidor. Se rio con ganas cuando Ron tiró de su ropa para que se volviese a sentar. Traidor sí, pero hasta cierto punto.

* * *

Scorpius no veía más que verde y negro y le costaba respirar bajo la montaña de cuerpos que seguían aplastándole. Distinguía los gritos de Albus por encima de todos los otros, por ese sexto sentido que siempre parecía tener con su mejor amigo, y se encargaba de no soltar la snitch bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sabía qué quería hacer con ella.

Así que cuando todos se cansaron de felicitarle, zarandearle, y le permitieron volver a respirar. Scorpius se subió a la escoba y se dirigió a la grada de Gryffindor. Albus gritó su nombre pero Scorpius no miró atrás, no pensaba flaquear ahora.

James seguía allí, con la muleta apoyada en su costado, esperando a que la grada se fuese vaciando para salir de los últimos con mayor tranquilidad. No parecía enfadado o triste como el resto de sus compañeros, sino que sonría con esa serenidad que se había traído con él desde Uzbekistán. Aunque su sonrisa vaciló un poco cuando vio a Scorpius acercarse a él sobre su escoba. Y aún más cuando el comentarista del partido lo dijo y todas las miradas pasaron a concentrarse sobre ellos.

Pero Scorpius sonreía frente a él, con el pelo húmedo y las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo, con trozos de hierba aquí y allá y la snitch aleteando entre sus dedos. Y a James se le olvidó todo lo demás.

—Para ti — le dijo Scorpius, alargando el brazo y ofreciéndole la snitch.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí.

James cogió la snitch en su mano.

" _Y ahí tienen, el bonito gesto del buscador de Slytherin ante el héroe de Gryffindor James Potter, todo un homenaje"_ dijo el comentarista y a James se le puso un nudo incómodo en el estómago. Él no quería la snitch por ser un supuesto héroe o como un reconocimiento hacia a su casa. Él quería la snitch porque Scorpius y él estaban juntos, y le quería.

Le quería.

James miró a Scorpius a los ojos y supo que era el momento de decírselo.

—Scorp yo…

—¿Vais a besaros ya?

James y Scorpius se apartaron de repente. A escasos metros estaba Albus, sobre su escoba y con una mueca de superioridad en la cara.

—Albus…

—Venga ya. ¿Creéis que soy tonto? Lo sé casi desde que empezasteis con esto. Gracias por confiar en mí, por cierto.

—Al… — empezó a disculparse Scorpius, pero Albus alzó la mano y le detuvo.

—Estáis de suerte. Hoy es un día demasiado glorioso para que me enfade. Al menos ya no tendré que seguir fingiendo que no me entero de nada... — Albus suspiró de forma trágica — Scorp, haz lo que tengas que hacer con el idiota de mi hermano y baja a los vestuarios. ¡Nos espera la fiesta! Y tú, Gryffindor — Albus señaló a James — no estás invitado.

Sin más, Albus se alejó volando hacia la boca de salida del campo. James soltó en una risita el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—Bueno, visto así... No ha sido tan malo.

Scorpius, que ese había quedado mirando hacia la salida del campo con el ceño fruncido, se movió de nuevo hasta estar frente a James, mucho más cerca que antes. James descubrió otra brizna de hierba sobre su ceja derecha.

—James Sirius Potter, te quiero.

Y ahí James dejó de ver por completo y se centró en ese beso. Probablemente el comentarista lo estaba evaluando en directo y las gradas se estaban volviendo locas, pero James ya no podía escuchar nada. Solo esas cinco palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza como un eco. Y cuando el beso terminó, tuvo que volver a aprender a hablar para devolver otras cinco.

—Yo también te quiero, Scorpius.

* * *

Draco le había preguntado _¿nos vamos?_ y Harry había asentido y le había seguido por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la red flú habilitada en un salón para las visitas de ese día. Ni siquiera le preguntó a dónde iban. Cuando Draco tomó los polvos flú en la mano y los tiró al suelo de la chimenea diciendo Malfoy Manor, Harry hizo exactamente lo mismo. Y al dar dos pasos hacia el interior de uno de los salones de la mansión, supo que había llegado el momento que tanto había temido durante las últimas semanas.

Cuando intentó hablar se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca y la voz atrofiada. Por suerte, Draco le indicó que se sentase e hizo a Loopy traer una botella de vino blanco bien frío. Harry bebió de un solo trago la copa que Draco le tendió, pero rechazó su ofrecimiento de rellenarla. Iba a mantener esa conversación estando sereno. Era lo mínimo que le debía.

Draco estaba sentado a su lado. Había tomado un sorbo de vino, pero la copa seguía prácticamente intacta en sus manos. Harry observó las pequeñas ondas que se estrellaban contra en el cristal del vaso. Le temblaban las manos.

—He estado pensado mucho en estas semanas antes de tomar una decisión — empezó a decir Harry, que no quería alargar más la espera para ninguno de los dos — He barajado pros y contras y…

Draco apoyó la mano en su rodilla y Harry se detuvo.

—Harry, antes de que me digas nada ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, claro.

Draco levantó su mirada de la alfombra y la clavó en sus ojos. Harry se fijó en el baile de sus irises de un lado a otro, en la tensión que invadía la línea de su mandíbula. Había visto a Draco asustado antes, pero aquello parecía un miedo muy distinto.

—¿Confías en mí? — preguntó Draco.

Aquélla era la gran pregunta. Harry no tenía que cuestionarse si quería a Draco o si deseaba compartir su vida con él y envejecer a su lado. Quería todas esas cosas pero ésa era la cuestión que se había planteado una y otra vez, día tras día. ¿Confiaba en él?

En la soledad de su despacho o en la de su apartamento muggle, no había tenido muy clara la respuesta. Ésta había variado a ratos, dependiendo de cuáles fuesen sus recuerdos del día. Pero allí, con la mano de Draco en su pierna, mirándole a los ojos, las cosas parecían un poco más claras. Y aunque había una parte en su interior que le decía a gritos que desconfiase, ésa que Harry llamaba su parte Slytherin, había otra que solo susurraba pero que tenía toda su atención en ese momento. Su parte más Gryffindor le decía que se dejase llevar, que arriesgase de nuevo. Y le importaba muy poco si Salazar o Godric, o todas las serpientes y leones del mundo, decidían que ésa no era su casa. Aún tenía en su bolsillo la bufanda de Gryffindor que había llevado esa tarde al cuello durante el partido.

Ante su prolongado silencio, Draco comenzó a retirar la mano de su rodilla pero Harry la agarró antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Confío en ti — le dijo. La expresión de Draco cambió del desconsuelo a la esperanza en medio segundo.

—¿Aún quieres quedarte a mi lado?

—Sí, sí quiero Draco. Pero…

—Lo sé. Ven conmigo.

El agarre en sus manos cambió. Esta vez fue la mano de Draco la que cogió la suya mientras se ponían en pie, y él quien le guio a través de la mansión. Pronto estaban bajando las escaleras que llevaban a los sótanos, a la zona de las mazmorras, y Harry se preguntó qué secreto iba a descubrir ahora. No estaba seguro de poder soportar ninguno más.

Sin embargo, Draco no le condujo a ninguna celda o pasadizo secreto, sino que le llevó al mismo lugar donde Harry había estado con Lucius cuando él se estaba muriendo. Justo delante de la piedra fundacional de Malfoy Manor. Cuando Draco se arrodilló en el suelo, Harry hizo lo mismo.

—Draco… — susurró Harry, no muy seguro de qué iba a decirle, pero Draco puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Luego, sacó su varita.

—Pon la mano sobre la piedra y la otra aquí — Draco guio la mano que aún sostenía de Harry hacia su pecho, justo encima de la zona de su corazón. Harry llevó la otra hacia la piedra. Había hecho eso antes con Lucius, cuando le había dado los derechos sobre Malfoy Manor, pero Harry tenía claro que aquello era algo distinto. Sobre todo, cuando Draco puso la mano en su pecho, justo por encima de donde empezaban a acelerarse sus latidos.

Las palabras comenzaron a surgir de los labios de Draco. Parecía latín y tenía una cadencia de cántico que fue siguiendo la magia que surgió de la piedra, rodeó la mano de Harry y subió por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho. Allí, al hacer contacto con la mano de Draco, la magia se hizo mucho más fuerte y atravesó hacia el otro cuerpo a través del brazo extendido. Harry la sintió entonces allí, en su otra mano sobre el pecho de Draco y el proceso volvió a repetirse. La magia iba y venía de uno a otro, haciéndose más y más plena, uniéndoles entre ellos y también a la piedra. En las últimas frases que Draco pronunció, ésta era tan poderosa que una luz comenzó a rodearles y a inundar el pasadizo subterráneo. Luego fue empequeñeciendo poco a poco hasta volver al lugar de donde había venido, la piedra fundacional. De repente, todo quedó a oscuras y en silencio, salvo la leve luz y el chisporreteo de la antorcha sobre sus cabezas.

Harry miró a Draco y se encontró de nuevo con sus ojos. Bailaban menos y brillaban mucho más, y Harry no creía que fuese cosa del fuego. Y de repente escuchó su voz. Dentro de su mente.

 _¿Harry? ¿Puedes oírme?_

 _¿D-Draco?_

 _Hola._

 _¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estás en mi mente?_

 _Es la conexión que nos une. Ahora eres parte de esta casa, de mi magia y de todo lo que soy, Harry._

 _Es… Intimida un poco._

—Sí, la verdad es que sí — contestó Draco en voz alta — Pero no tenemos que usarlo si no queremos. Ya nos acostumbraremos. Tenemos tiempo.

Draco volvió a coger su mano y a guiarle a través de los pasadizos hasta llegar ante una celda que ambos conocían bien.

—Un alohomora bastará — dijo Draco, señalando a la puerta.

—¿Pero no es una llave de sangre?

—Lo era y lo seguirá siendo para todos los demás, pero no para ti. Tienes pleno acceso a toda la casa. No habrá más secretos.

Harry ni siquiera sacó su varita, no la necesitaba para un hechizo tan sencillo. La puerta se abrió en cuanto lo susurró, dándole paso al lugar donde había comenzado toda la pesadilla del Yolak. En el centro de la celda, sobre una mesa de piedra, flotaba un pensadero y descansaba toda una colección de viales. Todo lo que Draco había recogido en Borgin y Burkes.

—¿Qué son?

—Retazos de libros prohibidos. Conjuros y maldiciones, hechizos de magia negra. Nada legal para el Ministerio, me temo.

—¿Como el hechizo que usaste para borrar tu Marca?

—Sí, como ése. Haz lo que quieras con ellos. Llévalos al Departamento de Misterios o destrúyelos. Son tuyos.

Harry los observó por un momento. Croaker se retorcería del gusto si Harry le enviaba algo así. Podía decirle que lo habían encontrado en una redada o inventarse cualquier otra teoría. Nadie tendría que saber que venían de Malfoy Manor. Sin embargo, no era lo que Harry deseaba.

—¿Dónde los escondías? — preguntó Harry.

Draco caminó hacia una de las paredes y descubrió el hueco secreto con un pase de su varita.

—Aquí.

—Vamos a guardarlos ahí entonces.

—¿Guardarlos?

—Pertenecen a Malfoy Manor, ¿no? Es verdad que no es una posesión muy adecuada pero los libros nunca han hecho daño a nadie. Tan solo tenemos que evitar ponerlos en práctica.

—Pero…

—Ya te lo dije, confío en ti. Sé que no volverás a tocarlos. No sin decírmelo.

—Pareces muy seguro…

—De eso se trata, ¿no?

Draco sonrió y levitó el pensadero y los viales hacia su pequeño lugar secreto. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, la pared se cerró sobre ellos como si jamás se hubiese abierto. Harry se acercó hacia Draco y agarró sus brazos con suavidad.

—¿Hay algún secreto más que quieras enseñarme?

—No.

—Bien — las manos de Harry se deslizaron hacia los hombros de Draco, y de ahí a su cuello — ¿Y alguna ventaja más de esta unión?

—Algunas cosas pequeñas, depende de lo que profundicemos en ella. La magia centenaria de mi familia nos une, para lo bueno y lo malo.

—Suena a matrimonio muggle.

—Tiene algo de eso.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿me he casado contigo sin saberlo?

Draco soltó una risita y acarició el pelo de Harry.

—¿Querías un anillo y que le pidiera tu mano a Arthur Weasley?

—Qué menos.

La mano de Draco se movió del pelo de Harry hacia su mejilla, las yemas de sus dedos tocando con lentitud la piel que ya no era tan suave al finalizar el día.

—Gracias por quedarte — le dijo en un susurro.

—Gracias por esperarme — contestó Harry.

Los labios de Draco se cerraron sobre los de Harry. Ambos prolongaron el contacto de sus bocas cerradas hasta que las fueron abriendo poco a poco en una danza que conocían de sobra. Por unos minutos se concentraron en cada presión de labios, cada caricia de las lenguas o roce de los dientes sobre la carne; despacio, con calma, saboreando. Pero la pasión y las ganas les ganaron enseguida la partida y Harry empujó a Draco sobre la pared de piedra, al tiempo que profundizaba el beso y agarraba su culo bajo la túnica.

Sin saber muy bien quién había sido de los dos, se aparecieron en la habitación principal de la mansión. Allí, ya sobre la cama, se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa, sin más magia que la de sus propias manos, descubriendo cada pedazo de piel desnuda, marcándola con aliento y saliva como suya.

Había deseo pero no había prisa, como si los dos entendiesen que aquel momento era especial, el inicio de otra nueva etapa para ellos, la que querían que fuese la última.

Draco agarró la cabeza de Harry entre sus muslos y arqueó la espalda cuando dos dedos entraron en su interior. Había sentido los hechizos necesarios, limpiando y lubricando, por lo que aún fue más erótico que Harry quisiese tocarle así, tomándose su tiempo, mientras aún le tenía en su boca. Empezaba a sentirse algo egoísta cuando Harry abandonó ambas cosas y subió por su pecho a besos y pequeños mordiscos.

Pese a lo que había estado haciendo segundos antes, Draco no se lo pensó dos veces antes de besarle. Un beso sucio y ardiente que apenas le dejó pensar en cómo acariciar la erección de Harry con su mano. Pero debía estar haciéndolo bien cuando Harry gemía de esa forma con la lengua aún metida entre sus labios.

Fue Draco el que movió sus caderas hasta el ángulo correcto, quien guio la erección de Harry hacia su entrada y quien agarró sus nalgas para empujarle hacia dentro. Y Harry se dejó hacer, mirándole a los ojos, sobre su cuerpo y entre sus piernas, pero cediendo por completo el mando.

Todo lo que quedaba era el instinto de moverse hasta encontrarse. En la carne, en el placer, en ese punto en que todo se volvía líquido y ya no se distinguían el uno del otro. Contra el colchón, hacia arriba en el aire, inspirando aire, exhalando vapor, sedientos, hambrientos, aferrándose con uñas y dientes, traspasándose.

 _Un poco más, solo un poco más_ pidió Harry y Draco le esperó aunque pensase que solo unos segundos más de esa agonía serían suficientes para matarle.

Murieron juntos.

También el león y la serpiente. Sobre las sábanas arrugadas y manchadas. Entre las palmas de dos manos que se unieron. Bajo una cicatriz y una marca que habían desafiado a su destino. Enterrados en la humedad de otro beso.

Murieron.

Y ellos renacieron.

FIN

* * *

 **Agradec** **imientos**

Aquí se termina esta aventura. Ha sido un auténtico placer estar aquí con vosotros cada domingo, compartir esta nueva parte de Profanadores después de 7 años. Espero que os haya divertido, que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis estado ahí. En especial a los que me lo habéis dicho a través de vuestros comentarios. Semana a semana, o en alguno de los capítulos. Escribir fics no tendría ningún sentido sin vosotros :3

Y a los que habéis leído sin que yo lo sepa, gracias también. Si creéis oportuno dejar un comentario en este último capítulo sería estupendo conoceros.

Todavía no sé cuáles serán mis proyectos de futuro. Tengo tres textos originales sobre los que trabajar y muchísimas ideas en la cabeza. Incluso me ha rondado una que me dice que debería contar la historia de este James y este Scorpius. ¿Os gustaría leer algo así? A mí me encantaría escribirlo.

Creo que aún no estoy preparada para soltar el universo de Profanadores.

Gracias de corazón,

Hojaverde.

* * *

Nancy: Así me he sentido yo toda la semana, queriendo publicar y no. Es todo muy emotivo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, guapa!

Maye: I love Narcissa. I tried to build strong female characters. Narcissa, Hermione, even Croaker on the evil side... They deserved that much. I hope you like the way Harry and Draco's story ends. And thank you so much for your support! All the love ^^

Murtilla: Es algo que ya aparece en la primera parte. El Wizengamot son 50 miembros y en caso de empate el voto que decide es el de Harry. Por eso de salvar al Mundo Mágico. Es un privilegio que se le concedió tras la guerra. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Cinoet: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la secuela. Sí, los chicos no lo tenían fácil pero ahora ya conoces el final :) ¡Muchas gracias por todo!


End file.
